Regular Show: The Great Birthday Vacation
by GiovanniGo
Summary: It's Rigby's birthday and Benson has got a wonderful present for him and his friends...a trip to the "Universal Studios" resort in Orlando, Florida! For 2 whole days, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Pops have fun at the "Islands of Adventure" and "Universal Orlando" theme park. What kind of fun will they encounter there? Well, just read and find out for yourself!
1. Benson's Great Idea

**Well everyone, it's me, GiovanniGo again. And yes, I'm now starting a new story. This one is one that I thought up on my own and wasn't inspired by someone else's story. After watching some episodes of "Regular Show" online, and taking a recent weekend trip to "Universal Studios" in Orlando over the weekend, I got inspired to write this story. I don't think it'll be as long as "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical", but I'm sure it'll still be just as good. Well, let's begin chapter 1 of this story. I hope you all like it...**

Birthdays are a big celebration for adults, teens, and children. People either have birthday parties, go out for meals, or even go on vacations to celebrate that one big day of their lives. This group of people I'm going to tell you about all event on a vacation for a birthday. It all began as a normal, sunny Thursday in Los Angeles, California. In a local park, Mordecai and Rigby where going through with their usual tasks. One of those usual task was picking up trash off the ground...

"Man, this place is so dirty." complained Mordecai, as he threw an empty soda can into his trash bag, "Why don't the parkgoers ever clean up after themselves?"

"I know, right?" complained Rigby, "And once again, Benson assigned us to clean it all up."

"Yeah, this whole week has been rough, dude." said Mordecai, "First I got sick with a cold on Monday, then Margret got sick on Tuesday right before our trip to the movies, on Wednesday, a thunderstorm knocked the power out..."

"And let's not forget about the red ant incident during lunch break today." said Rigby, "That was not a pleasant lunch break."

"Yeah, I know. But hey, at least one good thing is happening this week." said Rigby, "My birthday is coming up!"

"Oh yeah, dude!" said Mordecai, "It's going to be fun!"

"OOOOOOHHHHHHH!" shouted Rigby and Mordecai together at the same time, giving each over a fist-bump.

At that point, neither of them noticed their boss, Benson, was standing right behind them, folding his arms...

"What are you guys doing?!" asked Benson, "I asked you both to pick up the trash, not chitchat!"

"Benson, we are picking up the trash." explained Mordecai, "We were just talking while we were doing so."

"And what would you two be talking about?" asked Benson, not caring at all.

"The awesome fact that tomorrow is Rigby's birthday." said Mordecai, picking up another piece of trash.

"Wait...did you just say that tomorrow is Rigby's birthday?" asked Benson, "I thought it was last week."

"No, last week was Muscle Man's birthday." said Rigby, "Remember? We all went to Wing Kingdom for dinner."

"Oh, right..." said Benson, starting to sweat a little, "Just...uh...get back to work guys."

Benson quickly ran away from Mordecai and Rigby, getting into the golf cart and driving back towards the house. Once on route, Benson face-palmed himself...

"Oh, dang it!" said Benson, "I can't believe it. It's Rigby's birthday tomorrow! How on Earth could I forget? I mean, Rigby is not one of the BEST employees in the park, but I always get him SOMETHING for him as a birthday present. But since his birthday is tomorrow, I don't really have much time to get him anything."

At that point, Benson made it back to the house and parked out front. He walked back inside the house and entered the living room. Pops was sitting on the couch, wrapping up a gift...

"Oh, I just know that Rigby is going to love this coffee mug. I just know...oh, hi Benson." said Pops, as he noticed Benson enter the living room, "How's the weather outside? Nice and sunny, I believe?"

"Yes, it's sunny, but right now, I've got a problem." said Benson.

"Oh, you got a problem, huh?" asked Pops, concerned for Benson, "Is there anyway that I can help?"

"Nah, there's no need Pops." said Benson, "I'll just figure something out."

"What is the problem, anyways?" asked Pops, as he taped up the wrapping paper around the mug, "Did some messy teenagers mess up the park again?"

"Yes, but that's not the problem." said Benson, "The problem is that I just found out that Rigby's birthday is tomorrow, and I didn't get anything for a present for him. I forgot that tomorrow is his birthday until now. What am I going to do?"

"Well, I have no idea how I can help you fix this problem..." said Pops, as he taped a red bow on the wrapped up coffee mug, "But I'm sure you'll think of something. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to go hide this gift in the closet."

And with that, Pops stood up from the sofa and exited the living room. Benson sighed and walked upstairs towards his office. As he did, he noticed Skips exit his room, carrying a big wrapped present...

"Hey Benson." said Skips, as he passed Benson, "Why the long face?"

"It's just a predicament that I'm in right now, Skips." said Benson, "You see, I completely forgot that tomorrow is Rigby's birthday. And now, I've got nothing to give him as a present."

"Well, that's not good." said Skips, as he placed the present down on the floor in front of him, "Rigby will be upset if you don't get him anything. You always manage to get him something. Remember that coupon you gave him for a free large Italian sub from Subway last year?"

"Yeah, I remember." said Benson, slightly cringing, "He ate the whole thing, and a few cake slices...and he got sick the next day."

"At least Robby enjoyed the food." said Skips, "Man, I hope you find a solution to your problem. Now, I go to go hide this gift from Rigby until tomorrow."

And with that, Skips picked up the present and walked downstairs. Benson sighed and made his way to his office. Once inside, he closed the door behind him, and sat down at his desk. He then went through multiple catalogs, hoping to find Rigby a gift that could be shipped overnight. But as it turned out, nothing could be shipped overnight...

"I can't believe that none of the stupid items can be shipped overnight!" said Benson, as he threw away all of his catalogs into the trashcan, "Rigby is going to be so upset if I don't get him anything."

Benson exited his office and walked downstairs again. But when he got to the bottom step, "WHAM!", Benson tripped over a tight strand of yarn that was set up at the bottom of the stairs. Muscle Man stepped out from the kitchen doorway to laugh, only to see that it was Benson, his boss. He was surely in deep trouble...

"Uh oh..." said Muscle Man, as Benson got up, "I'm fired for doing that, aren't I?"

"Well, if I wasn't so upset right now, you would be fired." said Benson, "Why did you do that for?"

"Well, it was SUPPOSED to prank Rigby before his birthday tomorrow." said Muscle Man, "But now, you blew it."

"Well, you're prank wouldn't have worked anyway, Muscle Man." said Benson, "Because Rigby is outside with Mordecai picking the trash."

"Well, excuse me!" said Muscle Man, as he untied the yarn strand, "How was I supposed to know that he was outside?!"

"Look Muscle Man, I have a lot on my mind right now." said "Tomorrow is Rigby's birthday and I forgot to get him something."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I got Rigby a very good present this year." said Muscle, "I got him a 50 dollar Wing Kingdom gift card. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find someone else to prank. Hopefully, Tomas is available."

"Whatever..." said Benson, as Muscle Man exited the house, "You do that."

Benson then brushed some dust himself. He then entered the living room, sat down on the sofa, and picked up the TV remote...

"Well, maybe some TV might give me some inspiration..." said Benson, as he turned on the TV. What came on was very annoying...

 _(TV screen shows a pirate in a picture frame...)_

 _Pirate: Are you ready kids?_

 _Kids: Aye aye, captain!_

 _Pirate: I can't hear you!_

 _Kids: AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!_

 _Pirate (singing): Ooooooh..._

 _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

 _Kids (singing): Spongebob Squarepants_!

"Oh no. Not this stupid kids show!" said Benson, as he changed the channel. Once he did, this was on...

 _(TV screen showed a scene from "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back"...)_

 _Darth Vader: Obi Wan never told you what happened to your father..._

 _Luke: He told me enough! He told me you killed him!_

 _Darth Vader: No, I am your father._

 _Luke: No...no...it's not true! That's impossible!_

 _Darth Vader: Search deep down inside, Luke. You know it to be true..._

 _(Music intensifies...)_

 _Luke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Ugh, not that stupid old Star Wars movie." said Benson, as he changed the channel again. Once he did, this is what was on...

 _(TV screen shows a scene from the movie, "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory"...)_

 _Animatronic dolls (singing): Willy Wonka,_

 _Willy Wonka,_

 _The amazing chocolatier!_

 _Willy Wonka,_

 _Willy Wonka,_

 _Everybody give a cheer!_

"Yeah, everybody but me! That song is so annoying!" said Benson, changing the channel again. This time, this was on...

 _(TV shows "Caillou" theme song...)_

 _Caillou (singing): I'm just a kid who's four,_

 _Each day I grow some more,_

 _I like exploring,_

 _I'm Caillou..._

"No, no, no!" said Benson, "I'm not watch that tiny, bald-headed brat on my TV! No way, no how!"

And with that, Benson changed the channel. This time, a scene from "Jurassic Park" was on. It was the scene of the T-Rex chase. Benson smiled as the scene took place...

"Hmm, this looks interesting..." said Benson, as the T-Rex chased after the jeep.

But suddenly, the scene faded to black and a message came on...

"Jurassic Park will return after these messages." said a voice, "See you soon!". And with that, a commercial break came on.

"Oh great, a bunch a random commercials." said Benson, as one began to play, "But at least its better than those annoying programs for kids."

But at that very moment, a commercial came on. It was for "Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida...

"Hey everyone! Are you in the need of a celebration for any occasion?!" asked a voice, "Are you in the need of the best gift ever?! Well, look no more! Just come on down to Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida! Two parks of rides, gifts, food, and lots of FUN! Are you a Harry Potter or Marvel fan? Well, then go on down to Islands of Adventure! Do you like the Simpsons or Despicable Me? Well, then go on down to Universal Studios Orlando itself. This place is great for kids, teens, and adults of all ages. And if you call us now, receive 50 percent off of the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino! Don't delay, and call us today for a vacation of a lifetime. For reservations, call toll free at 1-800-759-3000! Adventure awaits you at Universal Studios in Orlando!"

The commercial ended and changed to a commercial for a makeup product. As it ended, Benson froze with his mouth wide open with happiness. He had an idea...

"THAT'S IT!" said Benson, jumping off of the sofa, "I know what do to for Rigby's birthday!"

Benson happily ran up the stairs and entered his office, slamming the door shut behind him. He sat down at his desk and picked up his phone before dialing the number...

"Hello, this is Sandra for Universal Studios Orlando Reservations." said a female voice on the other end, "How can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Benson and I would like to make a reservation for a few friends of mine." said Benson, "Its a really special occasion..."

After 20 minutes on the phone, Benson's fax machine came on. It printed out 6 entry tickets for both "Universal Studios Orlando" theme parks. It also printed out some reservation documents for the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino". Benson then put all of the the papers into a folder and made some more phone calls. The fax machine then printed out 6 round-trip plane tickets to Orlando, Florida, which Benson also put into the folder. He then got out his checkbook, and wrote up 6 checks, each one for 2,000 dollars. He smiled as he put everything together in the folder before relaxing...

"Ah, all finished." said Benson, "I'm sure that Rigby is going to love my present more than anyone else's."

 **Well everyone, it seems that everyone is getting something for Rigby's upcoming birthday. And it looks like Benson has an idea of what do to for Rigby as a present since he forgot to buy a gift at the last minute. The birthday celebration is in the morning and only them will Benson announce to Rigby what his gift to him is. What is Benson's gift? Well, I'm afraid you'll just have to read and find out. Well, let's move on to chapter 2 of this story...**


	2. Rigby's Birthday Surprise

**Well everyone, I'm back again. In the last chapter of this story, Benson forgot about Rigby's upcoming birthday. He did something really nice to make up for that fact by booking Rigby and his friends a trip to the "Universal Studios" resort in Orlando, Florida. The trip will last 4 days, but the first day will be spent to get there. And the last day of the trip will be spent flying home. For now, Benson will announce the news to Rigby and hope for the best reaction possible. Will Rigby be pleased with the trip? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, here's chapter 2...**

The next morning began like any other. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the sky was blue, and there were hardly any clouds in the sky. This morning seemed like any other, but there was one exception...it was the morning of Rigby's birthday. While he was still asleep in bed, Mordecai snuck out of his bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen. There, Muscle Man, Pops, Skips, and High-Five Ghost were setting the table for Rigby's birthday breakfast...a chocolate cake.

"Nice work on the cake, Skips." said Mordecai, as he arranged all of the plates, "You really did a good job on it."

"Thanks Mordecai." said Skips, as he laid down all of the forks and spoons, "I worked on it all morning."

"I hope Rigby likes my present." said Mordecai, "I paid a lot of money for it."

"What did you get him?" asked Pops.

"A copy of the newest video game on the market..." replied Mordecai, "Zombie Hunter 4!"

"Another one? Really?" said Skips, "When will those zombies ever really be dead?"

"That's just how video games work, bro!" said Muscle Man, "They keep on making them!"

"Well, I sure hope he likes my present, too." said Pops, "I got him a coffee mug."

"I'm sure he'll like my present even more!" said Muscle Man, "I got him a 50 dollar gift card for Wing Kingdom!"

"Hey, High-Five Ghost, what did you get him?" asked Mordecai.

"I got him a comic book." said High-Five Ghost, "Its called Hulk VS The Sinister Six!"

"Hey, I wonder where Benson is." said Mordecai, "He always manages to get Rigby something for his birthday."

"Well, not this year I'm afraid." said Pops, "Yesterday, he told me that he forgot about Rigby's birthday, so he didn't have anything for Rigby."

"That's not cool, Pops." said Mordecai, "Rigby will be upset if Benson doesn't get him anything."

"Well, I'm sure he got something at the last minute, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Benson told me that he was going to think of something to get for Rigby."

"All we got to do is hope for the best." said Skips, "Anyways, what time is it?"

"Oh my gosh, its 8:30am!" said Mordecai, looking down at his watch, "Rigby will be coming down any minute! Quick! Everyone find a place to hide!"

Everyone sprung into action finding a hiding place. Skips hid inside of the broom closet. Mordecai hid under the table. Pops hid inside the cabinet under the kitchen sink. Muscle and High-Five Ghost hid behind the trashcan. The table was closets to the light switch, Mordecai reached over and turned off the lights. At that very moment, Rigby walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes...

"Well, it's my birthday today..." said Rigby, "I wonder why Mordecai wasn't in his bed..."

At that very moment, the lights came on and everyone jumped out from their hiding place. They all smiled at Rigby as they came out and surprised him...

"SURPRISE!" said everyone together at the same time, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RIGBY!"

"Woah man!" said Rigby, now full of excitement and energy, "A surprise party!"

"Yep dude, and its all for you!" said Mordecai, "Well, what are you waiting for? Come have a seat. We're all having chocolate cake for breakfast!"

And with that, Rigby had a seat at the table. Skips brought his chocolate cake out from the fridge and set it on the table. After Rigby blew out the candles, he cut himself a slice and then everyone else's. 15 minutes later, it was time for Rigby to open up his presents...

"Happy birthday, Rigby." said Mordecai, as he handed him his present, "I hope you like my present."

Rigby nodded and tore off the wrapping paper. He opened his mouth in shock over what he saw. It was a video came case that read, "Zombie Hunter 4!

"WOAH! I LOVE IT!" said Rigby, "Mordecai, this is the best gift ever!"

"Hey, check out my present now!" said Muscle Man, "Its the small flat one."

Rigby nodded and opened it up. He smiled when he saw the 50 dollar gift card for "Wing Kingdom". He then opened up Skip's present and he smiled when he saw that it was a remote-controlled airplane. Next, he opened up High-Five Ghost's. He smile when he saw that it was a comic book called "Hulk VS The Sinister Six". Lastly, he opened up Pops's present, smiling at it when he saw that it was a coffee mug...

"Thank you so much for all of the gifts, guys." said Rigby, "This is the best birthday celebrate that I've had in a long time. But I have a question though..."

"What is it?" asked Mordecai.

"What did Benson get me?" asked Rigby, "He usually gets me something every year."

Before anyone can tell Rigby the truth, Benson suddenly walked into the kitchen, holding a folder in his hands...

"Wait up, guys!" said Benson, in a cheerful tone, "You forgot about my present!"

Mordecai, Muscle Man, Pops, and High-Five Ghost all gave out a sigh of relief. Benson had indeed come up with somethin at the last minute. Benson cut himself a slice of cake and sat down at the table. After he finished eating it, he smiled at Rigby and set the folde down on the table...

"Rigby, this year I decided to get you the best present you can ever ask for..." said Benson, as he slowly opened up the folder, "I got you, Mordecai, Pops, Muscle Man, Skips and High-Five Ghost a 3-day and 4-night trip to...Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida!"

"UNIVERSAL STUDIOS!?" exclaimed Rigby, jumping out of his seats, "YES! YES! YES! WE'RE GOING TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS!"

"No way!" exclaimed Mordecai, "A vacation to Orlando?!"

"Yep, Rigby." said Benson, "You deserve it."

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU, BENSON!" said Rigby, as he suddenly hugged Benson very hard, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"I heard that they have a new section in Islands of Adventure called Wizarding World of Harry Potter!" said Pops, "I simply must give it a try!"

"I hear that they have a show called Terminator 2: 3-D!" said Muscle Man, "Now that, I've got to see!"

"Can we also go on the Amazing Spider-Man ride?!" asked High-Five Ghost, "I heard that it's in hi-def 3D!"

"Yeah, bro!" said Muscle Man, giving High-Five Ghost a high-five, "You got it!"l

"Benson, that must've cost you a fortune to pay for!" said Skips, "Hey, what hotel are we staying at?"

"The best hotel in hatch resort area..." said Benson, "You'll be staying at a suite at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino! It's got its own Universal Studios shuttle bus service, so getting to the parks won't be difficult for you."

"The Hard Rock Hotel?!" exclaimed Rigby, "NO WAY?!"

"Yes, I booked a suite and everything." said Benson, "Anyway guys, you all leave on the fight tomorrow at 11:00am. So, I'll be taking you all to the airport tomorrow at 8:30am. So that means, I'll need you all to get up at either 5:45am or 6:00am tomorrow morning. I'll be bring some breakfast here for you all to eat before you go. Mordecai, this folder has all of the plane tickets and hotel reservation papers. I also provided all of the printed park tickets for entry to the parks. Oh, and one more thing...I gave you each a check for 2,000 dollars!"

"2,000 dollars?!" exclaimed Rigby, "Really?! NO WAY! What's it for?"

"Each check that I provided for each of you is so that you can buy meals, snacks, gifts, and anything else that you would want to buy." said Benson, "And if you have any money left over, you can all go ahead and keep it."

"Alright, no problem Benson." said Mordecai, as he closed up the folder, "So, how many days is this trip? I forget..."

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, and you all fly down to Orlando..." explained Benson, "Then you'll be there on Sunday and Monday. On Tuesday, you'll head back on a flight to Los Angeles departing at 12:00pm in the afternoon. So for now, you can all have today off to get prepared for the trip."

"Okay, thanks Benson!" said Rigby, as he exited the kitchen and went upstairs, "I'm going to go pack up right now!"

"So am I." said Mordecai, as he exited the kitchen too, "Wait for me, Rigby!"

"Well, great cake bros, but I got to go pack up, too." said Muscle Man, "I'm going to call Starla to see if she'll come over and help me pack."

"Skips, would you like me to help you pack?" asked Pops, "I really would like something to do since we have the rest of today off."

"Sure, Pops." said Skips, "I guess you can help me out."

"Splendid!" said Pops, "Let's go upstairs and get started!"

And with that, Pops and Skips went upstairs. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost exited the kitchen. Benson sighed and leaned back in his chair...

"Well, that went much better than I thought!" said Benson, "And hey, I'll be rid of Mordecai and Rigby for 4 whole days! FINALLY, I can enjoy my hours as park manager peacefully."

Benson smiled again and cut himself another slice of cake. He then ate up his slice and put the rest of the cake on the fridge. After he did that, he cleaned up the table and put all of the dishes and silverware in the kitchen sink. Once all of that was done, Benson walked out the kitchen happy as a clam...

 **Ah, it looks like Rigby's birthday surprise worked out very well, didn't it. Yes, yes it did. Rigby was so happy about his birthday gift from Benson! Well, I'm sorry to say that this second chapter is now over. I'm sorry to end this chapter so fast, but we have a long way to go. In the next chapter, everyone shall spend the rest of the day getting ready for the flight. Until that chapter is uploaded, let's end this chapter for now. Goodbye for now, everyone! I'll see you all in chapter 3 of this story!**


	3. Packing Up for the Trip

**Ah, here I am once again. It's time for chapter 3 of this brand new story. After this, you can expect the 144th chapter of my other story, "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical" to be uploaded pretty soon. In the last chapter of this story, Benson announced to everyone that they were all booked on a trip to the "Universal Studios" resort in Orlando, Florida. In this chapter, everyone has the rest of the day off to be able to get prepared for the trip. What will everyone be doing to prepare? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Be fore we begin, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "Smokescreen2814" for helping me come up with some parts for this chapter. Well, let's not delay ourselves any longer. Let's begin chapter 3 of this brand new story...**

Upstairs, Mordecai and Rigby were busy packing up their suitcases and carry-on bags for the trip. Mordecai was already done packing his suitcase. Inside was a jacket in case of cold weather, an umbrella, a cap, a pair of sandals, a pool towel, a pair of sunglasses, a swimming suit, a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of body wash, a washcloth, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a package of floss, and a bottle of mouthwash. In his carry-on bag, Mordecai packed up a digital camera, a pair of headphones, a few comic books, a travel blanket, a "Nintendo 3-DS" game system, some movie DVDs, his wallet, his laptop, and a couple of electronic device chargers he needed.

"Great, I'm all packed." said Mordecai, as he began setting the alarm clock, "Tomorrow, let's get up at 5:45am to make sure we're not late when getting ready to leave."

"Yeah, sure, whatever..." said Rigby, as he opened up an empty suitcase, "I'll pack up the video game player system in my bag."

"What? The video game system?" asked Mordecai, as he turned around, "No way, dude. Go put that back downstairs. We're not taking that with us!"

"What?! Aw, come on!" complained Rigby, "I wanted to hook it up to the hotel TV and play some Zombie Hunter 4 while we're there!"

"No way, man." said Mordecai, "First of all, it'll make your bag too heavy. Second of all, the TVs in a hotel room are much different than the one we have here, so hooking it all up will be a huge hassle. And third of all, we're going to be spending a lot of time at the parks, so we won't have time for video games. So please go put that back."

"Ugh, fine!" complained Rigby, as he picked up the game system and exited the room, "I'll go put it back."

"Thank you." said Mordecai, as he put his suitcase and carry-on bag next to his bag.

Rigby came back upstairs a few minutes later and got to work on packing his suitcase. In his suitcase, he packed up a jacket, a cap, an umbrella, a photo of him and his brother Don, a bottle of mouthwash, a pool towel, a swimming suit, a pair of sunglasses, a pair of sandals, a tube of toothpaste, a toothbrush, a package of floss, and a washcloth. In his carry-on bag, he packed up a digital camera, his laptop, a pair of headphones, a few movie DVDs, his new comic book, some older comic books, a travel blanket, his wallet, and a couple of electronic chargers. Once he was done, Rigby put his suitcase and carry-on bag next to his bed.

"Well, I'm going to go buy us some snacks for the trip." said Mordecai, "Want anything, Rigby?"

"Yes, I can use a few snacks." said Rigby, "Get me a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos, a bag of Lay's Sour Cream & Onion ships, a bag of barbecue chip, a package of Swiss Rolls, a packaged of Twinkies, and a few chocolate chip cookies. Oh, and get me pre-made ham and cheese sandwich for lunch. It's going to be a long flight, and we'll be onboard the plane during lunchtime."

"You got it, dude." said Mordecai, "I'll be right back."

And with that, Mordecai walked out of the door and headed downstairs. He then exited the house and took the golf to the local convenience store. Meanwhile in another room of the house, Skips and Pops were busy packing up for the trip. Skips had just finished packing up his suitcase and was now packing up his carry-on bag. In his suitcase, he packed up several pairs of blue jeans, several pairs of socks, a brown waist belt, a pair of sandals, a swimming suit, a pool towel, a pair of sunglasses, a sweater for cold weather, a washcloth, a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of body wash, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a package of floss, and a bottle of mouthwash. As he zipped his suitcase shut, he noticed Pops packing up a lot of framed photos of him, his father, and his friends...

"Pops, so you really need all of those photos?" asked Skips, "We're only going away for 4 days, not 4 years.

"I know, but these photos are my prized possessions." said Pops, as he packed another one into his suitcase, "I simply cannot let anything bad happen to them while I'm gone. So, I'm taking them all with me. They'll all look really nice next to my bed."

"How many photos are you taking?" asked Skips, as he packed up a pair of headphones into his carry-on bag, "Ten? Fifteen?"

"I'm not sure." said Pops, "Let me count..."

"Oh boy..." groaned Skips, as he packed up some comic books into his carry-on bag.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6..." counted Pops, pointing at every photo he had, "...7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15..."

2 minutes later, Skips already finished packing up his carry-on bag just as Pops was finished counting his photos...

"...60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, and 69." said Pops, finishing up his counting, "I have a total of 69 photos that I'm taking along with me."

Pops smiled and put all of the photos into his bag, securing them with the fabric straps inside. He then zipped his suitcase shut and put it next to his bed.

"Ah, now I'm all done packing." said Pops, "Well, I packed up everything I need for the trip."

"No you didn't, Pops." said Skips, "That suitcase is only packed photos and nothing else. How on Earth are you going to pack up your clothes?"

"Oh...well...uh...I didn't think that part through, I'm afraid." said Pops, realizing that Skips was right, "Well, I could use my other suitcase. Yes, perfect. That's what I'll do."

Pops smiled and pulled out another empty suitcase from his closet. Opened it up and started packing. He packed up some fancy buttoned-up dark grey vests, a few long-sleeved off-white dress shirts, several pairs of lighter gray pants, an extra pair of dark grey shoes, a few black fancy top hats, several pairs of white socks, a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of mouthwash, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a package of floss, a washcloth, a bar of soap, a can of shaving cream, an electric razor, a black swimming suit, a pair of sandals, a pool towel, a few shower caps, and a pair of sunglasses. He then zipped his suitcase shut and put it next to his bed. He then packed up his carry-on bag with some electronic devices, a few novels, and a couple of chargers. He then closed up his carry-on bag and placed it next to his bed as well. Skips finished packing up his carry-on bag and he placed it next to the suitcase that was already next to his bed...

Meanwhile at the local convenience store, Mordecai parked the golf cart outside and stepped out. He walked into the convenience store and took out his written list of things that he needed to buy...

"Okay, so let's see here..." said Mordecai, going over the list, "I need to get my snacks for the trip, as well as Rigby's. I'll start off with our chips."

Mordecai picked up a little shopping basket and walked into the aisle where all of the chips where. He got a bag of barbecue flavored chips, a bag of "Lay's Sour Cream & Onion" chips, a bag of "Doritos Cool Ranch" chips, a tube of "Pringles Original" chips, and a bag of "Cheddar and Sour Cream" flavored chips. He then crossed those items off of his list...

"Okay, I got the chips." said Mordecai, "Now, I've got to get Rigby and I those snack cakes and those candies..."

Mordecai walked over to the next aisle of snacks. He placed a box of "Swiss Rolls", a box of "Twinkies", a few "Twix" bars, a couple of "Crunch" bars, and a couple of "Kit-Kat" bars into his basket. He then crossed those items off of his list...

"Okay, now that's done." said Mordecai, "Now all I have left to buy is those lunch items for the flight."

Mordecai walked over to the section where customers can either buy pre-made for make hot foods to eat. He picked up a pre-made ham and cheese sandwich with a label and placed it into his basket. He then grabbed a pair of tongs, picked up a warm hot dog, placed it into a bun and placed it into a Styrofoam container. He then placed the Styrofoam container into his basket, grabbed a handful of condiment packets, and threw them into the basket as well. Mordecai then crossed the final items off of his list before throwing it into the trashcan...

"Great, I got all of the items." said Mordecai, "Now, I just got to pay for all of them."

At the counter, the cashier scanned all of the food items to total up the price. Once he did, he printed up a receipt...

"Alright, your total came to $45.89." said the cashier, "Will that be paid with cash or credit?"

"Cash, sir." said Mordecai, handing the man a 50-dollar bill, "Here you go."

The cashier took the 50-dollar bill and completed the transaction. He gave Mordecai $4.11 as his change. The chasier then put everything into a plastic bag and handed it to Mordecai. Mordecai then said goodbye to the man and exited the store. Meanwhile at the park, Muscle Man was in his run-down trailer, packing up his suitcase with the help of his girlfriend, Starla...

"Thanks for helping me pack, Babe." said Muslce Man, as he packed several shirts in his suitcase, "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem at trip all, Mitch." said Starla, as she handed Muscle Man some pairs of blue pants to pack up, "I just can't believe that you're leaving tomorrow to Orlando, Florida."

"I can't believe it, either." said Muscle Man, as he threw some socks into his suitcase, "I'm going to miss you, Babe."

"I'm going to miss you too, Mitch." said Starla, as she and Muscle Man hugged each other, "You're the one glowing figure of light in my empty heart."

"Aw, Babe, that's so sweet of you to say." said Muscle Man, "Now, will I need anything else to take with me? High-Five Ghost is already packed, so I just have to focus on packing my stuff."

"Well, let's see..." said Starla, "You already got your clothes packed up, so you'll need to pack some toiletries. I think some toothpaste and a toothbrush will be a good way to start off. Oh, and you'll need a swimsuit in case you go to a pool at your hotel."

Muscle Man nodded and went into the bathroom to grab both items. 10 minutes later, his suitcase and his carry-on bag were all packed up. He closed both bags and placed them next to his bed. He was all ready to go in the morning. Starla left and Muscle Man sat down on the sofa to watch some TV. Meanwhile, Mordecai was driving back to the park. But as he was doing so, he was feeling very hungry...

"Oh man, I'm so hungry." said Mordecai, "I'm hungry for a snack right now. Hey, I know! I'll go stop at the coffee shop and visit Margret at work."

Mordecai parallel parked the cart and stepped off. He walked into the coffee shop and saw Margret wiping a table clean. He walked over to her and tapped her on the left shoulder. She turned around and smiled after she saw who it was...

"Oh, hey Mordecai." said Margret, "What's up?"

"Well, not much." replied Mordecai, "I'm just getting a coffee."

"Alright. Why don't you have a seat?" asked Margret, "I'll go make you your usual coffee."

Mordecai nodded in reply and sat down. Margret walked behind the service counter and made Mordecai his usual kind of coffee. She poured it into a mug and brought it over to the table where Mordecai was sitting. She placed it down on the table and Mordecai took a sip of it.

"Ah, nothing like a nice hot coffee on a Friday morning." said Mordecai, "So Margret, how are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine." said Margret, "Hey, I know it was Rigby's birthday today, but I wasn't able to come over to celebrate. I got stuck here at work wit no my usual shift. I hope Rigby isn't upset."

"Nah, don't worry about it." said Mordecai, as he took another sip of his coffee, "He had a great birthday celebration this morning."

"Well, I'm glad he had a good time." said Margret, "Anyways, I'm so excited about our movie night out tomorrow night. Are you?"

"Uh...yeah...about that..." said Mordecai, putting his coffee mug down, "I'm going to have to make a rain check on that movie."

"Wait, you won't be able to come?" asked Margret, "Why not?"

"Well, you see, tomorrow, Rigby, Muscle Man, Skips, Pops, High-Five Ghost, and I are all going on a trip to Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida for Rigby's birthday. Benson booked the hotel room, the plane tickets, the park tickets and everything. We leave tomorrow on an 11:00am flight."

"Oh. Well I hope you have lots of fun there, Mordecai." said Margret, "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Margret." said Mordecai, "But we all come back on Tuesday, so maybe we can do our movie night next Friday or something like that."

"Alright, that's not a bad idea." said Margret, "While you're in Orlando, text me back lots of photos."

"Margret, you got yourself a deal." said Mordecai, as he took another sip of his coffee, "I'll even call you when I arrive at the hotel. Well, I gotta go now. I have to get some snacks back to our place to pack up for the plane ride."

"Alright, you do that." said Margret, as Mordecai got up, "I'll see you when you get back."

And with that, Mordecai exited the coffee shop and got back into the golf cart. He drove away from the coffee shop and made his way back to the park. He then parked the cart outside the house and went inside with all of the snacks. He then went into the kitchen and placed all of the snacks into the fridge. In the morning, he and Rigby would pack them into their carry-on bags...

"Alright, I got the snacks and we're all packed up for tomorrow." said Mordecai, "For now, I guess Rigby and I can play some of Zombie Hunter 4 before we leave tomorrow."

And with that, Mordecai and Rigby played some of the new video game. Everyone else did whatever they wanted to do. Later that night, everyone got into bed at 9:00pm. They all had to get up very early in the morning. In one of the rooms upstairs, Mordecai and Rigby got into their beds...

"Goodnight Mordecai." said Rigby, as he got under the covers, "Tomorrow, is the beginning of a big adventure."

"You said it, dude." said Mordecai, as he turned off his bedside table lamp, "Goodnight Rigby."

And with that, Mordecai and Rigby feel asleep for the night. The moon was the only source of the light of the night sky that night. Everyone was soundly asleep in their beds. Tomorrow, was a big day for everyone...

 **Well everyone, that's it for this chapter. And it looks like everyone is now prepared for the trip. Mordecai had to cancel a movie/date night with Margret, but she was okay with that. Pops packed up WAY to many framed photos of himself, so he had to get another suitcase for his clothes and toiletries. Skips didn't like this, but Pops was already settled on what he was going to pack. Starla gladly helped Muscle Man pack up for the trip. Mordecai and Rigby had no trouble packing for the trip...well, except for Rigby wanting to bring the video games and play system with him. But luckily, Mordecai talked him out of it. Well, in the next chapter, everyone shall wake up on the morning of the flight and get ready to leave Los Angeles. For now, let's move on to chapter 4 of this brand new story...**


	4. The Morning of the Flight

**Ah, it's just now officially Christmas Day, and I'm so happy to be posting another chapter of this new story. In the last chapter, everyone was getting ready for the trip to "Universal Studios" in Orlando, Florida in the morning. In this chapter, everyone shall get up, have breakfast, and get in Benson's car for a drive to the airport. Once at the airport, everyone will be getting one step closer to flying to Orlando, Florida. Well, I don't want to keep you all waiting. Let's just begin chapter 4 of this brand new story...**

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", Mordecai and Rigby's alarm clock went off at 5:45am in the morning. Mordecai and Rigby both sat up in their beds, opening their eyes after a nice peaceful sleep.

"Good morning, Rigby..." said Mordecai, "You know what today is?"

"I sure do, Mordecai..." said Rigby, "Today is the day that we fly to Orlando, Florida!"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Mordecai and Rigby at the same time. They both got out of beds and went inside their bathroom. Inside, they brushed their teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash. They then dried themselves off and made their way into the kitchen, carrying their suitcases and carry-on bags with them. Meanwhile, Pops was alseep in his bed, having a dream about riding on a horse...

"Oh horse, you're so adorable!" said Pops in his sleep, as he rolled around in bed, "Go faster, please. Faster! Faster!"

At that very moment, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!", Pop's old-fashioned wind-up alarm clock went off at 5:50am. He groggily sat up in his bed and opened up his eyes. He turned off the alarm clock and stepped out of bed...

"Oh, it's morning time." said Pops, walking towards his bathroom, "And not only that, it's the day that my friends and I fly off to Orlando, Florida."

Pops went into his bathroom and turned on the lights. He brushed his teeth, flossed, and used some mouthwash. He then exited the bathroom and opened up his closet. He put on a new fancy outfit and a black top hat before grabbing his suitcases and carry-on bag. He then left his room and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Skips was in his bedroom, sleeping very soundly. Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", his alarm clock went off at 6:00am. He sat up in bed and opened his eyes. He stepped out of bed and hit the "Snooze" button on the top of the alarm clock...

"Oh boy, today's the big day." said Skips, as he walked towards his bathroom, "Today, I'm off to Orlando, Florida! This trip is going to be epic!"

Skips brushed his teeth, flossed, and used some mouthwash before drying himself off. He then exited his bathroom and opened up his closet door. He put on a new pair of blue jeans and a pair of socks. He closed up his closet door and grabbed his bags. He then walked out of his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen, carrying his suitcase and carry-on bag with him. Meanwhile in a dirty trailer outisde the house, Muscle Man was sleeping in bed, having a dream of him wrestling for the "WWE" program...

"Oh yeah! Take that, Undertaker!" yelled Muscle Man in his sleep, "You can't beat me! I'm the MAN when it comes to wrestling!"

At that very moment, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", Muscle Man's alarm clock went off at 6:10am. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He hit the "Snooze" button on the alarm clock and stepped out of his bed...

"Oh yeah, it's time for takeoff today!" said Muscle Man as he walked towards his bathroom, "And soon, I'll be in Orlando, Florida having fun!"

"Oh, you said it Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, as he woke up and got out of his bed, "Its time to get our Orlando trip on!"

Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost both went into the bathroom and took care of of their oral hygiene routine. After that, Muscle Man out on a new shirt, a pair of blue pants, and pair of socks, and his sneakers. He and High-Five Ghost then got their suitcases and carry-on bags before exiting the trailer and walking towards the house. Once at the house, they entered through the front door and walked into the kitchen. In the kitchen, everyone put their big suitcases in a pile next to the fridge. As they did, Mordecai got out the snacks he bought and out them into his and Rigby's carry-on bags. He then zipped the bags shut and went through the folder again to make sure nothing was missing.

"Let me see..." said Mordecai, "We got everyone's checks fro 2,000 dollars, the hotel reservation documents, the round-trip plane tickets, and the park tickets...alright, we have everything. It looks like we're good to go. And perfect timing as it's now 6:30am."

At that point, Benson entered the kitchen doorway, carrying 6 bags with the logo for "McDonald's" printed on them. He smiled as he held them out...

"Breakfast is served, guys." said Benson, "I got everyone Big Breakfasts with Pancakes, some hash browns, and some chocolate milk."

"That's very nice of you, Benson." said Mordecai, "What time did you get up? You must've had to get up very early to buy all of this in time."

"It's no problem." said Benson, as he handed plastic bag and a milk bottle of Mordecai, "Just go ahead and enjoy it. Do you have all of the suitcases accounted for? I need to put them in the trunk so I can drive you all to the airport."

"Yep, I counted them all. We have a total of 7 suitcases." replied Mordecai, as Benson passed everyone else a plastic bag and a milk bottle, "They're in a pile over there by the fridge."

Benson nodded in reply and walked over to the pile of big suitcases. He grabbed a few at a time and took them outside to his car. He opened up his trunk and put the suitcases inside it. He then went back inside the house to repeat this process again. As he did this, everyone else was seated at the table, enjoying the delicious breakfast that Benson got from "McDonald's". By 8:00am, everyone was finished eating and all of the trash was thrown away. In 30 minutes, Benson would drive everyone to the airport. Everyone spent those 30 minutes making some phone calls to their friends and family. Mordecai called Margret, Muscle Man called Starla, Rigby called his brother Don, Skips called his mother, High-Five Ghost called his brother, and Pops called his father, Mr. Maellard. Needless to say, Mr. Maellard was not really in the mood to talk to Pops. At the end of those 30 minutes, Benson walked into the living room where everyone was waiting...

"Come on, guys. It's 8:30am now." said Benson, "Grab your carry-on bags and let's go. The airport is 45 minutes away and you need to be there at least 2 hours before your flight."

Everyone got up, grabbed their carryy-on bags, and walked out of the house. This would be the last time that anyone would see the house or the park for a while. They would be back in a few days. Everyone got into Benson's car, sat down, buckled up, and held their carry-on bags in front of them. Benson got into the driver's seat, closed his door, bucked up, and turned on the ignition. He then put the car in gear and made his way out of the driveway of the house and out of the park. He then began the 45-minute drive to the airport. As he drove down the road, everyone looked out the windows of the car, getting a good look at Los Angeles for the last time for a while...

"I'm going to miss the smell of smog in the morning." said Mordecai, "What are you going to miss, Rigby?"

"Video games." replied Rigby, "I'm going to miss playing video games a lot."

"Me too, dude." said Mordecai, "Me too."

45 minutes later, Benson finally made it "Los Angeles International Airport". He drove past several overhead airport signs leading to different departure terminals. He pulled up alongside a drop-off area for the "American Airlines" departure terminal. Everyone got of the car, opened up the trunk, and pulled out their suitcases.

"Do all of you have your suitcases and carry-on bags?" asked Benson.

"Yes, we have everything." said Mordecai, "Thanks for everything, Benson."

"No problem, Mordecai." said Benson, "You all have a good trip."

"We will." said Rigby, "Bye Benson!"

"Goodbye Rigby." said Benson, as he started up the car again, "Have a good time."

And with that, Benson drove away from the drop-off area of the "American Airlines" terminal. Everyone headed inside the terminal, carrying their suitcases and carry-on bags with them. It was now 9:05am and everyone was on time...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone made it to the entrance of the "American Airlines" terminal at "Los Angeles International Airport" safely. In the next chapter, everyone shall proceed to the check-desk, check their suitcases, go through the security checkpoint, and head to the boarding gate areas before finally getting on their flight to Orlando, Florida. Until then, it's time for us all to move on! After chapter 5 is posted, chapter 6 will have a lot of moments to laugh at when I post it. But until that great day arrives, this chapter should be enjoyed. Let's all proceed to chapter 5 of this brand new story.**


	5. The Los Angeles Airport

**Hello everyone. Christmas Day is now over. Now, I can go back to writing more often. In the last chapter, Benson drove everyone to the "American Airlines" terminal at "Los Angeles International Airport". In this chapter, everyone shall go through the process that takes place in an airport, before boarding the plane to Orlando, Florida. This includes the suitcase check-in process, the "TSA" security checkpoint, and the pre-flight boarding lounge. I've been on planes multiple times, so I know how it all goes. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 5 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Pops, Skips, and High-Ghost all entered the check-in desk area of the "American Airlines" terminal. The place was packed with hundreds of people, going through the place to board several flights on time. Sunday was usual a very busy day for "Los Angeles International Airport". Everyone walked up to the "American Airlines" check-in counter and waited in line behind 43 other people. After 20 minutes, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Skips, and High-Five Ghost walked up to the counter. A check-in lady smiled at the group as they approached the counter...

"Hello there." said the lady, "How can I help you folks, today?"

"My friends and I would like to check in some bags..." said Mordecai, as he showed the lady the printed plane tickets, "We're booked on American Airlines flight #1320 to Orlando, Florida, leaving from gate #F36 at 11:00am."

"Alright..." said the lady, as she checked over each ticket, "Please weigh your bags on the scale on your left. Each of you can check in your first bag for free. Each additional bag after that will require a fee of $35.00. If your bag is over 60 pounds each, you'll need to pay a fee of $50.00. Once you weigh your bags, you'll need to stirck on an ID tag with your name on it. Feel free to use the blank ID tags in this container here."

Mordecai nodded and put his bag on the scale. It weighed only 30 pounds. He then took an ID tag, wrote his name on it, and stuck it around the handle on the outside of the bag. The lady then took the bag, and wrote down the flight number on the tag, before placing it on a moving conveyor belt behind her. Skips weighed his bag next. It weighed about 45 pounds. He took an ID tag, wrote his name on it, and stuck it to the handle on the outside of the bag. The lady then took the bag, and wrote the flight number on the ID tag before placing it on the moving conveyor belt behind her. This same process was followed through by Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Rigby. Each time, the bag was under the 60 pound limit. Finally, it was Pops's turn to weigh his suitcases. He placed it on the scale and the reader said, "59 LBS" on it...

"Ah, perfect. I'm just under the limit." said Pops, as he wrote his name on an ID tag, "Ma'am, I would like you to please take extra special care of this suitcase. All of my framed childhood photos are in there and they're very fragile."

"Well, I can put a Fagile sticker on it if you want." said the lady, "Will that be okay, sir?"

"Oh, sure." said Pops, as he stuck the ID tag to the handle of his suitcase, "That would be splendid, ma'am."

The lady nodded and stuck a label with the words, "Fragile: Do Not Drop" on it to the front side of the suitcase. The lady then wrote down the flight number on the ID tag and placed the suitcase. At that point, Pops placed his other suitcase on the slace, which weighed in at only 50 pounds...

"Sir, you'll need to pay a $35.00 fee for that second bag." said the lady, "Airline policy."

"Are you serious?" asked Pops, as he pulled out his wallet, "I don't think I was told about any airline policy like that."

"Pops, she did tell you about that rule." said Mordecai, "She literally mentioned it when we walked up to the counter."

"Sorry, but I don't think I was paying attention." said Pops, "I was sending a text to my dad saying that I'm going to miss him while I'm in Orlando."

"Sir, can you just pay the fine?" asked the lady, "You're holding up the line."

"Alright, very well..." said Pops, as he pulled 35 dollars out of his wallet, and handed them to the lady "I'll pay the fine if I have to."

"Very good, sir." said the lady, as she took the money and put it into the cash register drawer, "Now just fill out another ID for that bag and I'll put the flight number on it."

Pops nodded and grabbed a blank ID tag. He wrote his name on it and stuck it to the outside of the bag. The lady then wrote the flight number the tag and placed the suitcase onto the conveyor belt behind her. The lady then handed the printed plane tickets back to Mordecai, who put them back into the folder...

"Well, it looks like you folks are good to go." said the lady, "Just proceed through the TSA security checkpoint before heading to the boarding gate. You'll need our airline tickets and ID cards to be allowed into the boarding gate area."

"Alright ma'am, thanks." said Mordecai, as he and the others walked away from the check-in desk, "Have a nice day."

"What does T.S.A stand for?" asked Pops, as he and the others made their way to the nearest security checkpoint, "I'm afraid I'm unfamiliar with that particular abbreviation."

"TSA stands for the Transportation Security Administration." said Skips, "You see, after he attacks of September 11, 2001, the FAA, the Federal Aviation Administration, founded the TSA to allow thousands of passengers to travel more safely all the time. These TSA guards are well alert, strong, and cannot be fooled by ANYONE. So my advice to you Pops, is to keep your cool at all times while going through the checkpoint. If you make a mistake or act suspicious, they'll arrest you in LESS than a minute."

Pops nodded in reply as he and the others reached the line for the TSA security checkpoint. There was about 32 other random travelers waiting in fronts of them. Around the checkpoint area was several signs reminding passengers of what objects couldn't be brought onto a plane. The checkpoint had several carry-on bag conveyor belt x-ray machines, metal detectors, wide cylindrical full-body scanners, chemical strip scanners, and tables for checking bags by hand. All of the TSA guards wore dark blue uniforms and they were very strict when it came to passengers passing through...

"Ugh, these rules are so stupid!" complained Muscle Man, as he read one of the signs, "I mean, look at this rule here! I can't bring big water bottles through here. What's kind of a stupid rule is that?!"

"Muscle Man, stop complaining and keep it down." said Skips, "If the TSA guards hear you talk like that, they'll have us kicked out of the airport. Its just a rule to prevent people from sneaking liquid explosives or something like that in water bottles. It's the law, Muscle Man, and that's how it's going to be."

Muscle Man sighed and nodded, not wanting to cause a scene that would lead to an arrest. After 20 minutes of waiting in line, it was Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Skips, Pops, and High-Five Ghost's turn to go through the security checkpoint. A TSA gaurd scanned each of the 6 printed airline tickets and checked everyone's photo ID card before allowing them all to enter the checkpoint area. To speed things up, everyone was asked to split up and go through different security lanes. There were about 10 security lanes in that particular checkpoint area. Mordecai and Rigby went to lane #1, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost went to lane #2, and Skips and Pops went to lane #3. In lane #1, Mordecai and Rigby had no problem while going through. They both placed their cellphones, wallets, and key chains into small plastic bin, which was sent through the X-ray machine, as well as their carry-on bags, Mordecai walked through the metal detector, which did not get set off. Rigby when through next, also not setting it off.

"That was easy, dude." said Mordecai, as he and Rigby got their cellphones, wallets, key chains, and carry-on bags back from the other side of the x-ray machine, "I don't see why people are afriad of going through TSA checkpoints."

"That's because a lot of travelers try to sneak forbidden objects onto planes, getting themselves in trouble." said Rigby, "They all should just follow the rules and let it be."

Meanwhile in lane #2, Muscle Man placed his carry-on bag on the x-ray machine conveyor belt. High-Five Ghost placed his carry-on bag onto the conveyor belt too. As Muscle Man made his way through the metal dectecor, a TSA Gaurd checking over the baggage x-ray noticed something not allowed...a big bottle of water. He showed another TSA guard nearby, who nodded and took the bag over to a table. Muscle Man saw this and walked over to the table...

"Hey, that's my bag, bro." said Muscle Man, "Why did you take it like that?"

"My partner saw something on the x-ray machine that's not allowed." explained the guard, "So I'm going to have to hand-check it."

Muscle Man nodded nervously in reply as the guard zipped open the bag and searched through everything inside. The guard then grabbed the water bottle and slightly frowned...

"Sir, liquids in bottles over 3.4 ounces are not allowed." said the guard sternly, "I'm afriad I'm going to have to confiscate this."

"Go ahead, bro." said Muscle Man, tilting his head down, "I understand."

The guard nodded and threw the bottle of water into a trashcan nearby. He then closed up the bag and handed it back to Muscle Man. Muscle Man stayed calm and walked away to where Mordecai and Rigby where standing. High-Five Ghost went through with no problem and walked over to here Mordecai, Rigby, and Muscle Man were standing. In lane #3, Skips placed his carry-on bag on the conveyor belt of the x-ray machine. He then made his way through the metal detector, which didn't go off. As he got his carry-on bag from the other side of the x-ray machine, its was now Pops's turn to go through the checkpoint lane. He placed his carry-on bag and his top hat on the conveyor belt of the x-ray machine before walking through the metal detector. But when he walked through it, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", he set it off. A TSA guard with a hand-held metal detector noticed this and walked over to Pops...

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to come over here and stand on the red line, please." said the guard, "I have to do a hand-held metal detector search on you."

Pops silently nodded and walked over to a red line on the floor. Skips closed his eyes and shook his head, thinking that Pops was going to get in serious trouble with the "T.S.A". Pops stood on the line and waited for further instructions...

"Stick our your arms and sorts out your legs." said the guard, ,"Don't move from that position until I say so."

Pops nodded and did as he has told. The guard slowly moved his hand-held metal detector all across his body, trying to find the object that set off the metal detector. When he moved the hand-held metal detector over his right pants pocket, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", it went off...

"Sir, do you have any metal objects in your pocket?" asked the guard, folding his arms in front of him, "Let me know right now."

"Ah, it's just my golden pocket watch." said Pops, as he pulled it out his pocket, "Sorry about that, sir."

"Its alright." said the guard, "Just place it on the conveyor belt and go through the metal detector again."

Pops nodded and did as he was told. This time, the metal detector didn't go off. Pops grabbed his carry-on bag from the other side of the x-ray machine and put his golden pocket watch back into his pocket. He then walked over to where Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Skips were standing...

"That was a close one." said Skips, "That guard really thought you had a weapon in your pocket. Next time, empty your pockets before going through the metal detector."

And with that, everyone walked away from the security checkpoint and headed towards the boarding gate area. They passed several gift shops and fast food restaurants along the way, as well as several other boarding gate sitting areas. Gate #F36 was one of the last gates, all the way at the end of the "American Airlines" plane boarding lounge area. Once everyone found the seating area for gate #F36, they all found a place to sit down until their pal and would begin boarding. It was now 10:20am, and there was only 40 minutes to go before everyone would begin to board the plane...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. I hope you all liked how I described the airport process before boarding a plane. I know a lot, don't I? Yes, I sure do. Well, I'm sorry that I can't stay to chat, but we have to move on right now. Chapter 6 will be all about the 6 hour flight that everyone we'll endure before finally landing in Orlando, Florida. What will happen during the flight? Will there be any funny moments?** **Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Let's all move on to chapter 6 of this brand new story...**


	6. The Flight to Orlando

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back once again with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone made it through the baggage check-in process, and the security checkpoint process safely, before heading to the boarding gate area. Despite two issues at the security checkpoint, everyone made it through alright. Now, everyone shall board the plane and fly to Orlando, Florida. During the 6-hour flight, you can all expect a few funny moments to happen. What will happen during the flight? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Let's all begin chapter 6 of this story...**

For a while, everyone managed to keep themselves occupied, waiting for it to be time to board the plane to Orlando, Florida. 35 minutes later, a female airport employee made an announcement from a podium speaker that was in the area around gate #F36...

"Attention travelers, we're now boarding all Priority Class passengers on American Airlines flight #1320 to Orlando, Florida." said the lady over the speaker, "I repeat, all Priorty Class passengers may now board American Airlines flight #1320 to Orlando, Florida. Thank you."

Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, Pops, and High-Five Ghost looked at their tickets. They're were not Priority Class passengers. At that point, about 40 passengers got up from the seats in the boarding area and made their way to the now opened up doorway to the boarding ramp tunnel. They all lined up and waited in line to board the plane. Another female employee scanned each traveler's ticket, as he or she made their way down the boarding ramp and onto the plane. 10 minutes later, all of the Priority Class passengers boarded the plane. The lady then got on the intercom system again and made another announcement...

"We're now boarding all economy class passengers on American Airlines flight #1320 to Orlando, Florida." said the lady over the intercom, "All confirmed economy class passengers please board at this time. Thank you."

"That's us, dudes." said Mordecai, "Come on, let's board before the line gets too long."

"What's the difference if the line gets too long or not?" asked Rigby, as he stood up, "We're all going to board the same plane."

"Rigby, let's just board." said Mordecai, "We can't miss this flight."

Everyone else stood up and walked with Mordecai to the line of economy class passengers in front of the boarding gate. There was about 15 other random passengers in front of them, along with over 45 passengers standing behind them. After 10 minutes of waiting in line, it was finally the group's turn to board the plan. The female employee scanned everyone's printed plane ticket before allowing them all to proceeded down the boarding ramp, and up to the entry door at the front of the plane...

"Finally, we made it." said Mordecai, "Just in time, too. It's already 11:05am, and they're still boarding. Imagine if we would have missed the flight."

"Yeah, that would've been terrible." said Rigby, as he and the others waited behind 3 other random passengers to board, "It would have been the worst birthday trip event ever."

At hat point, Mordecai and Rigby stepped onboard the plane, showing their tickets to a flight attendant as they came in. They were followed by Pops, Muscle Man, Skips, and High-Five Ghost. Once onboard the plane, everyone went through the Priority Class seating section, towards the economy class section. However, Pops noticed an empty seat in the Priority Class section and he sat down in it...

"Well, it seems I have very good luck today." said Pops, as he sat back, "I found a seat in first class just for me."

"I'm sorry sir, but that seat is taken." said a flight attendant, noticing what Pops was doing, "The man in that seat just had to go use the restroom. So, can you please get up and find your assigned seat?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to." said Pops in sad tone of voice, getting up from the seat, "Sorry about that, ma'am."

And with that, Pops headed down the asile, making his way to the economy class section of the plane. Once back there, he looked at his ticket and looked for his seat. Since Benson got the tickets at the last minute, everyone was seated separately in the economy class cabin. However, Mordecai and Rigby were the only ones seated together on the flight. Pops found his seat in the first row on the left. His seat even was the window seat. He smiled at the fact that he had extra legroom and a tray that would come out of the armrest. He put his carry-on bag in the overhead compartment and sat down in his assigned seat, fatsneing his seatbelt.

"Well, it appears that I have a whole row to myself." said Pops, as he opened up the window cover, "Nothing can ruin this moment for me."

At that moment, two men in suits boarded the plane. They too were seated in economy class. They both entered the economy class section of the plane, and sat down on the two seats next to Pops. Pops didn't say a word, even though he wasn't comfortable sitting next to two strangers...

"Well, Los Angeles was okay for a visit..." said one of the men, "But you couldn't make me live here."

"You said it, bro." said the other man, "At least now, we're heading back to Orlando to manage Blue Man Group."

The other man nodded as Pops stared out of the window. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby found their seats in row 14 on the right. Rigby got the window seat and Mordecai got the middle seat. The aisle seat was occupied by a middle-ages woman with blonde hair.

"Well, these seats are pretty comfortable..." said Rigby, "Yeah we have little legroom, but at least I'll be comfortable for 6-hours."

"You said it, dude." said Mordecai, as he slid his carry-on bag under the seat in front of him, "This is going to be a sweet flight."

Meanwhile, Skips found his seat in row 18 on the left. It was an aisle seat and two random men occupied the seats next to him. Needless to say, he was very comfortable with his assigned seat...

"Well, this is very convenient." said Skips, "If I have to use the restroom during the flight, I can just get up and do so without having to climb over anyone else. And I also have easy access to the overhead compartment during the flight."

Skips smiled at these facts and fastened his seatbelt. Meanwhile, Muscle Man found his seat in row 24 on the left. His seat was an aisle seat as well, and two random men were occupying the seats next to him.

"Now this is what I call comfortable, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he threw his bag into the overhead compartment, "If I have to get up my seat, I don't have to climb over anyone else to do so. And I have easy access to my overhead compartment to get my bag if I need it. I'm one lucky guy."

Little did he know, his luck would change in only a few hours after takeoff, Seated in the aisle seat behind him was a 7-year-old boy. His mother was seated in the middle seat next to him. Muscle Man had no idea what he was in for. Meanwhile, High-Five Ghost found his seat in row 40 on the right. Row 40 was the last row of seats and his was right behind the restroom. Luckily, he couldn't smell anything going on there. His seat was the middle seat and he was seated between two elderly women. High-Five Ghost was not pleased with this at all...

"This is just great..." said High-Five Ghost, as he fastened his seatbelt, "Not only is my seatbelt behind the bathroom, but I'm also in a middle seat with little legroom, and I'm seated between two old women. This is going to be a very bad flight. I just know it!"

At that point, over 200 passengers were boarded on the flight to Orlando, Florida. Flight attendants closed up all of the overheard luggage compartments that were full, just as the pilot and copilot entered the cockpit for the flight. 15 minutes later, a total of 245 passengers were seated onboard flight #1320 to Orlando, Florida. Everyone was all bucked up and ready to go, as well as the 6 flight attendants that would be serving passengers during the 6-hour flight. The door at the front of the plane was closed up and the boarding ramp tunnel was disconnected by the maintenance team on the ground...

"Attention passengers, this is your captain Frank speaking..." said the pilot over the intercom, "Welcome aboard American Airlines flight #1320 to Orlando, Florida. I'm Captain Frank, and I'm here with my copilot Scott, and flight engineer Larry. The door is now closed and we're about to takeoff on a few minutes. Our flight time will be 6 hours and 10 minutes. The temperature outisde is currently 85 degrees Fahrenheit and the skies are clear with little to no clouds. And now, please turn your attention to the overhead monitors for a mandatory pre-flight safety video."

The light inside the plane dimmed and all of the small TV screens lit up. The safety video came on, showing all off the safety features of the aircraft, as well as how to use emergency equipment in an emergency situation. 10 minutes later, the safety video ended and the screens turned off. The lights inside the plane came back on and the pilot spoke over the intercom again...

"Thank you passengers for your attention and cooperation." said Captain Frank over the intercom, "We have been cleared for takeoff. So please make sure your seatbelts are fastened and that your tray tables are in their upright locked position. Once we've reached our cruising altitude, I'll let you all know when it's safe to use some electronic devices, as well as when it's safe to open your tray tables. Thank you."

At that point, the plane taxied towards the runway. The plane then reached the starting point of the runway. Then, the plane sped down the runway, going faster and faster as it did. Right before the plane reached the end of the runway, "WHOOSH!", the plane took off into the light-blue sky. Outside, the buildings and cars of Los Angeles looked like a miniature city play set, and the people looked like little bugs. 40 minutes later, the plane went into a horizontal position, reaching its cruising altitude. At that point, the seatbelt sign switched off and the captain spoke over the intercom again...

"Attention passengers, we've just reached our cruising altitude of about 45,000 feet." said Captain Frank over the intercom, "So just sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight. Later, our team of 6 flight attendants will be serving some snacks and drinks to everyone, and if all goes well with the flight plane, we'll arrive in Orlando, Florida a few minutes ahead of schedule. For now, just enjoy your flight."

And with that, everyone relaxed during the 6-hour long flight. Mordecai and Rigby each got out their portable game systems from their carry-on bags, and played a few levels of "Super Mario Bros". Rigby was already in World 8, while Mordecai was in World 7. Pops got out a novel from his carry-on bag and read a couple of chapters. Muscle Man put on a pair of headphones, plugged them into his "IPod" and began listen to a playlist that Starla made. High-Five Ghost read a few pages from his comic book. Skips took out his portable DVD player and began watching a movie called "Jurassic World". An hour later, it was 12:05pm. There was 5 hours left to go before the plane would land in Orlando, Florida. Mordecai and Rigby pulled out their pre-wrapped lunch items from their carry-on bags...

"Now this is delicious." said Rigby, as he took a bite of his pre-made ham and cheese sandwich, "Thanks for getting it for me, Mordecai."

"You're welcome, dude." said Mordecai, as he took a bite of his hot dog, "I also got you those snacks you left us."

Rigby smiled in reply as he took another bite of his sandwich. As they ate, 3 of the 6 flight attendants began pushing a cart down the aisle of the plane. They were serving drinks and snacks to all of the passengers. At one point, they passed by where Mordecai and Rigby were sitting...

"Would you two be interested in anything to drink?" asked a flight attendant.

"Yeah, we'll both have a can of Sprite." said Mordecai, "Oh, and do you have any other snacks besides peanuts?"

"We sure do." replied the flight attendant, as she handed Mordecai and Rigby each a can of "Sprite", "We have pretzels and Biscoff cookies."

"We'll have 4 packs of Biscoff cookies, please." said Rigby.

The flight attendant nodded and handed Mordecai and Rigby each 4 packs of "Biscoff" cookies. Each pack had 2 individual cookies wrapped up. The flight attendants pushed the cart up the aisle some more, serving more of the passengers onboard the plane. Meanwhile in the first row, Pops finally had the courage to speak to the two men seated next to him...

"Excuse me young sirs, but I haven't properly introduced myself." said Pops, holding out his hand to the two men, "My name is Pops. How are you two doing today?"

"Oh, I'm doing very well." said the man in the middle seat, shaking Pops's hand, "My name is Kyle. And this is my friend Jason."

"Hello there, sir." said Jason, shaking Pops's hand as well, "My friend Kyle and I are the managers of Blue Man Group."

"Blue Man Group?" asked Pops, "What is Blue Man Group? I'm afriad that I'm not familiar with that particular group."

"Well, Blue Man Group is a show in Orlando, Florida were a trio of three blue men put on a performance with nothing out color and sound." said Kyle, "The show is 1 hour and 45 minutes with no intermission."

"Unlike most stage shows, this show doesn't have any singing performers." said Jason, "Its located in Universal CityWalk, adjacent to Universal Studios Orlando and Islands of Adventure. It's really worth seeing it."

"Really? Well, I'm acutally going to Universal Studios with my friends." said Pops, "It's for my friend Rigby's birthday, but I'm kind of interested in seeing this show. How much do tickets cost?"

"Well, normally the price ranges from 50 dollars to 350 dollars per person." said Kyle, getting a good idea, "But since you told us that it's for a friend's birthday, my friend and I can help make an exception for you."

"Really?" asked Pops, surprised at this offer, "That's very nice of you two."

"Hey, it's no problem at all." said Jason, "All we need is your phone number and we'll be able to contact you when we can get an accommodation for you."

Pops nodded and wrote down his name and phone number on a sheet of paper. He then handed the paper to Jason and then gave Pops a business card with his own name and number on it...

"And if you need to call us, here's my number." said Jason, "We're available anywhere from 9:00am to 10:00pm, Monday through Saturday."

"Thank you very much." said Pops, as he took the business card, and put it into his pocket, "I'm sure my friend Rigby will be very happy out it."

"Hey, Jason and I are always willing to make anyone happy on any day of the year." said Kyle, "My father is a church pastor, and he told me that you should always help people out."

An hour later, it's was 1:00pm in the afternoon. All of the flight attendants were done serving snacks and drinks for now, and all of the trash was already collected and the thrown away. There was only 4 hours left to go before the plane would land in Orlando, Florida. At this point, the plane was soaring very high over the state of Colorado. As Muscle Man pulled out a comic book to read, the mother seated behind him looked over at her son...

"Tim, I got to go use the bathroom." said the mother, "Can I trust you to sit here by yourself for 5 minutes?"

"Yes mom." said Tim, "You can trust me."

"Perfect." said the mother, "Thanks, Tim."

The mother stood up from her seat and made her way to the back of the plane where the tiny bathroom was located. After 4 minutes went by, "THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!", Tim began kicking the back of Muscle Man's seat. Muscle Man tried to ignore it but after a while, he had enough of it. Muscle Man put down the comic book he was reading and turned around to look at Tim..

"Do you want me to come back there and make you stop?!" said Muscle Man, "Because I will come back there if you don't stop kicking my seat! So, STOP IT!"

At that point, mother was already walking back to her seat from the restroom. She had just heard everything that Muscle Man said to Tim...

"Is there a problem here, sir?" asked the mother, as she approached her seat, "I heard you yelling at my son."

"Oh, there is a problem, alright." said Muscle Man, "Your kid kept on kicking the back of my seat!"

"Tim, what does mama say about kids who kick seats on an airplane?" asked the mother, clearly angered at the news of her son kicking the back of Muslce Man's seat, "Tell me what mama says about that."

"No!" said Tim, "I'm not saying it!"

"Tim, tell me now or you're grounded!" said the mother, "I'm not going to argue with you right now."

"I'm not saying it and you can't make me!" said Tim, "I have rights."

"Tim, just do as I say right now." said the mother, "Tell me what I say about kicking seats and why it's wrong. If you don't, I'll take away your video games for a month!"

"Fine, I'll tell you..." said Tim, "People who kick the seats grow up being a bratty kid."

"That's right." said the mother, sitting back down in her seat, "Now, you apologize to this man here for kicking the back of his seat."

Tim looked up at his mother, seeing that she was very serious about this. Tim also looked over at Muscle Man, who had a stern look on his face, and was waiting for his apology. It was clear that his mother and Muscle Man were serious about the whole thing...

"I'm sorry for kicking the back of the this man's seat." said Tim reluctantly, "It was a stupid thing to do."

"That's better." said the mother, "Tim, if you kick a seat again, I'm going to punish you. Is that understood?"

"Yes mom..." said Tim, "I understand."

"Good." said the mother, "Once again sir, I'm sorry about all that. You know kids these days, right? They're always looking for trouble."

"Don't worry, ma'am." said Muscle Man, "Its alright. At least you were comming back so I could tell you what was going on."

An hour later, the plane was soaring very high over the state of Kansas. It was now 2:00pm in the afternoon. There was only 3 hours left until the plane would land in Orlando, Florida. As it flew calmly in the air, everyone kept themselves occupied. In Skips's seat, Skips was done watching "Jurassic World" on his DVD player and was putting the DVD away and pulling out a book to read. As he did, one of the two men sitting next to him noticed the cover of the book, which read, "Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince".

"Dude, is that Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince?" asked the random man, "Becuase if it is, I LOVE that book."

"Oh, so you're a Harry Potter fan?" asked Skips, "Becuase you're right. This is Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince."

"Aw man, perfect!" said the random man, holding out his hand, "My name is Mike, and I'm a Harry Potter fan!"

"My name is Skips." said Skips, shaking Mike's hand, "Its very nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you, too." said Mike, "So, what are your plans for when we land in Orlando?"

"Well, my friends and I are going to Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure." replied Skips, "What are you going to do in Orlando?"

"What a coincidence." said Mike, "Becuase I'm on my way to Universal Studios too! Well, I'm acutally just going to the Islands of Adventure theme park."

"Why just one park?" asked Skips, "I heard that both parks are very good."

"Well, Islands of Adventure has a new section called The Wizarding World of Harry Potter." explained Mike, "I'm going to Islands of Adventure to try it out for the first time. There's a ride called Harry Potter & The Forbidden Journey, a ride called Dueling Dragons, several gift shops, and so much more. They even brought a drink to life called the Butterbeer Frappuccino. I'm totally going to drink that while I'm there."

"It seems that this place is a Harry Potter fan's dream!" said Skips, "I hope you have a great time there, sir."

"Thanks man." said Mike, "I hope you and your friends have a great time there, too."

Skips nodded in reply and began reading chapter 9 of "Harry Potter & The Half-Blood Prince". Another hour later, it was 3:00pm. The plane was now soaring very high over the stage of Illinois. There was only 2 hours left until the plane would land in Orlando, Florida. In Mordecai and Rigby's seat, Mordecai and Rigby were both enjoying some of the snacks that they brought along with them...

"Ah, this is the life..." said Rigby, as he bit into a Swiss Roll, "The airline cookies were good, but these are even better."

"Yeah, and so are the chips." said Mordecai, as he ate another chip from a bag, "Man, I wish all airlines would offer snacks like this to its passengers. They would love it. Those packets of peanuts are so outdated."

"I know, right?" asked Rigby, "I mean, this is a new decade and most airlines are still serving peanut packets on domestic flights."

"If airlines put in more effort when it comes to snacks, they could all be serving tastier treats for passengers." said Mordecai, "At least we were smart enough to bring our own snacks onboard."

"Yep." said Rigby, "We can sure be thankful about that. Not only that, but soon, we'll arrive in Orlando, Florida for a vacation of a lifetime. Speaking of landing, how much longer do we have on this flight?"

"Let me see..." said Mordecai, looking down at his watch, "About 2 more hours."

"Two more hours?" asked Rigby, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." explained Mordecai, "We've been up in the air since 11:00am."

"Aw man!" complained Rigby, "I can't wait that long!"

"Come on, man." said Mordecai, "Its just 2 hours and then we land. It'll fly by. I promise."

"I hope it does." said Rigby, "Becuase I just want to have fun already."

"Don't worry, dude." said Mordecai, "Soon, we'll be in Orlando, Florida."

Rigby nodded and went back to eating his snack. An hour later, it was 4:00pm in the afternoon. The plane was soaring very high over the state of Atlanta. There was just 1 hour left until the plane would land in Orlando, Florida. In the last row of seats, High-Five Ghost was reading a "Marvel" comic book...

"Oh no, Spider-Man is trapped by the Lizard!" exclaimed High-Five Ghost, "Please don't die, Spider-Man! PLEASE, DON'T DIE!"

"Sssshhh..." said a woman sitting in a aisle seat across from the row where High-Five Ghost was sitting, "Sir, can you keep it down please? My infant baby is trying to sleep."

"Whoops, sorry about that." said High-Five Ghost, "I didn't mean to yell, ma'am."

"It's alright." said the lady, "Just don't yell too loud again."

"I won't." said High-Five Ghost, "I guess I was just TOO involved with my comic book. You see, I'm a Spider-Man fan, and I was freaked out my Spider-Man being cornered by one of the Sinister Six."

"That's understandable, but please just try to keep your voice down in the future." said the lady, "My baby here needs to sleep a lot and I don't want to disturb his sleep."

"Once again ma'am, I'm very sorry." said High-Five Ghost, "I'll do my best to keep my voice down."

"Great." said the lady, "Thanks, sir."

"No problem." said High-Five Ghost, "I hope your baby has a good nap."

An hour later, it was already 5:00pm in the afternoon. The plane was already soaring over the state of Florida. It was almost time for the plane to land. At that point, the pilot began speaking over the intercom again...

"Attention everyone, we're beginning our descent into Orlando." said Captain Frank, "Please put your seat backs and tray tables into their upright locked positions. If you're in a restroom, please finish up and return to your seat right away. Also, please make sure that all overhead compartments are closed up and that you're all buckled up for landing. Thank you for your attention and cooperation."

And with that, everyone onboard the plane did as they were told. Everyone was buckled up and all of the overhead compartments were closed up. A flight attendant walked down the aisle to make sure that all of the overhead compartments were closed up. The flight attendant then returned to her seat and buckled up. The seatbelt signs lit up again, as well as the "No Smoking" signs. The plane finally made its descent onto a runway at "Orlando International Airport". The landing was smooth as silk. The plane then slowed down and taxied over to a boarding ramp tunnel...

"Welcome to Orlando, Florida everyone." said Captain Frank, "The temperature outside is 70 degrees Fahrenheit, with little to no clouds in the sky. Please do not stand up until the plane comes to a full and complete stop at the gate. Once it's safe to stand up, please be careful when opening the overhead compartments as objects inside may have shifted during flight. Thank you for flying with us and we hope to see you all again soon. It has been wonderful to serve you."

And with that, the pilot parked the plane at the boarding ramp. The door at the front of the plane was opened up and the seatbelt sign switched off. Everyone stood up from their seats and began collecting their carry-on bags from the overhead compartments. The passengers in the first class section exited the plane first, carrying all of their carry-on bags with them. Next, all of the the passengers in the economy class section of the plane began to make their way off the plane, carrying all of their carry-on bags with them...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Haha, some kid was kicking Muscle Man's seat. Luckily, the mother came back before Muscle Man could get very violent. That would have led to an arrest upon landing in Orlando. And it was sad for Pops that his seat wasn't in the first class section of the plane. But hey, he got a window seat in the first row of economy class, so that was very nice. He got a little more legroom than the others. Well, now that the plane has landed in Orlando, everyone shall get off, claim their checked-in luggage, and find away to get to their hotel for check in. For now, let's all move on to chapter 7 of this brand new story...**


	7. Arrival in Orlando, Florida

**Hello again, everyone. Happy New Year! It's now 2017 and I'm back from my trip to "Walt Disney World". Since I, back, it's time for me to get back to my writing. In the last chapter, everyone got on a 6-hour flight and flew from Los Angles, California to Orlando, Florida. In this chapter, everyone shall take a bus from the airport and get to the "Hard Rock Hotel" to officially begin their trip to the "Universal Studios Orlando" resort. Will finding the bus be hard? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Let's begin chapter 7 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Skips, and Pops exited the boarding ramp tunnel and entered the boarding gate area of "Orlando International Airport". The airport boarding lounge area was full of gift shops, restrooms, and fast food restaurant stands. Thousands of travelers were all over the place, trying to either get on planes or head to the baggage claim area. In the middle of the boarding lounge area was a bronze statue of Mickey Mouse, standing on a bronze globe. Surrounding this centerpiece were dozens of advertisement posters for "Walt Disney World", "Universal Studios", "Islands of Adventure", "Wet & Wild", and "SeaWorld". Orlando was the number one vacation destination in America, so that's why the airport had hundreds of advertisements for their theme park attractions...

"Oh man, what a flight that was." said Muscle Man, "That kid who kicked my seat was so annoying!"

"I made two new friends on the plane." said Pops, "And now, we've landed in Orlando. Speaking of landing, I promised my dad that I would call him upon arriving at the hotel."

"You can do that, Pops." said Mordecai, "Once we get to the hotel, of course."

"Good." said Pops, "Dad will be glad to know that I made it here safely."

"Man, I'm glad to be off that plane." said Skips, "That Harry Potter fan who sat next to me was so annoying at times."

"I'm glad to be out of those crammed conditions of being in economy class." said High-Five Ghost, "Man, I wish we sat in the first class section."

"That flight was long, but at least we're here in Orlando now." said Rigby, "So, when do we get to the hotel?"

"In a while, dude." replied Mordecai, "We need to claim our suitcases first. Let's head to the baggage claim area."

And with that, everyone exited the boarding lounge area and made their way towards the baggage claim area of the "American Airlines" arrival terminal. At that very moment, a baggage carousel conveyor belt came on and hundreds of suitcases appeared on it. They bags were all from "American Airlines" fight #1320 to Orlando, Florida. Pops was the first one to find his two suitcases. The next person to claim their suitcase was Muscle Man, followed by High-Five Ghost, Skips, Mordecai, and Rigby. Once everyone had their suitcases, Mordecai and the others walked over to the "Ground Transportation" boarding area of the "American Airlines" arrivals terminal. In that section, there was several information desks for several brand names of car rental services, a few information desks for different brand names of shuttle van or bus services, a few vending machines, a restroom, and a general airport information desk. Everyone stood on line for the information desk for the shuttle bus services. There was about 35 people in front of them, waiting in line for their turn. After 30 minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn...

"How may I help you folks today?" asked the lady behind the counter, "Do you need information for a shuttle bus or information for a shuttle van?"

"Well, it all depends..." replied Mordecai, "My friends and I need to get to the Hard Rock Hotel. What do you suggest?"

"Well, I would highly recommend a special shuttle bus." replied the lady, "Its a motor coach bus that comes by here every 15 minutes. It takes its passengers to the Hard Rock Hotel, as well as the Lake Buena Vista Best Western, and the Hyatt Grand Cypress Resort."

"Great." said Mordecai, happy with the information he got, "How will my friends and I be able to recognize the bus?"

"The bus is dark blue with a Universal Studios Orlando logo printed on both sides of it." said the lady, "The electronic sign above the windshield should say To: Hard Rock Hotel. That way, you'll know where you're going. The bus stop for this shuttle bus is located at loading area #AA16."

"Thanks ma'am." said Mordecai, "You've been most helpful."

"It's no problems at all, sir." said the lady, as Mordecai and the others walked away, "You all have a nice day."

And with that, everyone made their way outisde the doors of the "American Airlines" arrivals terminal. They then walked past multiple bus stop loading areas until they reached the one marked "#AA16". There was about 64 other random people waiting in that loading area for the next available shuttle bus...

"Ugh, how much longer until this bus arrives?" asked Muscle Man impatiently, "I want to get to the hotel already!"

"Just be patient, Muslce Man." said Mordecai, "We'll get there soon enough. We just got to wait for the next bus first."

"This is so exciting." said Rigby, "Not only did we finally get to Orlando, but now, we get to ride a coach bus to the hotel! And our hotel, is known for amazing 4-star service!"

"I'm very excited too!" said Pops, "Once at the hotel, I can call my dad and tell him that I made it here okay."

"I just hope I don't run into any more over-the-top Harry Potter fans while I'm here on this trip." said Skips, as he wiped some sweat off of his forehead, "That one I met on the plane was annoying enough."

"Well my seat was not very comferbale at all." said High-Five Ghost, "Not only was my seat a middle seat, but it was also in the last row, and it was right in front of the restroom! I could smell people going on use it! And let me tell you, that it was not a pleasant smell!"

"Relax High-Five Ghost." said Mordecai, "At least we're all off the plane now."

"Yep, its all over now." said Rigby, "Well, until we get on the flight to go back home, that is."

At that very moment, a coach bus pulled up alongside the marked boarding area. The bus was dark blue and had the worlds, "Universal Studios Orlando" printed on both sides in colorful letters. The words were printed in front of a massive earth-shaped logo for "Universal Studios". The empty bus parked in front of the boarding area and the door swung open. The bus driver stepped off and began opening up the baggage compartments under the floor of the bus. All 64 people, as well as Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Skips, High-Five Ghost, and Pops placed their suitcases into the compartments. The bus driver then closed the compartments up and got back on the bus. Once he sat back down in his seat, everyone stepped onboard the bus, placed their carry-on bags in the overhead compartments, and found somewhere to sit. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Pops all found seats together, each sitting two by two in rows behind each other. Once all of the other passengers were seated, the bus driver closed the front door. He then unblocked the breaks and drove away from the loading area. As he did, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Good evening everyone, and welcome aboard the Universal Studios Orlando Shuttle Bus System." said the pre-recorded male voice, "This bus will take you from Orlando International Airport, to the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, followed by the Lake Buena Vista Best Western, and the Hyatt Grand Cypress Resort. During the ride, please remain seated at all times while the motor coach is in motion. If you need to use the onboard restroom in the back, please hold on to the handrails under the overhead compartments as you walk up to the restroom. Now, we invite you to sit back, relax, and let us do the driving. You'll soon arrive at your home away from home."

As the pre-recorded announcement ended, the bus driver drove away from the roads surrounding the airport and made his way down a highway towards the "Universal Studios Orlando" resort area. The bus had many amenities inside such as soft leather seats, cup holders, seat-back trays, small TV screens showing a video about the world of "Universal Studios", an onboard restroom facility, overhead carry-on baggage compartments, air-conditioning a DVD player system, a radio system, and foot rests. Everyone relaxed on the bus for the whole ride. It would be a 45-minute trip before the bus would reach the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino".

"I was going to call my dad upon arriving at the hotel, but on second thought, I'm just going to call him now." said Pops, as he pulled out his cell phone, "His number should be on my contact list somewhere..."

Pops scrolled down his contact list until he found the word, "Dad", in the "D" section is his contact list. He pressed it and then pushed the green button to call the number. He put the phone up to his ear and looked out the bus window as it began to ring. After a few seconds, Mr. Maellard, who had been sorting through paperwork, picked up the phone...

"Hello." said Mr. Maellard on the other end, "This is park owner Mr. Maellard speaking. Who might this be?"

"Dad, it's me, your son Pops." said Pops, "I'm calling to let you know that I arrived in Orlando, Florida safe and sound."

"Oh, hi son." said Mr. Maellard in a grumpy tone, trying to find another document to fill out, "How was your flight?"

"Oh, it was nice." said Pops, "I had to sit in economy class, but my seat was in the front row. It was very comfortable and I had extra legroom."

"That must've been convenient..." said Mr. Maellard, as he found the important document and smiled, "Well son, I hope you have fun while being away from home."

"I will, dad." said Pops, looking upset, as he knew about his father's way to trying to get out out speaking to him, "I guess I better go now..."

"Wait son, there's something I go to tell you." said Mr. Maellard, as he suddenly remembered something important to tell Pops, "You see, I feel that our relationship has been a little...uh...well...strained lately. I've been stupidly trying to hang up your calls or get out of talking to you all because of work. I realized that I need to balance out work and you, my son. So, got something very important to say..."

"What's that, father?" asked Pops, surprised that his father was trying to fix their relationship.

"I love you, son." said Mr. Maellard, "You're the best son a father like me can ever have. Although I don't always show it, I really do love you. You're a great son and I just need to show you more."

"Aww, thanks dad." said Pops, smiling with tears of joy comming out his eyes, "That's the best thing I've ever heard from you! You really made my day today!"

"Glad I could do so, son." said Mr. Maellard, "By the way, since you're going to Universal Studios, there's a ride there that I would like for you to find time to try out. You liked the Amazing Spider-Man movie, right?"

"The one that came out in 2012?" asked Pops, "Yes, I do. I saw it with Mordecai and Rigby, and they too thought it was a really good movie."

"Well son, in the Islands of Adventure theme park, there's an entire section dedicated to Marvel." said Mr. Maellard, "There, you'll find a ride called The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man. It's a 3-D ride, and I think you'll enjoy it. Do me a favor and try to find time to go on it. When you get off, call me and tell me what you thought of it."

"Will do, dad." said Pops, "Will do. Anyways, I go to go now. The bus will be arriving at our hotel very soon."

"Alright son." said Mr. Maellard, "Have lots of fun and be sure to send me lots of pictures."

"Alright dad, you got it." said Pops, "Goodbye."

And with that, Pops hung up his cell phone and out it away back into his pocket. As he did, the coach bus passed several gift shops, hotels, restaurants, and other retail stores, getting closer and closer to the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino". After 10 more minutes, the bus made a few more turns and pulled up into the covered valet parking area of the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino." As it pulled up, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please wait until the bus comes to a full and complete stop. Once we stop, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your head and step as you exit the bus. Thanks for riding the Universal Studios Orlando Shuttle Bus System. We hope you have a wonderful time at the Universal Studios Orlando resort."

The bus then stoped a few feet away from the door of the hotel lobby. The bus driver then opened up the front door. About 45 of the 64 passengers inside the bus stood up, grabbed their carry-on bags, and stepped off the bus, one by one. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Pops were the first of the 45 passengers to step off the bus. Once off the bus, everyone grabbed their suitcases from the lower compartment, and walked through the automatic sliding doors of the hotel lobby. The lobby was full of music memorabilia displays and decorations, as well as a small running waterfall, a river full of water, several elevators, a few restrooms, a huge gift shop, a massive arcade, 3 different restaurants, a massive casino, a concierge service desk, an information desk, and a long check-in desk. Mordecai walked over to the end of the long line for the check in desk. While he did so, Rigby, Muslce Man, High-Five Ghost, Skips, and Pops sat down on one of the many long sofas in the lobby...

"Man, this is is amazing!" said Rigby, "I can stay here forever!"

"I know!" said Pops, "We haven't even seen our room yet and I already like this place."

"The rock and roll theme is what makes that place my Heaven!" said Muscle Man, "If only I brought an electric guitar with me..."

"Well, I wonder what kind of room we'll be staying in..." said High-Five Ghost, "Maybe it'll be a suite!"

"I don't care we're we sleep." said Skips, "As long as it's comfortable for a night of sleeping, I'm okay with any room we end up in."

At the check-in desk, Mordecai waiting in line for about 20 minutes, holding the folder of important papers in his arms. After the time had passed, it was finally his turn to handle the check-in process. The man behind the counter smiled as Mordecai placed the folder onto the desk...

"Hello sir. Welcome to the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino." said the man, "How can I help you today?"

"Well, I'm here to check-in with my friends." said Mordecai, as he opened up the folder, "Our boss, Benson, booked the room for us. He's not here with us this trip, but he did give me all of the reservation information papers right here."

The man nodded and took a good look at each of the reservation papers. He then typed some things on his computer before finally printing out 12 room key cards from a special machine and putting them into a colorful envelope with the words, "Welcome to the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino" printed on the front. Also printed in the front of the envelope was the number of the room, and the floor it was located on. He smiled and handed it to Mordecai...

"Well, everything seems to be in order." said the man, "You're all booked to be staying in the one and only Graceland Suite, located on the 50th floor. On Tuesday, you'll be checked out automatically at 12:00pm. Your reservation also comes with one free breakfast buffet for 6 at The Kitchen restaurant located right here in the lobby. Enjoy your stay here with us, sir."

"Oh, you bet we will." said Mordecai, as he closed up the folder and grabbed the envelope, "You have a good day yourself."

And with that, Mordecai walked away from the check-in desk and walked over to where Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Pops, and Skips were sitting...

"Come on guys. I got checked in." said Mordecai, "Benson booked us a suite called the Graceland Suite!"

"Graceland?" asked Rigby, "Isn't that the name of Elvis Presly's mansion?"

"You bet it is!" replied Mordecai, "OOOOOOHHHHHH!"

"Which floor is it located on?" asked Pops, as he stood up and grabbed his two suitcases and carry-on bag.

"It's on the top floor." said Mordecai, "Floor number 50 to be exact."

"50th floor?!" exclaimed Rigby, "No way! OOOOOHHHHH!"

"This is getting better and better!" said Skips, as he stood up and grabbed his suitcase, "We all get a massive suite to sleep in!"

"Great!" said High-Five Ghost, "Now I won't have to worry about crammed sleeping arrangements."

"Not only that, but we all get one free breakfast a table the buffet located the restaurant called The Kitchen." said Mordecai, as he picked up his suitcase, "Tomorrow morning, it'll be really useful for eating a quickie breakfast before heading to the parks."

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" asked Muscle Man, "Let's all go upstairs and get settled in, bro!"

And with that, everyone else stood up and grabbed their suitcases and carry-on bags. Everyone then made their way into an open elevator. Once inside, Mordecai pressed the button for the 50th floor. The doors closed up and the elevator began ascending up to the 50th floor...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Skips all made it to the lobby of the "Hard Rock Hotel". Mordecai also handled the check-in process pretty well and now, everyone is taking an elevator up to the 50th floor to go settle into the "Graceland Suite". Lucky, aren't they? Yes, they sure are lucky. Also in this chapter, Pops called his father, Mr. Maellard, to say hello. That didn't go as planned...but it went even better. Well, I've got to go now. In the next chapter, everyone shall order room service for dinner. And now, let's move on to chapter 8 of this brand new story...**


	8. A Sweet Hotel Suite

**Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Everyone made it from the airport to the hotel and Mordecai got everyone checked in to the hotel. We left off with everyone taking the elevator to the 50th floor. Now on this chapter, everyone shall get a good look at the "Graceland Suite" for the first time ever. What will the suite look like? Will everyone like it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil such a wonderful suite. Now, let's begin chapter 8 of this brand new story...**

The elevator made it to the 50th floor, the top floor of the hotel, and the doors opened up. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost stepped out the elevator and walked down the long hallway to the left. After a couple of feet, everyone noticed the double doors to the "Graceland Suite" on the right.

"Want to open the door, Rigby?" asked Mordecai, as he took a room key card out of the envelope, "This trip is a birthday present to you after all..."

"Oh, you bet I do!" said Rigby, jumping with excitement, "Give me the key! Give me they key! Give me the key!"

Mordecai nodded and handed Rigby one of the room key cards. Rigby took the key card and inserted it into the small scanner on the electronic door lock. The small light turned green and Rigby took out the key card. He then opened up the double doors and everyone walked into the living room and entry room of the suite. The living room was huge and was very luxurious. There was 2 red sofas with colorful pillows on them, a furry blue carpet in the center, a polished grand piano, a 90-inch flat screen TV set, a set of speakers next to the TV set, a DVD player system, a "PlayStation 4" system with 4 controllers, a container of complementary video games, a soft chair next to the two sofas, a luxurious light fixture hanging from the ceiling, a metal safe, a closet for extra clothes and storage, a book case full of complementary books to read, a glass coffee table with magazines and a park map to read, a telephone, a few candles for decoration, 2 lamps, a mini-fridge full of free snacks and drinks, and a gift basket with complementary cookies, cheese, crackers, and fruits. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at the living room...

"Woah..." said Mordecai and Rigby at the same time.

"Ooooh, look at this place!" said Pops, as he sat down on a sofa, "This place is more luxurious than the park."

"I'm digging this place, bro!" said Muscle Man, "I can stay here forever."

"Where are the bedrooms?" asked High-Five Ghost, "I'm getting tired."

"I don't know." said Mordecai, "Let's go look for them."

Everyone ran out of the living room and went off towards the other doors of the suite. Mordecai and Rigby found a bedroom two beds and a bathroom inside. Each of the 2 large beds had 4 soft pillows, a very thick and soft blanket, and bedside table next to them with an alarm clock. The bedroom itself had a desser drawer, 2 lamps, a ceiling fan, a glass desk, a desktop computer, a printer, and a swivel chair. The bathroom to the right of the bedroom had a toilet, 2 sinks, a large bathtub, 2 medicine cabinets, 2 mirrors, a pair of bath robes on clothes hangers, a blue shaggy carpet, and a complementary shaving kit.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" said Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, "We hit the jackpot!"

"This place is more comfortable than our room back home!" said Rigby, as he put his suitcase on one of the beds, "Mordecai, if it wasn't for Benson, we wouldn't be here right now."

"I know, dude." said Mordecai, as he put his suitcase on the other one of the beds, "I wish Benson can do stuff like this for us all the time."

Meanwhile with Pops, he found another bedroom. This one was just as big as Mordecai and Rigby's room, but it only had one king-sized bed inside. There was also a glass desk, a desktop computer, a swivel chair, a ceiling fan, a lamp, a dresser drawer, and a bedside table with an alarm clock. Pops put his two suitcases into the bed and looked inside of the bathroom on the right. Inside was a sink, a toilet, a mirror, a medicine cabinet, a huge bathtub, a bath robe on a clothes hanger, and a shaggy yellow carpet.

"Oh my, this place is better than by bathroom at home." said Pops, "I sure wish my dad was here with me. He would love this place."

Meanwhile with Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, they found another bedroom too. However, instead of two beds, there was a bunk bed inside. There was also a bedside table with an alarm clock, a lamp, a ceiling fan, a glass desk, a swivel chair, and a dresser drawer. The bathroom on the left had a bathtub, 2 sinks, 2 mirrors, a toilet, 2 medicine cabinets, a red shaggy carpet, and 2 bathrobes hanging on clothes hangers.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "I could stay here forever! I call top bunk!"

"Aw man!" said High-Five Ghost, "I'm stuck with the bottom bunk now. Well, at least we're in Orlando now."

Meanwhile with Skips, he found the last available bedroom in the suite. It had a king-sized bed, a bedside table with an alarm clock, a lamp, a ceiling fan, a dresser drawer, a glass desk, a swivel chair, and a desktop computer. The bathroom on the right had a sink, a medicine cabinet, a mirror, a toilet, a shaggy orange carpet, and a bathrobe hanging on a clothes hanger.

"I've never slept in a place like this before." said Skips, as he placed his suitcase on the bed, "All that's missing is a weight lifting bench."

After everyone got settled in and unpacked their suitcases, they all looked around the suite some more, looking to see what else the "Graceland Suite" had to offer. The first thing everyone found was the kitchen. Guests could either hire a personal chef to cook meals for them in it, or they could cook their own food. No one would be using the kitchen during the trip, but it looked very nice. The kitchen had a stove with 6 burners, a double door refrigerator full of water bottles and complementary drinks, a wooden pantry, a cabinet full of glass dishes and cups, a counter for food preparation, a sink, a drawer full of cooking tools, a drawer full of silverware, a drawer full of kitchen rags, a dishwasher machine, a wooden rack with several bottles of wine, a fancy light fixture hanging from the ceiling, a few plastic food decorations, a painting of a beach at sunset, and a metal tray used for bringing food into other rooms. Right outside the kitchen on the left was a clothes washing machine, a dryer, an ironing board with an iron to use, a bottle of detergent, a bottle of bleach, and a bottle of fabric softener.

"This kitchen is really luxurious." commented Pops, as he poured himself a glass of wine, "Even my dad's kitchen isn't like this."

"I know." said Mordecai, "I've never seen any kitchen like this in my life."

"Man, looking at this kitchen is making me hungry already." said Rigby, "Those snacks on the plane were good, but it's been a while since I've eaten them."

"Me too, bro." said Muscle Man, "I've only had a pack of peanuts on that plane. I didn't even have lunch today."

"Me neither." said High-Five Ghost, "Benson just HAD to book us on an 11:00am flight. I'm very hungry right now!"

"Relax High-Five Ghost." said Skips, "I'm sure that we'll all get dinner very soon."

At that very moment, everyone walked out of the kitchen and entered the room on the right. That room happened to be the dinning room. The center of the room had a long wooden dinning room table, surrounded by 6 wooden chairs, each one with a red cushion. He table had 6 red placemats on it, as well as a bowl of fruit in the very center. Hanging from the ceiling above the table was another luxurious light fixture. The wall on the left of the dinning room had a beautiful framed painting of a young boy riding on a horse on a ranch at sunset. Underneath the legs of the table and chairs was a red-orange carpet. Needless to say, it all looked very nice together.

"Guys, this dinning room is beautiful." said Mordeical, "We can all eat our meals here whenever we eat here."

"I was thinking the same thing too." remarked Pops, "The atmosphere in this room here is quite appropriate for eating meals in here."

"Mordecai, I like that idea." said Rigby, "This whole trip is off to a great start! We get this suite, our own bedroom, and it's on the top floor of the hotel!"

"The designers must've had a lot of work out into this suite." said Skips, "After all, it is named after the mansion of Elvis Presley."

"If only Elvis was still alive today." said High-Five Ghost, "I'm sure that he would love this place himself."

"Me too, bro!" said Muscle Man, "He would totally love this place!"

Everyone then walked out of the dinning room and walked back into the living room. They then all approached the sliding glass doors of the long balcony, the only part of the suite that they haven't checked out yet. Mordecai opened up the sliding door, and he and the others all walked onto the balcony. The balcony had 6 patio chairs and 4 glass tables on it. Each of the 4 glass tables had a small ashtray for used cigarettes. They're were all empty since the housekeeping kept them clean at all times. The patio chairs had white cushions tied onto them to make them more comfortable. Everyone had a terrific view of the pool down below. They could see that the pool had a water slide, a waterfall, and a hot tub next to it. They could also see a bar serving beverages, and hundreds of trees surrounding the area behind the pool. On the horizon, the sun was already starting to set and the sky was a shade of dark-blue. It was already getting dark as it was 6:55pm in the evening.

"Wow, I've never seen a view quite like this before." said Pops, "I wish I could live here forever."

"Yeah dude, I'm really liking this place." said Mordecai, "We get a nice room to ourselves, 2 days at both parks, and a couple of friends to be with during the trip."

"Yeah man, this is going to be fun." said Rigby, "I'll have the most fun I've ever had during this trip."

"I'm sure you will, Rigby." said High-Five Ghost, "As a matter of fact, I hope you do."

"Yeah, bro!" said Muscle Man, "We're ALL going to have lots of fun."

"Well, we better get ready for dinner." said Mordecai, "Come on guys. Let's all go back inside and figure out what we're all going to do for dinner."

And with that, Mordecai and the others exited the balcony and walked back into the living room. Once everyone was back inside the living room, Mordecai slid the door shut behind him and locked it. He then pulled the draps back over the glass balcony door and walked towards the glass coffee table. He and the others then tried to figure out what they would be doing for dinner that night...

 **Well everyone, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked the "Graceland Suite". It's 2,000 square feet of nothing but luxury all around. Oh boy, I wish I can stay at a place like that for real. But it'll probably never happen to me in real life. Well, at least this chapter makes me feel like I am there. Anyways, it looks like everyone enjoyed seeing the "Graceland Suite" for the first time ever. In the next chapter, everyone will be enjoying a nice delicious dinner by ordering room service. But for now, let's move on to chapter 8 of this brand new story...**


	9. Room Service for Dinner

**Hello everyone. I'm back on my usual college schedule and I'm still trying to find time to post chapters for you all. In the last chapter, everyone just arrived in the "Graceland Suite" and selected their bedrooms for the trip. In this chapter, everyone shall enjoy a nice dinner in the evening, sitting down at the dinner table to eat it. What will everyone get for dinner? Will it be delicious? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 9 of this brand new story...**

"Well guys, what ar we going to do for dinner?" asked Mordecai, "I'm not in the mood to leave the hotel, so we're going to have to find someway to get dinner without leaving the hotel."

"I've got an idea, Mordecai." said Pops, as he noticed something on the glass coffee table, "Why don't we order room service?"

"Room service?" asked Mordecai, "Hey, that's not a bad idea."

"I'll tell you what I want to eat first." said Rigby, as he picked up the room service menu from the coffee table, "I'll get a bacon cheeseburger and fries."

"Hold on, dude." said Mordecai, as he took the notepad and pen from the coffeee table, "I'm not going to order the food yet. First, I'll take everyone's order and then, I'll call room service."

And with that, Mordecai wrote down everyone's food order. After everyone told Mordecai what they wanted to order, he wrote them all down before writing down what he wanted to eat himself. He then got on the phone, and dialed the number for room service. He put the phone to his ear, and someone picked up on the other end...

"Hello, this is room service." said the male room service operator, "How can I help you?"

"Hello. I would like to order some dinner for my friends and I." said Mordecai, "I'll start off with the drinks. I'll need 6 glasses of water, a glass of Diet Coke, a glass of pink lemonade, a glass of orange soda, a glass of Sprite, a glass of Root Beer, and a glass of Dr. Pepper."

"Alright sir..." said the room service operator, "What would you like to eat?"

"Well for me, I'll have a bacon cheeseburger and some French fries." said Mordecai, "Then, I need an order of 6 barbeque chicken wings with a side order of French fries. Next, I'll have a T-bone steak with mashed potatoes, broccoli, and French fries as sides. Then, I'll have a bowl of fettuccini pasta with butter and Parmesan cheese. Next, I'll have an order of 5 chicken fingers and French fries. And finally, I'll need another bacon cheeseburger and French fries."

"Alright..." said the room service operator, "Will there be anything else? Desserts or anything like that?"

"Yes sir, I'll have a slice of chocolate cake." said Mordecai, "Then, I'll need a tiramisu, a strawberry shortcake platter, an order of creme brûlée, and 2 more slices of chocolate cake."

"Alright, that's a total of $57.95." said the room service operator, "Will that he cash or credit?"

"Cash, sir." replied Mordecai, "I'll be paying with cash."

"Very good, sir." said the room service operator, "Your meal will take over an hour to complete, but soon, it'll be up there. Which room or suite are you staying in?"

"Our suite is the Graceland Suite." replied Mordecai, "It's on the 50th floor, and the door number is 5025."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." said the room service menu, "Have a good evening, sir."

And with that, the room service operator hung up the phone on the other end. Mordecai hung up the phone too. Everyone killed a lot of time by either watching TV, sorting their suitcase contents, or making some phone calls. Mordecai made a phone call to Margret while Rigby had a phone call to his brother Don. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost both watched a "WWE" wrestling match on TV. Skips read a magazine in his bedroom. Pops unpacked his other suitcase and placed his 69 framed photos of himself all over his room on the shelves and other available spaces. Finally, at 7:25pm, there was a knock on the front door of the suite. Mordecai hung up his phone call, walked over to the door, and opened it up. In front of the doorway was a room service waiter wearing a black tuxedo, pushing a cart of covered plates and drinking glasses in front of him...

"You ordered room service, sir?" asked the room service waiter, "if so, may I bring this in?"

"Sure." replied Mordecai, "Come right in, sir."

The room service waiter nodded and pushed the cart into the suite. He walked inside and pushed the cart over to the dinning room table. He then placed all of the covered plates onto the table, as well as cloth napkins, silverware, and all 12 drinking glasses. He then placed all of the dessert plates onto the table, which were covered with plastic wrap. He then handed Mordecai a receipt for the order. Mordecai payed for the food and the room service waiter handed Mordecai the change. The room service waiter then left the room, pushing the cart in front of him. Mordecai closed the double doors and locked them up, before walking back into the living room...

Guys, the food is here." said Mordecai, "Come and eat!"

At that point, everyone else stopped what they were doing and walked into the dinning. They all sat down and Mordecai uncovered each plate before passing them around. He then passed around the drinking glasses, silverware, and cloth napkins, before sitting down at the tables himself. Everyone then ate their ordered dinners...

"I love these wings, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he ate the fourth wing, "They're even better than the wings from Wing Kingdom!"

"I like the seasoning on my steak." said Skips, as he cut another piece of steak, "Its very spicy and very smoky."

"I like these chicken fingers." said High-Five Ghost, as he ate another one, "They're so crispy and firm."

"This burger is very good, Rigby." said Mordecai, as he took another bite of it, "How's yours?"

"It's very good, Mordecai." replied Rigby, as he took another bite of his burger, "Thanks for getting it for me."

"No problem, dude." said Mordecai, "That's what friends are for."

Everyone enjoyed every last bite of their meals until they were all gone. Mordecai placed all of the dirty plates outside the front double doors of the room before heading back to the dinning room table again. He then passed all of the desserts around, as well as a fork and spoon for each dessert. Everyone then began to enjoy their desserts...

"This creme brûlée is very exquisite." said Pops, as he ate another spoonful of it, "I love it very much."

"This chocolate cake is very good, bro." said Muscle Man, "I love chocolate cake!"

"I like this strawberry shortcake." said High-Five Ghost, "The strawberries are nice and sweet, and the creme thickness is just right."

"I think this tiramisu is very good." said Skips, "Its bitter and sweet at the same time."

"Well, I think this chocolate cake is the best one I've ever had in a long time." said Rigby, "How's yours, Mordecai?"

"Its very fine and sweet." said Mordecai, "I'm really enjoying it."

At 8:00pm at night, everyone was finished with their desssets. As everyone else went back to keeping themselves occupied, Mordecai placed all of the empty drinking glasses, dirty silverware, dirty cloth napkins, and empty dessert plates outside the double doors of the suite. He then closed up the doors, locked them up, and went to his bedroom, trying to find something he could do to stay occupied until it was time for bed...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. I really hope I made none of you readers hungry. I seem to do that every time I post a chapter about food in my stories. Well, I'm afriad that's all I have for now. In the next chapter, everyone shall be off to bed for the night, in preparation for the first full day in Orlando in the morning. But for now, it's time for all of us to move on to the next chapter. Let's get ready and move on to chapter 10 of this brand new story...**


	10. Off to Bed

**Well everyone, I'm back with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, everyone enjoyed a nice filling dinner with drinks and desserts. In this chapter, everyone shall get ready and go to bed for the night. In the morning, everyone's first full day in Orlando will officially begin for a day of fun. How will everyone prepare for bed? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I refuse to spoil this chapter for any one of your readers. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 10 of this brand new story...**

An hour later, it was 9:00pm at night. The sky was pitch black outside with only the billions of stars and the full moon to light up the night sky. Everyone was already getting ready to go to bed for the night. Tomorrow was a big day for everyone. Mordecai and Rigby were the first ones to go to bed. After they brushed their teeth, they both went back into the bedroom and got into the beds. As Rigby snuggled under the covers, Mordecai reached out and set a wake up time on his alarm clock. It would go off at 7:30am in the morning...

"Well Rigby, we've had a great start to this trip." said Mordecai, as he turned off the bedside table lamp, "Goodnight Rigby."

"Goodnight Mordecai." said Rigby, as he closed his eyes, "I'll see you in the morning, dude."

And with that, Mordecai got under his covers and fell into a deep sleep. Rigby then fell asleep too. It was now 9:05pm at night. As they both dozed off to sleep, Skips was the next one to go to bed. After he brushed his teeth, flossed, used mouthwash, and washed his face, he walked back into his bedroom and got into the bed. He reached over to his bedside table, set a 7:30am alarm on his phone, and turned off the lamp...

"Well, time to go to sleep." said Skips, "We have an eventful day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't intend to sleep through it. If I go to bed now, I'll get up nice and early tomorrow."

And with that, Skips laid back on his bed, got under the covers, closed his eyes, and dozed off to sleep. It was now 9:10pm at night. As he dozed off the sleep, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were also getting ready for bed. After they both brushed their teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash, they both got into the bunk bed...

"Well, goodnight Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, as he reached over to the bedside table and turned off the lamp, "I set an alarm on my phone for us to get up at 7:30am tomorrow. We need a good head start in the morning."

"Goodnight bro." said Muscle Man, "See you in the morning."

And with that, High-Five Ghost got back under the covers, laid back, closed his eyes, and feel asleep very quickly. Muscle Man feel asleep next, snoring in the process. Despite Muscle Man's noisy snoring, it didn't bother High-Five Ghost or wake him up at all. It was now 9:15pm at night. Meanwhile in the final bedroom, Pops was getting ready for bed. In the bathroom, he took a nice warm shower before getting out and drying himself. He then brushed his teeth, flosses, used mouthwash, washed his hands, and washed his face. He then opened up his dresser drawer, took out his pajamas, and put them on. He then set an alarm for 7:30am on his wind-up alarm clock, which he brought with him for the trip. He then got into his bed and reached over to his bedside table...

"Ah, this day has been absolutely perfect." said Pops, as he turned off the lamp on his bedside table, "The flight over here was nice, my dad made amends with me when I called him, we've got a great place to stay, we had a very delicious dinner, and I even decorated my room with my photos. But now, it's time for me to go to bed. Goodnight Orlando, Florida. I'll see you and all of my friends in the morning."

And with that, he laid back in his bed, got under the covers, closed his eyes, and dozed off to sleep. It was now 9:15pm at night. The entire suite was dark and all of the lights were turned off. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were all sleeping heavily, getting ready for the big day in the morning. Outside, crickets chirped, filling the quite area around the hotel with a little bit of sound. Meanwhile, theme parks like "SeaWorld" and "Animal Kingdom"in the "Walt Disney World" resort were already closed up for the night, allowing all of the animals there to sleep peacefully.

Back at the hotel, every was having different dreams while asleep. Pops was dreaming about riding a horse again, Muscle Man was dreaming about fighting in a "WWE" wrestling match again. High-Five Ghost was dreaming about creating an army of zombies. Skips was dreaming about leading a meditation class. Mordecai was dreaming about dating Margret in a fancy restaurant. Rigby was dreaming about being a video game champion. All of these dreams were keeping everyone's minds occupied while being asleep. In the morning, a whole new day would begin and a lot of new and exciting memories would be made...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry about it not being as long as the others, but it's all I could come up with for now. In the next chapter, everyone shall be wake up in the morning and enjoy a nice big breakfast in the "Kitchen" restaurant buffet. Once breakfast is over, everyone shall get on a bus and head to "Universal CityWalk" before finally walking to the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. That all sounds very good, doesn't it? Yes, I'm sure it does. Well, let's all move on to chapter 11 of this brand new story...**


	11. The Breakfast Buffet

**Hello** **everyone! I'm back here on "FanFiction" once again. I just took an exam for one of my courses in college. I won't get the results for a while but I think I did very good. Anyways, in the last chapter of this story, everyone went off to bed for the night. In this chapter, everyone shall get up at 7:30am in the morning and get have a nice big breakfast at the buffet located in the "Kitchen" restaurant. What kind of foods will be there? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, let's begin chapter 11 of this brand new story...**

At 7:30am in the morning on Sunday, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock in Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom went off, waking them both up. They both sat up in their beds, opening their eyes and rubbing them. The sun of shinning brightly through all of the windows of the suite, lighting up the once dark place. Outside, the sky was light-blue, the birds were singing, and the temperature was at 76 degrees Fahrenheit. Today was the first full day that Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Skips were spending in Orlando, Florida.

"Ugh, it's morning already." said Mordecai, "Good morning, Rigby."

"Good morning, Mordecai." said Rigby, "Man, did we get up early."

"We sure did, dude." said Mordecai, "For a moment, I thought that we would both sleep through the alarm and miss our first full day here in Orlando. But nope, we both woke up, just like we planned."

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, as they both stepped out of their beds. They both walked into the bathroom and turned the light on. Inside, they brushed their teeth, flossed, and used some mouthwash, before exiting the bathroom and bedroom, and heading into the living room. Meanwhile in Muscle Man's bedroom, he was still dreaming about fighting for the "WWE"...

"Oh yeah! Take THAT, John Cena!" said Muscle Man, as he rolled around the top bunk in his sleep, "You're dead meat now, you hear me? Dead meat!"

Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock went off. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost both woke up, opened their eyes, and quickly sat up in their bunks. They both rubbed their eyes and stepped out of bed...

"Oh man, I had a great dream last night." said Muscle Man, "I dreamed that I fought in the WWE...again."

"Again?" asked High-Five Ghost, "Dude, you dream about WWE all the time."

"I don't care, bro." said Muscle Man, as he turned on the bedroom light, "Anyways, now that we're up, we better get to work on getting ready for the day. We've got to brush our teeth, floss, and use mouthwash before getting ready for our first full day here."

High-Five Ghost nodded and he and Muscle Man walked into their bathroom and switched on the light. They brushed their teeth, glossed, and used mouthwash, before finally getting dressed and ready for their day at the park. They both exited their bathroom and bedroom and walked into the living room where Mordecai and Rigby were. Meanwhile, Skips was sleeping in his bed, still dreaming about leading a meditation class. Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock went off. Skips opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He turned off the alarm clock and rubbed his eyes...

"Well, it's 7:30am in the morning." said Skips, as he stepped out of his bed, "Time for me to get up and get for our first full day here in Orlando."

Skips walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then flossed, used mouthwash, and got dressed with a new pair of jeans before turning of the bathroom light, and walking out of the bathroom and bedroom, and into the living room. Meanwhile in the master bedroom, Pops was sleeping in bed, still dreaming about riding a horse...

"Go faster, horse!" said Pops in his sleep, "Faster! Faster, horse! Giddy up and go faster! Giddy up! Giddy up!"

Suddenly, "RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!", Pops's old-fashioned wind-up alarm clock went off. Pops opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, reaching over to shut off the clock. Once he did, he threw off the covers and stood out of bed...

"Ah, what a lovely morning." said Pops, as he stretched his arms up, "The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and there is light fluffy clouds in the air. Well, since it's morning, I better get ready for today!"

And with that, Pops went into the bathroom and switched on the light. He then brushed his teeth, flossed, and use mouthwash. He then washed his face and his hands. He then turned of the bathroom light and walked into the bedroom. In the bedroom, he opened up his dresser drawer, and took out a whole new fancy outfit. He changed out of his pajamas and put on his new fancy outfit. He then put his used pajamas on his bed in a small pile. He then wrote a note asking housekeeping service to wash it and left it on top of the pajamas. A housekeeping woman would come and clean it while everyone was out having fun. Pops then put a top hat on his head and he headed out into the living where the others were waiting...

"Good morning, Pops." said Mordecai, "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept fine, thank you." replied Pops, "How did you and Mordecai sleep last night?"

"We slept fine, Pops." replied Rigby, "Our beds were very comfortable."

"I'm glad to hear that." said Pops, "Anyways, what's for breakfast?"

"Well, I was thinking that we should all go to that Kitchen restaurant buffet for breakfast." said Mordecai, as he picked up the folder and put the Free Breakfast Buffet inside it, "We have this coupon for a free breakfast at the buffet. So, I think we should use it. It came with our hotel reservation, so it'll be good to use it while we can."

"That's a good idea." said Skips, "Then afterwards, we can get to the park and have fun."

"Whatever, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Let's just go and eat already!"

"Yeah, what are we waiting for?" asked High-Five Ghost, "I'm starving."

"Alright, relax." said Mordecai, "Just let me get my book bag and put this folder inside of it."

Mordecai ran into his and Rigby's bedroom and opened up his suitcase. He pulled out his empty book bag from his suitcase. He then got his digital camera from his suitcase and placed it into his book bag. He also placed his wallet, his check for 2,000 dollars, his video camera, his "Nintendo DS" portable game device, a note pad, a pen, and a spare camera data chip into his book bag. He then placed the folder with the park tickets, 6 of the 12 room key cards, and the buffet coupon into his book bag. He then closed it up, placed it over his shoulders, and he exited the bathroom. He then walked back into the living room, where the others were waiting...

"Well, I'm ready." said Mordecai, "Let's go downstairs for breakfast. Does everyone have their stuff for the day? Cell phones? Cameras? Wallets? The checks that Benson gave us each for 2,000 dollars?"

Everyone nodded in reply, reached into their pockets, and pulled out their stuff. They indeed had everything that they needed for the day at the park. They then put everything back into their pockets...

"Okay, good." said Mordecai, "I have the tickets in my bag, as well as the room key cards. Let's go."

And with that Mordecai opened up the front double doors, and everyone walked out of the "Graceland Suite" into the hallway. Mordecai then closed the door behind them, and he and the others walked down the hallway towards the nearest set of elevators next to each other. Mordecai pushed the button to go down, and the doors to the elevator on the right opened up. Everyone stepped inside and Rigby pushed the button for the lobby. The doors closed and the elevator went all the way down to the lobby. Once at the lobby, the elevator doors opened up, and everyone stepped off the elevator. Everyone then walked through he lobby, making their way to the open doorway of the "Kitchen" restaurant...

"I can smell the food already." said Pops, as he and the others approached the front of the restaurant, "The food smells very exquisite in there."

"Yeah, I can smell it too." said Mordecai, "Its smells very good here."

At that point, everyone entered the waiting area of the restaurant and walked up to the podium where the host was standing. Mordecai opened up his book bag and pulled out the breakfast buffet coupon...

"Good morning, sir." said the host, "How can I help you and your party today?"

"Well, we have a breakfast at the buffet here for 6 people." said Mordecai, handing the coupon the host, "It came with our reservation."

"Ah, perfect." said the man, taking the coupon from Mordecai and looking it over, "Follow me, please."

The host led Mordecai and the others away from the waiting area and into the main buffet and seating area. The buffet area had a huge range of hot fools, cold foods, drinks, and cooking equipment. The host sat everyone down at a table next to a long window...

"Welcome to Kitchen." said the host, "When you're ready, just go up to the buffet and enjoy breakfast. We're open from now until 11:00am. If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask me and any other restaurant employee."

And with that, the host walked away and headed back to the podium. As he did, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost stood up from the table and walked over to the main buffet. They each grabbed a plate and began to choose their breakfast meals. The buffet had several kinds of eggs like boiled eggs, screamed eggs, omelettes cooked to order, poached eggs, fried eggs, scrambled egg whites, and eggs Benedict. There was also a huge selection of meats, such as bacon strips, sausage patties, sausage links, slices of ham, slices of chicken, slices of salami, slices of pepperoni, and slices of steak.

"These eggs look very good." said Mordecai, as he piled some scrambled eggs onto his plate as well as 3 bacon strips, "They smell nice, too."

"These fried eggs smell good." said Rigby, as he put some onto his plate, "I'm getting a lot of these!"

"The meats look very good, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he put 10 slices of steak on his plate and 12 strips of bacon, "I've got to try them all!"

"That chef who made my omelette with caviar and tomatoes was very nice." said Pops, as he put some bacon strips and ham slices onto his plate, "My omelette smells very good too."

"I'm going to try the eggs Benedict." said High-Five Ghost, as he put 2 of them onto his plate with 6 sausage links, "They look very appetizing."

"I'm trying these boiled eggs." said Skips, as he put 5 of them onto his plate with some bacon strips, "They smell very nice."

There was also lots of bread products available, such as slices of white bread, slices of whole wheat bread, plain bagels, pumpernickel bagels, whole bread bagels, biscuits, and Cuban bread slices. There were 4 toasters available for guests to toast their bread slices of they wanted too. Guests would choose between butter, grape jelly, strawberry jelly, apply jelly, and cream chose to top off their bread or bagel slices. There was also several sweet foods such as custom made waffles, custom made crepes, pancakes, cinnamon rolls, chocolate chip muffins, blueberry muffins, apple muffins, banana muffins, jelly doughnuts, Boston cream doughnuts, chocolate doughnuts, vanilla doughnuts, and strawberry doughnuts. And they're was sweet toppings available like maple syrup, whipped cream, butter, cream cheese, chocolate sauce, chocolate chips, and "Nutella" chocolate sauce...

"I love cinnamon rolls!" said Muscle Man, as he put 2 of them onto his plate, "They're so sweet and full of energy!"

"Ah, this crepe I got made for me is perfect." said Pops, as he put a chocolate chip muffin onto his plate, "It has the right amount of Nutella chocolate and whipped cream."

"I'm glad you like it, Pops." said Mordecai, as he toasted a plain bagel for himself, "I hope my bagel doesn't burn like it did that one time after Christmas Day."

"These pasties look very good." said Rigby, as he put 3 muffins and cinnamon rolls on his plate, "I'm going to eat well today!"

"I'm liking these cinnamon rolls." said High-Five Ghost, as he put 2 of them on his plate, "I wish I can make these all time."

"So do I." said Skips, as he put a muffin, and 5 pancakes on his plate and poured syrup on them, "And these pancakes look amazing."

There was also other foods available, such as oatmeal with optional tops or mix-ins, gravy, vanilla yogurt, strawberry yogurt, blueberry yogurt, bananas, apples, oranges, purple grapes, red grapes, and green grapes. There was several drinks available too, such as orange juice, apple juice, mixed fruit juice, chocolate milk, white milk, skim milk, hot coffee, hot tea, water or iced tea...

"This is going to be the best breakfast ever!" said Rigby, as he poured himself a glass of chocolate milk, "I can't wait to dig in!"

"Me neither!" said Mordecai, as he made himself a bowl of vanilla yogurt and poured himself a glass of orange juice, "There's so much food here to choose from."

"I know, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he poured himself a glass of white milk, "Do you know who else enjoys food like I do? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, as he poured himself a class of apple nice, "THAT'S SO...HAHAHAHAHAHA...FUNNY!"

"Muscle Man, those jokes are getting a little old." said Skips, as he poured himself a glass of water and ice, "Can you please knock it off?"

"Guys, don't be tense." said Pops, as poured himself a glass of hot coffee, "This is a vacation. So, let's just calm down, sit down, and enjoy our breakfasts."

And with that, everyone carried their plates of food and their drinks back to the table. Once back at the table, everyone sat down, and began to eat their delicious breakfast. At the end of the meal, everyone was full. They all stood up from their table, and walked out of the "Kitchen" restaurant, and back into the lobby. They then walked out of the front doors of the lobby and into the valet parking area...

 **Well everyone, that's it for this chapter. I hope I made none of you hungry again. It's a big habbit of mine, making readers hungry when it comes to chapters about food. But hey, I bet all of you would like to enjoy a breakfast like that. Anyways, in the next chapter, everyone shall get on a shuttle bus to "Universal CityWalk". Once there, everyone will walk through several levels of concrete walkways before finally spending the day at the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. Well, since it's time to move on, let's all move on to chapter 12 of this brand new story...**


	12. The Shuttle Bus Ride

**Hello again, everyone! I'm so happy today since I found out that I got a great score on my 2 final course exams. I got 2 Bs, 82% and 88%. That means I passed both of my courses! HORRAY! I'm so smart! Anyways, let's get ready for this chapter. In the last chapter, everyone enjoyed a big and delicious breakfast at the "Kitchen" buffet restaurant. In this chapter, everyone shall take a special shuttle bus to the massive parking garage complex near the "Universal CityWalk" area. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 12 of this brand new story...**

It was now 8:45am in the morning. The sky was now a even brighter shade of light-blue with little to no clouds in the sky. Outside the lobby doors, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Skips, and Pops went over to the valet parking information desk on the right. The man behind the desk finished up a phone call and looked up at them...

"Sorry about the wait." said the man, "Anyways, how can I help you today?"

"Well, my friends and I were wondering if there's a shuttle bus that can take us all to the Universal Studios Resort." said Mordecai, "We don't have a car here and we really need to get there."

"Well sir, you'll be pleased to know that there is indeed a shuttle bus that takes guests from hotels like this one, all the way to the Universal Studios Resort. It comes and departs from this hotel everyone 20 minutes, and the next bus should be arriving in about 5 more minutes. If you want to wait out here, there's a bench over there on the left."

"Thank you, sir." said Mordecai, "You've been most helpful."

The man smiled as everyone walked to the left and sat down on the long bench to the left of the automatic sliding doors to the lobby. While they waited, everyone made phone calls to people they knew back home. Pops called Mr. Maellard, Skips called his cousin, Muscle Man called Starla, Mordecai called Margret, High-Five Ghost called his brother, and Rigby called his brother Don. Once everyone finished up their phone calls, a shuttle bus was pulli up into the valet parking area. It was a dark blue coach bus with the words, "Universal Orlando Shuttle" posted on both sides. The bus stopped completely and the door opened up. Everyone stepped onboard and founds seats in the front of the bus, in front of each other. This bus was just like the coach bus everyone took from the airport at the beginning of the trip. It had soft seats, overhead compartments, and even an onboard restroom facility in the back. At that point, as Mordecai and the others sat down, 36 other random men, women, and children exited the hotel lobby, and stepped onto the bus. Once everyone was seated, the door closed up, and the bus driver drove the bus out of the valet parking area and onto the main road. He then made a left turn, and made his way towards the "Universal Studios" resort area. As it did, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Universal Studios Orlando Resort Bus shuttle system." said the male voice over their intercom, "While onboard the bus, please remain steated at all times while the bus is in motion. If you need to use the onboard restroom, please hold onto the handrails below the overhead baggage compartments as you walk towards the back of the bus. For now, please just sit back, relax, and let us do the driving. You'll be at the Universal Studios Resort parking garage very soon. Our services run from 6:00am to 1:00am every day of the week. Thank you and have a safe trip."

"Finally! We're on our way!" exclaimed Mordecai, as the bus drove past several retail stores, restaurants, and gift shops, "This is it, Rigby!"

"Yeah man!" said Rigby with excitement, "We're on the bus, we left early, and we'll soon be at Universal Studios!"

"I cannot wait to see what Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios Orlando has in store for us all." said Pops, "I just hope none of the lines are long."

"Pops, it's a popular theme park." said Skips, "The lines are going to be long for sure. But what we can do is buy an Express Pass."

"An Express Pass?" asked High Five Ghost, "What's that?"

"Its a pass that guests can purchase for 80 dollars." explained Skips, "I read about it online. If we have one, we can all skip the long lines and go through the Express Pass queue. It'll get us all on the rides faster then the oridinary lines."

"That's not a bad idea, Skips." said Mordecai, "On the way in, we'll stop at an ATM machine and cash in our checks. Once we do that, we'll go into the park, and buy our Express Pass upon entering."

"Oh yeah!' exclaimed Rigby, as the bus made a left turn past the "Hyatt Grand Cypress" hotel, "No lines for us! OOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Hey, you know who else won't have to wait in lines? MY MOM!"

"Hey, can you keep it down, sir?" asked a random man seated across the aisle on the left, "I'm trying to concentrate on my book. Also, that joke is horrible!'

"Keep it down?! My joke is horrible!?" asked Muscle Man angrily, holding up a fist, "I'll show YOU how to keep it down!"

Muscle Man stood up from his seat, ready to attack the man. But before he could do so, High-Five Ghost got up and held him back, not wanted to get in trouble...

"Muscle Man, relax!" said High-Five Ghost, "Its not worth it!"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Muscle Man released his fist and sat back down in his seat. High-Five Ghost sat back down too. Muscle Man took a couple of breaths before sitting back again...

"You're right, bro." said Muscle Man, "I shouldn't have done that. It's not worth it."

High-Five Ghost and the others nodded in reply. During the bus ride, the bus stopped at a "Holiday Inn" hotel to pick up more guests. By then, the entire bus was full to its capacity of 80 passengers. 20 minutes later, the bus made a right turn past a massive sign that said, "You're now entering the parking garage for the Universal Studios Resort area." and through the bottom floor of the garage. The parking lot used many "Universal Studios" movie characters to designate several sections of the parking lot. This made it easier for guests to find their car when leaving the parking garage. The bus drove out the other end of the parking garage and into the bus parking area. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the Universal Studios Orlando Resort parking garage." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please for the bus to come to a full and complete stop at the unloading area. Once we stop, please watch your head and step as you exit the bus. Once off the bus, proceed up the escalators towards the walkways leading to the security checkpoint. Once you clear the security checkpoint, you'll find the main walkway leading to the Universal CityWalk area. There, you'll find tons of gift shops and restaurants on your way to the enterance gates of Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios Orlando. Thank you for your attention and have a wonderful time here at the Universal Studios Orlando Resort."

The bus then pulled up alongside loading area #12. The bus then came to a full and complete stop. Once it did, the bus driver opened up the door and all 80 passengers stepped off the bus, one by one. Once everyone was off, the bus door closed up and the driver drove off. By then, it was 9:15am in the morning. Everyone's first full day in Orlando, Florida had officially begun...

 **Well, it looks like everyone made it to the parking garage complex near the area of "Universal CityWalk" safe and sound. And that shuttle bus ride was only 20 long. In the next chapter, everyone will walk through all of the main "Universal CityWalk" area. What kind of places are there's to see? Which places will attract everyone? Will there be any gift shops or restaurants there? Will there be lots of advertisement posters there? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, let's all not waste any more time and begin chapter 12 of this brand new story...**


	13. Universal CityWalk

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. It's time for another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter of this story, everyone got on a shuttle bus coach bus and arrived at the parking garage complex near the area of "Universal CityWalk". In this chapter, everyone shall take the escalator up to the complex, go through the security checkpoint, and made it to the start of the "Universal CityWalk" area. What will eveeyone see there? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, let's all begin chapter 13 of this brand new story...**

As the bus drove away from the unloading area, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Pops, along with the 74 other random guests, all walked away from the bus unloading area, and took the tall escalator up to the top of the parking garage complex. Once up at the top, everyone walked to the left, making their way to the security checkpoint...

"Finally, we made it, bros!" said Muscle Man, "Let's go have some fun."

"You know, I wonder what Universal CityWalk has to offer..." said Pops, "It must be PACKED at this time of the day."

"I know, it's already past 9:00am." said High-Five Ghost, "I can already feel myself getting closer and closer to the fun."

"Me too, High-Five Ghost." said Skips, "I feel that we're getting closer, too."

"Man, this is so exciting! I can't wait to see one of the two theme parks here!" said Rigby, jumping up and down with excitement, "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Dude, I understand THAT you're excited, but we still need to go through the security checkpoint first." said Mordecai, "So please be patient until we get through the checkpoint."

"Speaking of which, I better remember to take my watch out of my pocket this time." said Pops, "I don't want a repeat of the tiny incident at the TSA checkpoint at the Los Angeles International Airport."

At that point, everyone walked up to the many lines in front of the security checkpoint. The security checkpoint had tables to search bags by hand, bowls to put pocket contents in, and metal detectors. Dozens of security guards were searching peoples bags, standing by the metal detetactors, and were standing around the area. A few of them even had K-9 attack dogs to help out with the safety measures. Mordecai and the others stood in line for the middle security checkpoint lane, with had about over 56 people waiting in line. After about 35 minutes, it was finally their turn to go through the security checkpoint. Mordecai went first and placed his book bag on a table next to a metal detector. A security guard looked through his bag, using a wooden stick to search for any weapons...

"All clear, sir." said the guard, "Please remove all metal objects and proceeded through the metal detector."

Mordecai nodded in reply and took off his watch. He placed it into a bowl and walked through the metal detector. Once on the other side, Mordecai took his watch back and secured it back into his wrist. He then grabbed his book bag and placed it over his shoulders. High-Five Ghost and Muscle Man went through the metal detector with no problem, and so did Rigby and Skips. Finally, it's was Pops's turn to go through the security checkpoint. He placed is golden watch and chain into a bowl, as well as his top hat. He then walked through the metal detector with no problem...

"All clear, sir." said the guard, "Please collect your belongings and have a nice day."

Pops smiled and nodded in reply. He grabbed his gold pocket watch and chain, and put them back into his pocket. He then grabbed his top hat and put it back onto his head. He and the others then walked away from the security checkpoint and proceeded onto a moving walkway. They past several signs advertising several attractions in "Universal Studios Orlando" and "Islands of Adventure". Needless to say, everyone was amazed by all of the posters. 10 minutes later, everyone finally made it to the end of the moving walkway and to another pair of escalators. They took the escalator on the right down to ground level. In that area was the entire attraction known as "Universal CityWalk"...

"Woah!" exclaimed Rigby, with tears of joy in his eyes, "This place is beautiful!"

"I know, dude!" said Mordecai, amazed by the place, "This place is a amazing! There's gift shops all over the place!"

"And I see restaurants all over the place, too." said Skips, as he and the others walked through the crowded street of the area, "I think I recognize a few of them."

"So do, I!" said Pops, "Hey, I think I see a Cheesecake Factory over there on the right!"

"And I think I see a Wing Kingdom over there on the right!" said Muscle Man, "Hey, let's stop there before we go to the park! I'm in the mood for some wings!"

"Dude, normally I'd agree with you, but right now, it's only 9:45am in the morning." said High-Five Ghost, "And you already had that huge breakfast back at the hotel. Let's just go to the park and have have Wing Kingdom later for dinner."

"Ugh, fine bro." said Muscle Man, "We'll come back here later."

"Good choice, Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, "I'm glad you made the right choice."

Everyone walked past several gift shops and restaurants. Some of the restaurants in "Universal CityWalk" included places like "Burger Kingdom", "McDonald's", "Cheesecake Factory", "Chili's", "Wing Kingdom", "Panera Bread", "Panda Kitchen", "Chipotle", "Starbucks Coffee", "B.J's Restaurant and Brewery", "Jack in the Box", "In-and-Out Burger", "Hooters", "T.G.I Friday's", "Taco Bell", "Arby's", "Sports Grill & Bar", and "Wendy's". Some of the gift shops included places like, "Universal Orlando Gifts", "Islands of Adventure Gifts", "Gift Lovers", "Massive Gifts Shop", and "Sunny Day Gift Shop". There was also plenty of outdoor gift stands, as well as outdoor snack stands and information kiosks. Mordecai and the others walked past all of the restaurants and gift shops and reached the end of the area of "Universal CityWalk". Once at the end, they all made a left turn and walked towards the entrance gate area of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park...

 **Well, it seems that Mordecai and the others enjoyed the "Universal CityWalk" attraction. It was full of several gift shops and resturrants to enjoy. Well, that's all for this chapter. In the next chapter, everyone shall finally enter the first theme park of the trip, "Isalnds of Adventure". Once inside the park, everyone will go to an ATM machine cash in their checks for 2,000 dollars. Once that's done, Mordecai will buy an "Express Pass" for him and the whole group. But for now, let's all just move on to chapter 14 of my brand new story...**


	14. Port of Entry

**Hello everyone. I'm back once again with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, everyone walked through the area of "Universal CityWalk". There was a lot of gift shops and restaurants to be seen there. In this chapter, everyone shall Govenor through the enterance gate of "Islands of Adventure". Once inside the park, everyone will go to an ATM machine and cash in their checks. Once that's done, Mordecai will buy an "Express Pass" for the whole group. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 14 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Skips, and Pops all approached the entrance gate of "Islands of Adventure". The entrance gate was comprised of several ticket scanners and turnstiles. Cast members were all around the area, watching hundreds and hundreds of guests enter and exit the park. The park was packed today, but not too packedto the point where it reached the full guest capacity. As Mordecai and the others stood in a line, Mordecai opened up his book bag and pulled out the folder...

"Good thing we have our tickets already." said Mordecai, "It would take forever to wait in line at the ticket booths."

"Yeah, I know." said Rigby, as he saw the distance of the line in front of the ticket booth, "It looks like it can go on forever!"

"At least all we have to do is wait in the line for the entrance gate." said Muscle Man, "It'll take forever to buy tickets, bro!"

"Yeah, no kidding." said High-Five Ghost, "I just wonder how long THIS line is going to take.".

"Well, it all depends on how long the people in front of us is going to take." said Pops, "And currently, it looks like the line is moving very quickly."

"Yeah, I can see that." said Skips, "I'm very excited to see what Islands of Adventure has to offer."

At that point, it was already their turn to go through the entrance gate. Mordecai handed everyone their 2-day ticket, and he and the others all scanned them on the ticket scanners. After that, the small light turned green and everyone went through the trunstiles. Everyone was now officially inside the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. Once everyone was inside the park, everyone handed their tickets back to Mordecai, who put them back into his folder. Mordecai then put the folder away into his bookbag...

"Well, now that we're inside, let's go find the ATM machine." said Mordecai, "And after that, I'll go to Guest Services to buy our Express Pass."

And with that being said, Mordecai and the others approached a nearby ATM next to the desk for "Guest Services". Everyone cashed in their check, one by one, until everyone FINALLY had their 2,000 dollars in cash. The cash would be used to purchase meals, souvenirs, and other items. Everyone has really glad about that...

"This is great, dude!" said Mordecai, as he out the 2,000 dollars into his wallet, "We can buy a lot of snacks and souvenirs with this money."

"I know, right?!" said Rigby, as he put his money away, "And think of what kind of meals we can purchase!"

"I want to buy A LOT of those wings at dinner time, bro!" said Muscle Man, "And do you know who else who would like to buy all those wings? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're so funny, man!"

"Alright Muscle Man, that's enough." said Skips, "Stop with those jokes and let's focus on having fun."

"Well, I hope to buy a fancy meal while we're here this trip." said Pops, "They must have some kind of fancy restaurant here in this park."

"I'm sure you'll find some place like that, Pops." said Mordecai, "Well, you and the others wait that bench over there while I go pay for our Express Pass."

Pops and the others nodded in reply and sat down on the bench. As they did, Mordecai walked up to the line in front of the "Guest Services" desk. There was about 37 other random guests in front of him, waiting in line for the "Guest Services" desk. After 15 minutes of waiting in line, it was finally Mordecai's turn for the "Guest Services" desk...

"Hello, welcome to Guest Services." said the lady behind the counter, "How can I help you today?"

"Well, I need an Express Pass for 6 people." said Mordecai, "And it must last for at least 2 days."

The lady nodded and typed some stuff on her computer. She printed up the "Express Pass" card, which had all of the information that Mordecai had just given her printed onto it. She then smiled and handed the "Express Pass" card to Mordecai...

"Here you go, sir." said the lady, "When you go to the Express Pass entrance of any ride in Islands of Adventure or Universal Studios Orlando, all you have to do is show this past to the cast members standing near the Express Pass entrance. If the Stand-By Entrance wait time is one hour or less, you'll be able to go in right away. However, if the Stand-By Entrance wait time is over one hour, and the cast member will be giving you a return time to come back. Will there be anything else you need, sir?"

"No, that'll be all." said Mordecai, as he put the "Express Pass" card into his wallet, "Have a nice day."

The lady nodded in reply as Mordecai walked away from the desk. He walked back to where Rigby and the others were sitting..."

"Well, I got the Express Pass." said Mordecai, "Come on, guys. Let's go have some fun..."

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "It's time for fun!"

"I can't wait to see all of the rides here!" said Pops, as he and the others stood up from the bench, "I just cannot wait!"

"I'm looking forward to that Harry Potter ride I heard about." said Skips, "I just hope that I don't run into that crazy Harry Potter fan that I met on the plane."

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" asked High-Five Ghost, "Let's go!"

And with that, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Skips, and Pops all walked away from the bench and through the "Port of Entry" section of "Islands of Adventure". This section of the park was full of some adventure themes restaurants and a few gift shops. At that point, Mordecai and the others walked under a stone archway. The rocky arch had an adventurous message painted on it in bright yellow-red letters. This message was "The Adventure Begins". It was now 9:50am and everyone's fun day had begun...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it seemed kind of short, but it's all I could come up with for this chapter. It looks like everyone cashed in their checks and got the "Express Pass" for the group. Everyone is now ready to explore and enjoy an entire day at "Islands of Adventure". What will everyone do during the day? Will everyone have lots of fun? Will the entire day of fun go as planned? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now. Well, let's all move on to chapter 15 of this brand new story...**


	15. The Incredible Hulk Coaster

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. In the last chapter, everyone finally made it inside the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. In this chapter, everyone will go on their first ride of the trip, "The Incredible Hulk Coaster". This is a massive twister roller coaster with an angry attitude! Will the ride be too intense? Will everyone like the ride? Will everyone get a good on-ride photo? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I refuse to spoil it all for you now.** **Well, let's all begin chapter 15 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Skips, and Pops all walked under the arch and to the left, entering a section called "Marvel Super Hero Island". It was full of a few rides, restaurants, and gift shops themed to several "Marvel" superheroes, movies, and cartoons. Needless to say, it was all very impressive...

"Woah, this place is amazing, dude!" said Mordecai, "There's Marvel stuff everywhere!"

"Yeah, I know!" said Rigby, as he and the others walked over a bridge, "Hey, look over there. I see a green roller coaster!"

"I can see it too, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Its called The Incredible Hulk Coaster!"

"Let's go on it!" said High-Five Ghost, "It looks like a great way to start off the trip."

"Come on!" said Skips, "Let's go!"

"Alrighty then..." said Mordecai, "We shall go on the Incredible Hulk Coaster to begin our trip."

"I'm not sure about this..." said Pops, as he saw a roller coaster car speed along the track, "It looks like it's going a little too fast."

"Aw, come on, Pops!" said Rigby, "For once on your life, try something spontaneous."

"Fine, I'll go on the ride..." said Pops, as he and the others walked towards the ride entrance, "But I won't step on that thing until I find a place to put my hat."

"Don't worry, Pops..." said Mordecai, "I'll rent us a locker to put out stuff in. I need to put by book bag away, anyways."

Everyone walked over to the main entrance of the ride. Mordecai rented a locker and put his book bag inside. Pops then put his top hat inside and closed the locker. He handed the key to Skips, who put it into his jeans pocket. Everyone then walked over to the "Express Pass" entrance. Since the regular wait time was only 50 minutes, the female cast member let everyone into the "Express Pass" queue after Mordecai showed her the "Express Pass" card. Once inside the queue, Mordecai handed the card to Skips, who put it into his jeans pocket as well...

"Hey, I wonder how fast the ride is..." said Pops nervously, as he and the others proceeded through the queue, "I hope it's not too fast."

"Pops, don't worry." said Rigby, as he gave Pops a pat on his back, "Its not going to kill you. I promise you, buddy."

"Well...okay..." said Pops, "Hey Rigby, can you sit next to me on this ride? It'll really help me clam myself down a lot more."

"Sure, Pops." said Rigby, as he and the others entered the indoor part of the queue, "I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Oh, thank you Rigby." said Pops, "Its so nice to have friends like you and Mordecai."

"No problem, Pops." said Rigby, "No problem at all."

"You know who else is scared of roller coasters?!" asked Muscle Man, "MY MOM!"

"Muscle Man, cut it out." said Mordecai, "Pops has never been on a huge roller coaster before. Give him a break..."

"Fine, bro." said Muscle Man, "Excuse me for joking around!"

"Muscle Man, I have to agree with Mordecai on this one." said High-Five Ghost, as he and the others walked up a small flight of stairs, "That's not very nice, even for one of your jokes."

"Alright, alright..." said Muscle Man, "I get the picture. I'm sorry."

The entire indoor queue building resembled the gamma ray science laboratory of Dr. Bruce Banner from the "Incredible Hulk" cartoon and movies. All around the queue were small TV screens, showing clips of Dr. Bruce Banner trying to reverse the effects of his power on a continuous loop. As everyone got closer and closer to the ride boarding area, Pops began to shiver a little. He was really afraid to ride this attraction...

"Pops, try not to be nervous." said Skips, "Take a deep breath and exhale it very slowly. It'll help you control your fear a little. Trust me."

Pops nodded and breathed in and out again. He did this a total of 15 times as he and the others made it to the main ride boarding area. A cast member directed them to boarding rows 1 and 2. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and Skips waited in row #1, and Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost waited in row #2. As a roller coaster pulled up into the station, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention lab visitors..." said the male voice over the intercom, "This is Dr. Bruce Banner. Once the gates in front of you open, please move all the way across your row to make room for everyone and then reach up and pull down your restraint. During your ride, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the car at all times, and please watch your children. If you have open-toe shoes on, please take them off and put him into the small elastic pouch in front of you. Thank you and welcome to my experiment."

And with that being said, a green roller coaster train pulled up into the boarding station. The roller coaster car had a total of 8 rows of seats. Each row had 4 seats in it, adding up to a total of 32 seats per train. The train stopped and the over-the-shoulder restraints went up. All of the passengers onboard exited the train to right and went out the ride'a exit. The small gates on the left opened up and everyone waiting in the rows stepped onboard the train. Pops sat down at the seat on the right edge and pulled down his over-the-shoulder bar. Just like he was promised, Rigby sat down right next to him, pulling down his restraint too...

"You still nervous, Pops?" asked Rigby, as Mordecai and Skips got secured into their seats, "Its okay to be afraid..."

"Yes, I'm honestly a little scared still." said Pops, as Muscle Man and Pops got secured in the second row, "This ride seems to go very fast."

"Listen Pops, it's going to be okay." said Rigby, as everyone else got secured onto the ride car, "This ride lasts only 2 minutes and 15 seconds. You'll be fine."

Pops nodded in reply as the small gates on the left closed up. A female cast member wearing a lab coat walked down alongside the cars on the right, checking to make sure that everyone was secured tightly into the ride car. At that point, it was time for the ride to start. A male cast member pushed a green button on his control panel podium, dispatching the car out of the boarding station and up a slow moving chain-lift inside of a circular tunnel...

"Oh man, here we go!" said Rigby, "The first ride of the trip!"

"I'm so excited, bros!" said Muscle Man, "I can't wait to see how my on-ride picture tuns out at the end."

"I'm sure it'll turn out great, Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, "And so will mine!"

"I hope we go really fast!" said Mordecai, as he held on tight, "I love roller coasters!"

"Pops, you can do this." said Skips, "Remember to inhale deeply and exhale deeply."

"I can do this..." said Pops to himself, "I'm a brave man. I can do this..."

At that point, Dr. Bruce Banner's voice was heard inside of the circular tunnel...

"Yes...my reverser I working..." said Bruce Banner's voice in the background, "Wait, something went wrong! No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At that point, the ride car suddenly, sped up very fast up to 70 miles per hour! "WHOOSH!", the entire ride car sped up the rest of the hill climb and along an upside-down, zero-G helix at the top. The car went down a massive downward loop curve, going under the bridge, surrounded by mist. Pops held on tight, trying not to be afraid or scream...

"THIS IS SO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" screamed Pops on delight, beginning to enjoy the ride, "GO FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTER!"

"YOHOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Muscle Man, "THIS IS AWESOME, BROS!"

"YES, IT IIIIIIIIIIIIIS!" screamed High-Five Ghost, "IT IS VERY ASWESOOOOOOME!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, as the car did several more loops, twists, curves, and helixes, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

For the next minute and a half, the ride car sped through dozens of loops, curves, and twists. At that point, "WHOOSH!", the car sped past a camera, snapping an on-ride photo of everyone on the ride. A minute later, the roller coaster car made it back to a horizontal position and "SCREEEEEEEECH!", got suddenly stopped by several breaks on the tracks. The ride car then slowly made it back into the ride boarding area. As it did, hundreds of guests waiting in line cheered for its return...

"Look dude, everyone's cheering for us!" said Pops, as he smiled in delight, "It must be because I overcame my fear."

"You overcame your fear?" asked Rigby, "Wow, I didn't notice that."

"Nicely done, Pops." said Skips, "Did you use my breathing techniques?"

"Oh, you bet I did." said Pops, "And not only that, but I just kept my eyes opened and I kept on telling myself to stay calm."

"Well down, Pops." said Mordecai, "Well done. I'm glad you overcame your fear."

"I can't wait to see how my photo turned out." said Muscle Man, "I hope I look good in it."

"Me too, dude." said High-Five Ghost, "I hope I look good in my photo, too."

At that point, the car stopped in the boarding station and all of the restraints went up. Everyone stepped out the car on the right and walked out of the doorway, heading to the on-ride photo pick-up desk and ride exit. Once in the on-ride photo pick-up area, everyone saw themselves in photo #1546282. Pops was smiling due to him having S good time, Mordecai and Rigby were cheering with excitement, Skips was calm as usual, High-Five Ghost was raising his arms over his head, and Muscle Man was shown to be upset and...puking. Yep, he threw up most of his big breakfast...

"WHAT?!" yelled Muscle Man angrily, as he walked up to the pick up desk, "There must be something wrong with your camera! I did NOT make a face like that or puke for that matter!"

"Sorry sir, but the camera never lies." said the man behind the counter, "That is indeed you in the photo. Would you like to buy it?"

"BUY IT?!" asked Muscle Man angrily, "NO WAY! I'm not paying over 15 bucks for a trashy photo like that! NO WAY, NO HOW! Come on, bros. Let's go!"

The others, trying to hold back their laughter, nodded in reply and walked out of the on-ride photo purchase area. A few seconds later, Mordecai ran up to the counter, looking left and right to make sure the others were not watching...

"Sir, I'll buy that photo." said Mordecai, "How much will it cost?"

"For the standard size, 15 dollars." said the man, "The larger size for big picture frames will cost you 20 dollars."

"I'll take the larger one." said Mordecai, handing the man a 20-dollar bill, "Just make it quick. My group can't notice I'm not with them..."

The man nodded and printed up the on-ride photo. He even placed it into a souvenir "Incredible Hulk"-themed picture frame before placing it into a plastic bag mac handed it to Mordecai. Mordecai then took the bag and ran back to the middle of the exit passageway where the group was walking. Once outside the ride exit building, Skips handed Mordecai the locker key and Mordecai walked to over to the lockers. He opened up the locker and pulled out his book bag. He then placed the photo into his book bag, zipped his book bag shut, and handed Pops back his top hat. Mordecai then returned the key and he and the others walked away from the locker rental area. As they did, Skips handed Mordecai the "Express Pass" card back...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. It seems like everyone really enjoyed this ride. Not bad for the first ride of the entire trip. And guess what? Pops overcame his fear of big roller coasters! In the next chapter, everyone will enjoy a ride with a lot more...well...dizziness. What is this upcoming attraction to be enjoyed? Is it a fun one? Will everyone like it? Well, you'll just have to read on and find out for yourself. Once again, I refuse to spoil it all for you now. It would not be very nice of me. But for now, let's move on to chapter 16 of this brand new story...**


	16. Storm Force Acceleratron

**Hello again, everyone. It's now time for another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others rode the "Incredible Hulk Coaster" to start off their trip. Pops ovecame his fear of roller coasters and Muscle Man had a very embarrassing online photo. In this chapter, everyone shall go on a ride called "Storm Force Acceleration". It's not a ride that I like, but I'm sure Mordecai and the others will like it, no problem. Well, let's just see and find out, shall we? Let's begin chapter 16 of my brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked away from the locker rental area. As they did, they all noticed a ride called, "Storm Force Acceleratron". The regular queue wait time was only 10 minutes...

"Hey look, a ride featuring Storm!" said Mordecai, "We should go on that!"

"Storm?" asked Rigby, "Who's that?"

"It's that female super hero." said Skips, "Storm has the power to summon the forces of nature at her command."

"That picture of her next to the entrance is very hot, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Yes, she's very hot..."

"Muscle Man, please don't talk about things like that during this trip." said High-Five Ghost, "Besides, you already have Starla as a girlfriend."

"Hey, this ride looks like a Tea Cups ride I went on at the fair as a child." said Pops, "Only this ride looks more futuristic."

"Well, what are we all standing here for?" asked Rigby, "Let's go on it! It's only a 10-minute wait! We don't even need to use the Express Pass card!"

And with that, everyone stood in the regular queue line for "Storm Force Acceleratron". Currently, the pods were full of guests and a current ride is going on. After 5 minutes, the pods stopped spinning. Once they stopped, cast members opened them up and the guests, who were all mostly dizzy from the ride, all made their way out of the exit gate. At that point, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention everyone, this is Professor Xavier" said the voice over the intercom, "When the entry gates open up, please find a pod and sit down in it. Once the ride is in motion, remain seated at all times, and please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the pod at all times. Secure all loose articles and please watch your children. To spin faster or slower, use the metal wheel in the center of the pod to do so. We need generate as much power as possible for Storm, so she can battle and defeat the evil Magneto and save the world! Thank you for your attention."

The ride area was an open-aired platform with a gold-colored dome covering up the top of it. There was a total of 8 pods, each holding up to a maximum of 6 people. So, a total of 48 guests could ride at a time. A cast member opened up the metal entry gate, allowing 48 more guests to enter the huge circular floor platform. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost all got lucky and found a pod to sit in together. Once everyone was seated, Mordecai took off his book bag and placed it on the pod's floor in front of him...

"Bros, prepare to be very dizzy!" said Muscle Man, gripping the metal wheel in front of him, "And I'm not going to puke this time!"

"Oh yeah?!" asked Mordecai, "We'll see about that."

"Mordecai and I aren't scared!" said Rigby, "Its you who's going to be scared, Muscle Man!"

"Oh man..." said Pops in fear, "This cannot end well..."

At that point, a cast member started up the ride. The huge platform floor began spinning around, going faster and faster by the second. As they did, intense music began playing in the background. All of the guests inside the pops spun their pods around the way they wanted to do so. Muscle Man grinned and spun the wheel around very fast, cashing everyone to get pressed against side of the sides of the pod by the G-forces...

"MUSCLE MAN, CUT IT OUT!" yelled Pops, trying to sit up, but couldn't because of the instance G-force, "I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD!"

"Just take it like a man, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he continued to spin ten wheel very fast, "Are you loving the speed, Ghost?"

"YOU BET I AM!" said High-Five Ghost with excitement, "GO FASTER, MUSCLE MAN! FASTER! FASTER!"

"YOU GOT IT, BRO!" said Muscle Man, spinning the wheel much faster, "HANG ON TIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

As Muscle Man made the pod spin around faster and faster, Mordecai and Rigby just held onto the sides of the pods and grinned at Muscle Man as if to say, "Hahahaha. in your face, Muscle Man! We're not scared of your speed!". Muscle Man saw them grinning and grinned right back, spinning the wheel much faster. Pops closed his eyes, trying not to get very dizzy. Skips looked like he was about to throw up at any moment. High-Five Ghost held on tightly and grinned along with Muscle Man. After another minute of spinning, "SCREECH!", the entire circular floor platform came to a sudden halt. The pops stopped spinning around, too. Once everything came to a full and complete stop, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Thank you all for generating me enough power." said Storm's voice over the intercom, "Thanks to you, I saved the entire earth. Before you go, I have a few reminders for you all. Before you leave the pods, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your step as you exit the pods. Once you exit the pods, please proceed through the exit gate. Have a great day here at Islands of Adventure."

And with that, everyone opened up the pod's small door and stepped off. Mordecai and Rigby were a little dizzy, but not very sick. Pops on the other hand looked like he was about to throw up. He ran outside the exit gate and quickly threw up into a nearby trash can. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were smiling and they gave themselves a high-five as they stepped off the pod. Skips was very dizzy, but not too dizzy to the point of throwing up. Everyone went out through the exit gate and walked over to where Pops was. He was leaning over a trashcan, waiting to see if he had to throw up anymore...

"Pops, are you okay?" asked Mordecai, placing a hand of Pops's back, "You look very sick."

"Muscle Man was spinning the pod around too fast, wasn't he?" asked Rigby, "I'm sorry, dude."

"Oh, it's okay..." said Pops, "Muscle Man didn't know..."

"Oh, I did!" said Muscle Man, "Well Pops, are you feeling sick?! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude, that's not funny!" said Mordecai, as he put his book bag back over his shoulders, "You made Pops throw up!"

"Yeah Muscle Man..." said Skips, "That wasn't very nice. I think we should go on a ride where you won't have control of the speed."

"Yeah Skips..." said Mordecai, "He can't be trusted."

"Guys, it was just a joke!" said Muscle Man, "Can't you or Pops take a joke?!"

"Yeah guys..." said High-Five Ghost, "Everyone gets sick once in a while. It's no big deal!"

"Whatever, dude." said Mordecai, "Let's just all go on another ride. This time, no rides where the riders are in control."

"Fine bro." said Muscle Man, "But if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry."

Everyone else just nodded in reply. Once Pops felt a lot better, he and the others walked away from the area around the "Storm Force Acceleratron" attraction and towards the rest of the "Marvel Super Hero Island" section of "Islands of Adventure". It was now 10:30am and everyone was about to find another ride to go on...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone enjoyed this ride, too. And the best part is that Muscle Man didn't even puke this time...but poor Pops. Anyways, before we move on to chapter 17, I have something to tell you all. I just found out from a friend that "Regular Show" just aired its FINAL episode. Yep, the show is now over. I'll surely miss it. Yes, yes I will. So in honor of the show, this chapter is hereby dedicated to it. Rest In Peace, "Regular Show", Rest In Peace. Well, let's all move on to chapter 17 of this brand new story...**


	17. Dr Doom's Fear Fall

**Well everyone, I hope that you all enjoyed that "Storm Force Acceleratron" attraction in the last chapter. If you did, then I know you'll all LOVE this attraction. In this chapter, everyone shall enjoy an attraction called, "Dr. Doom's Fear Fall". Will anyone be afraid of it? Will anyone get sick on it? Well, you'll just have to read and find it all out for yourself. I refuse to spoil it for anyone. It would be very rude of me to do so. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 17 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked away from he exit area of the "Storm Force Acceleratron" attraction, and headed towards the rest of the "Marvel Super Hero Island" section of the park. As they did, Mordecai noticed a very tall attraction on the right called, "Dr. Doom's Fear Fall". It was a pair of 200-foot tall towers, each one with a circular car surrounding it. Each car held up to 16 people at a time. Mordecai saw a car get launched upward on the left tower. As it fell back down to the loading area, Mordecai had an idea...

"Hey guys, let's go on that!" said Mordecai, pointing to the attraction, "Its Dr. Doom's Fear Fall!"

"Dr. Doom?" asked Rigby, "Isn't that the arch-nemesis of the Fantastic Four?"

"Yep, and he's very evil." said Skips, "He should never be messed with."

Well, let's go on it then, bro!" said Muscle Man, "I want to go very high on that thing!"

"I don't know, Muscle Man..." said Mordecai, "You made Pops very sick on the last ride. Pops, do think you can handle this ride?"

Well, I think I can handle that ride..." said Pops, as he saw another ride car get launched upward, "It doesn't look as intense as the last one."

"Well, then what are we all standing around for?" asked High-Five Ghost, "Let's go on it, already!'

And with that, everyone walked towards the entrance of the "Dr. Doom's Fear Fall" attraction. Since the regular line wait time was 120 minutes, everyone went in through the "Express Pass" queue line. After waiting in line for only 10 minutes, it was finally their turn to enter through a pair of automatic sliding metal doors and to board the ride along with 10 other random guests...

"Hello everyone and welcome to my latest scheme...The FearFall!" said Dr. Doom's voice over the ride's intercom, "Of you have nay large bags or purses, please remove them and place them on the floor within the red line-marked areas on your left and right before you get seated in my invention. Smaller articles should be secured to you at all times. Once you're seated, please pull down on your restraint until it's as tight as possible. And please, supervise your children. Once the experiment begins, all of your fear will be collected so I can DESTROY THE FANTASTIC FOUR! HAVE FUN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At that point, Mordecai placed his book bag onto the floor in front of him right before he sat down in his seat. Before Pops sat down, he took off his top hat and placed it on the floor in front of him. Rigby, Skips and Pops sat down in the row of 4 seats with him. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost sat down in the row on the left. The other 10 guests filled up the remaining seats...

"Okay, now that voice that just spoke to us a couple of seconds ago is creepy." said Pops, as he held on tightly to his shoulder restraint, "Now I am a little scared..."

"Don't be, Pops." said Rigby, "That was just a recording of the voice actor of Dr. Doom. Anyways, this ride will be short and sweet."

"Yeah dude, we just get launched upward and then we go back down again." said Mordecai, "You'll like it, Pops. Trust me."

"Besides, this ride has a twist." said Skips, "Instead of helping a super hero do good on this ride, we get to help a super villain so evil on this ride!"

Pops smiled and nodded in reply as he continued to hold on tightly. Mordecai and Skips waited for the moment to arrive, as well as Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost. Once everyone onboard the ride car was secured in place, the sliding metal entry doors closed up, and the music in the background intensified...

"AND NOW, PREPARE TO BE AFRAID!" yelled Dr. Doom's evil voice in the background, "IN 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"And with that, "WHOOSH!", the car launched up into the air, going as high as over 195 feet! Everyone cheered in delight as their feet dangled below them...

"YIPEEEEEE!" said Pops, raising his arms over his head, "I LOVE THIS VIEW FROM HERE!"

"I can see our hotel from here!" said Rigby, "It's kind of far, but I can see it!"

"Me too, dude!" said Mordecai, "I can see it, too!"

"WHOHOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Muscle Man, "THIS IS ROCKING FUN!"

"I agree with you, Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, "I agree with you 100 percent!"

Skips didn't say anything. He just smiled and held on tightly the whole time. After 10 seconds up in the air, "WHOOSH!", the ride began free-falling towards the ground, causing everyone to scream with either fear or excitement. Pops wasn't scared this time, as he was smiling and holding his arms up in the air. When the car reached the area close to the bottom, "SCREECH!", the entire ride suddenly stopped and came down slowly towards the loading area. Once at the very bottom, the ride car came to full and complete stop. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Thank you all for participating in my FearFall experiment." said Dr. Doom's voice over the intercom, "I now have enough power to destroy the Fantastic Four! Before you leave, please collect all of your personal belongings and supervise your children as you make your way through the exit doors located on your left. Thank you and have a good day here at Islands of Adventure."

The shoulder restraints then went up, and everyone stepped out of the car. Mordecai put his book bag back over his shoulder and Pops puts his top hat back onto his head. Everyone then made their way out of the ride's exit pathway on the right, through another pair of sliding metal doors. After that, everyone exited the ride's exit building...

"THAT WAS AWESOME, DUDE!" exclaimed Mordecai, "OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yeah, I know!" exclaimed Rigby, "DID YOU SEE HOW HIGH WE WENT?!"

"That was very high!" said Skips, "That was totally a height of over 100 feet!"

"100 feet?!" asked Muscle Man, "No way! That HAD to be over 200 feet, bro!"

"Whatever! I don't care about some height!" said High-Five Ghost, "I'm just happy that I enjoyed that ride!"

"I must say, I didn't even scream or close my eyes the whole time." said Pops, "I actually had a lot of fun on that thing."

"I'm glad you did, Pops." said Rigby, "Anyways, let's go find another ride to go on."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked away from the exit area around "Dr. Doom's Fear Fall" and went off to find another run attraction to go on and enjoy together...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like Pops is feeling a little better and Muscle Man didn't throw up one bit. Mordecai and Rigby had fun on the ride, and so did Skips and High-Five Ghost. Yeah, the ride was very short, but it was also a lot of fun. In the next chapter, everyone shall enjoy the best ride in the "Marvel Super Hero Island" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. What is this ride? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, let's all move on to chapter 18 of this brand new story...**


	18. The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Yes, I'm back with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, everyone rode the short and sweet ride called, "Dr. Doom's Fear Fall". In this chapter, everyone will go on the best ride of the "Marvel Super Hero Island" section of the park. This ride is none other than, "The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man". This is a 3-D ride, with motion, physical effects, and so much action! It all features the famous super hero, Spider-Man! He was once a nerd getting bullied, but now, he's a famous super hero! Before I go, I would like to thank, "FanFiction" author, "S Danyal Allen" for giving me the ride information to help me write this chapter. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 18 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked down the street to the left, passing multiple gift shops and a few snack stands as they did so. At that point, Pops looked to the left and saw the enterance for an attraction called, "The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man". Dozens of were lined up outisde the regular entrance, as the wait time was over 100 minutes long...

"Guys, I think we should go on that ride next!" said Pops, pointing to the ride's sign, "It's called The Amazing Adventures of Spider Man!"

"Spider-Man?!" said Mordecai, "Cool! Spider-Man is awesome!"

"I know! Especially in those movies!" said Rigby, "Personally, I think the Andrew Garfield movies are the better ones!"

"No way!" said Muscle Man, "The Toby McGuire ones are better, bro!'

"They are not!" said Rigby, "Toby McGuire cries and whines a lot in those movies. Andrew Garfield on the other hand, shows a lot of emotion, but takes all situations seriously. And in the new films, instead of Mary Jane, that girl who always needed saving constantly, we get Gwen Stacy. She doesn't need to be saved at all!"

"That's right, Rigby." said Skips, "In the new film, Gwen is more brave and helps Peter Parker out in bad scanerios. In the Amazing Spider-Man 1, she distracted the Lizard during the sxhool fight scene to help Peter escape. She also made the antidote to stop Dr. Connors's plan to turn everyone in New York City into giant lizards. Sorry Muscle Man, but I'm going to have to agree with Rigby here."

"You guys have no taste whatsoever!" said Muscle Man, "The older films are great and the villains are more memorable!"

"Yeah! Remember the Green Goblin?" asked High-Fice Ghost, "Remember Dr. Octopus? The Sandman? Venom?"

"Guys, can you please both stop fighting?" asked Pops, "Look, I can see that both film franchises have their pros and cons, but that's no reason to start arguing."

"Yeah guys, stop fighting." said Mordecai, "You all have different opinions and each of you should accept that. Now, let's just start over and give this ride a try. Who knows, maybe it'll take a better on-ride photo of you, Muscle Man."

"Well, I guess I do need a better photo than on the Incredible Hulk Coaster..." said Muscle Man, "Well...um...okay bro. I guess you're right. Let's go on that Spider-Man ride!"

And with that, everyone made their to the ride building, and through the "Express Pass" entrance. Once inside the "Express Pass" queue, everyone walked through a full-sized replica of the "Daily Bugle" newspaper building from "Spider-Man" cartoons. All of the rooms were empty, as the story of the ride was that the workers fled after an attack from the "Sinister Syndicate". After about 20 minutes of walking, everyone waited in line behind about 30 other people, as they got closer to the ride's boarding area, which was right outside a doorway on the left. Next to the doorway where plastic bins full of pairs of black-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses. Everyone grabbed a pair and continued to wait in line for about 15 more minutes. As they did, a TV screen overhead had an animated safety video playing on a continuous loop. It was a scientist who supposedly helped put the ride cars together...

"Hello everyone..." said the scientist on the screen, "My name is Ned and I'm one of the head scientists that helped design the SCOOP. That's the name of your vehicle for this assignment. Since all of the newspaper reports fled the city, it's up to you to get into a SCOOP car and get tons of information of the Sinister Syndicate. But before you can get on, I better go over a few rules for you. Each car had 3 rows of 4 seats. Therefore, each car can hold up to a maximum of 12 people. When you enter your assigned rows, please move all the way across your row to make room for the other passengers getting on. Once you sit down, please put any bags or purses into the cargo pouch in front of you. Smaller loose articles should be secured to your body at all times. Then pull down the lap bar in front of you until you're secured enough. Keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the car at all times. This rule is especially important when the door on the right swings down and closes up. During your assignment, please refrain from eating, drinking and smoking, as well as flash photography, or video recording. Oh, and don't put on those night-vision glasses until asked to do so. Thank you and I hope your mission goes well..."

And with that, static appeared on the screen. After 30 seconds of static, the entire safety video played all over again. Other TV screens around them played a news report about the Statute of Liberty getting stolen by the Sinister Syndicate. At that point, Mordecai and the others walked into the boarding area. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and Skips were assigned wait in row #1. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were assigned to wait in row #2. A blue and white ride vehicle called the "SCOOP", pulled up onto the ride boarding station. The huge door on the right swung open and the small metal gates on the station opened up too.

Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and 6 other random guests entered the ride vehicle. Mordecai placed his book bag into the pouch in front of him. Pops put his top hat into the pouch front of him and pulled down the lap bar. Behind them, everyone else was already secured in. A cast member walked over to the car for a final instruction for the guests...

"Excuse me, everyone, please those glasses on." said the cast member, "Once again, please out on your night vision glasses."

And with that being say, everyone did so. The ride car's massive side door swung down and closed up on the right. Once that was done, another cast member dispatched the ride vehicle out of the station. The car made a left turn, into a massive set that looked like an alleyway in New York City at night...

"It's go time, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Its time to kick some super-villain butt!"

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, as the car made a quick right turn.

"I hope this ride is a good as my dad told me about." said Pops, "I can't wait to tell him all about it!"

"Attention reporters..." said J. Jonah Jameson's voice over the intercom, "You know your assignments, so get that SCOOP! Get it?! It's the snake name as your vehicle! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways...LOOK! It's the Spider signal! With Sinister Syndicate on the loose, Spider-Man can't be too far off. Anyways as I was saying, GET TO WORK!"

At that point, the car turned to face a hidden 3-D screen. Spider-Man himself appeared, making it look like he handed on the car's front hood...

"You shouldn't be out here!" said Spider-Man, "With the Sinister Syndicate on the loose, this could be the most dangerous night of my life! And yours too. Be careful. Nice shades by way!"

Spider-Man spot out some web and swung off-screen. The car turned to the right and went straight...

"I hope Spider-Man doesn't get hurt..." said Pops, "Those villains at very dangerous to fight!"

"Pops, he'll be alright." said Rigby, giving Pops a pat on the back, "Remember, he's the Amazing Spider-Man after all."

Pops smiled and nodded in reply. Suddenly, an animatronic truck driven by an animated Stan Lee cameo nearly hit them, causing the car to quickly turn to the left, thorough a huge pair of rusty metal double doors...

"HEY, WATCH IT, BRO!" yelled Muscle Man, "WE'RE DRIVING HERE!"

"Muscle Man, don't scream like that!" said Mordecai, "This is like a movie theater, you can't scream in here!"

The car moved through a set that looked like a giant abandoned warehouse. Inside, were replica pieces of the Statue of Liberty! Skips was shocked...

"So this is where the Statue of Liberty went." said Skips, "I knew that it had to be a location like this."

The car turned to the right, passing another hidden 3-D screen. On that screen, the members of the Sinister Syndicate, Dr. Octopus, Elctro, Scream and Hobgoblin were talking about their evil plans...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Hobgoblin evilly, "With my new hover board, our anti-gravity cannon, and all of us working together, not even SPIDER-MAN CAN STOP US! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HEY, WHO'S OUT THERE?!" yelled Dr. Octopus, turning to see the ride car.

"Uh oh..." said High-Five Ghost, "It looks like we've been caught!"

The car sped off to the left, going into front of another 3-D screen. Electro appeared on screen, holding a massive electrical cable...

"INTRUDERS, HUH?!" asked Electro evilly, "So, you thought that you can spy on us! You probably work for SPIDER-MAN!"

"No! We don't!" said Pops, freaked out by the 3-D effects, "We don't work for him! We mean no harm! Please let us go!"

"WELL, I THINK ITS TIME YOU LEARN A LESSON...THE HARD WAY!" said Electro, as he thrust the electrical cable down in front of the car, making it look like he was shocking the car, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The car began vibrating very violently, creating the illusion of the car being tampered with. The car began spinning around and moving to the right. Dr. Octopus was then seen trying to lit the car with his anti-gravity cannon, causing flashes of green-light to be seen. The car then began spinning around again, down down a slope that looked like the inside of a large pipe filled with cold fog. Once outside the tube, the car stopped in front of another hidden screen, looking like the inside of a sewer. Spider-Man appeared on-screen, not noticing Hydro-Man appearing behind him...

"Oh boy, that was close." said Spider-Man, "You almost got killed out there. Just get back to the Daily Bugle and...uh oh!"

At that point, Hydro-Man attacked Spider-Man, who was trying to fight back. As he did, water sprayed the guests in the car, and the car sped off the right...

"SPIDER MAN!" screamed Pops, "NOOOOOOOO! BEAT THAT JERK! I KNOW YOU CAN!"

"Pops, chill out!" said Mordecai, "Spider-Man has been known to get out of any predicament!"

At that point, the car went to a river set area and past another 3-D. The car faced the screen as it began to move backwards. Suddenly, Hobgoblin appeared on his hoverboard, holding an fiery pumpkin...

"Trick or treat! Smell my feet! Time to blow you off the street!" sang Hobgoblin evilly, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hobgoblin threw the pumpkin at the car, causing a controlled fire explosion to go off on a brick wall near the car. The car sped backwards fast this time, turning to the left, and facing forward again. This time, the car was in front of another 3-D. Dr. Octopus appeared, holding his anti-gravity cannon...

"OH NO!" screamed Pops, "Its Dr. Octopus! Save us, Spider-Man!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You all thought that you can escape us!" said Dr. Octopus evilly, "Well, I don't think so! HAVE A NICE FLIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that, "BOOM!", Dr. Octopus blasted the car with his anti-gravity cannon. As he did, Spider-Man appeared to attack him. The car turned around to the left, and went into a room that looked like windows on a series of skyscrapers. The lighting and projection effects make it look like he car was going up into the air to over 400 feet off the ground...

"Wait, you're not insured for this!" said Spider-Man's voice, "Hang on tight!"

"We're not insured?!" yelled Pops, "Oh, NOW you tell us!"

At that point, the car made another right turn and went in front of another 3-D screen. This one looked like the tops of the buildings of New York City. Spider-Man appeared and shot a web at the front of the car...

"Hold on!" yelled Spider-Man, "I'll pull you down!"

Suddenly, all of the Sinister Syndicate members attacked him, causing the car to get flung onto the top of a random building. After a few more curves and turns, the car tilted downward, making it look like the car was falling towards the ground...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Pops, covering his eyes, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! SOMEONE, SAVE US!"

Suddenly, a web appeared at the bottom, just before the car could touch the ground. The car went back to a horizontal position and moved to the right again. The car went past another 3-D screening, facing it. It showed the entire Statue of Liberty being carried back to its place by several helicopters. It also showed all of the members of Sinister Syndicate tied up by several layers of sticky spider web material. Spider-Man appeared, dangling upside down from a web string of his own...

"Wow, you guys made it!" said Spider-Man, "You certainly helped me out today! You deserved some fame! Say CHEESE!"

And with that, "SNAP!", Spider-Man took a photo of them with his camera. As he did, everyone was already cheering, including Pops, who looked very happy in the ride she now that it was all over. As the ride car turned to the right towards an unloading area, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the ride's intercom...

"Congratulations team SCOOP!" said Stan Lee's voice as a cameo, "You helped save New York City! Well done, team. Well done! When your car comes to a full and complete stop, please gather all of your personal belongings, and watch your head and step as you exit the vehicle to the right. Don't forget to watch your children. Oh, and dispose of your night-vision glasses into special bins near the exit. Thank you for your attention and enjoy the rest of your day here at Islands of Adventure."

And with that, the car stopped at the station and the huge door on the right swung open. The lap bars went up and everyone stood up from their seats. Everyone grabbed their stuff and stepped off the car to the right. Mordecai put his book bag back over his shoulders and Pops put his top hat back onto his head. Everyone then took off their 3-D glasses and put them into a special disposal bin as they exited the unloading area.

"That was awesome, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he and the others walked into the gift shop, "Let's do that again!"

"Maybe later..." said High-Five Ghost, "Right now, I want to see our photo and go on some more rides."

"I hope it's better than the last one!" said Skips, "This ride was very intense."

"Yes, it sure was." said Pops, "Some moments were completely unexpected! But I did enjoy it!"

"I'm glad you did, Pops." said Rigby, "I'm glad you did."

"Come on, let's go see how our photo looks." said Mordecai.

At that point, everyone entered the gift shop and on-ride photo pick up area. Their photo number was #14257452. On that photo, everyone was cheering. No one looked sick, upset, or scared this time. Even Pops was cheering with delight and smiling as well.

"Ah, perfect!" said Pops, "Just as I thought it would turn out."

"Let's buy it, then." said Mordecai, "You buys go wait outside while I pay for it."

Everyone nodded and reply and exited the gift shop. Mordecai then waited in line for the photo pick-up counter. 10 minutes later, Mordecai paid for a larger photo in a decorative plastic Spider-Man themed frame. The man behind the counter handed it to Mordecai in a plastic bag. After that, Mordecai walked outside to here everyone else was waiting for him...

"Well, I got the photo." said Mordecai, "Let's to find another ride."

And with that, everyone continued to walk through the area of "Marvel Super Hero Island" to find another attraction to go on. It was now 10:50am and everyone was close to reaching the end of the "Marvel Super Hero Island" section of "Islands of Adventure"...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope all of you enjoyed, "The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man". That ride was epic, wasn't it? And it looks like the on-ride photo came out great this time! Yep, no one throwing up in the photo this time. It's the perfect on-photo for anyone to own! In the next chapter, a new section of "Islands of Adventure" will be introduced, as well as a new attraction. What is this new section of the park? What is this attraction? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 19 of this brand new story...**


	19. Dudley Do Right's Rip-Saw Falls

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, everyone went on a 3-D ride called "The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man". It was creative, full of action, and lots of fun. In this chapter, everyone shall enter a new section of "Islands of Adventure" called, "Toon Lagoon", and go on a water ride called "** **Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls". What will happen on this ride? Will everyone like it? Will everyone get wet? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, let's begin chapter 19 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others all reached the end of the "Marvel Super Hero Island" section of "Islands of Adventure". They entered a new section of the park called "Toon Lagoon". It was full of many gift shop, child water play areas and restaurants themed to old cartoons. Everyone was amazed by this section...

"This place is just paying an homage to cartoons." said Skips, "I can tell the creators of the park know what they were doing."

"Me too." said Pops, "I find that the artwork here is very exquisite."

"Hey, let's go on that log flume ride!" said Mordecai, pointing to it in the distance, "Its called Dudley Do Right's Rip-Saw Falls! It looks like a lot of fun."

"Duley Do Right's Rip-Saw Falls?" asked Rigby, "I don't know, dude. I might get wet!"

"Oh come on, Rigby!" said Mordecai, "It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Are you afraid to get a little wet?!"

"No, I'm not!" said Rigby, suddenly changing his mind to avoid getting teased, "I'll go on it! I'm not going to let a little water scare me off. Come on, guys. Let's go!"

"Good idea, Rigby." said Pops, "I think I remember watching the old Dudley Do Right cartoon when I was a young boy."

And with that, everyone walked over to the enterance area of the "Dudley Do Right's Rip-Saw Falls" attraction. The wait time for the regular line was over 50 minutes long, so everyone got to go in through the "Express Pass" enterance. Once everyone walked through the "Express Pass" queue, they finally made it to the ride boarding area. Each log could hold up to 6 people at a time. A cat member directed Mordecai and the others to wait in waiting area #1. As they waited in that area, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention riders, welcome to Dudley Do Right's Rip-Saw Falls..." said the male voice over the intercom, "When you board your log, please pull down on your lap bar, secure all loose. For your safety, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or video taping during your adventure. Also, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the log at all times. Please remember that this IS a water ride, so you might get a little wet. And please, supervise your children. Thank you and enjoy your trip."

As the message ended, an empty log rolled into the boarding station. The small metal gates opened up and everyone stepped onboard. Mordecai put his book bag in front of his legs. Pops did the same thing for his top hat. Everyone pulled down their lap bars. Finally, a cast member dispatched the log out of the boarding station. The log went through a forest set full of animatronic dancing forest animals, before going up a hill lift. As it did, everyone saw an animatronic of Dudley Do himself, riding backwards on his horse named Horse, up the ramp alongside the hill climb...

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Pops, as the log got closer to the top of the hill climb, "Dudley Do Right is riding that horse backwards again. When will he ever learn?"

As the ride car made it to the top of the second level of the ride, everyone could see an animatronic of Snidley, the villain of the "Dudley Do Right" cartoon, laughing evil over his accomplishment of kidnapping Nell, the damsel in distress of the cartoon. Once on the second level, the log made a turn to the right, and entered a set that looked like the "Wontyabe Mine". Inside, an animatronic of Dudley Do talking to Horse...

"Hey Horse, I can't see anything in here." said Dudley, "Do you?"

Little did they know, an animatronic bear was standing right behind them, growling with anger...

"Hehehehehe..." giggled Pops, "Dudley and Horse are so funny here. This is just like in the cartoon!"

The log then entered an outdoor track. Next to the log on the right, was an animatronic of Horse and Inspector Fenwick tied to a section of railroad tracks. The log then entered a cave where a green train light was turned on. As the log entered the dark cave, the sound of a train engine went off in the background, and suddenly, "WHOOSH!", the log went down a small drop...

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Pops in delight, "Faster! Faster!"

The log reached the end of the short drop, which didn't really get anyone too wet. The log then entered an outdoor sawmill set. On the left, Nell could be seen, tied to a log heading for a rotating buzz saw. Everyone gasped as they sat Dudley and Snidley fight over the lever at the end that controlled the conveyor belt...

"Oh no!" exclaimed Pops, "Snidley is trying kill Nell! Save her, Dudley Do Right!"

"Pops, don't worry." said Skips, "Those are just animatronics."

"I know." said Pops, "I was just joking around. In the cartoon, Dudley Do Right always won!"

At that point, "WHOOSH!", the log went down another downward slope and made it back down to ground level. Still, no one gpt very soaked at all. In the room at ground level, everyone saw signs telling riders on logs to turn around. The log then went up a 75-foot high hill climb. As it did, Pops began to shake in fear...

"Pops, what's wrong?" asked Mordecai, "You're trembling."

"I am? Oh...uh...I didn't notice." said Pops, "I think it's those signs back there. They're making me a little uncomfortable of what's up ahead."

"Pops, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." said Mordecai, as the car made it up to the top of a high level inside a building, "Its just a ride."

The log then made a left turn, into a set that looked like the inside of Snidley's evil lair. On the right, there was an animatronic of Nell firing Snidley out of a cannon. There was also an animatronic of Dudley Do Right triumphantly placing his foot on a dynamite plunger, setting off an explosion noise in the background. At that very moment, "WHOOSH!", the entire log went down as massive 75-foot drop outside the ride building, going up slightly into a shack, and, "SPLASH!", handing very fast on ground level. This time, water sprayed all over the place, causing everyone to get soaked!

"Well, I'm a little wet." said Mordecai, "But it's sunny today, so it should dry off."

"I got soaked ALL OVER!" said Muscle Man, "I'M so cold and wet now!"

"Muscle Man, Mordecai said that it would dry off." said Rigby, "Just relax and let the sun do its work."

Skips, High-Five Ghost, and Pops just nodded in reply. After a few minutes, the log went past the final animatronic scene just outside the unloading area building. It was an animatronic of Inspector Fenwick awarding Dudley Do Right a gold medtal for the heroic action of saving his daughter, Nell. Nell, on the other hand, was giving Horse a kiss on the mouth, which everyone thought was just awkward. As the log passed the setting, the voice of the narrator spoke over the ride's intercom...

"And so our hero proves that a Mountie always gets his man, but not always...his girl." said the narrator's voice, "The end."

"Yeah Mr. Narrator, you got that right." joked Mordecai, "OOOOOHHHHH!"

And with that being said, a rendition of the "Dudley Do Right" theme song played in the background. Then, the log entered the unloading area. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the ride's intercom...

"Welcome back, travelers." said the male voice over the intercom, "Thank you for helping Dudley Do Ron his mission to rescue Nell. Please wait for your log to come to a full and complete stop before standing up. Once it stops, please gather all of your personal belongings, and watch your step as you exit the log to your right. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Islands of Adventure."

And with that, the lap bars went up as the log came to a stop. Mordecai grabbed his book bag and placed it back over his shoulders. Pops grabbed his top hat and placed it back onto his head. He and the others stepped out of the lop to the right and went down the hallway to the ride's gift shop and exit. Right before they left the gift shop, Pops bought himself a stuffed plush animal that looked like none other than Horse...

"Oh Horse, you're so cute as a plush." said Pops, as he looked into the plastic bag, "Oh, yes you are!"

"Pops, did you really have to buy one of those?" asked Mordecai, "Stuffed animals are for kids."

"I disagree!" said Pops, "I love this horse and you're not taking away from me."

"Whatever, Pops." said Skips, "Let's just go on another ride already!"

"Yeah, bro!" said Muscle Man, "I'm on a roll with these rides today!"

"Me too, bro!" said High-Five Ghost, "I'm on a roll, too!"

"Well, what are we all sitting around for?" asked Rigby, "Let's go and have some more fun!"

And with that, Rigby and the others walked away from the area around the exit of "Dudley Do Right's Rip-Saw Falls" attraction, and they off to find another ride to enjoy together...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone got only a little soaked excuse for Muscle Man. He got soaked all over! HAHAHAHAHA!** **Well, I guess for all of his teasing lately, he kind of deserves it. Well, like they said just now, it's sunny outisde, so he'll dry off very easily. Well, it's time to move on. The next chapter will feature another water ride in "Toon Lagoon" based on an old and classic cartoon called, "Popeye". Before I go, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "The Princess Maker", for giving me in the information I needed to complete this chapter. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 20 of this brand new story...**


	20. Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges

**Well everyone, it's time for another chapter of this story. I'm so happy that I reached 20 chapters already! In the last chapter, everyone went on a water ride called, "** **Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls". In this chapter, everyone will go on a water ride called, "** **Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges". What will happen on the ride? Will everyone like it? Will everyone get wet at the end? Will Muscle Man as soaked as last time? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Before we begin, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "S Danyal Allen" for sending me the information I ****needed to write this chapter. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 20 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked through more of the "Toon Lagoon" section of "Islands of Adventure". By this time, it was 11:25am in the morning. As they walked past a Betty Boop themed gift shop, they all noticed another water ride called, "Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges". It was based on the old slapstick cartoon, "Popeye"...

"Hey guys, let's go on that ride." said Mordecai, "It looks like a lot of fun."

"Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges?" asked Muscle Man, "It looks like fun, but I'm already wet as it is. I just started to begin drying off."

"So what?" asked Rigby, "You'll just dry off again with the help of the hot sun."

"Come on, Muscle Man." said Skips, "Who knows? Maybe you won't even get that wet."

"And it's based on another cartoon I saw as a kid." said Pops, "Yes, I used to watch Popeye when I was young, too."

"Come on, Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, "I'll even get wet with you."

"Oh...fine!" said Muscle Man, "I'll go on the Popeye ride."

"Great." said Mordecai, "Let's go!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked through the regular entrance of the ride. They did this since the wait time was only 10 minutes long. They walked past many displays of old "Popeye" artwork, such as concept arts, storyboards sketches, and old advertisement posters. 10 minutes later, everyone made it onto the circular ride boarding area. Each of the ride rafts were circular and had a total of 12 seats, arranged on rows of two, positioned on the edge of the raft facing the center. As Mordecai and the others stepped onto the slowly rotating boarding platform, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention travelers, this is Popeye he Sailor Man speaking." said Popeye's voice over the intercom, "When you board your raft, please find a seat and fasten your seatbelt. Stow all carry-on items into the round storage compartment in front of you. Any smaller loose articles should be secured to you at all times. For your safety during your trip, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the raft at all times. Also, there is to be no eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or video taping during your adventure, as this will attraction the attention of my rival, Bluto. And we wouldn't want that to happen, would be? And please, supervise your children. Thank you for your attention and enjoy the ride."

Mordecai and the others all stepped into a circular raft with about 6 other random guests. Mordecai placed his book bag into the round compartment in the center of the raft. Pops put his top hat into the circular compartment before snapping the plastic cover shut. Everyone then fastened their seat belts just as the raft made its way to the left, leaving the circular boarding station...

"I can't wait to see what Popeye is doing today." said Pops, as the raft left the station, "I just hope Bluto isn't up to no good. If he is up to evil, it might not end well for Popeye."

"I hope we get wet!" said Mordecai, "I really need to get cooled off from this heat!"g

"Me too, dude!" said Rigby, "Its very hot out here today."

"Yeah, I know!" said High-Five Ghost, "What's the current temperature like?"

"Its about 85 degrees today." said Skips, "I know because I can feel that it is."

The raft went past a sign that said, "Welcome to Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges. The raft then made a left turn into a path called, "Hurricane River". The rough currents rocked the raft back and forth as it traveled down the path. Everyone got a little wet from the waves splashing against the sides of the raft...

"Well, I got a little wet, but it's no big deal." said Muscle Man, "Anyways, I like the music in the background."

"Me too." said Pops, as the raft made a left turn past an animatronic of Bluto kidnapping Olive Oyl, "Its the original Popeye cartoon theme music from the 1950s."

The raft made another left turn through an area with several animatronic sharks. The raft then went through a grotto set that had a massive animatronic octopus inside, holding Popeye tightly with one of his massive tentacles...

"LET HIM GO!" said Pops, "Let Popeye go, you oversized monster!"

"Pops, relax." said Rigby, "I'm sure Popeye will get out of this situation."

At that point, everyone could see an animatronic of Swee'pea, Olive's baby, dangling from the roof of the exit of the cave, holding a jar of spinach out for Popeye...

"I hope Popeye can't get to that spinach in time..." said Pops, "He truly needs it now!"

At that point, the attraction went underneath a sign that said, "Bluto's Boat Wash". As the raft went up a massive wooden hill climb, everyone onboard the raft could see an animatronic of Bluto controlling a series of levers on the left. The raft went up the hill climb very slowly. As it did, several sprinklers sprayed the raft down below, causing everyone to get soaked even more then they already were. The raft then reached the top of the hill climb and made a turn to the left. Above exit way of the tunnel, everyone could see an animatronic of now-strong Popeye, fighting Bluto. At that point, "WHOOSH!", the entire raft went down a massive downward slope, landing into a massive wide path of water down below. EVERYONE got soaked all over this time!

"Aw man, I'm SOAKED!" said Muscle Man, as the raft went down the path to the circular unloading station, "I'm DRENCHED!"

"So? Like I said, before, the sun will dry you off!" said Mordecai, "Hey, at least we had fun."

"We sure did, Mordecai." said Pops, as the raft past an animatronic of an injured Bluto hanging from a pot upside-down, "We sure did."

"So did I!" said Rigby, "I got wet but I still had fun!"

"Me too." said Skips, "And the best part is, Bluto got what he deserved! He didn't even get the girl!"

"No kidding!" said High-Five Ghost, "Bluto never gets the girl in those old Popeye cartoons!"

At hat point, the raft pulled up into the circular unloading station. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello, this is Popeye again." said Popeye's voice over the intercom, "I hope you all enjoyed your adventure today. Sorry about the kidnapping and the gaint octopus attack. Anyways, when the raft enters the station, please unbuckle your seatbelt, gather all of your personal belongings, and watch your step as you exit the raft to your right. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Islands of Adventure."

And with that, Mordecai and the others unbuckled their seatbelts. Once they did, Mordecai grabbed his book bag and placed it over his shoulders. Pops then grabbed his top hat and placed it back onto his head. After that, everyone stood up and exited the raft to the right. Everyone then exited the unloading station and made their way out of the ride's exit. Once they did, everyone walked away from the area around the attraction exit, looking for another attraction to go enjoy together...

 **Well everyone, that's it for this chapter. It looks like Muscle Man got soaked again, but he's not alone this time. Mordecai and Rigby got soaked, too. But on the bright side, it's sunny outside so they'll all get dried off in a matter of minutes. I hope you all liked this water ride and it's funny moral...spinach makes you instantly strong! Yep, that old "Popeye" cartoon made that message very clear at the time. And it was done in a very funny way, every time. In the next chapter, a new section of "Islands of Adventure" shall be introduced. What is this section? Well, you'll just have to find out in the next chapter. Well, let's all move on to chapter 21 of this brand new story...**


	21. Pteranodon Flyers

**Hello again, everyone. Welcome to another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone went on the water ride called, "** **Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges". In this chapter, everyone will enter a new section of "Islands of Adventure" called, "Jurassic Park", based on the 1993 Steven Spielberg film of the same name. There, everyone will go on a ride called, "Pt** **eranodon Flyers". I've been on it once, and it was a short but fun ride. Will everyone like this ride? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you. And now, I now proudly present chapter 21 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others made their way out of the other end of the "Toon Lagoon" section of "Islands of Adventure". The next section everyone entered was none other than the "Jurassic Park" section. They knew this because the all walked under the stone archway with the words, "Jurassic Park" displayed on top of it. This section had 2 attractions, a few outdoor gift stands, and a massive recreation of the "Jusssic Park Discovery Center Building" from the movie itself...

"Look at this place, guys!" said Mordecai, as he and the others entered the new section of the park, "It feels like we're in the actual Jurassic Park movie!"

"Yeah, you're right!" said Rigby, "Even the Discovery Center looks accurate!"

"I know, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Anyways, where are the dinosaurs here? I want to kick some velociraptor butt!"

"Uh, isn't that dangerous to do?" asked High-Five Ghost, "The raptors almost killed Dr. Allen Grant and Dr. Sadler in the movie. Just imagine what they'll do to you!"

"And besides, dinosaurs are extinct." said Skips, "They've been extinct ever since that meteor hit the Earth 65 million years ago."

"Well, which ride should we go on?" asked Mordecai, "According to my map, there's two attractions in this section. They're called Pteranodon Flyers and Jurassic Park River Adventure."

"Well, let's try the Pteranodon Flyers first." said Rigby, "They seem much closer than the Jurassic Park River Adventure."

"Alright then..." said Mordecai, "Let's head over there."

And with that, Mordecai and the others approached the enetnrace area of "Pteranodon Flyers". There was no "Express Pass" enterance for this ride, so everyone had to use the regular enterance. Luckily, the wait time was only 25 minutes long. Everyone proceeded through the queue, going up several flights of stairs as they did. Finally, after waiting in line for les than 30 minutes, everyone finally made it to the boarding area. Each of the ride cars looked like a zip-line car with the body of a pteranodon on top. The rail was above the ride car. Each ride car had 2 suspended seats, which means the capacity for this ride was up to 2 people at a time. Mordecai and Rigby where the first one to board a suspended ride car. Mordecai placed his book bag in the cargo pouch undeneath his seat. As he and Rigby buckled up, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention guests, this is Dr. Allan's Grant." said the voice over the intercom, "During your flight, please remain seated a time all times, keeping your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the pteranodon at all times while it's in motion. Also, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, the use of flash photography of video taping during the ride. Please store all loose articles in the cargo pouch underneath your seat. And please, supervise your children."

And with that, Mordecai and Rigby's ride car was dispatched from the station. As it went up a small hill climb, Muslce Man and High-Five Ghost boarded a ride car next. Skips and Pops were the last ones to board a ride car. As Pops sat down on the seat, he took off his top hat and placed it in the compartment underneath his seat. He then buckled up and the ride car was dispatched from the boarding station. Back with Mordecai and Rigby, their car already made it over the hill climb, and was gliding downed to the right...

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, as the car made a sharp left curved turn.

"This is a lot of fun, dude!" said Mordecai, "How long do you think the track is?"

"I don't know but I don't care!" replied Rigby, "I'm just so happy to be having fun!"

At that very moment, after 40 more seconds of curves and swinging side-to-side, the entire ride car slowed down and entered the unloading station. The floor came into place underneath the car and the seatbelt mechanisms unlocked automatically. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Thank you all for riding Pteranodon Flyers." said Dr. Allan Grant's voice over the intercom, "Please wait until the car has come to a compete atop atcthe unloading station. Once it does, unbuckle your seatbelt, gather all of your personal belongings, and watch your step as you exit the ride to your left. Thank you and enjoy the rest your day here at Islands of Adventure."

Mordecai and Rigby both unbuckled their seatbelts. Mordecai grabbed his book bag and placed it back over his shoulders. He and Rigby exited the unloading station and waited for the others outisde the attraction's exit path. 10 minutes later, everyone else made their way out of the ride exit...

"That ride was such a letdown!" said Muscle Man, "It didn't even go upside-down!"

"Yeah, I know" said High-Five Ghost, "That was the worst ride ever."

"It was fine to me." said Pops, as he put his top hat back onto his head, "It was very calm and thrilling at the same time."

"I don't know about that, Pops." said Skips, "I just don't believe that the ride was worth the 25-minute wait. That's all I'm saying."

"Well, that ride might've been a flop..." said Rigby, starting to think about how short the ride was, "And I can see why. It was very short. But there's still another ride here in Jurassic Park...that Jurassic Park River Adventure attraction."

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" asked High-Five Ghost, "Let's head there now!"

"I hope they have velociraptors in there!" said Muscle Man, "Beucase I want to kick their butts!"

And with that, everyone walked away from the area surrounding the exit path of "Pteranodon Flyers". It was now 11:45am in the morning, and everyone was off to enjoy the best ride of the "Jurassic Park" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. Yeah, it seems that everyone expect for Pops thought of this ride as a letdown. Yep, everyone but Pops hated the "Pteranodon Flyers" attraction. It's similar to how I thought of it as a letdown when I was young. It was fun while the car was in motion, but it only lasted a few seconds to me. So the short riding time is why I thought it was a letdown. In the next chapter, everyone shall enjoy a much bigger attraction inside "Jurassic Park". What is this attraction? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. But for now, let's move on to chapter 22 of this brand new story...**


	22. Jurassic Park River Adventure

**Well everyone, this is a big moment for me. I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone went on the short ride, "Pteranodon Flyers". However, most of them didn't like it. But in this chapter, everyone will like the ride, "Jurassic Park River Adventure"! It's my favorite ride in the "Jurassic World" section as well, also it's clear that everyone will like this ride as well. Will everyone get wet at the end? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, let's begin chapter 22 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked over to the area surrounding the entrance of the ride called, "Jurassic Park River Adventure". It was everyone's third water ride of the trip. The wait time for the regular entrance was 45 minutes long, so everyone walked through the "Express Pass" entrance...

"I hope this ride is better than Pteranodon Flyers was." said Mordecai, "Pteranodon Flyers was a little bit of a letdown because of how short it was."

"I still disagree with you, Mordecai." said Pops, "To me, that ride was calm and fun at the same time."

"Maybe so, but it was still very short." said Rigby, "This River Adventure ride will be much better though."

"Yeah, bro!" said Muscle Man, "If I see a velociraptor, I'll kick its butt!"

"I don't think you'll be able to touch anything during the ride." said Mordecai, "I'm sure we'll have lap bars on during the ride."

"Or maybe not!" said High-Five Ghost, "Some water rides in other theme parks DON'T have lap bars on them."

"We'll see what happens, but please don't get your hopes up." said Skips, "I'm sure a theme park would have lap bars on all water rides."

After 10 minutes of walking through the "Express Pass" queue, everyone finally reached the main boarding area. A cast member assigned them to wait in rows 1 and 2 for the next boat to enter the station. Each yellow and red boat had a total of 4 rows of bench seats. Each row could hold up to 4 guests each, making a total passenger capacity of 20 guests. The next available boat pulled up into the station, and the gates opened up. Mordecai and others boarded the ride car, along with 14 other random guests. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and Skips sat in row 1. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost saw on row 2 with two other random guests. Mordecai put his book bag into the cargo pouch in front him. Pops put his top hand into the cargo pouch in front of him. Everyone pulled down their lap bars and a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello, this John Hammond." said John Hammond's voice over the intercom, "During your tour of Jurassic Park, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the boat at all times. If you have any loose articles, please put them into the cargo pouches in front of you. Also, smoking is never permitted on any Jurassic Park tour. And please, supervise your children. Thank you and enjoy your tour."

And with that, the boat was dispatched out of the station. The boat was carried through the river by a strong current. The boat floated up a small hill climb before approaching a massive stone gate with the words, "Jurassic Park" displayed on top of it. As it did, a voice was heard over the boat's speaker...

"Hello everyone..." said the narrator's voice over the speaker, "65 million years ago, dinosaurs became extinct. But now, in the present day, dinosaur DNA was found and using new technology, dinosaurs are back. Welcome to Jurassic Park!"

And with that, the massive wooden double doors swung open. The boat floated past the wooden gate, into the main part of the attraction. The wooden doors swung closed behind the boat as it approached 2 animatronics Ultrasaurs eating plants...

"Ooooh, what's that?" asked Pops, "Is that a Brachiosaurus?"

"No Pops..." said Skips, as the boat turned to the right, "That's an Ultrasaur. It's way bigger than a Brachiosaurus."

"Over there on your left, you'll see 2 miraculous Ultrasaurs." said the narrator's voice, "These magnificent creatures have necks that have a height up to 50 feet. They're both herbivores, which means that they live on a diet of leaves, grass, and other plants."

"BORING!" said Muscle Man, "Where's the meat eaters, already?"

"Muscle Man, chill out." said Skips, "I'm sure we'll see one soon."

At that point, the boat went past a water and into a new section called "Stegosuar Springs". Everyone saw an animatronic adult stegosaurs on the right, along with two animatronic young baby Stegosauruses...

"A Stegosaurus is also a herbivore..." said the narrator's voice, "As you can see, young dinosaurs stay alongside their mother until they grow up into adults."

"Aww, look at the baby dinos, dude." said Mordecai, as he took a picture of them, "They're so cute."

"Big deal, dude." said High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man and I want to see the meat eating dinosaurs already."

At that very moment, the boat made another right turn and everyone could see two animatronic Compsognathuses on the right, fighting over an empty popcorn box. Everyone on the boat laughed at the sight of that...

"Oh man, that's so funny!" said Rigby, laughing and talking at the same time, "Dude, they must really like popcorn so much!"

"It's funny how they like popcorn so much when a Compsognathus is usually a meat eater." said Skips, "Oh man, it's so funny and unexpected!"

At that point, the boat entered a section called "Hadrosaur Cove". The path ahead had lots of colorful trees and flowers, as well as very thick rocks and another random animatronic dinosaurs. As the boat to float along the path, an animatronic Parasaurolophus popped up out of the water, right in front of the raft. Everyone gasped in surprise at this as the boat made a quick turn to the left. Suddenly, an alarm sound went off in the background. As it did, the Balt went past an torn-up open metal gate that said "Danger: Raptor Containment Area"...

"Red alert! Red alert!" said a male voice in the background of the alarm, "A Parasaurolophus jus threw your boat off course! You're entering the Raptor Containment Area! Please remain seated and stay calm! We'll grab your boat at the receiving dock ahead! Please, DO NOT get out of the boat! I repeat, DO NOT get out of the boat!"

"Oh no!" said Pops in fear, "We're going the wrong way!"

"Pops, don't get scared." said Rigby, trying to keep Pops calmed down, "I'm sure the crew of Jurassic Park will do something about it."

Pops nodded as the boat floated into the "Raptor Containment Area" section of the ride. Next to the boat on the right was the enclosure of the velociraptors. The metal barrier of the enclosure was all torn up, and so was part of the concrete barrier. The boat then made a right turn and everyone could see a heavily damaged motorboat on the left. It looked like the same one that was supposed to retrieve the boat. Next to it, as an animatronic Dilophosaurus was chewing on the remains of a poncho...

"Oh no!" cried Pops as he saw the boat, "The boat was destroyed by the dinosaurs! We're all going to die!"

The boat then went towards a massive grey building with an open doorway at the very bottom. Above the path, was a massive wooden crate on thick tops, hanging over the guests. The crate suddenly dropped a few feet, stopping about 1 foot over the heads of the passengers. This freaked everybody out...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Pops, "That crate almost hit me on the head!"

Suddenly, a red light began flashing in background and another alarm went off too. As the boat got closer to the entrance of the building, another voice spoke over the intercom of the building...

"Please remain calm!" yelled a voice over the nearby loudspeaker, "Since boat retrieval failed, we're going to guide you through the Environmental Systems Building as a secondary method of evacuation! The route through the building should go the trick. But for now, please remain calm!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "Its about time we get some action on this ride!"

"You said it, Muscle Man!" said High-Five Ghost, "Its time for some action!"

At that very moment, the boat went inside the dark building and began making its way up an 85-foot hill climb. As it did, animatronic escaped velociraptors began lunging out from the sides of the hill climb, trying to attack the boats. They were all making scary noises and snapping at the boat...

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Pops with fear, "Those are velociraptors! Get them away! The velociraptors are trying to eat me!"

"Pops, clam down!" said Rigby, as the boat got closer to the top, "They can't reach us!"

At that point, the boat made it to a very high level inside building. The boat made a left turn, going past several flashing res lights. Above the boat, several wires were dangling over everyone's heads. Intense music began to play in the background...

"Well, at least it can't get any worse..." said Pops, shivering in fear, "I mean, want else can possibly go wrong?!"

Suddenly, Pops got his answer, but it was not a good one. A female technician's voice was heard over the building's intercom...

"Attention everyone in the boat...all life building life support systems will fail in 2 minutes...uh oh...I just discovered something..." said the female voice over the intercom, "If you can hear my voice, get out of there! It's in the building! IT'S IN THE BUILDING!"

"What's in the building?!" asked Pops, very scared by this point, "WHAT IS?!"

The background music got even more intense as the raft got closer to the 85-foot finale drop. Suddenly, "ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!", a giant animatronic Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared in a hole in the ceiling, surrounded by broken pipes above everyone's heads. It's massive head opened its mouth, showing dozens of shark, blood-stained teeth. Pops had reached the end of his rope by now...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Pops very loudly, "ITS A T-REX! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

At that point, "WHOOSH!", the boat plunged down the 85-foot high drop, exiting the other side of the building, landing in the river below. "SPLASH!", everyone got soaked from this massive drop! Everyone was cheering for experiencing the adventure...everyone except Pops that is, who was covering his eyes in fear...

"I-i-i-i-is it o-o-o-over?" stuttered Pops in fear, "Are we all d-d-d-d-d-dead?"

No, Pops." said Mordecai, "Open your eyes! We made out alive!"

"Yeah Pops!" said Rigby, "We lived!"

Pops uncovered his eyes and saw that Mordecai and Rigby were right. The boat was now back at ground level, outside the building, and surrounded by a tropical lagoon setting.

"YES!" cheered Pops, "I MADE IT! I SURVIVED A T-REX ATTACK! In your face, T-Rex! Sorry, but your dinner is cancelled!"

"That was awesome, bro!" said Muscle Man, as the boat made its way toward the unloading station, "That T-Rex attack was worth it!"

"Yeah, it sure was!" said High-Five Ghost, "The effects were very impressive, too!"

"Well, I might be all wet, but at least it's a hot day today." said Skips, "The sun will dry us all off without any problem."

"At least that's one good reason for the hot sun on any given day." said Mordecai, "And I'm glad that day is today."

At that point, the boat pulled up into the unloading station. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention passengers, this is John Hammond again." said John's voice over the intercom, "Please wait until the boat comes to a full and complete stop. Once it does, please gather all of your personal belongings, push up on your lap bars, and exit the boat to your right. Thank you and enjoy the rest of Jurassic Park."

The boat then stoped at the unloading station. Once it did, everyone pushed up on their lap bars, and stood up. Mordecai grabbed his book bag and put it back over his shoulders. Pops got his top hat and put it back onto his head. He and the others then stepped off the boat, as well as the 14 other random guests. Everyone then walked down the exit path and into the doors of the "Jurassic Outfitters" gift shop. There, everyone would see their on-ride photo...

 **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man, I scared you all, didn't I? Yes, I sure did. Well, that was just me imitating the T-Rex from "Jurassic Park". To me, it seemed like the best way to end this chapter on a high note. It seems that everyone enjoyed the ride and got soaked at the same time. In the next chapter, everyone shall explore the inside of the "Jurassic Park Discovery Center". They'll also see their on-ride photo from "Jurassic Park River Adventure". What will it look like? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I refuse to spoil it all for you right now. Well, let's all move on to chapter 23 of this brand new story...**


	23. Jurassic Park Discovery Center

**Hello again, everyonel I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone rode, "Jurassic Park River Adventure". Poor Pops was scared of the climax. In this chapter, everyone will see their on-ride photo result and go explore the "Jurassic Park Discovery Center". What will the on-ride photo look like? Will everyone enjoy the stuff to do inside the "Jurassic Park Discovery Center"? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 23 of this brand new story...**

Inside the "Jurassic Outfitters" gift shop, Mordecai and the others walked up to the on-ride photo desk. They all looked at the screens above, searching for their on-ride photo. They found their photo, which was photo #8794352. In the photo, Mordecai and Rigby were raising their arms up in the air and yelling, "OOOOOHHHHH!". Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were cheering. Skips was smiling and holding his arms up. Pops however, was not happy-looking in the photo. He was crying in fear, with tears coming out of his eyes...

"Oh, look at the baby!" teased Muscle Man, "Pops is such a baby! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah, he is a baby!" said High-Five Ghost, "A big baby, that is!"

"Stop it!" cried Pops, starting to cry again, "You know I'm sensitive. Stop it!"

"Never!" said Muscle Man, "You're such a big baby!"

Pops suddenly began sobbing loudly. He covered his eyes and ran out of the gift shop, almost running into a random boy and his mother as he did. Pops ran past an outdoor gift stand and almost ran into the cashier. He then ran towards a bench, and sat down on it, crying with tears rolling down his cheeks. He was not in any good mood at all. High-Five Ghost covered his mouth in shock. He had no idea Pops would react that way. He felt really bad for Pops, even though he was joking along with Muscle Man. Muscle Man on the other hand, was not feeling bad for Pops...

"Hahahaha!" said Muscle Man, "That's right, Pops! Run out like a big baby!"

Mordecai had enough of this. He put his book bag down onto the floor and slapped Muscle Man really hard on the back of his head, knocking him to the ground. Muscle Man turned around and looked up...

"HEY! What was that for?" said Muscle Man, "All I did was tease Pops! It's not a big deal!"

"It IS a big deal!" said Mordecai, "Pops was scared by the ride and here you are, teasing him over his ride photo!"

"Muscle Man, this has gotten out of hand." said Skips, "First it was those lame jokes of yours, and now this. You can't keep making jokes like that, especially on a vacation. Now we have to go find Pops and I'm not sure he'll want to do any more ride's with us because of this."

"I don't care, bro!" said Muscle Man, "They're my jokes and I can do whatever I want with them!"

"Muscle Man...I know I'm you're friend and all...but I'm sorry, I can't defend you here." said High-Five Ghost, "Yeah, I joke around with you a lot, but usually, it doesn't end with an emotional outburst like that. I only joke around with you for fun, with no intention of hurting other people's feelings."

"Are you serious?" asked Muscle Man, "You can't defend me?! But you like my jokes about my mom!"

"Yeah, but those My Mom jokes are funny every time to most people and they don't hurt anyone's feelings." said High-Five Ghost, "This joke, calling Pops a baby, was way too far, even for you."

"Muscle Man, you need to apologize to Pops." said Rigby, "If you don't, Pops will be sad throughout the whole trip."

"Yeah dude..." said Mordecai, "This joking around with everyone has got to stop."

"You really should apologize, Muscle Man." said Skips, "It would be the right thing to do!"

"Oh...uh...well...fine!" said Muscle Man, giving in to everyone's demand to making things right, "I'll go apologize to Pops."

"Uh, would any of you like your on-ride photo?" asked a cashier behind the photo counter, interrupting Mordecai and the others, "It's only 15 dollars for small photos and 20 dollars for bigger framed ones."

"Uh, no thanks, sir." said Mordecai, "As a matter of fact, you can just delete it."

The cashier nodded and typed a few keys into his computer, deleting the on-ride photo. Mordecai and the others proceeded to exit the gift shop to look for Pops. 5 minutes later, they found Pops on a bench, still crying to himself. Mordecai and the others walked up to him...

"Hey Pops..." said Mordecai, "Are you...uh...feeling a little better?"

"Yes, a little bit." said Pops, wiping his face dry from the tears, "But I'm still a little hurt from being called a baby."

"Yeah, we're sorry you feel that way, Pops." said Skips, "Muscle Man here has something to say. Muscle Man, what do you want to say to Pops?"

"Bro, I'm sorry I called you a baby." said Muscle Man, "It was wrong and I shouldn't have done it."

"I forgive you, Muscle Man." said Pops, as he stopped crying, "Thank you for apologizing."

At that point, Pops hugged Muscle Man. Muscle Man just smiled, planning to joke around again in the future. Pops stood up from the bench and rejoined the others again...

"To make it up to you, I say that YOU can choose the next attraction." said Mordecai, "Wherever you want to go, we'll do it."

"Really? I get to choose?" asked Pops, "Well, in that case, I say that we all go visit the Jurassic Park Discovery Center. It reminds me of the actual movie..."

"Alright, let's go." said Mordecai, "Lead the way, Pops!"

Pops nodded and led everyone to the front double doors of the "Jurassic Park Discovery Center". Once inside, everyone looked around at the entry area of the place. The entire building resembled the one from the movie, only with a few extra exhibits and restaurants...

"Let's meet up back here in one hour." said Mordecai, "Afterwards, we'll go on another ride."

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Pops went into the dinosaur skeleton exhibit area. He walked up to a display of a tyrannosaurus Rex skeleton and read the information plaque on the railing...

"Wow, I didn't know about this..." said Pops, "It says here that Tyrannosaurus Rex also means Tyrant Lizard. It also says here that the largest T-Rex tooth found was 12 inches."

Pops then walked over to a display of a stegosaurs skeleton. He read the information plaque on the railing and smiled...

"Wow, I didn't know about this either..." said Pops, "It says that the name Stegosaurus comes the Greek word, Stegos, meaning roof, and Sauros, meaning lizard. It also says here that stegosaurus fossils like this skeleton here have been found in western North America and more recently in Portugal. Wow, I didn't know that dinosaur facts could be so interesting."

Meanwhile in another section of the building, Mordecai and Rigby where in the "Dinosaur Egg Nursery". Inside the dinosaur egg lab setting, dozens of actors dressed up as scientists were all over the place, pretending to either put DNA pieces together on a computer, or watching over fake dinosaur eggs. As Mordecai and Rigby entered the room, a male scientist hold a clipboard walked up to them...

"Hello and welcome to the Dinosaur Egg Nursery." said the scientist, "My name is Ben and I was wondering if you have any thoughts or questions about this place."

"Yeah, I got one." said Rigby, "Which species of dinosaur babies are inside those eggs over there on the right?"

"Oh, good question." said Bill, "Those are baby velociraptors. As a matter of fact, I think one is about to hatch. Want to come closer and see it in action?"

"Sure." said Mordecai, "That'll be interesting to see."

"Great, but first you'll need to wear some lab gear." said Bill, as he opened up a closet nearby, "Just put on these white lab coats and yellow hard hats and you'll be all set."

Mordecai and Rigby nodded and each put on a white lab coat and a yellow hard hat. They then followed bill over to the egg hatching station on the left. On the station were 5 big but fake velociraptor eggs, surrounded by some grass and dirt. A sun lamp was hanging over the station, keeping the eggs warm. Suddenly, an egg in the middle started to shake a little...

"Uh, is that egg about watch?" asked Mordecai, "Because its vibrating a little..."

"Yep, that's the one about to hatch." said Bill, "Keep your eyes on it. It's so cute when they hatch."

Mordecai and Rigby watched over the egg, keeping their eyes over it. The egg then slowly began to crack open. And then, an animatronic baby dinosaur poked its head out of the egg, smiling at Mordecai and Rigby...

"Aww, it's so cute." said Rigby, holding out his index finger close to it, "Yes little guy, you're very cute."

"Uh, you might want to keep your hand away, sir." said Bill, "Baby raptors bite...a lot."

Rigby quickly jerked his hand away and kept them both behind his back. A few minutes later, the animatronic baby raptor broke off the entire egg shell off his body. Bill picked up the baby raptor animatronic and gave Mordecai and Rigby a good close look at it. After that, Mordecai and Rigby took a selfie with Bill and the baby raptor. Finally, Mordecai and Rigby returned the lab coats and hard hats, and they both left the "Dinosaur Egg Nursery". Meanwhile, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost were in a room full of several touch-screens. They were all taking part of a virtual DNA questionnaire to find out what king of dinosaur they would be in the jurassic period. Muscle Man was the first one to finish the quiz...

"YES!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "It says I would be a T-REX! What does your results say, High-Five?"

"Well, it says that due to my answers for the questions, I would be a dilophosaurus!" said High-Five Ghost, "I would be able to spit venom on the prey's face, paralyzing it until I eat it!"

"What does yours say, Skips?" asked Muscle Man, "What kind of dinosaur would you be in the jurassic period?"

"Well, according to my results, I would be a velociraptor." said Skips, "I would be able to rip open the chest of my prey with very sharp curved claws."

"Wow bro, that's sick!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "But it's not as cool as being a T-Rex!"

An hour later, everyone met up again at the entry doors of the "Jurassic Park Discovery Center". It was now 12:00pm in the afternoon...

"Well, that was a lot of fun." said Mordecai, "Wasn't it, Rigby?"

"Oh, you bet it was." said Rigby, "That baby raptor looked so cute!"

"Well, that quiz I took was awesome!" said Muscle Man, "I can't believe that I would be a T-Rex in the jurassic period!"

"Mine said that I would be a dilophosaurus!" said Skips, "Its the same kind of dinosaur that killed Nedry in the movie."

"My results said that I would be a velociraptor!" said High-Five Ghost, "I can believe it!"

"I really enjoyed the dinosaur skeletons here!" said Pops, "Thank you for taking me here to cheer me up, Mordecai."

"No problem, Pops." said Mordecai, "That's what friends are for."

"Well, let's go see what else Islands of Adventure has to offer." said Rigby, "Come on, let's go!"

And with that, everyone walked outside the front double doors of the "Jurassic Park Discovery Center" and headed towards the other end of the "Jurassic Park" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park, heading into a new section of the park...

 **Well, I'm afraid that's all for this chapter. Yep, Pops was very scared-looking on the on-ride photo. Muscle Man making fun of him did not help at all. So, it was nice that everyone let Pops choose what to do next. And what he chose was the "Jurassic Park Discovery Center" building. If it seems inaccurate to anyone, I'm sorry. I haven't seen that building since I last visited the place in 2013.** **In the next chapter, everyone shall enter another section of "Islands of Adventure" and enjoy another ride. What is this new section? What is this new ride? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, let's all move on to chapter 24 of this brand new story...**


	24. Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again. This chapter of this brand new story will be a little more magical as it'll introduce the section of "Islands of Adventure" called, "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter". Also in this chapter, Mordecai and the others will go on a famous ride called, "Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey". It's so good of a ride, that I decided to make this chapter over 3,000 words long. Will everyone like the ride? Will Pops get scared by it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I refuse to spoil it for you all right now. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 24 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others exited the "Jurassic Park" section and entered a new section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. This new section was called, "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter". This entire section looked just like the inside of J.K Rowling's "Harry Potter" book franchise. Yep, this section brought the Harry Potter books to life! The entire section looked like fictional town of Hogsmeade. There was a ride that looked like an actual replica of "Hogwarts Castle", a roller coaster ride called, "Dragon Challenge", a few restaurants, a few gift shops, a candy store, 2 locker rental areas, and a display of an old-fashioned train locomotive. Needless to say, it all looked very impressive...

"This place feels like it jumped right out of the books!" said Skips, "The only thing that could ruin it all is running in to that fan I met on the plane."

"Well, let's hope we don't run into him then." said Mordecai, "Hey, let's try that ride over there."

"You mean Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey?" asked Pops, "Oh, that sounds like fun. I know a lot about the characters, so that ride is totally for me!"

"Wait, you know about Harry Potter?" asked Skips, "You're not TOO crazy of a fan, are you? That guy I met on the plane was so crazy already."

"No Skips, I'm not a CRAZY fan." said Pops, "I just know the characters by heart and I happen to like the books. But don't worry Skips, I'm nothing like that fellow on the plane you told us about."

"Good to know, Pops." said Skips, "Anyways, I'm sure that ride is a good idea."

"Well, what are waiting for?!" asked Rigby, "Let's go already!"

"Yeah, let's go!" said High-Five Ghost, "Hurry, before the lines get too long!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked to the left of the new section of the park and made their way to the entrance gate of "Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey". The wait time for the regular line was over 90 minutes long, so everyone entered through the "Express Lane". On the way in, Mordecai went over to the nearby locker rental area and rented a locker. He placed his bookbag inside the locker and Pops placed his top hat inside the locker. Mordecai then closed up the locker door and handed the key to Skips, who put it onto his jeans pocket. Everyone then made their way through the "Express Pass" queue, entering the massive replica of "Hogwarts Castle"...

"Wow dude, look at this place! It's so big and wide. It kind of feels as big as an art museum in New York City." said Mordecai, as he and the others walked through the queue, "There's so many paintings of famous wizards, students, monsters, and teachers in here."

"I know, man!" said Rigby, as he looked up at some of them, "And some of them are talking!"

"It must be new technology." said Skips, "That could be the main reason why some of these paintings come to life like that."

"I think it's kind of creepy..." said Pops, "It reminds me of that's Haunted Mansion movie with Eddie Murphy!"

"That movie sucked, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Eddie Murphy performed badly in that movie."

"I agree, man." said High-Five Ghost, "Eddie Murphy wasn't the best casting choice."

"Guys, please don't talk about movies here!" said Mordecai, "This isn't the appropriate place to do so."

"Fine, we'll stop!" said Muscle Man, as he and the others walked to the left through the queue, "Excuse me for trying to have a conversation here!"

"Whatever, Muscle Man." said Rigby, "I'm just very exited to go on the ride!"

"I'm a little nervous but I think I can still handle this ride." said Pops, "I just hope nothing scary pops up while I'm on it."

"Don't worry, Pops." said Mordecai, giving him a pat in the back, "You'll be fine."

"Thanks Rigby..." said Pops, "You're a great friend."

Pops nodded in reply as he and the others got closer to the boarding station area. After walking through the "Express Pass" queue for about 15 more minutes, everyone finally made it to the boarding station area. This area consisted of a slwoly moving walkway where the ride cars were. The ride seats looked like small benches with 4 seats and over-the-shoulder restraints. Each of the ride benches moved with the help of a unique robotic arm system. With this system, the seats could move around on any directions. All of the cast members in the station area were wearing dark-red robes, similar to the one that Harry Potter wore in the books and movies. As they got closer to the moving walkway, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the ride's intercom...

"Attention castle visitors, this is Hogwarts..." said the voice over the intercom, "Once onboard your enchanted benches, please sit down, pull your restraint, and secure all small loose articles in the cargo compartment behind you. During your ride, keep your hands and arms inside the bench at all times. During our trip, please do not take any pictures as they might summon Voldemort, Harry Potter's mortal enemy. And please, supervise your children. Thank you and enjoy your journey."

And with that, a cast member led Mordecai and the others toward the next available ride cars. Mordecar, Rigby, Skips, and Pops got into one car. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost got into another car with two other random guests. Once seated, everyone pulled down their shoulder restraints. The benches continued to move to the left, slowly getting near the end of the station. Suddenly, Hermione's voice could be heard in the background...

"On the count of three, I'll say Observatory and douse you with Floo Powder to lift you all up into the air" said Hermione's voice in the background, "1...2...3... Observatory!"

And with that, the ride bench lifted up into the air and went towards the left into darkness, starting the ride. The bench with Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Pops went first. The bench with Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost went up next. The cars went through a set that looked like the high exit of the Astronomy Tower...

"Hooray!" cheered Pops, "We're flying!"

"This feels amazing!" said Rigby, "How on Earth do they do it?!

"I don't know, but it's really cool!" said Mordecai, "It feels like we're actually flying!"

At that point, the benches smoothly switched in front of a wrap-around projection screen. It showed a simulation of them following Harry Potter and Ron Weasley flying around Hogwarts' buildings and towers to a Quidditch match. As Harry and Ron went under a massive wooden bridge, the benches tilted upwards and everyone saw a man named, Hagrid holding a massive chain and broken mental collar...

"Hello students..." said Hagrid, "Have any of by chance seem a dragon?"

"No!" said Muscle Man, as the bench suddenly made a sharp turn to the right, "But if we do, I'll kick its but!"

Suddenly, "ROOOOAR!", a very loud roaring sound was heard in the background. The benches tilted fast in multiple directions as they encounter a giant animatronic of Hagrid's pet Hungarian Horntail dragon! It breathed pressurized water mist all over the guests. The dragon animatronic had a red light glowing inside its mouth to make it resemble fire. Pops was scared by this...

"AAAAAHHHHH! It's the dragon!" screamed Pops, "Get it away from me! I'm not dragon food!"

"Pops, relax!" said Skips, "Its just an animatronic dragon! It's not real!"

At that point, the benches descended into a set of the Forbidden Forest where they encountered a massive animatronic of Aragog, a sentient spider that spat water at Mordecai and the others. Pops just laughed this time, knowing that the saliva from the spider was just water. Suddenly, as the benches made a sharp turn to the right, everyone encountered a large animatronic Whomping Willow spider. It then swung at them, chasing into the Quidditch pitch. The benches made a sharp turn to left, facing around wrap-around screen again. This one showed Harry and Ron's game of Quidditch. As Slytherin scored a goal into Gryffindor's goal, scary-looking Dementors arrived at the Quidditch pitch...

"Oh no, it's the Dementors!" yelled Pops, "Harry, get us out of here!"

"Skips, what's this stadium for?" asked Rigby, as the screen showed Harry and Ron leading everyone the benches through the structure of the pitch and back towards the school, "I'm not familiar with this place from the Harry Potter franchise."

"It's the Quidditch Pitch." said Skips, "Its where the students play Quidditch. I like how they brought it to life here."

Suddenly, the benches tilted downward and the screen made it look like the benches got knocked off course. The screen then made it look like everyone had entered the long-abandoned Chamber of Secrets through a cave entrance in a cliff. The benches then turned to a real set on the right that resembled the Chamber of Secrets. At that very moment, giant scary-looking animatronic Dementors appeared from the stone walls of the set, making scary noises. This time, Pops knew they were fake due to the fact that Skips helped calm him down earlier...

"Nice try, Dementors!" said Pops, folding his arms, "But you're not that scary to me anymore!"

At that point, the skeleton of the long-deceased Basilisk that was on the floor of the Chamber expelled Lord Voldemort's Dark Mark into the air. As this happened, the benches went through a set piece that looked like the mouth of Salazar Slytherin's statue. The room ahead was completely dark. Suddenly, dozens of Dementors emerged from the darkness, attempting to suck out everyone's souls. The effect was achieved by projecting everyone's faces onto a cloud of fog in front of the Dementor, blasting cold air in everyone's faces, and everyone heard a heartbeat-like sound come from hidden speakers inside the benches. It was all very impressive but scary at the same time...

"These Dementors kind of remind me of my cousin!" said High-Five Ghost, "The only difference is that my cousin doesn't have bones or very scary faces."

At that point, the benches shook a little and Harry's voice was heard, using a protective Patronus charm to scare off and defeat the Dementors!

"YES!" cheered Pops, "Take that, Demntors! You won't having my soul today!"

"Yeah, bro!" yelled Muscle Man, "That makes us the winner and makes you the looser!"

Everyone onboard the benches cheered as the benches went in front of another wrap-around screen. It was the final video segment of the ride. It looked like everyone flew out of the Chamber of secrets, back over the Black Lake, into Hogwarts Castle, and through the Main Hall and Grand Staircase. A series of on-screen Harry Potter movie characters was cheering for Mordecai and the others just as the benches went back down to the normal floor level. As Mordecai and the others cheered for the ride being over, a camera snapped everyone's photo. Professor Dumbledore sent everyone back through the Floo Network, and back into the ride's boarding station area. As they did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the ride's intercom. It was the voice of Professor Dumbledore...

"Thank for you being brave enough to survive the journey." said Professor Dumbledore's voice, "Before you exit your Enchanted Benches, please remember to gather all of your personal belongings...unless you want them confiscated by Mr. Argus Filch. Thank you and have a nice day."

And with that, all of the lap bars went up and everyone stepped off the benches. Everyone stepped off of the moving walkway and made their way to through the exit path and towards the Hogwarts-themed gift shop...

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" exclaimed Rigby, "OOOOOHHHHH! That was the best ride of the trip so far!"

"Oh, you bet it was!" said Mordecai, "That bench moved in all kinds of directions!"

"I was scared at first, but I enjoyed the rest of it!" Pops, "Those effects really did a good job of bringing the film to life."

"You said it, Pops." said Skips, "I agree with you, 100 percent."

"I loved that dragon part, bro!" said Muscle Man, "It was so awesome!"

"Yes, it sure was Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, "I think we should go on it again!"

"Maybe we can do that later." said Mordecai, "Let's go see how our on-ride photos turned out!"

And with that, everyone entered the massive Hogwarts-themed gift shop. The gift shop was full of many Harry-Potter themed toys, kitchen tools, movies, music CDs, miniatures, action figures, books, costumes, and even bedding items. There was also an on-ride photo purchase desk in the gift shop. Everyone saw their on-ride photo on one of the screens. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Pops's photo was #0001457. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost's photo was #0001458. Everyone in the photos was happily cheering with delight, and not even Pops was looking scared in the photo.

"Now that's what I call a perfect photo." said Mordecai, "And that's only our second photo this trip. I'll go buy it while the rest of you wait outside."

The others nodded and headed outside the gift shop. Mordecai waited in line for about 10 minutes before it was his turn for the on-ride photo pick-up counter. When it was his turn, he bought 2 copies of Muscle and High-Five Ghost's photo and one copy of his, Rigby, Skips, and Pops's photo. Each of the larger framed photos cost a total of only 30 dollars. The man behind the counter handed Mordecai a plastic bag with all 3 framed photos inside. Mordecai smiled, took the bag, and walked outside to where the others were waiting...

"I got the photos." said Mordecai, pulling one of them out of the bag, "And I got you an extra copy of you photo, Muscle Man. Here you go."

"Sweet, bro!" said Muscle Man, as Mordecai handed him a copy of his photo, "Starla is going to LOVE seeing this photo when we get back to Los Angeles."

"I'm glad you like it, Muscle Man." said Mordecai, "Come on, now. I need to get our stuff from the locker."

And with that, everyone walked back to the locker rental area. Skips handed Mordecai the orange locker key back and Mordecai opened up the locker. Mordecai got out his book bag and placed it back onto his shoulders. Pops grabbed his top hat and placed it back onto his head. Mordecai then closed up the locker door, locked it up, and returned the key. Everyone then walked out of the exit path, back into the main area of the "Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of the park...

"Well, it's already 12:45pm and I'm starving." said Mordecai, "Man, I'm so hungry right now!"

"Well, why don't we try Three Broomsticks for lunch?" asked Rigby, reading about it on his park map, "It looks like there's a lot food options there."

"Do you think they have wings like Wing Kingdom?!" asked Muscle Man, "Becuase I'm hungry for wings!"

"I'm not sure..." said Rigby, "They might. You never know..."

"Do you think they have shrimp?" asked Pops, "I'm in the mood for a nice fancy shrimp dish right now."

"I hope they have steak." said Skips, "Because I'm in the mood for a nice juicy medium-well T-bone steak."

"I don't know..." said Rigby, "Does Three Broomsticks sound like a good idea to you, Mordecai?"

"Sounds like a good idea, dude." said Mordecai, "Come on everyone, let's head to Three Broomsticks."

"According to the map, it's a little to the left..." said Mordecai, "Follow me, guys."

And with that, Rigby led everyone towards the "Three Broomsticks" restaurant to enjoy a nice delicious lunch. It was now 12:45pm and everyone was as hungry as horse...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. And it was an amazing chapter indeed. That Harry Potter ride is a really great attraction. I should know. I been on it a total of 14 times during all of the times that I've been to "Islands of Adventure" in the past. Each time was better than the last one. Well, I'm afraid this is the end of this very long chapter. Before we move on, I would like to thank, "FanFiction", author, "** **FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15" for giving me the ride information that I needed to complete this chapter. Without her, this chapter would not have been possible. Well, let's move on to chapter 25 of this brand new story...**


	25. Three Broomsticks for Lunch

**Hello again, everyone! I'm back once again with another chapter of this story. Who's hungry? I'm asking because this chapter is going to be all about Mordecai and the others having lunch at, "Three Broomsticks". Before I start, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "** **FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15" for sending me the menu information that I needed to complete this chapter. Without her, this chapter would not have been possible. Well, I hope none of you become hungry from reading this. I always seems to make everyone hungry whenever I post a chapter about food. Let's begin chapter 25 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others approached the entrance doors of the "Three Broomsticks" restaurants. Everyone went inside and walked through the main dinning room area, towards the service counter. The entire interior was made of wood except for the roof, the metal railing near the service counter, the surface counter and the cash register podiums, which was all made of metal. The room was light my several covered candlelights on a metal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Needless to say, it was all very impressive...

"Wow, look at this place!" said Mordecai, "I've never seen any restaurant like this before."

"I haven't, either." said Rigby, "Man, I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!"

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a massive turkey, bro!" said Muscle Man, "I'm so hungry!"

"If they don't have shrimp here, I'll have a chicken pot pie instead." said Pops, "Because this doesn't look like the place that would serve shrimp."

"Well, we'll need to see if they even serve that here." said Rigby, "But I'm sure you'll find something delicious, Pops."

"I still hope they have steak here." said Skips, "I'm really in the mood for steak."

"I don't care who finds what food to eat." said High-Five Ghost, "Let's go get food, already! I'm starving!"

And with that, everyone stood in line behind one of the three cash register podiums. After waiting in line for about 15 minutes, it was finally their turn to order their lunch. The female cast member wearing a red robe looked up at them and smiled...

"Hello and welcome Three Broomsticks." said the female cast member, "How may I help you all today?"

"Well, I'll have a smoked turkey leg wedge fries." said Mordecai, "To drink, I'll have a large lemonade. For dessert, I'll have a slice of apple pie."

"Well, I see that you don't have shrimp on your menu. So, I'll have a shepherd's pie with ground beef, vegetables, and potatoes" said Pops, "To drink, I'll have a large sweet iced tea. For dessert, I'll have a chocolate trifle."

"I'll have an order of fish and chips!" said Muscle Man, "To drink, I'll have a large pumpkin juice. For dessert, I'll have cup of chocolate ice cream!"

"Give me a rotisserie smoked chicken salad, please." said High-Five Ghost, "To drink, I'll have a bottle of water. For dessert, I'll have a cup of vanilla ice cream."

"I see that you don't have steak on your menu. So, I'll have a chargrilled rib platter with roasted corn and roasted potatoes." said Skips, "To drink, I'll have a bottle of sparkling water. And I'll have a cup of peanut butter ice cream for dessert."

"I'll have a chicken and ribs platter with a side order of seasoned fries." said Rigby, "To drink, I'll have a large lemonade. For dessert, I'll have chocolate trifle."

The female cast member nodded and typed up the order in her cash register. She then printed out a receipt with the order and handed it to Mordecai...

"Your total is $52.80. Take this receipt up to the counter and wait for your orde number to be called." said the female cast member, "Once a chef calls out the number give it to him or her to receive your order. Have a nice day."

Mordecai nodded, paid for the food, and took the receipt from the female cast member. Mordecai and the others then walked up to the kitchen service counter in front of them. After waiting for 10 more minutes, a chef called up thier receipt number. Mordecai handed the receipt to the chef. The chef then handed Mordecai 4 trays that held all of the food orders. Mordecai held two of the trays and Rigby held the other two. Everyone then walked away from the counter and found a table at. It was next to the window and there was 6 chairs surrounding it. Everyone sat down and enjoyed their delicious lunch...

"This shepherd's pie is very exquisite." said Pops, as he ate another forkful, "I wish I had the recipe for it so I can make it at home."

"I'm really DIGGING the fried fish tenders." said Muscle Man, "I'm usually not a fan of fish, but this is very good!"

"This chicken salad is very good." said High-Five Ghost, "Its not fancy or spectacular or anything, but this is better than nothing."

"I really like these ribs and chicken." said Rigby, as he took another bite of a rib, "How's your food, Mordecai?"

"Its fine, dude." said Mordecai, "This turkey leg is very good. It's so smoky and meaty at the same time."

"I'm glad you like it, Mordecai." said Skips, as he ate another rib, "I might not have a steak on my plate, but at least these ribs are a very good substitute."

"Hey, thus question might be totally random..." said Rigby, "But how do you think Benson's doing without us?"

"I bet he's doing fine." said Mordecai, "Why do you ask, Rigby?"

"I'm just wondering, that's all." said Rigby, "I mean, if it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here in Orlando right now having fun."

"Good point, dude." said Mordecai, "But I'm sure Benson is doing just fine..."

Back in Los Angeles, California, Benson was sitting inside his office, filling out some paperwork. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was 12:50pm...

"Great, I missed lunchbreak." said Benson, "Oh well, I'll just have a snack later."

Benson continued to fill out the paperwork. But then, he stopped for a moment. He had a feeling that something was missing...

"You know, it's very...quiet around here." said Benson, "Too quiet. Man, it sure feels really empty around here without Mordecai, Rigby, or any of others around. I kind of feel lonely with out them..."

Benson had a few flashbacks of all the times Mordecai and Rigby made him upset. He remembered how he would threaten to fire them if they didn't complete a task on time. Now, they were gone, as well as the others. Benson exited his office and walked downstairs and entered the living room. Usually, he would see Mordecai and Rigby playing video games on the TV instead of working like they were supposed to. Instead, the room was empty, and the TV was turned off. Benson sighed and walked into the kitchen...

"Now, what should I have for a snack?" asked Benson, "I need something quick but nothing full of fat of sugar."

He opened the fridge to see what he could find. As he did, he noticed a container of chicken wings from "Wing Kingdom". He remembered the time that Muscle Man had won the "Wing King" challenge from "Wing Kingdom". He sighed as he knew that Muscle Man wasn't around. He left the wings alone and grabbed an apple instead. He then closed the fridge and walked out of the kitchen. Benson then walked back through living room, and walked back upstairs and into his office...

"You know, I really miss everyone." said Benson, as he sat back down at his desk, "Its also hard to manage the park without everyone here to work. I had to pick up the trash this morning, cut the grass, replant the flowers in the flowerbeds, and fix the fountain pipe. And that last job was not very easy. If Skips was here, he would have that pipe fixed in no time. Man, I feel really bad about sending them away."

Benson sighed and took a bite out of his apple. He looked out the window and saw the bed of flowers. He remembered how Pops would water the flowers and occasionally have a butterfly hand on the palm of his hand...

"Well, at least I made Rigby happy on his birthday." said Benson, "I hope he and the others are having fun. I'll see him and the others again in a few days."

And with that, Benson went back to work. Back at "Islands of Adventure", Mordecai and the others were all finished with their lunches. Mordecai and Rigby collected all of the trash and dumped it into a nearby trashcan. They then placed the trays on a tray collection rack on top of the trashcan...

"Well, that was a great lunch." said Mordecai, "Did you enjoy your lunch, Rigby?"

"Oh, you bet I did!" said Rigby, "And it was awesome!"

"I loved it too, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Those ribs really hit the spot!"

"That shepherd's pie was very delectable." said Pops, "Very morsel of it was so good."

"I really liked that salad." said High-Five Ghost, "It was very delicious."

"I loved those ribs and chicken." said Skips, "They were really good."

"Well, I'm glad we all had a good lunch." said Mordecai, "Let's go on some more rides now. It's already 1:30pm in the afternoon."

And with that being said, everyone stood up from the table and made their way towards the exit doors of the "Three Broomsticks" restaurant...

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked the foods mentioned in this. But I hope I didn't make anyone hungry. In the next chapter, everyone shall enjoy a very sweet beverage you can only get from "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of "Islands of Adventure". They'll also enjoy some delicious candy from a candy store in the area. What is this sweet beverage? What will the candy be like? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 26 of this brand new story...**


	26. A Sweet Magical Drink and Some Candy

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, everyone had lunch at a restaurant called, "Three Broomsticks". We also got to see how Benson was doing back in Los Angeles, California. In this chapter, Skips shall briefly run into that Harry Potter fan from the plane, who will everyone about a delicious drink you can find on at "The Wizarding World of Harry Potter". What is this delicious drink? Will everyone like it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 26 of this brand new story...**

Before anyone could walk out he exit door of the "Three Broomsticks" restaurant, Skips felt someone tapping him lightly on the the shoulder. Skips turned around and saw that it was Mike, that crazy Harry Potter fan from the plane. The others stopped in their path toward the exit as they saw Mike talk to Skips...

"Hey, I remember you!" said Mike, "You're my seat mate from the plane!"

"Uh, yeah. It's me again..." said Skips, trying not to show Mike that he was annoyed by him, "Uh...how are you doing?"

"I'm doing amazing, man!" said Mike, "I'm with my girlfriend, Jenny, right now, and we just had a Butterbeer!"

At that point, a woman with blonde hair walked up to where Mike was. It was none other than Jenny, his girlfriend...

"Oh, hello sir." said Jenny, holding out her hand, "I see you met my boyfriend."

"Oh...um...yeah." said Skips, shaking Jenny's hand, "Its very nice to meet you, ma'am."

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." said Jenny, "Anyways, Mike and I better get going. By the way, I would highly recommended that you and your friends by the Butterbeer drink from here. They serve it at the bar in here."

"And there's no alcohol in it!" said Mike, "Anyways, I got to go. Have a good day!"

And with that, Mike and Jenny walked out the door of the "Three Broomsticks" restaurant. Mordecai and others were silent for a minute...

"That was awkward..." said Skips, "It was short, but it was still very awkward. Well, at least he left."

"You know, I actually wouldn't mind trying a Butterbeer." said Pops, "It was described in such mouthwatering detail by one of the Harry Potter books."

"Do you think we can give it a try?" asked Mordecai, "It sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah, it sounds very good if it's from a famous book series." said High-Five Ghost, "Can we please get some?"

"Well, I guess so." said Skips, "I'm kind of thirsty anyway."

Everyone walked away from the exit door and made their way towards the bar nearby. This bar did not sell any alcoholic drinks, as it was located inside a family-friendly theme park. They all sat down on 6 empty stools in front of the bar and waited for the bartender to take their order. A female bartender walked up to them...

"Hello, how can I help you today?" asked the bartender, "Today, all Butterbeers are 15% off."

"Well, my friends and I would all like a large Butterbeer." said Skips, "I heard that it's really good."

"Yes sir, it is." said the bartender, typing the order into her cash register, "Its usually 10 dollars each, but with the discount, it'll be $8.50 each. So, that'll be a total of 51 dollars, please."

Skips nodded and paid for the drinks. The bartender then went to work making all 6 drinks. She mixed sweetened condensed milk, butterscotch sauce topping, room temperature whipped butter, and vanilla cream soda. After the mixture was all done, she poured it into 6 tall glass mugs. She then topped off each drink with whipped cream and a cherry on top. She then put a straw into each drink and carries them all to where Skips and the others were sitting...

"There you are, 6 Butterbeers." said the bartender, "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

Skips nodded as everyone else grabbed their drink. The bartender walked away and everyone took a sip of their Butterbeers...

"Well, I'm sold..." said Skips, "This Butterbeer is really good. I like it. I can see why that man recommended it to us."

"This is very good." said Mordecai, as he took his first sip, "Its very sweet and cold."

"Mine too." said Pops, "I find it to have a very sweet and exquisite taste."

"I wish we can make drinks like this back home." said Rigby, "Do you think we can find the recipe online?"

"We might." said High-Five Ghost, "You can find anything on the internet these recipes."

"I have to say, I love this Butterbeer." said Muscle Man, "But do you know who else would love a Butterbeeer? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, causing him to almost cough out his drink, "That's so funny, Muscle Man!"

Everyone else just closed their eyes and shook their heads in embarrassment. 10 minutes later, everyone was finished with their Butterbeer drinks. Everyone then stood up from the bar stools and walked out of the exit of the, "Three Broomsticks" restaurants. Everyone then walked to the left and made their way through the rest of the "Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of the park. As they did, something caught Pops's eyes. It was a candy store called, "Honeydukes"...

"Ooooh, what kind of a store is that?" asked Pops, "It looks very colorful inside."

"Oh, that's a candy store, Pops." said Mordecai, "Why do you ask?"

"Candy store, you say?" asked Pops, "Oooooh, I want to buy some candy."

"Are you serious, Pops?" asked Mordecai, "You had lunch, a chocolate trifle for dessert and a large Butterbeer. If you eat too much, you're going to get a stomachache."

"A stomachache? Haha!" said Pops, folding his arms in front of him, "My stomach is no coward, I guarantee you that!"

"Ugh, fine..." said Mordecai, "If you want candy, go ahead and buy some. We'll all wait outside for you."

Pops nodded and walked inside the candy store. Inside the store was a colorful floor, along with colorful walls and a colorful season. There was a lot of Regular and Harry-Potter themed snacks inside the store. They were displayed on wall shelves and circular display shelves. The store employees were all wearing dark-red robes like Harry Potter wore in the movies. Pops was amazed by the place as he looked around for a snack to buy. The only problem was that there was so many snacks to choose from that Pops had a hard time choosing what he wanted to buy for a snack. As he browsed through one of the shelves, a male cast member walked by, carrying a cardboard box of new treats...

"Sir, can I help you with anything?" said the man in a British accent, as he noticed pops struggling to find something.

"Me?" asked Pops, "Well, as a matter of fact, I do need some help."

"What do you need help with, sir?" asked the man, "Having trouble finding something?"

"Well, I'm trying to find something with chocolate." explained Pops, "But I can't seem to find anything in that category."

"Well, I think I have the solution right here in this box." said the man, "Follow me to the counter and I'll open it up so you can see what's inside."

Pops nodded and followed the man to the counter near the front of the store. The man placed the box onto the counter, grabbed a boxcutter from his pocket, and cut open the top of the box. He then opened up all the flaps at the top and revealed to Pops what was inside it...

"Oh, these look very good." said Pops. "Where they?"

"Chocolate wands, sir. I was just about to stock a shelf with them before I ran into them." said the man, "Each one of these clear rectangular containers hold about 6 different flavored chocolate wands. Harry Potter's wand is made of milk chocolate, Ron's wand is made of dark chocolate, Slytherin's wand is made of white chocolate, Hogwarts's wand is up of crisp milk chocolate, Voldemort's wand is made of milk chocolate with peanut butter inside, and Heromine's wand is made of milk chocolate with caramel inside. Each package will only cost you 5 dollars."

"Ooooh, that all sounds very delicious." said Pops, "I'll take one!"

The man smiled and handed Pops one of the clear rectangular boxes. Pops smiled at the delicious snack he was to enjoy...

"By the way sir, allow me to say that you look really nice in outfit of yours." said the man, noticing the way Pops was dressed, "Can you please give me the name of your clothing store? This robe is so old-fashioned."

"Sorry, no can do for privacy reasons." said Pops, "But thank you so much for the compliment."

Pops then went up to the cash register and paid for it. He then took the receipt and walked outside where Mordecai and the others were waiting...

"Well, I got my candy." said Pops, "Let's go!"

"What did you get?" asked Mordecai, as he and the others began walking again, "Lollipops? Taffy? Licorice?"

"Nope." replied Pops, "Wands made out of different kinds of chocolates."

"Oh, okay." said Rigby, "Well, I hope you like them, Pops."

"Oh, you know I will." said Pops, as he opened up the package and took one out, "I love chocolate."

And with that, Pops ate the milk chocolate wand. As he did, he and the others continued to walk through more of the "Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park...

 **Well, that's all for now. It seems that Mordecai and the others really enjoyed the Butterbeer beverage. I've never had it in real life, but I'm sure it'll be nice to try it out. It's also nice that Pops got to visit the "Honeydukes" candy store. Everyone bought themselves a snack to enjoy. Oh man, I wish I could eat those chocolate sweets right now. Before I go, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, " FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15" for sending me the drink information I needed to complete this chapter. I couldn't have wrote it without her. Well, let's move on to chapter 27 of this brand new story...**


	27. Dragon Challenge

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Yep, I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone enjoyed a Butterbeer drink and Pops got some chocolate wands from a candy store called, "Honeydukes". In this chapter, everyone shall go on a inverted roller coaster called, "Dragon Challenge". This ride used to be called, "Dueling Dragons" up until the name was changed in 2010. It's a pair of intertwined roller coasters that use to be part of the "Lost Continent" section of the park before it became part of the "Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of the park. An inverted roller coaster has its cars UNDER the track as opposed to ABOVE the tack. But that's enough of a park history lesson. Well, let's all begin chapter 27 of this brand new story...**

As Mordecai and the others got closer to the end of the "Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of the park, he noticed the entrance for an inverted roller coaster attraction called, "Dragon Challenge". It was an attraction that consisted of two different colored inverted roller coasters a few feet away from each other, each with its own unique height, set of twists, and set of curves...

"Hey guys, I think we should go on Dragon Challenge next." said Mordecai, "What do you think?"

"Good idea, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else thinks we should go on that ride? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, once again, you really know how to crack me up!"

"Knock it off, Muscle Man." said Skips, "That joke is getting old. You already hurt Pops's feeling once and I don't want anymore troubles to come from your jokes."

"Whatever, bro!" said Muscle Man, "I'll do whatever I want with my jokes, and that's final."

"Guys, let's just calm down." said Pops, "We don't want any problems this trip."

"Good point, Pops." said Mordecai, "Let's just go on the ride before the lines get too long."

Before heading through the ride entrance, Mordecai and Pops walked to the locker rental area. Mordecai rented a locker, opened it up, and placed his book bag inside. Pops took off his top hat and placed it into the locker too. Mordecai then closed the locker and handed the key to Pops, who placed it into his pants pocket. He and Mordecai then walked back over to the attraction entrance with the others. Due to the regular queue having a 100-minute wait, everyone went in through the "Express Pass" queue. As they walked through, the say a posters advertising the "Triwizard Tournament" showing support for the four contestants. They also passed by a large pedestal with the Triwizard Cup glowing at the top. Everyone then walked over a small rope bride, over a wooden log bridge, through a dark tunnel, and entered the boarding station area of the ride. On the left side of the boarding station was the loading area for the red, yellow, and orange colored roller coaster train called "Chinese Fireball". On the right side of the boarding station was the loading area for the light-blue, white, and dark-blue roller coaster train called, "Hungarian Horntail". Each of the roller coaster trains had 8 rows of 4 seats, making a total of 32 seats in all. Each roller coaster had very nice dragon-like details on them. Mordecai and Rigby already knew which roller coaster they wanted to go on...

"It's Chinese Fireball time!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, "WWWWOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!"

"I'll go with you guys..." said Pops, "It'll be fun to go on a roller coaster named after the country of China."

"Okay, great." said Mordecai, as he, Rigby, and Pops walked to the left side of the boarding station, "Let's go."

As Mordecai and the others walked into the loading area a cast member directed them to wait in row#1. Meanwhile on the other side, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Skips decided to ride the "Hungarian Horntail" roller coaster. Muscle Man and the others walked to the right of the boarding area, heading towards the loading area of the "Hungarian Horntail" roller coaster...

"This is gong to be so exciting, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Here, we can kick some dragon butt while we're here!"

p"Oh yeah, that'll be a lot of fun!" said High-Five Ghost, "Won't it, Skips?"

"I don't know, but I'm looking forward to this ride." said Skips, "Maybe it'll take our picture like the last one did."

At that very moment, a cast member directed them to wait in row #1. A roller coaster car pulled up into the loading station. The over-the-shoulder restraints went up and the guests onboard stepped off to the right, heading down a path to the exit. The metal boarding gates opened up and Muscle Man and the others stepped onboard the ride. They pulled down their shoulder restraints and made sure they were secured for the ride. Back on the other side, a "Chinese Fireball" roller coaster car pulled up into the loading area. The shoulder restraints went up and all of the guests onboard stepped off of the right to the left, heading down a path to the exit. The metal boarding gates opened up and Mordecai and the others stepped onboard the ride. They pulled down the shoulder restraints and were secured for the ride. As both roller coasters filled up with more random guests, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention everyone, during your ride keep your hands and arms inside your dragon at all times." said the male voice over the intercom, "Secure any loose articles you may have and please watch your children. Thank you and enjoy the Dragon Challenge!"

And with that, everyone was secured into the roller coaster trains. The metal boarding gates closed up and both roller coaster trains were dispatched out of the station. The "Chinese Fireball" went first and the "Hungarian Horntail went second. The "Chinese Fireball" coaster went up a 125-foot hill lift...

"Ooooh, I'm so excited!" said Pops, "And the best part is that I'm not even afraid to ride this roller coaster this time."

"That's great, Pops." said Mordecai, "I'm glad you're not scared anymore."

"I'm so excited, too!" exclaimed Rigby, "I think we're almost at the top!"

At that very moment, the roller coaster train went over the top of the 125-foot hill climb and, "WHOOSH!", sped down a a large curved downard slope to the right and did a massive loop. The train then went through a corkscrew and then a twist. Everyone's feet dangled in the air as this all happened. No one was even screaming with fear during the ride...not even Pops. The train then sped through another lop, followed by another corkscrew, another twist, a few helix curves, and another loop before finally, "SCREECH!", comming to a stop a few feet away from the boarding station. As it came go a stop, everyone onboard the roller coaster train cheered with delight...

"That was very pleasant." said Pops, "I didn't even feel a LITTLE sick throughout the whole thing."

"Well, that's good to know." said Rigby, "Yeah, that was a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, dude! That was awesome!" said Mordecai, "I liked how our feet dangled in the air the whole time!"

At that very moment, the roller coaster train rolled into the boarding station. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Thank you for riding the Chinese Fireball dragon of the Dragon Challenge." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please watch your head and stop as you exit your dragon to your left. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Islands of Adventure."

And with that, everyone onboard lifted up their shoulder restraints and stepped off the roller caster train to the left. Everyone then walked through a path towards the exit. Once outside the ride exit, Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops waited for Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Skips to return. As they waited, Pops handed Mordecai the key to the locker. Mordecai walked over to the locker area and opened up his rented locker. He grabbed his book bag from inside the locker and placed it back over his shoulders. Pops grabbed his top hat from inside the locker and placed it back onto his head. He then closed up the locker and returned the key. Meanwhile, the "Hungarian Horntail" roller coaster train was almost at the top of its 95-foot hill climb...

"I'm so excited, bro!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "I'm going to kick some dragon butt!"

"I'm excited, too!" said High-Five Ghost, "I hope this ride goes very fast."

"Me too, guys." said Skips, "Hey, were at the top already!"

At that very moment, "WHOOSH!", the roller coaster train sped down a massive downward slope to the left, and did a massive loop. The train then went through a corkscrew, followed by a double helix, and a twist. Everyone's feet dangled on the air as the train sped down the track very fast. Everyone cheered with excitement as the train did two more loops, another corkscrew, some more twists, and a few more helix curves. Suddenly, "SCREECH!", the train came to a sudden stop just outisde the boarding station. As it did, everyone cheered witch delight...

"YAHOO!" exclaimed Pops, "That was awesome, bro!"

"You bet it was, Muscle Man!" said High-Five Ghost, "We should go on it again!"

"I don't know about that..." said Skips, "I think we should do more rides first before it gets dark."

At that point, the roller coaster train rolled into the loading station. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Thank you for riding the Hungarian Horntial dragon of the Dragon Challenge." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please watch your head and stop as you exit your dragon to your left. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Islands of Adventure."

And with that, everyone lifted up their shoulder restrains and stepped off of the roller coaster train to the right. Everyone then walked through a path that led to the attraction exit. Once outisde the exit, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and Skips rejoined Mordecai, Rigby, Pops. They all then continued to walk towards the other end of the "Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. It was now 2:55pm and everyone was off to enjoy another attraction...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It seems that everyone had a great time on the, "Dragon Challenge" roller coaster attraction. I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter to take place in the "Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. But who knows, we might see this section later again in the story. How? Well, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself. I'm not going to spoil anything for you all at the moment. It would not be a nice thing to do. Before we move on, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15** **" for giving me in the information I needed to complete this chapter. Without her, this chapter would not been possible.** **Well, lets move on to chapter 28 of this brand new story...**


	28. Poseidon's Fury

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone experienced the thrills of the "Dragon Challenge" inverted roller coaster. In this chapter, everyone shall enter a new section of "Islands count Adventure" called, "The Lost Continent" and enjoy a walkthrough show attraction called, "Poseidon's Fury". What will happen during the show? What is the show about? Will anyone get scared of it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. I refuse to spoil any of it now. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 28 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others exited the "Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of the "Islands of Adventure" park and entered a new section of the park called, "The Lost Continent". This section was very well themed to ancient temples and Greek mythology. There was a few outdoor snack stands, a few restaurants, a couple of outdoor gift stands, a few gift shops, and 2 Show attractions. One of them was called, "Poseidon's Fury". The entire attraction building resembled a massive abandoned temple...

"Hey, let's go on that ride!" said Rigby, pointing to the attraction entrance, "Its looks like a lot of fun."

"Poseidon's Fury?" asked Mordecai, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"I'm not sure..." said Rigby, "But it seems like a lot of fun!"

"Can we just go on it, already?!" asked Muscle Man, "I'm on an attraction spree, for crying out loud!"

"Yeah, let's go!" said High-Five Ghost, 'We haven't got all day!"

"Guys, let's be patient." said Pops, "Rushing others isn't going to get us on that attraction any faster."

"Good point, Pops." said Mordecai, "Let's all just go on that ride and have fun."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked towards the attraction enetrance. The wait time for the regular line was 55 minutes long, so everyone end in through the "Express Pass" entrance. Everyone walked through the outdoor part of the "Express Pass" queue for about 10 minutes, passing several Greek mythology statute displays. Everyone finally entered an indoor section of a queue, passing several torches on the wall that lit up the dark room. After 5 more minutes of walking through the indoor queue, Mordecai and the others stopped in front of a crowd of about 164 random guests. The entire crowd was waiting in a waiting area in front of a pair of closed double doors. They would automatically open up in a few minutes. As everyone waited for the doors to open up, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention all visitors..." said the male voice over the intercom, "In just a few minutes, those doors in front of you will open up automatically toward you. So please make sure you all stand behind the yellow line on the floor in front of you. During your Global Discovery Group tour, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or videos taping during your tour. And please, supervise your children. Thank you for your attention. Your Global Discovery Group tour will begin momentarily."

"Oh man, I'm so excited!" said Rigby, "Pretty soon, we'll get to see Poseidon!"

"Do you think it'll be like that Percy Jackson movie, Skips?" asked Mordecai.

"I don't think so..." said Skips, "The Percy Jackson movie was not made or produced by Universal Studios."

"I hope we can see a battle, bro!" said Muscle Man, "If we so, I would like to see Poseidon kick some evil butt!"

"Yeah, dude!" said High-Five Ghost, "That'll be awesome!"

"I hope it's not as scary as Jurassic Park River Adventure was." said Pops, "I don't want to get scared again."

At that very moment, the double doors automatically opened up. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost and all 164 other random guests all entered the room in front of them. The room looked like an abandoned temple on the inside. A small roped-off section on the left had a tent, a few crates, a radio communication system, and a few portable lights. Once everyone was inside the room, the doors closed up. A man wearing a bright brown outfit and a safari vest suddenly poked his head out of the tent...

"Professor Baxter?" asked the man, "Is that you?

He paused and looked up a the guests. He turned his head left and right before crawling out of the tent and standing up...

"Sorry about that, folks...uh, my name is Taylor and it's nice to meet you all..." said the man, "You must be the Global Discovery Group tour. I thought I heard the professor coming in, but instead, you all came in. Usually, I help out the Professor with his work, clean the campsites, and other stuff. But what I don't do is give out the tour. The professor usually does that, but he's currently missing..."

"Pardon my interruption sir..." said Pops, "But if he's missing, can't you just call the police to look for him?"

"Well, I already tried that..." said Taylor, trying not to get caught off guard, "But they couldn't find him. Anyways, here's what I'm going to do. I'll start the tour and if we meet up with the professor, he can take over. Because he knows what more about Greek mythology than I do. And he's much more comfortable at speaking in public than I am. I usual just ramble on and stuff..."

"Do you think I can help you, sir?" asked Skips, "I know A LOT about Greek mythology."

"Thank you for the offer, sir..." said Taylor, "But I got it all under control. Now, to begin, this chamber here was the ancient ceremonial chamber for the great God, Poseidon. You can see him up on the wall on the left over there. This WAS his chamber, until his trusted high priest, Lord Darkenon, as you can see his picture on the right, he sealed the chamber walls and killed everybody inside as a sacrifice to the Dark One. Yeah, not a very pleasant fellow, that guy. So that bloody night resulted in Darkenon being granted great powers, power enough to challenge Poseidon himself. So, there was this huge battle between the two of them that went on for a very long time and nobody survived it. And they say, that the souls of the dead still haunt this chamber to this very day. Now, according to myths, there are secret chambers all throughout this entire area. But other than this one, we haven't been able to find anything. Then last night, the professor radioed in to let us know that he had found some kind of secret message right here in this room, and then right after he radioed, he disappeared, and we haven't been able to him or the message, and really weird stuff has been going on in here lately..."

Suddenly, the lights in the room began to flicker off and on. Scary wind effects could be felt and heard in the background. The lights then went out, making the whole room pitch black inside...

"HEY, WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?!" yelled Muscle Man, "IF I FIND OUT WHO DID IT, I'LL KICK THEIR BUTT!"

"Sir, please relax." said Taylor, "I can fix this. I have the professor's work light in the tent. Let me go get it..."

Taylor bent over and reach inside the tent. He pulled out a work light and stood back up again. He then turned it on and shinned it at a way at the upper-right corner of the room. Because the work light was really an ultraviolet light, a secret message could be seen all around the top part of the wall of the room, just below the ceiling...

"Woah, hold on a sec, folks..." said Taylor, as he moved the work light all around the room to see the whole message, "I think we...uh...a think we found something here. Let me read it... Behind this wall of demon slaves, an ancient evil held and came; Poseidon's power contained the beast, but he too perished when the battle ceased; Let none disturb this chamber walk or lose the dark and then loose all; but if this evil you do release, then seek the Triton to restore the peace; for he who holds the Triton gold, has Poseidon's powers for all times told... Wow! We found the secret message!"

At that very moment, all of the lights inside chamber same back on again. More wind effects came on in the background as Taylor turned off the work light...

"Well, it looks like the lights came back on." said Taylor, "You guys should be okay now. I'll just put the work light back..."

Suddenly, the radio system came on. A voice spoke over the radio...

"Hello?!" called out a voice over the radio, "Is anyone there?!"

"Professor Baxter!" said Taylor, bending down in front of the radio to speak, "How are you doing? It's me, Taylor! Listen, it's so good to hear from you! I'm with one of your tour groups right now and we just found that secret message..."

"Taylor! Taylor, what are you doing in there?!" exclaimed Professor Baxter's voice over the radio, "I ordered everyone out!"

"Out?" asked Taylor, "Well sorry, I didn't know. I was watching some Regular Show episodes last night! How was I supposed to know..."

"Just get out..." exclaimed Professor Baxter's voice, "NOW!"

Scary intense music started to play in the background. Pops began to shiver in shoes. Mordecai tried to calm Pops down but he kept on shivering. Taylor stood up and look over at the crowd...

"Okay guys, listen to me..." said Taylor, "I'm really sorry but I'm going to go ahead and just cancel the tour, alright? So just go ahead and line up in a single file in front of the doors. And please, no panicking...we'll be out here soon and...

"Help! Help!" yelled Professor Baxter's voice, "I'm in serious trouble down here! NO...NO...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the radio cut off. Taylor bent down and tired to get in contact again, but to no avail. He then stood back up just as the lights began to flicker off and on again...

"Okay, so that's not good. That's not good at all." said Taylor, "Listen up, don't move. Nobody panic. Things cannot get any worse!"

Suddenly, all of the lights went out, making the room pitch back once agin...

"Alright, they're worse." said Taylor, "But please remain calm, I'll just grab the work light again..."

"ALRIGHT, I'LL KILL WHOEVER DID THAT!" yelled Muscle Man, "WHOEVER DID THAT IS SO DEAD RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly, an evil deep, echoing demonic voice could be heard in the background...

"Hahahahahahahaha..." said the voice in the background, "Who had awakened my sacred sleep?"

"Uh...it's me, Taylor..." said Taylor, "I'm from the Global Discovery Group. Hi. We're all just tourists. We're real sorry about the whole awakening you from your sacred sleep thing..."

"SILENCE!" yelled the voice, "Do you search for your master?"

"Master?" asked Taylor, "Oh, do you mean the professor? In that case, yes."

"Come then!" said the voice, "Follow in his steps..."

"Why thank you, scary and demonic voice..." said Taylor, "But he just said over the radio to evacuate, so we're all just going to leave and forget this ever happened..."

"Who can that be?" asked Pops, shivering in his boots, "Who's that speaking in the background?"

"I think it's Lord Darkenon." said Mordecai, "Its got to be him. Don't worry, Pops. Rigby and I will be with you the whole time."

Suddenly, a massive set of hidden double doors opened up on the right side of the room, leading into another chamber set. As it opened up, Taylor got an excited look on face...

"Oh my, it's a secret chamber!" said Taylor, "Look, we found a secret chamber! That's awesome!"

"Come mortals to your destiny!" said the scary voice over the intercom, "Hahahahahahaha..."

"Well...uh...okay..." said Taylor, as he stepped out of the roped-off area and ran head of the guests, "Everyone just follow me and don't touch whatever is inside."

And with that, everyone followed Taylor into the next room. Once inside the next room, everyone stood on designated viewing areas. The entire room wax full of realistic looking treasure of gold coins, golden pots and vases. There was also fake cobwebs, ancient looking weapons, and even skeletons of dead mortals. The treasure and displays were roped-off. In the center of the front wall of the room was a massive circular hidden doorway with unique markings on it. Above the circular doorway was a small oval-shaped hidden screen disguised as a mirror. Once everyone was inside the room, Taylor stepped into the roped-off area...

"Well, at least we found treasure." said Pops, "Maybe we'll get to keep some of it."

"I don't think so, Pops." said Skips, "Its roped off for a reason."

"Wow guys!" said Taylor, "Look at all this stuff we found! There's gold, there's silver and...some...skeletons. Alright, that's gross. But I do have a new rule that I didn't go over before. Please don't touch anything. Because there's probably a lot of hidden traps and stuff...and really gross dead bodies apparently. But let's ignore that and we'll focus on the positive. No one had seen this stuff for over a thousand years. We're going to get this stuff all numbered and catalogued. Once we do, we'll probably end up on National Geographic magazines and..."

At that very moment, the hidden doors on the left began to close up. Taylor noticed this and panicked as he ran toward them...

"Hey, what the?! Hey, wait! Don't close the doors!" said Taylor, as the doors closed up, "Please, don't close them! The group is still in here! What am I supposed to do with the doors closed?!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Pops, as Taylor walked back to a pile of treasure, "We're trapped!"

"You should have fled with your master and escaped while you could!" said Lord Darkenon's voice, "NOW YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE!"

"Never?!" asked Taylor, "Are you serious?!"

"Unless...you find Poseidon's trident n!" said Lord Darkenon's voice.

"Uh, sorry sir, there must've been some mistake." said Taylor, "You see, these folks are here in a tour. They don't know anything about tritdents or Poseidon..."

"POSEIDON!" yelled Lord Darkenon's voice, "My mortal enemy! He sleeps in this tomb, hidden from my eyes! But soon I shall find him, thanks to you!"

"Wait? Thanks to me?!" asked Taylor, "But what did I do?!"

"You broke the spell out loud!" yelled Lord Darkenon's, "You broke the scared spell and freed him from this ancient chamber of death! Now, you will find the trident and I'll destroy him and the entire world!"

"Please, let us go!" begged Taylor, "I don't know anything about the trident!"

"Find that trident!" ordered Lord Darkenon's voice.

"Hey, open those doors right now!" said Taylor, trying to stand up to Lord Darkenon.

"FIND THAT TRIDENT!" yelled Lord Darkenon, "Or you'll take my secrets to the grave!"

At that very moment, fog smoke started to come out behind the piles of treasure, filling up the room slowly. Taylor began to panic and look around for a way out...

"Oh man, this is not good! We need to get out of here!" said Taylor, panicked, "If only my hands were strong enough to pry open the doors. Oh man, I'm not in the mood to die today! Wait a sec...maybe I can pry the doors open with something from this room!"

At that point, Taylor noticed a golden item sticking out of a pile of trash nearby. He grabbed it and pulled it out of the pile. Suddenly, the smoke stopped flowing, and the small mirror above the massive circular door showed a woman's face on it. She had pink hair and blue eyes...

"Who calls upon the Goddess?" said the lady on the small screen, "This is Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Who are you?"

"Oh, uh...hello there ma'am...uh, I'm Taylor..." said Taylor, "I'm from the Global Discovery Group. Hi..."

"You hold Poseidon's trident in your hands." said Athena, "What is your request of me?'

"Huh?" asked Taylor, "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"What is your wish?" asked Athena, "I shall not ask again!"

"Oh, that's what you meant." said Taylor, "Well in that case, I wish for all of us to return home safely!"

"Alas...it is beyond my power to grant you access back to your world!" said Athena.

"WHAT?!" exclmaied Muscle Man, "Are you serious?! We need to get out of here now!"

"Sir, just relax." said Taylor, "I'm sure there's a reason for this..."

"The Dark One was sealed the doors to this chamber, with a locking spell impervious to magic." said Athena, "The way out is now impossible!"

"Well, why don't we just call the police?" asked Pops, "Surely we can get a signal down here."

"I don't think they believe us, sir." said Taylor, "But thanks for the thought."

"While I cannot help you get back to the surface, I can provide you with safe access into the heart of this chamber...into the Temple of Poseidon!" said Athena, "Are you brave enough to make this journey?!"

"I think so..." said Taylor, "What do you all think? Are you all ready to to deeper?!"

Everyone cheered in reply. Taylor nodded and looked back at Athena's face on the small screen...

"Yes ma'am, we're brave enough!" said Taylor, "Let's do this!"

"Quickly, we have precious little time!" said Athena, "Lord of the seas, I ask for your care; safe passage grant for those who care!"

At that very moment, the massive circular door tumblers took action, staring with the center piece spinning to the left. The second piece spun to the right. The third and final piece spun to the left. And with that, the entire circular door spun to the right, revealing a blue walkway surrounded by a blue circular tunnel. The blue tunnel had dozens of water jets circulating high-pressured jets of cold water all around the tunnel, making it look lIke Poseidon's magic...

"Woah, look at that!" said Mordecai, as Taylor unhooked the ropes in front of the path, "This is amazing!"

"I know, right?" exclaimed Rigby, "How did that even work?!"

At that point, everyone in the room followed Taylor out of the second chamber and down the circular tunnel path. Muscle Man tried to drink some of the water like a fountain, but Taylor saw this and asked him to stop. It took about 5 minutes for everyone fo finally enter the final room. This one was surrounded by the wall colored in multiple shades of blue. Above everyone's head was a ceiling of several lights, cables, and metal riging. Once everyone was standing in the designated viewing area, the doors closed behind everyone. Taylor walked over the metal railing and towards the center of the wall, where a symbol of Poseidon's trident was painted onto it in golden paint...

"Guys, this is it..." said Taylor, as he pressed the trident against the golden painting, "Once this is all over, I'm just going to go back to my house to play video games for the rest of the day."

"Now that is a man I can relate to!" said Mordecai, "But in this case, I'm not really looking forward to playing video games. I'm having so much fun on these rides!"

The But when Taylor pressed the trident against the golden painting, nothing happened. He tried again...still, nothing happened. He looked back at the crowd, very disappointed...

"Well, looks like we're stuck here." said Taylor, "I'm really sorry guys. We came this close and..."

"No...you have done well, Taylor." said the voice of Poseidon in the background, "You've done very well during your journey."

"Oh...really?!" exclaimed Taylor, "Wow! This is great guys, we did it!"

"WE DID IT!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, "WWWWWOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Follw my voice and bring that to me!" exclaimed Poseidon's voice, "Fear not, for I am..."

"POSEIDON!" yelled Lord Darkenon's voice, interrupted Poseidon's voice, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I've found all of you mortals again! With that trident, I will destroy everyone and the entire world!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Taylor, "This is bad! Very bad!"

Suddenly, all of the lights in the room went off and scary music and noises played in the background. While the lights were out, the blue colored wall as slowly rising up into the air by the help of a series of motors. The metal riging, cables, and lights all went up out of view, too. The wall was hiding a massive set piece behind it. Suddenly, several other lights came on, revealing the biggest temple chamber set of the entire attraction. There was a series of mist screens in the back of it, and in between them was several massive stone columns. The bottom of the set piece was rocky terrian, a rocky stairway on the left, hidden jets for water and fire shooting, and a massive river full of water. The left and right walls of the stadium had some running waterfalls. On top of the stairway on the left was a marble statue of Poseidon. Needless to say, it all looked very impressive and epic at the same time...

"This...is...so...EPIC!" exclaimed Rigby, "The battle will be legendary in this place!"

"I know, dude!" exclaimed Mordecai, "This place is so spectacular!"

At that point, Taylor placed the trident on the bottom step of the stairway, hoping it's what Poseidon wanted him to do.. He then looked up at the statue...

"Okay Poseidon, there you out go!" said Taylor, "Bye!"

Suddenly, a few jets of fire shot up into the air. One of the most screens showed none other than Lord Darkenon himself...

"By the power of the Dark One, I order you..." said Lord Darkenon, "Give me that trident!"

"Over my dead body!" said Taylor, trying to stand up to Lord Darkenon again.

"With pleasure!" said Lord Darkenon, as he made a throwing motion with his hands.

As he did that, "WHOOSH!", more fire jets shot up near the area where Taylor was. He was really panicked this time...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Taylor, "Poseidon, help!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Lord Darkenon evilly, "Poseidon cannot help you now!"

And with that, "WHOOSH!", Lord Darkenon made another throwing motion with his hands, and more ride shot up near Taylor us. This created the effect that Lord Darkenon was throwing fireballs at Taylor...

"HELP ME, SOMEONE!" yelled Taylor, "He won't stop throwing fire at me!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Lord Darkenon evilly, "SURRENDER!"

"NO!" yelled Taylor, as he made his way toward the staircase.

"Give me that trident!" ordered Lord Darkenon, "Give it to me now!"

"I'd rather die!" yelled Taylor.

"Then, DIE!" yelled Lord Darkenon, making another throwing motion with his hands.

As he did this, two more fire jets shot up from the area where Taylor was, causing him to fall off his feet...

"Oh no!" said Pops, as he got very scared and covered his eyes, "I can't look!"

At that point, a bigger mist screen appeared and it showed Lord Darkenon reaching for the trident. As he did, Taylor looked back up at the statue of Poseidon. He now knew what he had to do...

"Yes!" exclaimed Lord Darkenon, as he reached for the trident, "The trident is mine!"

"Oh yeah?" said Taylor, "I don't think so!"

And with that, Taylor grabbed the trident and ran up the stairway again. As he did, Lord Darkenon did not look happy...

"What?!" exclaimed Lord Darkenon, "No!"

He continued to make throwing motions with his hands. As he did, jets of fire shot out from the area where Taylor was running. Taylor dodged them all and made it up to the top of the stairway where the statue to Poseidon was...

"GIVE...ME...THAT...TRIDENT!" yelled Lord Darkenon.

"Not going to happen!" yelled Taylor, as he placed the trident into the arms of the statue.

"No!" yelled Lord Darkenon, "NOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly, the statue light up and disappeared below the stairway. Once it was out of view, Taylor disappeared from view, too. Another mist screen appeared, showing none other than Poseidon himself...

"I HAVE RETURNED, DARK ONE!" yelled Poseidon, "NOW YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR MURDEROUS WAYS!"

"This isn't over yet, Poseidon!" exclaimed Lord Darkenon, "I WILL DESTROY YOU! I WILL DESTROY ALL!"

Lord Darkenon made more fire jets shoot up into the air, heating up the room. Poseidon fought back and made huge jets of water shoot up into the air. The music in the background got more intense...

"YOUR POWER IS NO MATCH FOR MINE!" yelled Poseidon, as he made more water jets shoot up into the air.

For the next five minutes, water and fire jets continued to shoot up into the air. The fire heated up the entire room while the water got some of the guests wet. Everyone got hot and wet at the same time. At the end of the five minutes, this happened...

"THIS BATTLE STARTED THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO!" yelled Poseidon, "NOW, IT'LL END TODAY!"

And with that, "KABOOM!", Poseidon used his water powers to throw one of Lord Darkenon's fireballs into Lord Darkenon himself. The power of the fireball made Lord Darkenon catch on fire and explode. Luckily, the explosion didn't show any blood...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Lord Darkenon, as he expoloded and disappeared from view.

"HORRAY!" cheered Pops, as he uncovered his eyes and saw what happened, "Lord Darkenon is gone! He has been defeated! Poseidon, the water god, is the winner!"

"WOOOOOOOOO!" cheered Muscle Man, taking off his shirt and waving it around in the air, "POSEIDON WON THE BATTLE!"

"That was the best thing I've ever seen!" said High-Five Ghost, "I say that about a lot of things, but I MEAN it this time!"

"That was epic!" said Skips, "It was very epic indeed."

"WWWWWWOOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time.

"Dude, that was awesome!" said Rigby, "Yeah, it's not a moving ride. But I loved it a lot!"

"Yeah dude, that was the best show we've seen in this park!" said Mordecai, "Man, we should have recorded to re-watch it at home."

At that very moment, Poseidon raised his trident into the air as uplifting victory music played in the background. The mist screen got bigger and so did the projection of Poseidon. Jets and streams of water shot up into the air as he looked toward the guests...

"You must go!" said Poseidon, as the water jets got bigger and bigger, "I grant you safe passage back to your world! Farewell mortals! You've done well!"

And with that, all of the lights of the massive room went out again, making it pitch black inside. While it was dark, the massive curved blue wall slowly came back down agian, and so did the metal ringing ceiling, all of the colorful lights, and all of the cables. The uplifiting victory music stopped playing in the background. At that point, all of the lights came back on. The room look just like it did before the massive transformation to the massive "Temple of Poseidon" set. Everyone in the room including Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost clapped their hands and cheered for the entire show they had just witnessed. A pair of double doors opened up on the right of the viewing area. As they did, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello? This is Professor Baxter." said the voice over the intercom, "Taylor? Are you there? I just made a new discovery."

Everyone including Mordecai and the others walked out through the exit doors on the right and made their way down the exit path and into a Greek mythology-themed gift shop. Everyone then exited the gift shop and went back into the park...

"That show was very nice." said Pops, "I thought that Taylor was going die for a second! But he didn't die and he helped bring Poseidon back to life!"

"I thought the effects were very nice." said Skips, "I especially liked the fire effects!"

"Taylor was very good." said Mordecai, "I loved his acting skills."

"Me too." said Rigby, "Its an exciting version of the classislc nerdy guy turned into a hero story."

"That show was epic." said Muscle Man, as he put his shirt back on, "But do you know who else is epic? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you really know how to crack me up every time! That's so funny. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, let's go see what else we can do here." said Mordecai, "Come on, guys. Let's go."

"I hope we find something else that's fun." said Rigby, "Who Knows? It might be as fun as this show was."

It was now 3:30pm in the afternoon. Mordecai and the others walked away from the exit area around the "Poseidon's Fury" attraction and they continued towalk through the "Lost Continent" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. As they did, Pops ate one of his different flavored chocolate wands...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like Pops got scared at the beginning of the show, but towards the end, he stopped being afraid. And that show was pretty epic, wasn't it? Yes, yes it was. Poseidon, the great God of the Sea, won the battle. He even granted everyone a safe passage back to Earth. In the next chapter, everyone shall enjoy a live-action stunt show. What is this stunt show called? Will everyone like it? Well, you'll just have to read and out for yourself. Well, it's time to move on. Let's proceed on to chapter 29 of this brand new story...**


	29. The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad Stunt Show

**Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. It was a very epic chapter, wasn't it? Oh yeah, I bet it was! In this chapter, everyone shall enjoy a stunt show called, "The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad Stunt Show". Even though I've never seen this show in real life, I've decided to add it to this story for everyone to enjoy. This was a very hard chapter to write, just like how hard it was for me to write about the "Poseidon's Fury" attraction. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 30 of this brand new story...**

"Well, what else is there we can do?" asked Rigby, as he and the others walked through the rest of the "Lost Continent" section of the park, "I don't really see much here."

"Me neither, dude." said Mordecai, "I don't see any other attractions in this section of the park."

"Wait, I see something over there..." said Skips, pointing to an attraction sign, "It's called The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad Stunt Show".

"A stunt show?" asked High-Five Ghost, "They have stunt shows here? Wow, I didn't know that."

"Well, I guess so." said Pops, "And so far, the wait time is only 5 minutes!"

"Well, then what are we all just standing around here for?!" asked Muscle Man, "Let's go have some action-packed fun, bro!"

And with that, everyone walked through the regular entrance and proceeded through the queue of the attraction. After walking through the queue, Mordecai and the others entered a massive, covered, open-air auditorium. The inside of the auditorium looked like the inside of a massive rocky cave. The seating capacity was for a total of 1000 people. The main set of the show looked like a grotto full of large sea rocks, blue-green waves, and massive broken-up ship wrecks. The set had a lot of hidden special effects that would be used during the show. Most of the seats were already full. Mordecai and the others wer lucky and they found seats together in the front row. Once they sat down, more people entered the auditorium. It took about 10 minutes for everyone else to get seated...

"I can't wait to see some action, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Maybe we'll see some heros kick some evil butt!"

"Yeah, I hope we see that!" said High-Five Ghost, "It'll be cool if we did!"

"Well, I hope the special effects are as impressive as the ones used in that Poseidon's Fury show." said Skips, "And I hope the actors do a pretty good job of portraying their roles."

"I hope no one gets hurt during the show." said Pops, as he ate another one of his chocolate wands, "It would be a shame if the someone did..."

"Pops, I'm petty sure that won't happen." said Mordecai, "I'm sure the actors and trained every well every day before they perform a show."

"Yeah, Pops..." said Rigby, giving Pops a pat on the back, "Everything will be alright."

Pops smiled in reply, now fully calmed down. 10 minutes later, cast members closed up the entrance gates. All of the seats inside the auditorium were now full of guests. At that point, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome to The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad Stunt Show." said the female voice over the intercom, "During our show, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, or using flash photography. Also, please refrain from video taping, as it violates copyright law. If you ar caught video taping, you may be asked to leave or you may be subjected to fines. And finally, please supervise you children at all times. If you need to leave the auditorium at any time during the show, please usher over a nearby cast member, and he or she will carefully escort you and your family out of the auditorium. Thank for you attention and cooperation. And now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad Stunt Show!"

And with that, everyone in the auditorium cheered and clapped. The lights up in the metal rigging in the cover part of the auditorium dimmed and some suspenseful music began to play in the background...

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "Its about time the show starts!"

"Hush! Dude, keep it down!" said Mordecai, "You're going to get us kicked out."

"Fine, bro..." said Muscle Man, "Excuse me for being excited!"

At that very moment, the main show began. Two actors dressed up as Sinbad and Kabob sailed into the grotto set on a small remote-controlled boat. They were both there to find tons of valuable treasure. As Sinbad and Kabob stepped out of the boat, they both did not notice the villain, Miseria, spy on them from behind one the shipwrecks...

"Something tells me that woman is the villain of the show." said Pops, as he ate another chocolate wand, "She looks kind of scary..."

At hat very moment, a swordfight scene between Sinbad and Kabob VS Miseria took place. As is it did, suspenseful music played in the background...

"You'll never win!" said Miseria, as she kicked Sinbad to the floor, "Not only am I stronger than you, but I also have captured Princess Amoura! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Let her go, Miseria!" said Sinbad, as he and Kabob kept fighting, "You'll get away with this!"

"It appears that they've encountered her before..." said Pops, "Oh my, I surely hope Sinbad dosnet get hurt..."

At that point, Sinbad climbed up a rope, swinging himself over a pit of fire, and knocking the sword out of the Miseria's hand. The stainless steel sword flew across the set, landing near a stage hand, who picked the sword and walked away out of view with it...

"Ah Ha!" said Sinbad, "Now you don't have a sword!"

"YEAH, YOU TELL HER BRO!" shouted Muscle Man, "MISERIA, PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!"

Oh, that's what you think!" said Miseria, "Sinbad...Kabob..you have no idea what's coming to you..."

At that point, a swarm of killer swordsman ran into the set and began attacking Sinbad and Kabob. Not surprisingly, Sinbad and Kabob fought off all of the swordsman, winning the fight. The show continued for about 10 more minutes, showing off many other stunts such as long jumps, high swings, fire jets, water spraying jets, fake gunfire, and so much more. Finally, at the end of the show, Miseria was defeated..

"NOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Miseria, "I'LL GET REVENGE ONE DAY, SINBAD!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, we'll see about that, Miseria!" said Sinbad, as Princess Amoura kissed him on the cheek, "You'll never win!"

And with that, they and Kabob exited stage left. Everyone cheered as the lights lit back up and the entire cast of the show took a bow for the cheering and clapping crowd. The gates were opened up by cast members and everyone in the auditorium made their way to the exit.

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" cheered Muscle Man, as he took off his shirt and waved it around in the air, "BEST SHOW EVER!"

"I know, dude!" said Mordecai, "That was a great show. But seriously Muscle Man, put your shirt back on. We're in public..."

"I must say, those actors did a really good job." said High-Five Ghost, as Muscle Man out his shirt back on, "I wonder what else they have here..."

"I'm not sure..." said Skips, "But I think that's the last attraction for this section of the park."

"Well, I don't care what they have around here..." said Pops, as he ate another chocolate wand, "But I'm happy with whatever we do that's fun."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?!" asked Rigby, "Let's go find another attraction! Come on, guys!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others made their way out of the auditorium and went through the path leading to the ride's exit. Once outside the ride's exit, Mordecai and the others made their way towards the other end of the "Lost Continent" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. It was now 3:55pm and everyone was going to find something else to do for fun...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the stunt show known as, "** **The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad Stunt Show". It seems that everyone enjoyed the show and no one was even slightly afraid of it. Not even Pops got freaked out by it. Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I had to finish it with very little time. And it looked like Pops enjoyed his chocolate wands during the show. And they were very delicious to him indeed. Well, I'm afraid we can't stay on this page forever. We have much more to do and see, and so little time to do it all. Before we move on, I would like to thank "FanFiction" author, "S Danyal Allen" for sending me the information that I needed to complete this chapter. Without him, this chapter would not have been possible.** **Let's all move on to chapter 30 of this brand new story...**


	30. Walk Through Seuss Landing

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others saw a stunt show called, "** **The Eighth Voyage of Sindbad Stunt Show". In this chapter, everyone shall walk through a section called, "Suess Landing". It's based on the most popular collection of children's books by Theadore Geisel, who would be known more by his penname, Dr. Suess. This section is the most colorful and child-friendly section in the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. Everyone shall only walk through it since it's mainly for little kids. What will everyone think of it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, let's all begin chapter 30 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others all exited the "Lost Continent" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. They then entered a section of the park called "Seuss Landing". It was very colorful and full of many displays, rides, gift shops, and restaurants all themed to the books of none other than Dr. Seuss. All of the rides were for little kids, so Mordecai and the others decided to just walk through the section. While everyone thought the section was lame and for kids, Pops had a different opinion on the place...

"Oooooh, it's all about Dr. Seuss!" said Pops, as he giggled with excitement, "It reminds of the books my dad used to read to me when I was just a young boy!"

"Which one was your favorite?" asked Mordecai, "Dr. Seuss wrote so many books in his time. There's Green Eggs & Ham, The Cat in the Hat, One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish, and so any others."

"My favorite would have to be The Cat in the Hat!" said Pops, "Its about a cat that teaches two kids how to have fun. He messes up thier house, but cleans it up at the end."

"What do you think of the movie adaptation of The Cat in the Hat?" asked Rigby, "I thought it was terrible."

"Well, I hate it too!" said Pops, "Mike Myers was terrible as the Cat, and the new characters were unnecessary. Not to mention all of the inappropriate jokes that film had."

At that point, everyone walked past the ride called, "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish". They then passed an outdoor gift stand, and a small snack stand. As they did, Pops took several pictures of the whole section with his camera...

"I'm going to need another camera chip after I'm done here." said Pops, "So far, I've taken 15 photos of this place."

"Pops, I think you should have your data space for other photos." said Mordecai, as he and the others walked to the right, "Don't you want to take pictures of all of us as well?"

"Well...I guess you're right." said Pops, as he turned off his camera, "I'll save the camera space."

At that point, Mordecai and the others walked past a Dr. Seuss-themed carousel ride on the right called "Caro-Suess-el". They also passed a ride on the left called, "The Cat in the Hat: The Ride". This ride caught Pops's attention...

"Ooooh, a Cat in the Hat ride!" said Pops, "Can we go on that? Please?!"

"No way, Pops!" said Rigby, "Its for little kids! I'm not going on that!"

"If want to go on it, you can go on your own." said Mordecai, "I'm sorry Pops, but I'm not going on a ride for children."

"Fine, then I'll go on it myself!" said Pops, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

And with that, Pops walked through the "Express Pass" entrance of the "Cat in the Hat" ride. He then walked through the "Express Pass" queue inside the attraction building, and got on the ride. 10 minutes later, he exited the attraction building through the exit and gift shop. He then walked over to where Mordecai and the others were waiting for him...

"Well, how was the ride?" asked Mordecai, "Was it childish?"

"Yes, but it was also a lot of fun for me." said Pops, "It really brought a childhood book of mine to life."

"Whatever Pops..." said Rigby, "Can we continue walking now?"

Pops smiled and nodded in reply. He and the others walked past several Dr. Seuss-themed gift shops, as well as a big restaurant. As they did, Pops turned his camera back on and took some more picture. Mordecai didn't even bother to say anything to Pops this time. He just closed his eye so and shook his head...

"I don't even see why they had to have an entire section of the park dedicated to Dr. Seuss books." said Skips, "It seems unnecessary for a theme park that's all about Universal Studios movies."

"Yeah, this place sucks!" said Muscle Man, "This place is for babies. Do you know who else knows this place is for babies? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you really know how to pull off a joke!"

Pops gave Muscle Man an angry look, angry at the joke he just made. Muscle Man just shurgged it off and turned away. At that point everyone got closer to the exit at the other end of the "Seuss Landing" section of the park. Pops turned off his camera and put it away into his pocket. Pops smiled as he got about 35 photos of the "Seuss Landing" section of the park. Everyone then walked out of the "Suess Landing" and back into the "Port of Entry" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. It was now 4:35pm and everyone had just made it back to where thier day at "Islands of Adventure" all started...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like Mordecai and the others made it to the other side of the "Suess Landing" section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park and back to the "Port of Entry" section that was shown at the beginning of their day at "Islands of Adventure". In the next chapter, it'll be dinner time after a new hours. Everyone shall split up and go enjoy dinner at different locations in the park. After dinner, everyone shall meet back up at the park entrance again. Where will everyone go for dinner? What kind of foods with they have? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 31 of this brand new story...**


	31. Dinner at Islands of Adventure

**Hello again, everyone. In the last chapter, everyone walked through a section of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park called, "Suess Landing". In this chapter, everyone shall split up and go to different locations of the park to have dinner. Where will everyone go? What kind of foods will they order? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now. I hope I make none of you hungry from reading this, since this is a chapter about food. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 31 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others spent the next hour splitting up and going on more rides again. Everyone rode the rides they liked before heading back to the "Port of Entry" section to meet up with each other. An hour later, it was 5:55pm in the evening. "Islands of Adventure" would close at 8:00pm. The sky was beginning to turn dark blue and only a few clouds were in the sky. Everyone met up back in the "Port of Entry" section of the park...

"Well guys, it's almost dinnertime." said Mordecai, "And I'm so hungry."

"Me too, dude!" said Rigby, "I'm so hungry, that I could eat an entire feast right now!"

"I'm hungry, too!" said Pops, "I just finished my last chocolate wand and I'm still hungry."

"Hey, let's get some Wing Kingdom wings, bro!" said Muscle Man, "High-Fives and I are going to get some wings!"

"Yeah, guys!" complained High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man and I want some spicy wings!"

"But I wanted to get some food from Lost Continent." said Skips, "I'm in the mood for a gyro."

"Well, I'm in the mood for something fancy." said Pops, "Maybe I'll get some shrimp or something like that."

"Well, I was hoping to get some more Three Broomsticks food!" said Rigby, "I loved that place!"

"Guys, relax." said Mordecai, "I can see that you all want different things. So, there's clearly a way to solve this. We'll all split up again and go enjoy the food that we all like. After we all finish eating, we'll all meet up back here by no later than 7:00pm.

"Now that's a good idea, Mordecai." said Skips, "Well, I'm going to eat at a restaurant in the Lost Continent section called Fire Eater's Grill. I hear they have great gyros there."

"Well, High-Five and I are going to Universal CityWalk for Wing Kingdom!" said Muscle Man, "I hope they have a 50-wing combo there!"

"You just read my mind, Muscle Man!" said High-Five Ghost, "Oh, you just read my mind!"

"I'll go find somewhere fancy to eat." said Pops, "Surely this park must have at least one fancy restaurant here."

"Well, Rigby and I will go to Three Broomsticks again." said Mordecai, "Maybe we'll find a great dinner meal there!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Rigby, "Come on! Let's go!"

And with that, everyone split and went off to different sections of the park to have dinner. First, Mordecai and Rigby walked through the "Marvel Supr Hero Island" section, then through the "Jurassic Park" section, and finally into the "Wizarding World of Harry Potter" section of the park for the second time that day. They then walked inside the "Three Broomsticks" restaurant again and walked up to the nearest cash register podium. They waited in line behind 20 other people. As they did, Mordecai and Rigby looked up at the menu. After 20 minutes, it was finally Mordecai and Rigby's turn to order thier food for dinner...

"Hello and welcome to Three Broomsticks." said the male cast member, "How may I help you two today?"

"Well, we'll both have a Great Feast Platter." said Mordecai, "To drink, we'll both have a large Sprite. And for dessert, we'll each have a chocolate trifle."

"Alright..." said the male cast member, as he typed up the order on his cash register, "That'll be a total of $42.12."

Mordecai nodded and paid for the meal with a 50 dollar bill. The male cast member handed Mordecai $7.88 as his change. He then printed a receipt and handed it to Mordecai...

"Proceed to the counter in front you and wait for the order number to be called." said the male cast member, "Once the number is called, show it to a chef and he or she will give you your dinner order. Enjoy your meal!"

And with that, Mordecai and Rigby walked up to the metal service counter. After their number was called, Mordecai handed the chef the receipt, and the chef handed Mordecai the tray with the big dinner order on it. Mordecai and Rigby both carried the tray to a nearby empty table and sat down. Mordecai and Rigby then began to eat the massive "Great Feast Platter". The platter had 2 huge turkey legs, oven-roasted white potatoes, stir-fried mixed vegetables, 2 bread rolls, a side order of ketchup, and a side order of ranch dressing.

"This is great!" said Mordecai, as he took another bite of his turkey leg, "I've never head a huge dinner like this before."

"Me neither." said Rigby, as he ate a few of the potatoes, "This is very delicious! I'm so glad we got to enjoy this for dinner."

Meanwhile, Skips was reentering the "Lost Continent" section of the park. It was now 6:20pm in the evening. Once he was inside that section again, he walked over to the entrance doors of the "Fire Eater's Grill" restaurant. Once inside, he walked over to the nearest cash register podium...

"Hello and welcome to the Fire Eater's Grill." said the female cast member behind the podium, "How may I help you today, sir?"

"Well, I would a gyro please. replied Skips, as he looked up at he menu, "And instead of French fries, I'll have a side order of mixed vegetables with a side order of ranch dressing. To drink, I'll have a bottle of water. And for dessert, I'll have a jumbo chocolate chip cookie."

"Alright sir..." said the female cash member, as she typed up the order on her cash register, "That'll be $15.81."

Skips nodded and paid for his dinner with a 20 dollar bil. The female cash member handed Skips $4.19 as he change. The female cast member then printed up a receipt and handed it to Skips...

"When the order number on your receipt is called out by a cook, just walk up to the metal counter in front of you and show it to one of the cooks..." said the female cast member, "Once you do, he or she will hand you the tray with your order on it. Enjoy your meal!"

Skips nodded and walked over to the metal service counter. After 10 minutes, a male cook called out Skips's receipt number. Skips showed his receipt to the cook. The cook nodded and handed Skips the tray with his dinner order on it. Skips took the tray, walked over to an empty table, and sat down. Once he sat down, he began to eat his nutritious dinner...

"Hmm, this gyro isn't that bad." said Skips, as he took another bite, "Yum, this really hits the he spot."

Meanwhile outside the park in "Universal CityWalk", Muscle Man were inside the "Wing Kingdom" restaurant, waiting in line behind 35 other random guests to order some chicken wings for dinner. As they waited, Muscle Man was getting very impatient...

"How much longer do we have to wait in line for, bro?!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "I'm getting fed up with waiting!"

"Bro, calm down..." said High-Five Ghost, placing both hands on Muscle Man's shoulders, "Just take a deep breath, exhale it, and relax. It'll be our turn to order soon..."

Muscle Man nodded and took a deep breath. 20 minutes later, it was finally their turn to order some food. They both grinned and approached the counter...

"Hello and welcome to Wing Kingdom!" said the male cast member, "How may I help you two today?"

"Well, my buddy and I will have an order of 50 chicken wings!" said Muscle Man, "DROWN them in your signature sauce and give us each a large order of French fries! To drink, give us each a large orange soda! And for dessert, give us each a slice of chocolate layer cake!"

"Alright..." said the male cast member, as he typed up the order on his cash register, "That's a total of $65.45."

Muscle Man grinned, nodded, and paid for the massive meal. The male cast member then handed Muscle Man the receipt...

"Your order will be ready in 15 minutes or so." said the male cast member, "Please find a seat and wait for your order number to be called. Once it's called, go up to the service counter on the far left to pick up your order. I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Oh, you bet I will, bro!" exclaimed Muscle Man, as he grabbed the receipt, "You bet I WILL!"

And with that being said, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost walked away from the counter and sat down at a nearby booth. After waiting for 20 more minutes, their order number was finally called. Muscle Man walked up to the counter and showed a cook the receipt. The cook nodded and handed Muscle Man a tray with the large dinner order on it. Muscle Man grinned and carried the tray back over to thier table. He sat down and placed the tray onto the table. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost then began to dig into their massive meal...

"THESE WINGS ARE THE BEST, BRO!" exclaimed Muscle Man, as he bit into another chicken wing, "THE BEST!"

"I agree with you 100 percent, Muscle Man!" said High-Five Ghost, as he ate another chicken wing and a handful of fries, "I LOVE this place! It's much better than the ones they serve back at home!"

Meanwhile, Pops was walking through the "Jurassic Park" section of the park again, looking at his park map. He was trying to find S fancy restaurant to go to for dinner. However, he couldn't find any place to go to that was fancy...

"Well, it seems there are no fancy restaurants in Islands of Adventure." said Pops, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to settle for something else then..."

At that point, Pops looked up and noticed a quick-service restaurant called, "The Burger Digs". He went inside and entered a main sitting area. No one else was sitting inside the room due to the fact that it was now 6:55pm and the park would be closing in one hour and 5 minutes. Pops sighed and walked through the sitting area and towards the only open cash register podium. Luck for him, he was the only one waiting in line...

"Hello and welcome to The Burger Digs". said the male cast member, "You're just in time. We were about to close up for the day."

"Yes, I've noticed how empty this place is at the moment." said Pops, "How come it's so empty?"

"Well, this place is usually PACKED for lunchtime, but slow for dinnertime." said the male cast member, "I guess everyone around here prefers to have burgers for lunch but have other things for dinner."

"Oh, I see..." said Pops, "Well, I'll have a double cheeseburger platter with bacon and a side order of French fries, please. To drink, I'll have a bottle of white milk. For dessert, I'll have a large vanilla milkshake."

"Alright..." said the male cast member, as he typed up the order on his cash register, "That'll be $18.81."

Pops nodded and paid for his meal with a 20 dollar bill. The male cast member handed Pops $1.19 as his change. He then printed up a receipt and handed it to Pops...

"Your order will be ready in 10 minutes or so." said the male cast member, "When the receipt number is called out, show it to a cook and he or she will give you the dinner you ordered. Enjoy your meal!"

Pops nodded and took the receipt. He then walked over to the service counter and waited for his food to be ready. After waiting for about 10 minutes, a random cook called out Pops's receipt number. Pops showed his receipt to the cook. The cooked nodded and handed Pops a tray with his dinner order on it. Pops grabbed the tray and carried it over to a table next to a window. Pops then sat down and began to eat his dinner...

"Well, this might not have been the fancy dinner I was planning on eating..." said Pops, as he took another bite of his burger, "But at least it tastes delicious."

Later, it was 7:30pm in the evening. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Pops all met up once again at the "Port of Entry" section of the park...

"Well Rigby, that dinner we had was so filling." said Mordecai, "I'm stuffed!"

"So am I!" said Rigby, "I can't eat anything else until tomorrow!"

"Those wings I had really hit the spot!" said Muscle Man, "I love Wing Kingdom! Do you know who else loves Wing Kingdom? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, that jokes makes me laugh every time!"

"My gyro was very good." said Skips, "It was healthy and delicious at the same time."

"Well, I couldn't find anything fancy." said Pops, "So I had a cheeseburger from The Burger Digs restaurant instead."

"Well, it sounds like we all had a very nice dinner." said Mordecai, "But now, It's time to leave. Come on, guys. The park is closing in 30 minutes..."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked back through the "Port of Entry" section of the park. They then went back through the main gate, exiting the "Islands of Adventure" theme park for the first and last time. Tomorrow was another day of fun approaching...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone enjoyed their dinners. Yep, everyone enjoyed their dinners even though they had them at different locations in the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. I hope I made none of you readers hungry from reading this chapter. I seem to always do that every time I write a chapter about food. In the next chapter, everyone shall exit the park, get back on a shuttle bus, and head back to the hotel. Yep, their day at "Islands of Adventure" is now over. Well, let's all move on to chapter 32 of this brand new story...**


	32. Back to the Hotel

**Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. In the last chapter, everyone split up and enjoyed a delicious dinner of their choosing. Man, I hope none of you got hungry while you read that chapter. If you did, then sorry about that. I seem to do that every time I post a chapter about food. In this chapter, everyone shall leave "Islands of Adventure" and "Universal CityWalk", and get on a shuttle bus that'll get Mordecai and the others back to the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino" safe and sound. Will the bus ride go very smoothly? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, let's begin chapter 32 of this brand new story...**

It was now 8:01pm at night. The sky was now pitch black and was filled with millions of stars and the glow from the moon. Mordecai and the others walked through the entire "Universal CityWalk" attraction plaza area and went back up an escalator to the massive parking garage complex with the concrete walkways. They then walked pass several advertisement posters, the security checkpoint, and to the right. They then took another escalator down to the shuttle bus boarding station area...

"Well, this was a fun day." said Mordecai, "That Harry Potter rides was my favorite. Which one was your favorite, Rigby?"

"That Spider-Man ride!" said Rigby, "Oh man, it was awesome! I wish I could be a super hero like Spider-Man!"

"Well, I really enjoyed that Poseidon's Fury show!" said Muscle Man, "Its was so EPIC!"

"Well, I thought that Jurassic Park River Adventure ride was the best!" said High-Five Ghost, "I wish we could have gone on it again!"

"Well, I liked the Incredible Hulk Roller Coaster!" said Skips, "It was so fast and it had a lot of inversions!"

"Well, my favorite ride would have to be Dudley Do Right's Rip-Saw Falls!" said Pops, "I even got a Horse plush out of the experience."

At that point, Mordecai and the others all stood in the line for bus boarding station platform #12. The next shuttle bus would arrive in about 15 minutes...

"That's good to hear, Pops." said Mordecai, "Tomorrow, we'll all go to the Universal Studios Orlando theme park."

"Well, I hope they have more rides and shows there!" said Rigby, "Today, we went on a total of 12 attractions in all!"

"Well, the next park better have more rides!" said Muscle Man, "I want to have MORE fun!"

"I'm sure they will, Muscle Man." said Skips, "We saw more advertisement posters for that park as opposed to the Islands of Adventure theme park."

"Well, I just hope we go on nothing that's too scary." said Pops, "Because I get scared of rides sometimes."

"I hope they have TONS of rides themed to Universal Studios movies!" said High-Five Ghost, "My favorite movie would have to be Terminator 2: Judgement Day!"

"Hey, that's my favorite too, bro!" said Muscle Man, "And do you know who else likes the movie Terminator 2: Judgement Day? MY MOM!"

As High-Five Ghost burst out with laugher again, everyone else just closed their and shook their heads. 15 minutes later, another dark-blue shuttle/coach bus pulled up alongside the bus boarding area. Once the bus came to a complete stop, the door opened up. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and about 75 other random guests stepped onboard the bus. Once onboard the bus, everyone put their carry-on bags and souvenirs inside the overhead compartments and sat down. Once everyone was seated, the door closed up and the driver drove the bus out of the boarding station and out of the massive parking garage complex. The bus then turned left back onto the street, and drove towards the area where lots of hotels were located. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Universal Orlando Resort Shuttle Bus Transportation System." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please remain seated at all times while the bus is in motion. If you need to use the restroom, please hold on to the handrails as you approach the restroom located at the back of the bus. And please refrain from smoking on the bus. Now, we invite you to sit back, relax, and let us do the driving. You'll be home soon! Our next stop is the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino. Thank you for your attention and enjoy your ride!"

"Man, when we get back to the hotel, I plan to relax for the rest of the night." said Mordecai, "I'm so tired right now!"

"Me too, dude!" said Rigby, "I'll need to get up early tomorrow if we're visiting the other park."

"I'm very tired too, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Man, I've never been this tired before in my life."

"I hope I can fall asleep tonight." said High-Five Ghost, "I'll need over 8 hours to sleep to get up on time tomorrow morning."

"Well, I had a great day, but I really need to get some sleep." said Skips, "How so you feel, Pops?'

"Very good, thank you." said Pops, "But I'm very tired and my dad always tells me to go to bed at 9:30pm or so to avoid getting cranky."

20 minutes later, the shuttle/coach bus made a left turn and entered the valet parking area of the hotel. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please wait for the bus to come to a full and complete stop before standing up from your seat. Once the door opens, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your head and step as you exit the bus to your right. Thank you and have a nice day here at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino."

The bus then pulled up alongside the entry doors of the lobby and came to a full and complete stop. Once the bus stopped, the door opened up and all of the passengers stood up, grabbed their personal belongings, and stepped off the bus. Everyone then walked back inside the hotel through the automatic sliding doors of the lobby. It was now 8:30pm at night and everyone was at the hotel, safe and sound...

 **Well, it looks like everyone made it back to the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino" safe and sound. Nothing went wrong on that shuttle bus ride. Now that Mordecai and the others are back at the hotel, it is unfortunately time for us to move on to the next chapter of this story. What will happen in the next chapter? Will it be an enjoyable event? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I refuse to spoil any of it for you all right now. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 33 of this brand new story...**


	33. Fun at the Arcade

**Hello everyone, and welcome to another chapter of this story. I'm the last chapter, Mordecai and the others made it back to the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino" safe and sound. In this chapter, Mordecai and Rigby will have fun in a place that would seem like Heaven to them in the show...the hotel's arcade. Yep, Mordecai and Rigby LOVE video games, as you've seen in several episodes of the show. Now, their gaming skills will be out to the test in ****this huge arcade! Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 33 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked back into the lobby. Once back in the lobby, everyone approached a nearby elevator and waited for the doors to open. As they did, something caught Mordecai and Rigby's eyes. It was the doors to the "Power Station Arcade"...

"Hey dude, I did NOT know that they have an arcade here." said Mordecai, "We should go give it a try."

"Hey, do you think they have that Terminator: Salvation game?!" asked Rigby, "I would love to shoot some killer robots!"

"Well, they might..." said Mordecai, "I don't know. Want to go and see?"

"YEAH!" exclaimed Rigby, "You bet I do!"

"Guys, you all go on up." said Mordecai to the others, as the elevator doors opened up, "Rigby and I are going to check out the arcade."

"Alright." said Skips, "We'll be up in the suite if you guys need anything."

And with that, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost stepped into the elevator. The doors closed and they elevator went back up to the 50th floor. Mordecai and Rigby walked to the right and entered through the front double doors of the arcade. They both opened their mouths and gasped in amazement at what they saw inside the arcade. There were virtual shooting games like "Terminator: Salvation", "Hero's Duty", "Robbery of the Bank", and "Duck Hunter". There were plenty of classic arcade games like "Pac-Man", "Centipede", "Galaga", "Space Invaders", "Defender", "Donkey Kong", "Pinball", "Jurassic Park: The Game", and "Pong". There were also plenty of modern games too, such as, "Wheel of Fortune", "Battleship", "Color-Rama", "Big Bass Wheel", "Sega Rally", "Air Hockey", "Rolling Thunder", and so much more. Needless to say, Mordecai and Rigby were very impressed...

"Woah...I'm in...Heaven!" said Rigby, "Mordecai, how do you feel?"

"I feel...so happy!" said Mordecai, "Dude, let's go buy an arcade card and get to work playing!"

Mordecai and Rigby went over to a game card machine and each bought a 10-dollar gift card, each one carrying 1,500 gamer credits. Mordecai and Rigby then split up and went off to try out different arcade games. Mordecai walked over to the shooting game called, "Hero's Duty". He scanned his card and the game began. It showed a woman with white hair on the screen, wearing a futuristic outfit and holding a futuristic gun. Rigby smiled and picked up one of the two provided fake guns and pointed it at the screen...

"Okay people, LISTEN UP!" said the woman on the screen, "We are humanity's last hope! Our mission, DESTROY ALL CY-BUGS! LET'S GO!"

And with that, a metal door opened up and Rigby's virtual character ran out into the destroyed city setting, full of thousands of swarming Cy-Bugs. Rigby grinned and put his finger on the fake gun's trigger...

"Cy-Bugs, you're going DOWN!" exclaimed Rigby, as he began firing his gun, "WWWWWOOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Mordecai was scanning his card for another shooting game called, "Terminator: Salvation". He picked up the fake machine gun and began the virtual shooting of the killer cyborgs...

"I'm sorry cyborgs, but you won't be taking over mankind today!" said Rigby, as his virtual shooting character shot cyborgs from a helicopter in the air, "WWWOOOOOOAAAHHH!"

40 minutes later, Rigby was finished playing "Hero's Duty", as his virtual character had revived a gold metal and saved the human race. He won a total of 685 gamer points. He walked over to an old classic arcade game called, "Pac-Man". He scanned his card and the game started up...

"You can't catch me, ghosts!" said Rigby, as he moved his Pac-Man character around the maze, avoiding the 4 ghosts, "I'm going to beat you all!"

Meanwhile, Mordecai had finished up parts 1 and 2 of the "Terminator: Salivation" game. He had won a total of 538 gamer points. He then walked over to a game called, "Wheel of Fortune". He scanned his card and waited to see where the circling light would spin. He then pressed the "Stop" button, landing the light on the "Spin Zone" space. The wheel spun around and then landed on the space for 5,000 gamer points. The gamer points got electronically transferred to his game card...

"YES, I GOT THE SPIN ZONE!" exclaimed Mordecai, "WOOOOOOOOAH!"

Meanwhile, Rigby had won the "Pac-Man" game with a total score of 358 gamer points. He then walked over to another classic game called, "Donkey Kong". About one hour later, Mordecai and Rigby each only had 10 gamer credits left on their cards after playing so many other games in the arcade. Rigby had a total of 8,465 gamer points. Mordecai had a total of 4,438 gamer points. They both went up to the prize counter to claim a lot of prizes...

"I hope you had fun with the games." said the lady, "Let me scan your cards to see what kind of prizes you can get."

After 20 more minutes, Mordecai and Rigby exited the front double doors of the gift shop, each holding a plastic bag full of gifts. Mordecai had several flavored "Airheads", a few "Tootsie" rolls, a couple of lollipops, a few mini packets of "M&Ms", an "Operation" board game, an "Islands of Adventure" snow globe, a model of an airplane, a DVD of Jurassic World", and a book on the history of "Universal Studios". Rigby had a "Battleship" board game, a "Universal Orlando" snow globe, a DVD of "Jurassic Park", a mini gum ball machine, a package of 300 gum balls, a big lollipop, a couple of small packets of "Skittles", and a pair of fuzzy dice. He and Mordecai both walked over to the nearest elevator and pushed the button...

"Well, that was a lot of fun!" said Mordecai, "I can't believe all of this great stuff we won!"

"Yeah, man!' said Rigby, "We're great at playing on arcades!"

At that point, the elevator doors opened up. Mordecai and Rigby stepped inside and pushed the button for the 50th floor. The doors closed up and the elevator went all the way up towards the 50th floor. A few seconds later, the doors opened up and Mordecai and Rigby both stepped off the elevator, and made their way back down the hallway to the doors of their hotel suite. It was now 10:45pm at night and it was almost time for Mordecai and the others to head to bed for the night...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It seem that Rigby did really well on that "Terminator: Salvation" shooting game. And it looks like Mordecai scored very high on that "Hero's Duty" video game. I put it in this chapter as a small nod to my other story called, "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical". Well, I hope you like those two games, as well as all the other games I mentioned in this chapter. In the next chapter, it'll be bedtime for everyone tomorrow is a new day, with a new theme park** **. Well, let's all move on to chapter 34 of this brand new story...**


	34. Bedtime in Orlando

**Well everyone, it looks like this first day of the trip is now over. In the last chapter, Mordecai and Rigby enjoyed some time together in the hotel's arcade. In this chapter, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost shall all go to bed for the night, in preparation for the second day of the trip taking place the next morning. And this chapter marks the end of all chapters that take place on the first day of the trip. What will happen arround bedtime? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Let's begin chapter 34 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and Rigby walked back to the door of the hotel suite. Once in front of the door, Mordecai took out his key card, inserted it into the scanner, and opened up the door. Mordecai and Rigby walked into the living room of the suite, and closed the door behind them. Mordecai and Rigby then went into thier room and placed the bags of gifts on the floor next to thier suitcases. Mordecai took his book bag off his shoulders and placed it next to his suitcase as well. He opened it up, took out the on-ride photos, and placed them inside of his suitcase. He then plugged in his phone to charge. Rigby did the same thing with his cell phone too...

"Hey, it's almost 11:00pm." said Mordecai, "We better get ready for bed."

"Yeah, I'm very tired." said Rigby, "We still have another day of fun waiting for us tomorrow."

20 minutes later, Mordecai and Rigby had took a shower, brushed thier teeth, flossed, used mouthwash, and washed thier faces. They were now all cleaned up and ready for bed. They both then turned off the room light, climbed into thier beds, and got under the covers. Mordecai reached over to the bedside table and set the room alarm clock for 7:00am...

"Well dude, we had a fun day today..." said Mordecai, as he then turned off the bedside table lamp, "But now it's time for us to hit the hay. Goodnight Rigby."

"Goodnight Mordecai..." said Rigby, as he slid under the covers, "Tomorrow is a new day."

And with that, both Mordecai and Rigby fell asleep very quickly. It was now 10:57pm at night. Meanwhile in one of the other bedrooms, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were already cleaned up for the night. After turning off the room light, Muscle Man got into the top bunk and High-Five Ghost got into the lower bunk...

"Well bro, this was a fun day..." said Muscle Man, "But we really need to get to sleep. It's already three minutes till 11:00pm."

"Yeah, I hope we get up on time tomrorow..." said High-Five Ghost, as he reached over and turned off his bedside table lamp, "Goodnight Muscle Man."

"Goodnigt High Fives..." said Muscle Man, as he dozed off to sleep, "I'll see you in the morning."

And with that, High-Five Ghost got back under the covers and feel asleep too. It was now 11:00pm at night. Meanwhile in another one of the room, Skips had already finished brushing his teeth and flossing. After using some mouthwash, he washed his hands and face. He then spat the mouthwash out and rinsed his mouth with water. He then dried his face and turned off the bathroom light. He then exited the bathroom, turned off his room light, and got into his bed. He then reached over and turned off his bedside table lamp...

"Well, this day has been fun..." said Skips, as he go back under the covers, "But now, it's time for me to go to sleep."

And with that, Skips dozed off to sleep. It was now 11:05pm at night. Meanwhile in the final bedroom, Pops was already done with taking care of his oral hygiene for the night. He the next washed his hands and face before drying himself off. He then put on his pajamas, and exited the bathroom. He turned off the bathroom light before walking into his bedroom and turning off the room light. He then got into his bed, reached over to his bedside table, and set his old-fashioned wind-up alarm clock to go off at 7:00am in the morning...

"Ah, this day was so much fun..." said Pops, as he turned off the bedside table lamp, "But I better get some sleep to be awake all day tomorrow."

And with that, Pops got back under the covers and finally dozed off to sleep. As he did, he hugged his Horse plush tightly. It was now 11:10pm and everyone in the suite was now fast asleep for the night. Outside, the sky was now pitch black outside with only the full moon to light up the night sky. "Islands of Adventure" was closed for the night while "Universal Studios Orlando" was still open until midnight. "Universal CityWalk" was also open, but it was open until 1:00am in the morning. The first day of the trip was now over with another whole day still to follow. Back in Los Angeles, Benson was in his apartment, getting ready to go to bed...

"Well, I sure miss everyone..." said Benson, as he got into his bed, "But I'm sure everyone is having fun. Well, I better get to bed. I have a park to maintain in the morning."

And with that, Benson reached over to his bedside table and turned off the lamp. He then slid under the covers and dozed to sleep. It was now 11:15pm at night. Back in Orlando, everyone in the dark hotel suite was now fast asleep. At 7:00am in the morning, a new day with another theme park would begin. As everyone fell asleep, Mordecai and the others began to have dreams again. Muscle Man dreamed about him fighting in a "WWE" champion. High-Five Ghost dreamed about him being a D.J at a disco club. Skips dreamed about him teaching a yoga class. Rigby dreamed about going on a trip to Paris, France with a girlfriend. Mordecai had a dream about getting married to Margret. Pops dreamed about rescuing Nell from Snidley from the "Dudley Do Right" cartoon. As the night went on, everyone continued to dream happily. And that was how everyone's first full day in Orlando, Florida went...

 **Aww, it looks like everyone is now fast asleep for th night. Sweet dreams, everyone! Well, I'm afraid that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry if it seemed short. In the next chapter, everyone shall wake up in the morning on day two of the trip, and enjoy a delicious breakfast once again. What will everyone get for breakfast? How will everyone get their breakfast food? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 35 of this brand new story...**


	35. Room Service Breakfast

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story of 2017. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others all went to bed for the night. In this chapter, everyone shall wake up at 7:00am in the morning and get some breakfast. How will everyone get the breakfast? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I hope none of you get hungry from reading this chapter. I seem to make a lot of readers hungry every time I write a chapter about food. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 35 of this brand new story...**

At 7:00am in the morning, the sun shined in the sky, and the light-blue sky didn't have clouds. The light from the sun filled the dark hotel suite, lighting it up. The first to wake up was Mordecai and Rigby. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock on their room went off. Mordecai and Rigby woke up, opened up thier eyes, and sat up in their beds. Mordecai hit the "Snooze" button and yawned...

"Ugh, it's time to get up already." said Mordecai, "Good morning, Rigby."

"Oh, good morning Mordecai." said Rigby, "Ready for day two of this trip?"

"Oh, you bet I am!" said Mordecai, as he and Rigby stepped out of bed, "Let's get cleaned up and get ready for breakfast."

"What are we doing for breakfast?" asked Rigby, as he turned on the room light, "We used up our only buffet coupon yesterday."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, dude." said Mordecai, "Let's get ready first, and then we'll figure it out."

And with that, Mordecai and Rigby went into the bathroom and took care of thier oral hygiene. After that, they washed their hands and washed their faces. Once that was done, they both dried up and turned off the bathroom right. They then exited the bathroom and entered the bedroom again. They both grabbed their charged cell phones and digital cameras. Mordecai grabbed his book bag and got it ready for the day. They then finally exited the room and walked into the living room. Meanwhile in another bedroom, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were still sleeping. Muscle Man was still dreaming about being in the "WWE"...

"John Cena, you're doing down!" yelled Muscle Man in his sleep, "You're already down and now, I'm going to throw you out of the ring!"

At that point, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock went off. Muscle Man woke up and quickly sat up in his bed. High-Five Ghost did the same thing before reaching over and hitting the "Snooze" button. He and Muscle Man yawned and then stepped out of bed...

"Ah, time for day two, bro!" said Muscle Man, "The fun begins now!"

"Yep, it sure does!" said High-Five Ghost, "But first, let's get cleaned up."

And with that being said, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost entered the bathroom and turned on the light. They both brushed their teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash. After that, they washed their hands and faces before turning off the bathroom light and exiting the bathroom. Muscle Man then changed into a new shirt and a new pair of pants. He then put on his shoes and put his cell phone into his pocket. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost then exited the bedroom and walked into the living room. Meanwhile, Skips was snoring in his sleep. Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock went off, waking Skips up. He quickly sat up in his bed, and rubbed his eyes. He then reached over and hit the "Snooze" button before stepping out of bed...

"Well, time to get up." said Skips, "We have another day of fun ahead of us."

And with that, Skips turned on his bedroom light and walked into his bathroom. He then turned on the bathroom light and took care of his oral hygiene. He then exited the bathroom and put on a new pair of blue jeans. He then unplugged his cell phone and put it into his pocket. He then walked out of the bedroom and walked into the living room. Meanwhile in the last bedroom, Pops was rolling around in his sleep, dreaming about him saving Nell from the "Dudley Do Right" cartoon...

"Oh Nell, you're so beautiful!" said Pops in his sleep, "I could just kiss you...aww, did you just kiss me? Oh, that's so sweet!"

Suddenly, "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!", Pops's wind-up alarm clock went off, waking him up. He sat up in bed, stretched his arms, and yawned. He then reached over and turned off the ringing bells of the old-fashioned alarm clock...

"Ah, it's time to wake up!" said Pops, "I hope today is better than yesterday."

And with that, Pops stood up out of his bed and walked into his bathroom. He turned on the light and took care of his oral hygiene. He then washed his hands and face before turning off the bathroom light, and exiting the bathroom. He then entered the bedroom and opened up his suitcase. As he did, he looked at the 69 photos that he displayed on the top of his clothes dresser. He then put on a new fancy outfit and put his top hat back onto his head. He then grabbed his wallet and cellphone and put them into his pockets. Right before he exited the bedroom, he placed the Horse plush nicely onto the top of his pillow. He then exited the bedroom and entered the living room where Mordecai and the others were...

"Oh, hey Pops." said Mordecai, "How did you sleep?"

"Very good, Mordecai." said Pops, "I slept fine, thank you."

"Are you all ready for another day of fun?!" asked Rigby with excitement, "I hope you are! Because, I'am!"

"Oh, you bet I am!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else is ready to have fun? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "You're so funny, Muscle Man!"

"Muscle Man, please cut it out." said Skips, "Its too early in the morning for that."

"Well, since we're all up, what are we going to have for breakfast?" asked Mordecai, "We used up our buffet coupon, so we need to do something else for breakfast. Any ideas?"

"Well, we could just order room service for breakfast." said Skips, as he noticed the room service menu on the coffee table, "Its efficient and it's very good. Remember how we ordered room service for dinner?"

"Oh yeah, that was very delicious." said Mordecai, "Hey, that's not a bad idea, Skips. Everyone, take a good look at the menu and tell me what you all want to eat and drink. It'll make it easier for me to order our food."

Everyone nodded and grabbed the room service. After 10 minutes, everyone told Mordecai what they wanted to eat drink. Mordecai also decided what he wanted to order for breakfast, too. He then picked up the phone receiver and dialed the number for room service. After a few seconds of ringing, a man picked up on the other end of the line...

"Hello, this is room service." said the man on the other end, "How can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to order breakfast." said Mordecai, "We're in the Graceland Suite. To start, I'll order my food first. I'll have an order of scrambled eggs with bacon, and a side order of chocolate chip pancakes. To drink, I'll have a glass of orange juice."

"Alright..." said the man, "And what are the other orders?"

"Well, for food, I'll start off with an order of French toast and sausage links." said Mordecai, "Then, I'll have a bowl of oatmeal with mixed berries. Next, give me an order of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, and hash browns. Then, I'll have an order of regular pancakes with a side order of mini chocolate croissants, and a cinnamon roll. And finally, I'll have a smoked salmon fillet with a side order of ham slices, and a topping of caviar."

"Wow, that's a big order!" said the man, "Will there be any drinks with all that food?"

"Yes sir..." replied Mordecai, "I'll need a glass of chocolate milk, a glass of white milk, a bottle of water, a glass of apple juice, and a glass of white wine."

"Alright, will there be anything else?" asked the man, "Any toppings or anything like that?"

"Yes sir..." replied Mordecai, "We'll need some maple syrup, some whipped cream, some ketchup, a couple of red cherries, a little bit of melted butter, and some chocolate syrup. And that's it"

"Alright, that's a total of $215.60." said the man, "Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash..." said Mordecai, "I'll be playing with cash."

"Okay, this order will take about 45 minutes or so." said the man, "I hope you enjoy your meal."

And with that, the man at he other end hung up. Mordecai hung up the phone too. After an hour of waiting, there was a knock at the door. Mordecai opened up the door and saw that it was a room service waitress...

"Hello, did you order breakfast?" asked the room service waitress.

"Yes, we sure did." said Mordecai, "Come on in. You can set it all on the table."

"Great, thanks." said the room service waitress, "I hope you enjoy your meal."

The room service waitress then smiled and pushed the wooden cart with covered plates and filled drinking glasses into the room. Once inside the suite, the room service waitress placed all 6 breakfast food orders, all toppings, and the drinks onto the dinning room table. She then placed cloth napkins and silverware onto the table. She then rolled the cart in front of her, and exited the hotel suite. Mordecai closed up the door, and him and the others all sat down at the dinning room table. Once everyone was seated, everyone finally began to eat their breakfast...

"This salmon and caviar is really good." said Pops, as he took another bite, "Its very exquisite, I must say."

"This oatmeal is very good." said Skips, as he ate another spoonful, "Its healthy and its delicious at the same time."

"Well, I love these pancakes and chocolate croissants!" said Muscle Man, as he took another massive syrup-covered bite, "Do you know who else loves food like this? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "You're so funny! Anyways, I love these chocolate chip pancakes are very sweet."

"This French toast is the best!" exclaimed Rigby, as he took another bite, "WOOOOOOOAH!"

"Well, I'm sold!" said Mordecai, as he ate another spoonful of scrambled eggs, "I love this room service breakfast. And these scrambled eggs are the best. Man, I should make them like this all the time at home."

45 minutes later, it was 8:15am in the morning. By then, everyone was finished eating and drinking. Mordecai stacked up all of the dirty plates, used slilverware, and empty drinking glasses, and put them outside the double doors in the hallway. Breakfast was now over and everyone was ready to begin day two of the trip in Orlando, Florida. Mordecai went to his bedroom, grabbed his book bag, and put it on over his shoulders. Everyone then exited the double doors of the hotel suite and walked down the long hallway to the nearest elevator...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It seems like everyone enjoyed their delicious breakfast. I really hope none of you readers got hungry while reading this chapter. Like I said before, I seem to do that every time I write a chapter about food. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall leave the hotel again and get on another shuttle bus to the Universal Studios" parking garage complex. Will the bus ride go smoothly? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. Well, let's move on to chapter 36 of this brand new story...**


	36. Another Shuttle Bus Ride

**Well everyone, I'm glad that it's now day two in this story. In the last chapter, everyone enjoyed a delicious breakfast by ordering room service. In this chapter, Mordecai and the others shall get to the hotel lobby and get on another shuttle bus. This shuttle bus shall take everyone back to the "Universal Studios Orlando" parking garage complex. Will this bus ride go smoothly? Will anything go wrong on the bus? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 36 of this brand new story...**

The elevator doors opened and everyone stepped inside. Mordecai pressed the button for the lobby and the doors slid closed. The elevator went all the way down to the lobby. Once the elevator was back on ground level, the doors opened up, and everyone stepped off, entering the lobby. Once in the lobby, everyone made their way out of the automatic sliding exit doors. Mordecai and the others sat down on a bench, waiting for the next shuttle coach bus. It would be another 15 minutes until the next bus arrived...

"Well, today is our second and last full day here." said Mordecai, "What did you think about that, Rigby?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to leave." said Rigby, "I really like it here. I HATE having to work for a short-tempered boss."

"Well Rigby, maybe if you just did your work properly, you wouldn't get yelled at by Benson." said Skips, "Its that simple, really."

"Who cares about all that now, bro?!" asked Muscle Man, "We still have one more full day here, so let's use it and have fun!"

"Yeah, let's focus on having fun!" said High-Five Ghost, "My goal today is for Muscle Man and I to find a Terminator-themed attraction."

"I have a goal for today, too." said Pops, "My goal is to ride the new Simpsons Ride I've heard about, as well as get photos taken with the Simpsons characters themselves!"

"If we have time, I'm sure we can squeeze that in Pops." said Mordecai, "Which characters can you get photos taken with?"

"Well, according to what I read online, you can get photos taken with Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Krusty the Clown, and Sideshow Bob." said Pops, "There should be more characters to meet, but I'm sure what they have is okay."

"Well Pops, it looks like you really have you're mind set on that goal." said Mordecai, "My goal is to take as many photos of all of us as possible. It'll be great for memory purposes."

"Man, I hope we get a lot of them." said Rigby, "Hey, maybe we can post some of them online."

"That I'll have to think about..." said Mordecai, "But yeah, I hope we get a lot of them too."

At that point, another dark-blue shuttle/coach bus pulled up alongside the bus boarding area in the valet parking section of the hotel parking lot. About 45 people were already onboard. Mordecai and the others stood up from their bench and boarded the bus. They all got lucky and found seats together in the middle rows. Mordecai held his book bag in front of him as he sat down next to Rigby. Muscle Man sat with High-Fove Ghost, and Skips sat with Pops. After about 24 more random guests stepped onboard, the door closed up, and the bus driver drove the bus out of the hotel's parking lot, and made a turn to the left, getting onto the main road. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Universal Studios Resort Shuttle Transportation System." said the male voice over the intercom, "We're on our way to the Universal Orlando Resort parking garage complex, with one stop to the Lake Buena Vista Best Western hotel along the way. During our trip, somking is prohibited. Please remain steated at all times while the bus is in motion. If you need to use the onboard restroom during the ride, please hold onto the metal handrails underneath the overhead baggage compartments as you proceed to the back of the bus. And now, feel free to sit back, relax, and let us do the driving. You'll be at the Universal Studios Resort complex pretty soon. Thank you and enjoy your ride."

And with that, the bus made another right turn, passing a few more hotels, retail stores, and restaurants. After a stop at the "Lake Buena Vista Best Western" hotel, the bus continued its journey. It passed several gift stores and a few more restaurants along the way. It was now 9:05am in the morning and the sky was light-blue with only a few what fluffy clouds in the sky. The bus was now full, and had a total of 75 passengers onboard...

"Hey, it says here in this map that Universal Orlando has more rides than Islands of Adventure does." said Mordecai, "I can't wait to see what kind of rides we find."

"I cannot wait either, bro." said Muscle Man, "And do you know who else cannot wait to see what rides we find? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you really know how to crack me up!"

"I heard they have a ride based on the E.T film." said Pops, "That movie really made me cry when I was a kid."

"Well, I heard they have a Transformers ride!" said Rigby, "I loved the movie, so I'm sure the ride will be just as good."

"Well, I heard they have a Men in Black ride." said Skips, "I like Men in Black, so you bet that's the kind of ride I want to go on!"

"Don't worry. We plan to ride ALL the rides today." said Mordecai, "As long as we don't get distracted, we'll be able to ride every single major attraction."

20 minutes later, the bus made a right turn through the "Bus Only" entrance of the parking garage complex. The bus went through the ground level of the parking garage and out the other end, entering the area full of bus loading and unloading platforms. As it got closer, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention ladies and gentlemen..." said the male voice over the intercom, "We're now approaching the Universal Studios Orlando Resort bus parking area. Please remain seated until the bus comes to a full and complete stop. Once we stop, please gather all of your personal belongings, and watch your had and step as you exit the bus to your right. Thank you and have a great day here at the Universal Studios Orlando Resort."

And with that, the bus pulled up alongside loading/unloading platform #12. Once the bus came to a full and complete stop, the door opened up. All 75 passengers including Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost all stood up from their seats, and carefully stepped off the bus. Once everyone was off the bus, the bus driver closed up the door and drove away. All 75 people went up the nearby escalator that led to the second floor of the massive parking garage complex. It was now 9:25am in the morning, and everyone's second and final full day in Orlando, Florida had just begun...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone made it to the "Universal Studios Orlando" parking garage complex, safe and sound. I hope you all liked this chapters, as much as I enjoyed writing it. In the next chapter, everyone shall enter "Universal CityWalk" once again and all take part in taking pictures. What will everyone take pictures of? What will they turn out like at the end? Well, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 37 of this brand new story...**


	37. Universal CityWalk Photos

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back once again with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others made it back to the massive parking garage complex safe and sound. In this chapter, everyone shall enter "Universal CityWalk" once again and take lots of pictures of each** **other. What will the photos look like? Will everyone smile in them? Well, you'll just have to read and find our for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 37 of this brand new story and begin everyone's second day in Orlando, Florida...**

Mordecai and the others made it up to the second level of the parking garage complex. Once on the second level, everyone walked through the security checkpoint, and passed several advertisement posters for random attractions in both theme parks. Everyone then took the escalator down to the beginning point of the "Universal CityWalk" attraction. Once on the ground, Mordecai and the others began to walk through "Universal CityWalk"...

"Hey, there's one thing we haven't done so far this trip..." said Mordecai, "We haven't taken a lot of photos."

"Well, then why don't we take some while we're here in Universal CityWalk?" asked Rigby, "I got my digital camera."

"So do I." said Skips, "Hey, maybe we can all take pictures of each other."

"That's a good idea and all..." said Pops, "But I have an old-fashioned film camera."

"Don't worry, Pops." said Mordecai, "Maybe later this trip, we'll find a way to get them developed before we head back home."

"Come on, bro!" said Muscle Man, "I want my picture taken in front of the Wing Kingdom here!"

"Me too!" said High-Five Ghost, "I want to be in the picture, too!"

And with that, Muscle Man handed Mordeical is camera and he and High-Five Ghost stood in front of the entrance of the "Wing Kingdom", just below the sign. They both smiled in the photo as Mordecai snapped the picture. He then took a second one when Muscle Man in High-Five Ghost stood next to the menu displayed outside the entrance doors. Muscle Man then took his camera back from Mordecai, and snapped a photo of High-Five Ghost in front of the sign. High-Five Ghost then took out his own camera, and snapped a photo of Muscle Man standing in front of the menu displayed outside the entrance doors...

"Good picture taking, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he took a look at the photos, "These photos look awesome!"

"Mine look good, too!" said High-Five Ghost, "I'm going to remember this day forever!"

"Ooooooooh..." said Pops, handing his camera to Mordecai, "Take some pictures of me now! I'll stand in front of that flower bed over there!"

Mordecai nodded as Pops stood in front of the nearby flowerbed. Pops smiled and folded his arms. Mordecai then snapped 2 photos of Pops. Pops then sat down on the bench in front of the flowerbed and Mordecai snapped another photo. Mordecai then handed the camera back to Pops...

"I hope they come out great." said Pops, "Do you think we can find a place to get the most developed at the airport when we leave?'

"Well, if we have time, we'll try to get it done." said Mordecai, "Airports ususaly have everything beyond the security checkpoint."

"Hey, can you take some photos of me, now?" asked Skips, as he handed his camera to Mordecai, "I'll be standing in front of that Universal Gifts gift shop over there on the right."

Mordecai nodded as Skips walked over to the entrance doors of the "Universal Gifts" gift shop. He then smiled and folded his arms on front of him. Mordecai snapped two photos of Skips. Skips then stood next to a sandwich-board sign, advertising that some items were 10 percent off. Mordeical snapped another photo of Skips before handing him back his camera."

"Nice shots, Mordecai." said Skips, as he took a look at his photos, "You're a really good photographer."

"Hey, take one of us now!" said Rigby, handing Skips his camera, "Take one of us in front of the lake over there!"

Rigby and Mordeical walked over to the metal railing surrounding the permitter of the lake, located at the very end of the "Universal CityWalk" attraction. They stood in front of it, folded their arms in front of them, and smiled. Skips snapped 2 photos of them, before handing the camera back to Rigby. Rigby then snapped a photo of Mordecai standing in front of the lake. Mordecai then snapped a photo of Rigby standing in front of the lake...

"Wow, great photos." said Rigby, as he looked at the photos with both he and Mordecai in them, "Thanks, Skips."

"No problem, Rigby." said Skips, "As long as it's for memories, I'll be happy to help take pictures."

"Well, that's all the photos we need for now." said Mordecai, "So, let's enter the park now. Come on, guys."

"I hope they have a Terminator-themed attraction!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else hopes they have a Terminator-themed attraction? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, even on the morning hours, you still manage to crack me up!"

"Muscle Man, that's enough." said Mordecai, "Its too early for your jokes."

"Yeah, man." said Rigby, "Let's go into the park already!"

"Guys, relax..." said Pops, "I don't want this day to start off on the wrong foot."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked to the right of the massive man-made lake, and towards the main entrance gate of the "Universal Orlando" theme park. They walked over a small bridge, passing attraction advertisement posters, and passing a massive rotating globe sign with the words, "Universal Studios Orlando" displayed on it. It was now 9:45am in the morning, and the second day in Orlando, Florida had begun...

 **Well, this chapter is now over. It looks like everyone got some really good photos taken of each other. More photos mean more memories of their trip. Well, I'm afraid that's all for this chapter. In he next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall enter the second theme park, "Universal Orlando". Once inside the park, everyone's day will finally begin. Will everyone be able to stay patient in line? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what on Earth are we waiting for? Let's begin move on to chapter 38 of this brand new story...**


	38. Entering Universal Studios Florida

**Hello again, everyone. Its me, GiovanniGo once again! I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story of 2017. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others took great pictures of each other while walking through the "Universal CityWalk" attraction for the second time during the trip. In this chapter, everyone shall finally enter the "Universal Orlando" theme park that is located to the right of the "Universal CityWalk" attraction. What will happen upon entry? Will everyone have a good first impression of the park? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 38 of this brand new story...**

Everyone walked past that massive spinning globe display on the right. The globe was blue and green, and had the words, "Universal Studios Florida" displayed on it. The globe was tilted slightly and it spun around very slowly. As Mordecai and the others passed by it, they all walked over a bridge that had a few attraction advertisement posters displayed on lampposts...

"Mordecai, take my picture in front of the globe!" said Rigby, as he stood in front of the railing on the right side of the bridge, "Make it good, dude! I've got the globe in my hands!"

Mordecai nodded as Rigby held his arms and hands in a position that made it look like he really was holding the globe. Mordecai snapped two photos of Rigby. Once he was done, he and Mordecai went back to where the others were walking. Everyone then made their way to the exit gate area of the "Universal Orlando" theme park. Once at the entrance gate area, everyone stood in the long line of guests, waiting to enter the park...

"Thanks for the photo, Mordecai." said Rigby, "You're great at taking pictures."

"Ugh, I HATE waiting in line!" said Muscle Man, "I just want to get into the park already!"

"Be patient, Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, "We'll all be in the park soon."

"Yeah , dude..." said Mordecai, "Just relax."

"Ugh...okay, fine!" said Muscle Man, "I just hate waiting in long lines like this!"

"I do too, but we have to wait until it's our turn to get into the park." said Rigby, "I'm sure the theme park itself will be worth the wait."

"Good thing I already have the tickets." said Mordecai, as he opened up his book bag and pulled out the folder, "The line for the ticket booths over there are much longer than this line for the turnstiles. Imagine what would've happened if we had to wait in a long line like that, PLUS the line for the entrance gate turnstiles."

"Well, I'm sure glad that Benson printed out the tickets for us." said Pops, "That was really nice and convenient of him."

"Well, I hope our day here at Universal Studios Florida goes well." said Skips, as he looked up some of the park attractions on his phone, "This is our second and last full day here in Orlando, Florida. It says here on my phone that this park has tons of rides and shows for us to experience."

"What kind of rides and shows do they have?" asked Mordecai, "Are they all themed to Universal Studios movies?"

"Yes, they sure are." replied Skips, "There's a Shrek show in 3-D, a Transformers ride, a Despicable Me ride, a JAWS ride, a ride called Disaster, a Terminator show in 3-D, a show based on the Twister movie, a Simpsons ride, a Men in Black ride, a roller coaster called Revenge of the Mummy, a roller coaster called Rip-Ride Rocket, a ride based on the E.T movie, and so much more. There's a lot of restaurants to eat at as well, and there's so many gift shops in this place."

"Ooooh, that all sounds like fun." said Pops, "Especially the Simpsons ride."

"Well, when we pass buy it, we'll be sure to go on it." said Mordecai, "And maybe we can squeeze in some time to do that Transformers ride. It sounds like a cool idea for a ride."

"Well, that Revenge of the Mummy roller coaster sounds like a good idea to me." said Rigby, "I LOVE roller coasters!"

"Well, I like the sound of that 3-D Terminator show!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else likes the sound of that 3-D Terminator show? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "You're so funny, Muscle Man! Anyways, I'm looking forward to trying out that Rip-Ride Rocket roller coaster!"

"Well, I would like to try out that Men in Black ride." said Skips, "Mordecai, Rigby, and I are fans of the Man in Black franchise."

"Ooooh, and that E.T ride sounds like a good idea, too." said Pops, "E.T was one of my favorite films that I watched when I was a kid."

About 20 minutes of waiting later, it was finally Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost's turn to enter the park via the entrance gate turnstiles. Mordecai handed everyone their park tickets. One by one, everyone scanned their tickets, and scanned their fingers. The turnstile light turned green, and everyone entered the park. Once everyone was through the entrance gate, everyone handed Mordecai their tickets back. Mordecai put the paper tickets back into the folder. Mordecai then put the folder back into his book bag, and he zipped it shut. He then put the book bag back over his shoulders...

"Wow, look at this place! This place is a cross between a theme park and a real movie filming studio! Well, now that we're in the park, let's go on a ride." said Mordecai, "We'll start off with whatever is closest to us."

"Oooooh, I'm so excited!" said Pops, "Let's go on one now!"

"Yeah bro, let's let our day begin!" said Muscle Man, "Are you ready for fun, High-Fives?!"

"Oh, you bet I am!" said High-Five Ghost, "I'm ready for LOADS of fun!"

"So am I, guys..." said Skips, "So am I."

"I can't wait to see all the rides and shows here!" said Rigby, "Come on! Let's go have some fun!"

"Well, what are are we all waiting for?" asked Mordecai, "Let's begin our day before it gets too late!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked away from the area around the entrance gate and towards more of the first section of the theme park. It was now 10:00am in the morning and everyone's fun day at "Universal Studios Florida" was about to begin. Everyone walked past a gift shop and towards the nearest attraction...

 **Well everyone, it seems that everyone entered the "Universal Orlando" theme park. They just entered and already, everyone is impressed by the place. Oh, just imagine what sort of rides and shows that the place has to offer. Well, in the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall go on thier first attraction of day two of the trip. What is this attraction? Is it a very popular one? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 39 of this brand new story...**


	39. Shrek: 4-D

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others all entered the "Universal Studios Florida" theme park for the first time. In this chapter, Mordecai and the others shall enjoy thier first attraction. This attraction is none other than "Shrek: 4-D". It's the first attraction I've always done upon entering the theme park. How will everyone like this attraction based on the 2001 film of the same name? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 39 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked down the entry section of the park, up until they noticed a show attraction called, "Shrek: 4-D". On the outside of the building, it was themed to resemble a castle with shield decorations on it. The outdoor queue had many castle decorations, too...

"Hey guys, let's go see that show!" said Mordecai, pointing to the ride entrance, "It looks like a lot of fun and the wait time is only 5 minutes."

"I'm not that familiar with this Shrek movie..." said Pops, "But I'm sure it'll be a lot of fun."

"Hey, maybe we'll smell Shrek fart!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else wants to smell Shrek fart? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're so funny once again!"

"Enough, Muscle Man!" said Skips, "Anyways, I'm sure this show will be a great way to start off our day here."

"Well, what are we all waiting for?" asked Rigby, "Let's go in!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others all entered through the regular entrance and walked through the outdoor queue, and into the main attraction building. The first room that everyone entered was the pre-show room. It was made of dark-grey stone bricks and the walls were decorated with medieval torture devices, as well as the ceiling. Torches on the wall lit up the room, as Mordecai and others walked into the room. They passed by thin plastic bins full of green-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses. Everyone grabbed a pair and continued walking into the main area of the pre-show room. At the front of the pre-show room was three boxes covered with chains, hanging from the wall, 7 feet above the ground. The boxes each had a hole on it, and everyone could see fake eyes of the Three Little Pigs peeking at everyone on the room. Next to the boxes on the right, was a metal box holding Pinocchio inside. Next to the 3 boxes on the left was none other than the Magic Mirror. At the front of the room on the right was a double door and a screen above it. The screen was currently showing static. After 10 minutes of waiting, the room was filled with a total of 285 guests. The entry door automatically closed up and the torches on the walls went out...

"Hello everyone!" said the Magic Mirror, as his face appeared on the center of the mirror, "I'm the Magic Mirror, and next to me are the 3 Little Pigs and Pinocchio."

"I can't believe we got captured!" said one of the pigs, "This isn't happening!"

"I don't even know why we're here!" said the second pig, "I have better things to do than be here right now!"

"As you can see, it's very tight inside this box!" said said third pig, "I just want to go home!"

"Hey Mirror, tell everyone the story of what's going on!" said Pinocchio, "I'm sure they'll want to know why they're all here in Castle Duloc's Dungeon!"

"Well, I'll be happy too!" said the Mirror, "Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince and..."

"NO, not that story!" interrupted the first pig, "OUR story!"

"Oh, right, sorry." said the Magic Mirror, as scenes from the first "Shrek" movie played on the mirror, "Allow me to try again... A long time ago, in a nasty swamp, there was an ogre named Shrek. He lived on his swamp, enjoying his life of being nasty. But one day, a crowd of fairy tale creatures were sent onto the swamp to live there, after being banished from the land of Duloc by the evil Lord Farquaad! Shrek went to Duloc, demanding the return of his swamp. After beating up the knights in armor, Ford Farquaad was impressed. He decided that he would give Shrek his swamp back, if he went on a long journey, and rescued a princess named Fiona, who was locked up in a tower, surrounded by lava, and guarded by a fire-breathing dragon. But little did he know, Princess Fiona was under a curse where every day at sunset, she would turn into an ugly green ogre!"

"Oh my!" said the Three Little Pigs in unison, "She's so ugly!"

"Along the way, Shrek made a friend named Donkey." said the Magic Mirror, "Donkey was talkitive, but he helped out by making the dragon fall in love with him. At the end of the journey, Shrek found out about Fiona's curse and he also found out about Lord Farquaad's plan to marry Fiona just so he can become a king. Outraged by his plan being discovered and by Fiona's secret, Ford Larquaad tried to have Shrek killed and Fiona locked up again. But at that very moment, he was eaten by the dragon. Fiona and Shrek got married, and everyone lived happily every after. The end!"

"Aww, such an emotional story..." said the second pig, "Hey, can we see Lord Farquaad get eaten again?"

The Magic Mirror face smiled and showed the clip again. The mirror then showed his face again, smiling at the guests. Suddenly, the screen on the right showed a camera feed to the dungeon's torture room. The ghost of Lord Farquaad appeared on the screen, looking at the guests with a disgusting look on his face...

"Magic Mirror on the wall, where is Princess Fiona?" asked Lord Farquaad, "Its time I get my revenge

"Uh...well...she's...not here now, my league..." said the Mirror, "Yeah, that's right. She's not here. Hey, you look a little...pale, sir..."

"That's because I'm a ghost, you stupid piece of glass!" said Lord Farquaad, "Oh, forget you! I'll ask that stupid puppet then! Hey, Pinocchio, do you know where Fiona is?!"

"No, I don't!" said Pinocchio, "I'm telling the truth!"

But suddenly, an animatronic of the growing nose came out of a hole in the metal box, showing the Pinocchio was indeed lying. Lord Farquaad looked up at the guests, more angry than ever...

"Pleas don't hurt us!" yelled the Three Little Pigs in unison, "We're too young to die!'

"Does anyone in this room know where Princess Fiona is?!" asked Lord Farquaad, "I demand to know!"

"No!" said the guests in unison, also shaking their heads at the same time.

"Fine, if you won't tell, I'll make you all tell!" said Lord Farquaad, "Thelonius, prepare the theater!"

"Yes sir, my league..." said Thelonius, as he appeared on-screen, "I have the torture theater ready in just a few moments..."

At that very second, the screen turned off and the Magic Mirror looked back at all of the guests...

"Well everyone, it'll be time for your torture in a few seconds!" said the magic Mirror, "When the doors open, please enter the theater and sit down as soon as possible. Move all the way across your row to make room for everyone and please, refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, taking pictures, or video taping during your torture. And don't put on your OgreVision goggles until you're told to do so. Failure to follow these rules, will result in being burned at the stake. Thank you and enjoy your torture!"

And with that, the face on the Magic Mirror disappeared and went blank. The double doors underneath the screen on the right automatically opened up. As they did, Pops began to shiver in his shoes...

"T-t-t-t-t-torture?!" asked Pops in fear, "We're all going to be tortured?! Oh my, we need to get out of here!"

"Pops, calm down." said Mordecai, as he put a hand over his shoulder, "Its all part of the show!"

"You're such a baby, Pops!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else says you're such a baby? MY MOM!"

"Pops, shut up!" said Skips, "That's enough! It's not funny when you tease Pops like that!"

"Yeah man, cut it out!" said Rigby, "It's not nice and it's not funny."

"Oh, fine!" said Muscle Man, "Excuse me for joking around!"

At that point, Mordecai and the others entered the main theater room with the other 279 random guests. They got lucky and found 6 center seats in the front row of the theater. In front of the seats was a massive movie theater screen covered by a bright red curtain. It would go up once the show started. Scary music was playing on the background as all of the guests looked for a seat. The show would begin in only 5 more minutes...

"I'm so excited for this show!" said Mordecai, "And this is our first attraction of the day."

"I know!" exclaimed Rigby, "I can't wait for this show to begin!"

"I can't wait for this show, either!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else can't wait for this show? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, even before a show begins, you still manage to crack me up!"

"Muscle Man, don't make any of those jokes during the show, please." said Skips, "Please don't. It's so annoying."

"Well, I hope this show is not as scary as the pre-show was..." said Pops, "I'm already a little scared of this show..."

"Don't worry, Pops." said Rigby, giving Pops a pat on the back, "I'll be right here next to you the whole time if you get too scared."

"Thanks Rigby..." said Pops, "You're a very good friend."

At that point, the entry door automatically closed up. Everyone was now seated and the scary music in the background faded away and ended...

"Hello everyone and welcome to Shrek: 4-D!" said a female cast member over the microphone, "During the show, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, the use of cell phones, or video taping during the show. Also, be aware that this show contains physical effects such as sudden movements, air, and water. Thank you for your attention, and now, please put on your OgreVision goggles and enjoy the show!"

And with that, the female cast member turned off the microphone and exit the main theater room through a door next to her. She then closed the door and the lights began to dim. Everyone put on their 3-D viewing glasses and cheered as the lights dimmed and the red curtain went up slowly, revealing the hidden screen and the beginning of the 12-minute, animated 3-D film. The first scene of the film was a frog catching a fly with its tongue, and eating it up...

"Eww!" said Pops, as all the seats suddenly jerked up and to the left, "That's not a good way to start off a film."

The scene then showed Shrek and Donkey struggling to look at directions on a map. Fiona was in her permanent ogre form was sitting inside the carriage made from a giant onion, and her eyes were watering...

"I can't find the directions to this place!" said Shrek, "If we can't find them, Fiona and I will never get to enjoy our honeymoon together!"

"Well, while you try to figure it out, I'm going to to check on the princess." said Donkey, "I'm sure she's very excited for this trip!"

Donkey walked over to the carriage where Fiona was. Her eyes her watering as Donkey approached her...

"Hey, what's wrong princess?" asked Donkey, "Are you sad about leaving the swamp for a while?"

"No..." said Fiona through her watery eyes, "That's not the case..."

"Wait, let me try to guess again..." said Donkey, "You're...sick and have Watery Eye Syndrome!"

"What? No." said Fiona, "That's not it..."

"Well, then what is it then?" asked Donkey, "Are you upset that you're now an ogre for life?"

"NO!" said Fiona, "This carriage is an ONION!"

"Oh..." said Donkey, "Well, I can fix that. Hold on a sec..."

Donkey went around to the back of the carriage and pulled on a thin cord. The top half of the onion carriage rolled down, turning it into an open-toped carriage. Fiona's eyes stopped watering. Donkey smiled at a job well done...

"Thank you, Donkey." said Fiona, "It was really stinky in there."

"It was no problem at all, princess." said Donkey, "I was glad to help."

"Hey Donkey, check it out!" said Shrek, as the scene showed him again, "I found a shortcut!"

Donkey looked up and saw the path that Shrek was pointing to. The path was in the middle of a scary forest setting. This really scared the life out of Donkey...

"Uh, I'm sure about that, Shrek." said Donkey, "It seems pretty creepy!"

"Oh, come on, Donkey!" said Shrek, "Don't be a coward! Are you scared of a little forest?"

Suddenly, Thelonius appeared onscreen, riding a horse. He shocked everyone who saw him...

"Hey!" yelled Fiona, "Thelonius?! What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry, princess..." said Thelonius, as he pulled out a coil of rope, "But the honeymoon is off!"

"Oh, no it's not!" said Fiona, standing up from her seat, "Bring it on! HIYA!"

Fiona jumped out of the carriage and lunged towards Thelonius in a kung fu style. She then froze and went into for a slow motion fight, but Thelonius grabbed her, tied up her hands, placed her on the back of his horse, and took off. Fiona was really in fear at the this point...

"SHREK, HELP!" yelled Fiona, as Thelonius sped off into the dark woods, "HELP!"

"FIONA!" yelled Shrek, as he and Donkey quickly jumped into the carriage, "Don't worry, I'm coming for you!"

Shrek grabbed the reins and made the horse run. Shrek and Donkey sped off into the woods, trying to catch up to Thelonius's horse to save Fiona. As this scene took place, scary music began to play in the background, and all of the seats in the theater began to rock back and forth, making it look like everyone was joining Shrek and Donkey in the adventure...

"Oh no!" said Pops in fear, as all of the seats rocked back and forth very fast, "Princess Fiona has been captured!"

"Don't worry, Pops." said Rigby, as the scene showed Shrek and Donkey making the carriage jump over logs and dodge large rocks, "I'm sure Shrek and Donkey will be able to rescue her in time."

At that point, the scene showed Thelonius make his horse jump over a gingerbread house. This house belonged to Gingy (also known as the Gingerbread Man), and he happened to be putting the finishing touches on the house. He sighed in relief as his house did not get damaged. Suddenly, Shrek and Donkey's carriage sped towards the house, scaring Gingy...

"Nooooooooooooo!" yelled Gingy, jumping onto his tube of frosting, "Watch out!"

But unfortunately, "BAM!", Shrek and Donkey crashed through the gingerbread house, creating a hole in the front and back of it. Gingy yelled angrily at them, as they continued to speed through the woods, trying to save Princess Fiona...

"Faster, horse!" yelled Shrek, "FASTER!"

Suddenly, a scene showed the carriage break and the horse ran off into the distance, leaving Shrek and Donkey on the muddy ground...

"Great now we have no carriage!" complained Shrek, as he and Donkey walked through an open gate leading into a creepy cemetery, "How on Earth are we going to save Fiona now?!"

"Oh, cheer up, Shrek!" said Donkey, "I'm sure we'll find a away!"

At that point, Shrek and Donkey did not notice the ghost of Lord Farquaad using his ghostly powers to bring a stone statue of a fire-breathing dragon to life...

"Oh, and how do you think we'll do that?!" asked Shrek, "Do you have another carriage in your pocket?"

"No..." said Donkey, "But some of us donkeys do have WINGS!"

And with that, Shred whistled. But as he did, the evil version of the dragon appeared in front of the them, scaring them both. Lord Farquaad evilly laughed and explained his plan to Shrek and Donkey. He then disappeared and the evil dragon chased after Shrek and Donkey. The seats rocked back and forth again, as the scene showed Shrek and Donkey running away, trying to avoid getting eaten by the evil dragon. Suddenly, the dragon that Donkey made friends with appeared, and Shrek and Donkey rode on its back, as it flew up into the air. The evil dragon suddenly flew up into the air and followed them...

"SHREK, DONKEY, GO FASTER!" yelled Pops on fear, at the seats made it feel like everyone was flying, "That evil dragon is going to EAT YOU!"

"Pops, relax!" said Rigby, trying to calm Pops down, "Its not a real dragon!"

At that point, the film cut to a scene where the evil dragon slammed into a brick call, turning into dust, allowing the good dragon, Shrek, and Donkey to fly off into the sky, looking for Fiona. The film then cut to a scene taking place at a river near a massive waterfall. Lord Farquaad floated over to where Fiona was. She was tied up to a raft, and Thelonius had the raft tied to the shore...

"Let me go!" said Fiona, as she struggled to break free, "Let...me...go!"

"You might as well stop struggling, princess." said Lord Farquaad, "After you fall over the waterfall, you'll be my ghostly wife and you and I will be king and queen of the spirit world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Dude, that's a terrible scheme!" said High-Five Ghost, "And I know for sure, because I'm a ghost myself!'

"Over my dead body!" yelled Fiona, still trying to break free, "You'll never get away with this!"

"Oh, I think I already have!" said Lord Farquaad, "Thelonius, cut the rope!"

Thelonius nodded and cut the rope. The raft then began to float very fast towards the waterfall. But Thelonius made at terrible mistake that very second...

"I didn't mean with you ON the raft, you fool!" said Lord Farquaad, as he floated away, "You're such a moron!"

At that very moment, Fiona broke free of the rope and kicked Thelonius off of the raft into the water. She then grabbed the nearby coil of rope and metal grappling hook and tossed it at a nearby rock, sticking out of the water. The hook grappled the rock, and Fiona began to pull herself towards the rock. As she struggled to do this, Shrek, Donkey, and Dragon suddenly appeared...

"Fiona, hang on!" yelled Shrek, "I'll be over there in a sec!"

"Well hurry, Shrek!" yelled Fiona, "The waterfall is very close!"

After a climax scene, and a scene were everyone fell down the waterfall, everyone was rescued by the good dragon. The ghost of Lord Farquaad was explored by Dragon's fire breath. The show then needed with Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, and arriving at a beautiful hotel in the land of "Far Far Away" called, "Honeymoon Inn & Suites". After Shrek and Fiona had thier romantic smooch moment, the film ended with a random fairy being sneezed offscreen to the left by Dragon, and "BAM!", a small animatronic of the fairy's legs appeared, sticking out of the wall, on the left side of the room. The short then ended and the red curtain came down. The lights lit back up and everyone in the theater cheered...even Pops who, by that time, was no longer afraid of the short film...

"Oh, that ending was so romantic!" said Pops, "Such a shame that it's over, though."

"Well, don't worry Pops." said Mordecai, "We we have extra time, we'll come back to this show and see it again."

"Well, I like this show." said Rigby, "It might be for kids, but I thought it was pretty enjoyable."

"Those dragon scenes were epic, bro!" said Muscle Man, "I wish I could ride a dragon!"

"Yeah, I must say that this was an impressive show." said Skips, "And I really liked the effects."

"Well, I loved the ghost of Lord Farquaad." said High-Five Ghost, "He was very evil and very funny at the same time."

"Ladies and gentlemen..." said the female cast member over the microphone again, "Thank you for enjoying Shrek: 4-D. Please gather all of your personal belongings and exit the theater through the exit doors located on your left. As you exit, please deposit our OgreVision goggles into special green containers near the exit. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Universal Studios Florida."

And with that, the exit doors on the left of the room automatically opened up. All of the guests inside the theater stood up from their seats, grabbed their personal belongings, and exited the main theater room to the left. As they did, everyone threw their 3-D viewing glasses into special green containers near the gift shop. Mordecai and the others walked through the gift shop, and out the exit doors. Once outside the gift shop, everyone walked away from the area around the "Shrek: 4-D" attraction building, and looked for another attraction to go on...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It seems like everyone really enjoyed the "Shrek: 4-D" attraction. That's a great first impression of the "Universal Studios Florida" theme park, isn't it? Yes, it sure is. In the next chapter, everyone shall enjoy an attraction based on the "Despicable Me" film franchise. What's the name of the attraction? Will everyone enjoy it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 40 of this brand new story...**


	40. Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem

**Well everyone, I hope you all liked the last chapter. In the last chapter, everyone saw a 4-D show called, "Shrek: 4-D". Needless to say, everyone liked that show. In this chapter, everyone shall go on a ride based on a popular film franchise. This franchise is none other than the "Despicable Me" franchise. And I just found out that third "Despicable Me" film is already on the way! Well, I can't wait to see it! Now, it's time for everyone to enjoy the ride. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 40 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked away from the "Shrek: 4-D" attraction building. As they did, Pops noticed another ride up ahead. This ride was none other than the new attraction called, "Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem"...

"Oooooh, a Despicable Me ride!" exclaimed Pops, "Let's go on it!"

"Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem?" asked Mordecai, "Well, sure. I guess."

"Why do you look so excited by it?" asked Skips, "Have you seen the Despicable Me film?"

"Oh yes, I sure did." said Pops, "A while ago, I saw the first one and the second one."

"Hey, aren't they making a third Despicable Me film in 2017?" asked High-Five Ghost, "Because if they are, it seems unnecessary."

"No, it's not." said Pops, "A third film can continue the story. Think about it, Gru and Lucy are now married, Gru has adopted Margo, Edith, and Agnes, and now, they all live together happily. Maybe the third movie will have everyone go on an adventure together."

"Well Pops, I don't care how the third movie goes..." said Rigby, "But when it comes out, maybe you'll be surprised by it."

"Whatever, bro!" said Muscle Man, "I'm in the mood for another ride, so let's go on this ride already!"

"Muscle Man, chill out." said Mordecai, "Let's go wait in line."

The regular entrance wait time was over 55 minutes long, so Mordecai and the others walked in through the "Express Pass" entrance. Everyone walked through the outdoor queue and into the first pre-show room of the attraction. The first indoor pre-show room looked like Gru's living room. A cast member handed everyone black-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses. The cast member then directed Mordecai and the others to queue/boarding row #1. There was a total of 6 rows, each separated by a metal railing. At the front of the first room were 6 automatic doors, and a huge screen that was on the wall, 6 feet above the doors. Once all of the rows were filled up with guests, the screen at the front of the room came on and Gru walked onscreen to the left...

"Hello there and welcome to my house." said Gru, "I'm Gru and today, I'm going to make you all into my minions. At the end of the day, you will all be well trained as minions. But I must warn you, there's danger that lurks around every corner. Now, during the tour..."

Suddenly, Gru's youngest daughter, Agnes, appeared on the screen, interrupting Gru...

"Gru, what are you doing?" asked Agnes.

"Agnes, I'm trying to do something." said Gru, "And its private, so you can..."

At that point, Edith appeared on the screen, making weird faces at the guests. Agnes then appeared again, holding Kyle, Grus's dog, in her hands. As she kissed the camera, leaving a smudge on the screen, she said, "Who's the cutest doggie in the world?" to Kyle. Kyle jumped out of the Agnes's arms and ran offscreen. Agnes ran after him. Gru tried to maintain his concentration, but lost it when Margo appeared onscreen, and cleaned the smudge. Suddenly, Edith appeared onscreen again, holding some sock puppet in front of the camera, mimicking the voice of an evil clown. Everyone laughed as they saw Gru get more impatient by the second...

"Alright, fine!" said Gru, "I'll explain what's going on. Just stand still and I'll explain it all."

"Sorry Gru..." said Edith, "We were just trying to keep things interesting."

U"Anyway folks, as I was saying, begin a minion is very dangerous..." said Gru, "But first, allow me to introduce you to my 3 beautiful daughters, Margo, Edith, and Agnes. So, as I was saying, to become a minion, you must go through training first. But first allow me to explain to you all some information on those Minion Goggles you received when you first walked in here. They were created by my assistant, Dr. Nefario. They have his guarantee, so the Minion Goggles will last 5 times longer than the person wearing them. Please do not put on your Minion Goggles until asked to do so by a lab assistant. Otherwise, you can all get dizzy or disoriented. Also, please do not use the Minion Goggles to hold in anything that looks like food to everyone us, as this is prohibited. If you need a different size of Minion Goggles, just please let another lab assistant know, and he or she will be happy to provide you with a new pair that fits. Now, I think it's best that you all proceed to my lab now and remember that danger lurks around ever corner..."

As the doors automatically opened up, the scene showed Margo, ordering the guests to have fun. Gru on the other hand, didn't smile. Edith played with her sock puppet again, imitating the voice of an evil clown at the same time. Everyone laughed as this happened...

"Come on!" said Agnes, "Smile Gru!"

"I hate smiling..." said Gru in a bored tone.

And with that, the girls walked offscreen to the right. Gru signed and walked offscreen to the left. The screen then turned off, and everyone in the queue proceeded forward into the second pre-show room that looked like Gru's laboratory from the movies. As they walked into the next room, Gru's voice could be heard over the intercom...

"As you all enter my lab, please stay in your assigned rows at all times..." said Gru, "And remember, do not put on your Minion Goggles until you are told to do so by a lab assistant. Thank you and I'll see you all on the other side."

"Man, Gru is a such a kill joy..." said Mordecai, as he and the others entered the next room, "He needs to lighten up around his daughters."

"Mordecai, I disagree with you." said Pops, "That's just part of Gru's character. But he's been shown to be a fun guy in some scenes of the movies."

"Well, I'm looking forward to becoming a minion for Gru." said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else is looking forward to becoming a minion for Gru? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "You really know how to make me laugh, Muscle Man!"

"High-Fives, don't laugh to loudly." said Skips, "We're surrounded by lots of other people in here."

"Well, I thought the pre-show here was very funny." said Rigby, "But I hope whatever's coming up next is much better."

"I hope so too, dude." said Mordecai, "And I hope the main ride is worth the wait."

At hat very moment, everyone was finally inside the lab-themes room. The doors behind everyone closed up and second pre-show was about to begin. The front of the room had more automatic doors, and a large screen above the doors, just like in the previous room. One the doors closed up, the lights dimmed, and the TV screen turned on...

"And now, let's focus on this briefing. Normally, I would interview each of you individually, but since I'm really busy today, I'm just going to let all of you become my minions." said Gru, "But before we start, I just want to scan you all to make sure that you're all clean before entering my main Minion Transformer room."

At that point, a holographic green scanning light turned on and moved up and down the room. Then, an alarm went off, and the screen showed the guests in rows 1, 2, and 3...

"Well, it appears that these guests have not SHOWERED IN WEEKS!" said Gru, "But since we have no showers here, I suggest you all take a shower when you go home today. As for the rest of you, I have a couple of rules to go over. When the doors in front of you open, please move all the wall across your row to make room for everyone. Take a seat in your Minion Tranining Pod, and pull down on your lap bar. If you have any loose articles, please secure them if you can, or put them into the cargo pouch in front of you. My minions and I are not responsible for any lost items!"

"Yeah, no kidding bro!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else is not responsible or lost items? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, even in a ride pre-show, you still manage to crack me up!"

"Dude, cut it out!" said Mordecai, "We're surrounded by guests. You're embarrassing us!"

At that point, some more funny scenes with Gru, Edith, Agnes, and Margo took place. Margo begged Gru to let her and her sisters take care of the minion training. After some constant persuasion from Margo, Gru sighed and gave in. Margo, Edith, and Agnes cheered with delight. Gru then walked offscreen to the right. As he did, Edith and Agnes looked down at the floor, very upset...

"Edith, Agnes, what's wrong?" asked Margo, "You look too upset."

"Well, I just feel that Gru forgot about today..." said Edith, "This is the one-year anniversary of the day that he adopted us!"

"Oh, don't worry about it." said Margo, "I'm sure he didn't forget. Anyways, we better get to work on training this soon-to-be minions."

"HORRAY!" yelled Agnes, "WE GET TO TRAIN THE MINIONS!"

And with that, the doors at the front of the second pre-show opened up. Everyone in the queue/pre-show room walked into the main ride room. The main ride room had several seating pods with 4 seats each. Each pod had a long lap bar, 4 cargo pouches, and hydraulic lifts to make it move around. Each row of pods was a foot higher than the one in front of it. At the very front of the room was a massive curved IMAX 3-D screen. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Pops sat down in a pod together. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost sat in a pod behind them. Pops put his top hat into the pouch in front of him, and Mordecai put his book bag into the pouch in front of him. As everyone got seated and pulled down their lap bars, the entry doors on the right closed up. Finally, everyone was seated and secured for the ride. Everyone put on thier 3-D viewing glasses, the lights dimmed, and the IMAX screen came on. It showed Margo, Edith, and Agnes on a floating hover board, holding a clipboard...

"Well, it's time to begin your minion training!" said Margo, as the pods began to go up and move in various directions, "But first, Gru is going to turn you all into minions."

At that point, a cool-looking ray gun appeared on the screen, zapping a bright yellow light at the guests. A fake mirror showed a pod of gusts, being transformed into minions. This was achieved by a computer generated effect. Then, Margo flew the hoverboard forward, into the first part of the "Minion Training Center" room...

"Alright, let's begin your minion training!" said Margo, "First, run fast through all of these cones!"

The pods jerked left and right as the screen made it look like everyone was following the girls through the maze of orange cones. The training part of the film then continued with the girls leading everyone through a maze of high walls to climb, through a deep training pool, and they even went over a giant bridge of minions holding each other together. Needless to say, it was all very impressive...

"WHOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" yelled Muscle Man, "That was AWESOME!"

"Ooooooooh!" said Pops, "I'm so happy to be training as a minion!"

Suddenly, as Edith held up a banana as bait, all of the minions got distracted by it, causing everyone to fall down a massive pit and into the bomb transpiration sector, a very restricted area of Gru's lab...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Pops, "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

The film showed scary scenes of Margo, Edith, and Agnes dodging explosives as scary music began to play in the background. After another scene with an explosion going off, the minions saved everyone and finally, it was time for the ending. The ending showed the girls being surprised with an amusement park-type party as a massive gift of the anniversary of the day they were adopted!

"What the?!" exclaimed Agnes, "Cool!"

"Happy adoption day, girls!" said Gru, "I hope you enjoy the party!"

"Its amazing!" said Edith, as the ride pods lowered back to floor level, "Thank you so much, Gru!"

"Aww, you're welcome girls." said Gru, "This is your day after all."

"Everything here is so cool!" exclaimed Agnes, "Let's party!"

Suddenly, as the girls and some minions began to dance, one of the minions bumped into the ray grin from earlier, and zapped more flashing lights at the guests...

"Oh no..." said Gru in an upset voice, "You're all humans again!"

And with that, the film ended and the screen went blank. The lights came back on and the pods game to a full and complete stop. Everyone cheered as a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention everyone, thank you for enjoying Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem." said the voice over the intercom, "Please gather all your personal belongings, lift up your restraint, and exit the theater through the doors on your left. As your exit, please deposit your Minion Goggles into special bins near the exit. Thank you and have a nice day."

Everyone pushed up thier lap bars, grabbed their personal belongings, and exited the theater through the doors on the left. Once everyone went through the doors, everyone entered a "Despicable Me"-themed gift shop...

"That was awesome!" said Rigby, "It might've been for kids, but I still had a good time."

"Me too, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else had a good time? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're so funny!"

"Well, I thought the ride was very good." said Mordecai, "And that 3-D film was very funny."

"I agree with you, Mordecai." said Skips, "It was really worth the wait in line."

"Well, I'm sad that it's over..." said Pops, "But I'm happy that I enjoyed it."

"Well, let's go on another ride." said Rigby, "Come on, we're on a roll today!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked outside the gift shop and walked away from the "Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem" attraction, heading towards another attraction to go and enjoy together...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It seems that everyone enjoyed the ride! Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed at the ending, but I had to finish it very fast. Yep, Pops really enjoyed it. And boy, I'm glad he did. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others will go on a roller coaster ride called, "Rip-Ride Rocket". Will everyone like it? Will the roller coaster be a really good one? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I refuse to spoil it all for you now. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 41 of this brand new story...**


	41. Hollywood Rip-Ride Rockit

**Well everyone, I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and others all rode the popular, "Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem" attraction. Needless to say, everyone enjoyed that attraction. In this chapter, everyone shall ride a roller coaster called, "Hollywood Rip-Ride Rockit". Not only does this roller coaster have a 90-degree hill climb, but it also has a small touch-screen pad on the curved restrains, allowing guests to select some music to listen to while the roller coaster speeds down the track. That's a very impressive idea. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 41 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked away from the area around the "Despicable Me" attraction. As they did, Muscle Man noticed another ride up ahead. This ride was a roller coaster ride called, "Hollywood Rip-Ride Rockit". Muscle Man smiled as he and the others approached he area around the entrance of the ride...

"Look, a roller coaster!" exclaimed Muscle Man, pointing at the entrance to the ride, "Its called Hollywood Rip-Ride Rockit! Can we go on it?!"

"Yeah, can we go on that?!" asked High-Five Ghost, "It looks like a lot of fun!"

"Yeah, we can go on it." said Mordecai, "It looks like a fun roller coaster."

"Oooooh, a roller coaster!" exclaimed Pops, "I would LOVE to go on that ride."

"It seems you're not afraid of roller coasters anymore, Pops." said Skips, "And I'm proud of you for that."

"Come on!" exclaimed Rigby, "Let's go on it before the line gets too long."

"Alright, but I better rent a locker first." said Mordecai, "We can't take this book bag of mine on roller coasters."

Everyone walked over to the nearby locker rental area. Mordecai paid the fee and rented a locker. He then opened up the locker and placed his book bag inside. Pops took off his top hat and placed it into the locker as well. Mordecai closed up the locker and locked it. He then handed the key to Skips, who put it into his jeans pocket...

"Okay, since that's done, let's go on the ride." said Mordecai, "Let's hope the line isn't too long."

Unfortunately, the regular entrance wait time was over one hour long. So Mordecai and the others all walked in through the "Express Pass" entrance. Everyone walks through the outdoor queue, and up two lights of stairs, getting closer and closer to the ride boarding station area. Finally, everyone made it up to the boarding station area of the ride. On the right side of the boarding station was a slowly moving sidewalk. The roller coaster cars kept on slowly moving through the boarding station, not stopping for boarding. Guests would get on the ride cars as they slowly moved. Each of the ride trains consisted of two cars connected together, each with 6 seats per car...

"Neat train designs..." said Mordecai, "And I like how instead of the trains stopping, they're still moving like a moving walkway in an airport."

A cast member directed Mordecai and the others onto the first car of a ride train. Everyone sat down and secured the curved lap bars over their laps. Mordecai and Rigby sat next to each other in the front row. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost sat down in the second row. Skips and Pops sat down together in the third row. Each lap bar had a small touch screen in the middle. The touch screens had several songs to select and listen to during the ride. The selected music could be heard from the hidden speakers behind each individual seats. As everyone got secured into the ride car, Muscle Man scrolled through the list of songs to find one that he liked. He then grinned as he found a rock song called "Rollin" by Limp Bizkit. He then selected it and it played through the speakers of his seat...

"OH YEAH!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "I'M READY TO ROCK!"

"ME TOO, MUSCLE MAN!" exclaimed High-Five Ghost, "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

At that very moment, the ride car was full of a total of 12 guest, all secured tightly for the ride. The roller coaster train rolled out the front of the boarding station, and it went up at 90-degree hill climb of 167 feet. High-Five Ghost selected a song called, "Born to be Wild" by "Hinder". Pops smiled in excitement and so did Pops, Mordecai, and Rigby. At the top of the hill climb, "WHOOSH!", the ride car sped down the track towards the ground, and went through a non-inverting loop. The train then made an upward right turn and into one of the several mid-course brakes. The train then dropped back down, speeding through a hole in a wall, before entering a left upward helix...

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Muscle Man, "KEEP ON ROLLING FASTER!"

"THIS FEELS LIKE A ROCK CONCERT BUILT FOR THE RAILS!" yelled High-Five Ghost, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The roller coaster train then sped along a non-inverting corkscrew and a loop. The train then dropped down and climbed back up and led through a second set of mid-course brakes. The train then made a small drop to the left, traveled straight, before making a sharp right turn, followed by a sharp left turn, and another sharp left turn, leading to the third set of mid-course breaks. The train sped down another drop, followed by an s-bend/turn to the right. The train then sped into an inclined loop, and then entered another set of mid-course brakes, before going back up again. Finally, the train dropped back down, and went over a small hill before entering the final break run, and entering the boarding station again. The train slowed down as it entered the station. As it did, the songs that Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost selected both ended. The lap bars unlocked automatically and everyone lifted them off. Everyone then exited the train to the left, and walked down a path, leading to the on-ride photo pick-up area, and the main exit...

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Rigby, "Let's go on it again!"

"Well, maybe later." said Mordecai, "For now, let's get our photo and go."

"That was the best ride ever!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else though the ride was the best one ever? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're so funny!"

"Muscle Man, that's enough!" said Skips, as he and the others entered the on-ride photo pick-up area, "That joke is so annoying!"

"Relax Skips..." said Pops, "Muscle Man's jokes might be unfunny, but I think you should just ignore him. He'll stop eventually."

"Excuse me for trying to have some fun!" said Muscle Man, "Man, you don't know anything about humor."

"We do know a lot about humor, Muscle Man." said Skips, "And saying the same joke over and over again is not funny."

"Whatever, man..." said Mordecai, "Let's just grab our photo and go already. I'm not in the mood to hear any arguments today."

At that point, Mordecai and the others saw their on-ride photo on a nearby screen. Everyone on the photo was cheering and smiling in that photo. Mordecai walked up to the counter, and purchased a large version of the photo that was framed with a rock and roll music-themed picture frame for only 20 dollars. The man behind the counter placed it in a plastic bag. Mordecai took the plastic bag and walked outside the exit with the others...

"Alright Skips, I need that locker key back." said Mordecai, "I need to get my book bag back, as well as Pops's top hat."

Skips nodded and handed Mordecai back the key to the locker. Mordecai then opened up the rented locker, and took out his book bag. Pops took out his top hat and placed it back onto the top of his head. Mordecai placed the plastic bag into his book bag, zipped it shut, and he placed the book bag back onto his shoulders. Mordecai closed up the locker and returned the key. Mordecai and the others walked away from the area around the attraction exit and went off to look for another attraction to go on. It was now 10:55am and everyone was on a roll with the attractions...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone really enjoyed the "Hollywood Rip-Ride Rockit" roller coaster. Muscle Man enjoyed it especially, since he was able to listen to rock music while the roller coaster train was in motion. And Pops wasn't even afraid this time. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall go on an attraction that's based on the 1996 film, "Twister". What will happen on that attraction? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now. Well, let's move on to chapter 42 of this brand new story...**


	42. Twister: Ride It Out

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others went on an attraction called "Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem". In this chapter, everyone shall go see an attraction called "Twister: Ride It Out". It's based on the 1996 film of the same name, starring Bill Paxton, and Helen Hun. Although this attraction sadly closed for good on November 2nd, 2015, it'll never be forgotten in my opinion. I'll always remember this attraction for it's amazing effects. Well, what on Earth are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 42 of my brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others all walked away from the area around the exit of the "Hollywood Rip-Ride Rockit" roller coaster attraction, and they all walked towards another attraction. Mordecai was the first one to notice this attraction...

"Hey guys, let's go on that ride." said Mordecai, pointing to the ride, "It looks like something that's worth trying out."

"Twister: Ride It Out?" asked Rigby, "What kind of a ride is that?"

"I'm not sure..." replied Mordecai, "But it does look like a lot of fun."

"Twister?" asked Skips, "You mean like the 1996 film?"

"Yeah, I guess..." said High-Five Ghost, "I saw it in theaters a long time ago. And I have it on DVD."

"Yeah, I've seen it too, bro." said Muscle Man, "I saw it on ABC Family on TV two weeks ago. It was horrible! The acting was lame and the plot was dumb. The only good thing about it were the effects for the tornados."

"Well, I've never seen Twister before." said Pops, "But I'm sure this attraction will be a good one to enjoy."

"Well, what are waiting for?" asked Rigby, "Let's go on the ride!"

And with that, everyone walked towards the ride entrance. The wait time for the regular entrance was over 2 hours long, so everyone went through the "Express Pass" entrance. After walking through the small outdoor queue, everyone went into the first pre-show of the attraction. They were all able to walk into the building right away since the doors were already opening up. Mordecai, and the others entered the room along with 54 other random guests. The room was decorated with fake farming tools and barn gear displayed on the walls and ceiling. At the front of the room was a large TV screen. Suspenseful music was playing in the background. Once everyone was inside the room, the lights dimmed, the music died down, and the screen turned on. It showed the flashback scene from the "Twister" film where Jo, as a young child, as trying to get into the cellar with her mom and dad during a tornado. Then, the scene where Jo's father getting sucked up the tornado took place...

"No!" said Pops, "Poor father!"

"He's dead..." said Mordecai, "He's definitely dead. If you get sucked by a tornado like that, you would be dead in a second."

"NOOOOOO!" cries Pops, "Why did the father have to die?"

"Pops, chill out." said Rigby, giving Pops a pat on the back, "It'll be okay. It's just a ride..."

The screen then showed the title of the ride, "Twister: Ride It Out". Then, the screen cut to a setting of a destroyed house. Bill Paxton himself was standing in the middle of screen, looking at the guests...

"The movie Twister is about one of the most primordial forces on the face of the Earth." said Bill Paxton, "A force so powerful and so concentrated, it can rip the asphalt of a 6-lane highway. It can hurl a freight train hundreds of yards from its tracks, and it can even destroy an entire town. At the same time a tornado is one of the most all inspiring sights that one can witness in nature, full of majesty and mystery. I'm Bill Paxton, and I play a storm chaser determined to confront that mystery, by getting as close as possible to a raging twister."

"And I'm Helen Hunt." said Helen, and she walked onscreen to the left, "I can tell you, that when we agreed to make Twister, we had no idea what we signed up for. Because as awesome as these storms are, they're also unpredictable. Appearing from nowhere, turning on you in a second, leaving no place to hide. Twister's about the coming of a once-in-a-lifetime monster tornado which they call an F-5. Bill and I play scientists willing to bet our lives to study the innermost secrets of that tornado."

At that point, the screen showed several action scene clips from the movie. Bill then spoke again...

"They call F-5 tornadoes the Finger of God..." said Bill, "Few have starred one in the face and survived to tell the tale. With winds up to 300 miles per hour, they're the most severe storms known to mankind."

At that point, the screen showed several more action clips from the actual movie, more intense than the last few clips that where shown. Pops shivered on fears as he watched them all. At that very moment, the screen cut back to Bill and Helen onscreen, speaking to the guests...

"Putting that experience on screen involved the most intense, the most freighting movie making I've ever seen." said Helen.

"And we'd like to give you the opportunity to experience what we went through." said Bill, "So if you're up for it, gather up your family and all your belongings..."

"And join us on stage..." said Helen, "And you'll see how powerful a twister can be."

At with that, the screen went blank and the lights came back on. A set of double doors at the front of the room on the right side automatically opened up. All 60 guests including Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost all entered the next pre-show room on the right. It looked like Aunt Meg's damaged house after the tornado...

"Wow, look at this place." said Rigby, "It looks like an actual tornado came through."

"Yeah dude, it really does look like that." said Mordecai, "I'm glad it wasn't a REAL tornado, though. It would've killed everyone by now."

"I wonder what's going on in here..." said Skips, "It looks like just another pre-show room."

All of the TV screens in the room looked like they've been impaled into the wall by tremendous force. Everyone entered the room, and stood a few feet away by two sets of double doors on the right. The entry doors automatically closed up, the lights dimmed, and all of the TV screens came on. It showed footage of the "Twister" movie being filmed, as well as Bill Paxton, and Helen Hunt talking again...

"When filming Twister, we ended up filming during the worst time of the year." said Bill Paxton, "During that year, dozens of tornadoes struck the Midwest, destroying towns, and causing lots of casualties."

"Despite this bad time of the year, the director insisted that we kept on filming." said Helen Hunt, "Some of the scenes that were filmed were very intense, even thought it was all fake."

"In one scene, they got massive blocks of ice, and chipped them up, little by little, sending hundreds of pieces to fly at our faces." said Bill, "It was painful despite it just being ice."

"And using a jet engine from a Boeing 747 aircraft, the special effects team helped bring the strong winds of a tornado to life." said Helen, "In some scenes I could barley hold onto the set pieces."

"They even got a massive gasoline tank from a gas truck and they had it explode right in front of us." said Bill, "And that stunt was the most intense stunt of them all."

"So as you can see, filming Twister wasn't as it easy as it looks." said Helen, "It required a lot of work, a lot of effort, and a lot of very dangerous special effects..."

Suddenly, all of the TV screens showed static. The lights flickered on and off, and screens showed Channel 5 with a weather anchor. Sirens began to go off in the background...

"Attention everyone, this is a Channel 5 tornado warning!" yelled a voice on the background, "Please, get out of this area immediately! I repeat, this is a tornado warning!"

The TV screen then went off and the lights stopped flickering. The two pairs of double doors on the right automatically opened up, revealing the main show room t the guests. As everyone proceeded into the observation deck viewing area, Pops shivered in fear even more...

"A tornado warning!?" asked Pops in fear, "Oh no! We're all going to die!"

"Pops, no we're not." said Skips, "Relax buddy, it's all part of the show."

"I hope so..." said Pops, "I'm too young to die!"

Everyone walked into the main show room, into the observation deck viewing area. The observation deck area had 3 rows, each row separated by metal railing, and the decks were underneath a corrugated metal roof. The set in front of the observation desks looked like the outdoor drive-in movie theater set from the "Twister" movie. On the left side of the set was the "Rocket Hamburgers Diner", and a red Dodge Ram pickup truck. The right side of the set had the neon sign for the drive-in movie theater, the theater's screen, 2 gas station gas pumps, and a yellow yield sign. The center of the room had a fake tree. Mordecai and the others got lucky and found a spot to view the show in the very front row. Once all of the guests found a viewing spot in the observation deck area, the entry doors automatically closed up and the lights under the metal roof dimmed. Suddenly, a fake flash of lighting went off near the tree, causing it to break in half and fall over...

"Uh...Mordecai, I don't think it's safe out here..." said Pops, shaking in fear, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

At that point, a siren could be briefly heard in the background. As a move scene appeared on the movie screen, everyone could feel strong winds blowing, and they got stronger and stronger. A flashlight came on from inside the diner, and some rain began to fall. At that very moment, a projected tornado appeared on to background, appearing to destroy the movie screen...

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Pops, "ITS THE TORNADO! THIS IS IT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Pops, relax!" said Rigby, trying to calm Pops down, "I'm right here. No one is going to die!"

Screams from inside the dinner building could be heard as the flashlight went off. Suddenly, "BAM!", the windows on the diner got smashed into pieces. Everyone got squirted with water from behind. A fake 5-foot wide tornado suddenly touched down in the middle of the room, causing the winds to get much stronger than before! Then, "WHAM!" the neon sign on the right side of the room went out and toppled over backwards. An animatronic cow flew up into the air on the left with the help of hidden wires. A satellite dish flew up into the air on the right...

"WHOOOOHOOOOO!" yelled Muscle Man, taking off his shirt, and waving it into the air, "GO TWISTER, GO! DESTROY THE WHOLE PLACE!"

"Muscle Man, put your shirt back on!" said Mordecai, as the metal roof over the observation deck was pulled upward, "This is a public place! It's embarrassing!"

"Fine, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he put his shirt back on, "You're such a spoilsport!"

At that very moment, the pick-up truck on the left rolled backwards, and "WHAM!", crashed into one of the gas station pump on the left, cashing fake liquid gasoline to spray all over the area. Sparks suddenly appeared, as well as fire. A trial of fire appeared, and then, "KABOOM", a three-story high fireball exploded. Then, the tornado died down. The fire trail remained lit and the metal roof above the observation deck flipped back down. "BAM!", the floor of the observation deck had a studded short drop, giving everyone a final scare...

"Thank you all for surviving twister..." said Bill Paxton's voice in the background, "Please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your step as you exit the observation viewing area through the doors on your left. Thank you and have a nice day."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Pops, and then suddenly calmed down, "Wait...its over! HORRAY, WE'RE ALL ALIVE! NO MORE TORNADO, HORRAY!"

"Pops, this wasn't a real tornado." said High-Five Ghost, "It was just a simulation."

"But it was pretty scary." said Pops, "I thought I would never see the light of day again."

"That was awesome, Mordecai!" exclaimed Rigby, "I've never seen a real tornado before, but this attraction made it seem like it WAS a real tornado!"

"Yeah dude, it was pretty awesome!" said Mordecai, "Although, I don't plan on seeing a tornado anytime soon."

"I wonder what's next..." said Skips, "I'm in the mood for another ride!"

"Me too!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else is in the mood for another ride?! MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're so funny!"

At that point, all of the lights on the metal roof lit up and a set of double doors automatically opened up on the far left side of the room. Everyone stepped out of the main show room and entered a Kansas farm-themed gift shop. Pops purchased a stuffed cow plush before exiting the gift shop with Mordecai and the others. Everyone then walked away from the gift shop to go and find another attraction to go on and enjoy together...

 **Well, like Bill Paxton's voice at the end said, thank you all for surviving "Twister: Ride It Out". This attraction was known for its amazing effects when it was open in the past. Now, it's sadly closed down and is to be replaced very soon. Oh well, it was all fun while it lasted though. I know it closed down in really life, but I really wanted to include it into my story for childhood nostalgia. Well, I'm afraid it's time to move on. The next chapter will feature an attraction based on a popular 2007 Micheal Bay film. What is this attraction? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, let's move on to chapter 43 of this brand new story...**


	43. Transformers: The Ride

**Well everyone, I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others all saw an amazing show attraction called "Twister: Ride It Out". In this chapter, everyone shall go on a ride called, "Transformers: The Ride", based on the 2007 Michael Bay film of the same name. How will the ride go? Will everyone enjoy the ride? Will it be better than the movie it's based on? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 43 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked away from the area surrounding the exit and gift shop of the attraction, "Twister: Ride It Out". As they did, Muscle Man noticed a massive ride building on his right. Inside the massive sound stage building was an attraction called, "Transformers: The Ride". He grinned at the very sight of it...

"Hey guys, let's go on that ride over there!" said Muscle Man, pointing to the attraction's sign, "It's a Transformers ride!"

"A Transformers ride!?" exclaimed Rigby, "COOL! Isn't that cool, Mordecai!?"

"Yeah dude, let's go on it!" said Mordecai, "I hope Transformers can make a good ride."

"I've never seen Transformers..." said Pops, "But I hope the ride isn't scary."

"It'll be fun, Pops." said High-Five Ghost, "Trust me."

"Don't worry, Pops..." said Skips, "If you get scared, I'll be right there with you."

"Come on, what are we all waiting for?!" asked Rigby, "Let's go!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked up to the ride's entrance. The wait time for the regular entrance was over 3 hours long, so everyone went in through the "Express Pass" entrance. After walking through the outdoor queue, everyone walked into the building, entering the very impressively designed indoor queue. The entire indoor queue resembled a the "Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty" (NEST) base that was property of the "U.S. Army". Needless to say, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Mordecai, and Rigby were really impressed by the place...

"Wow, look at this place!" said Rigby, as he took out his camera and took some pictures of it, "It looks just like it came out from the movie!"

"I know, dude!" said Mordeicai, "Hey, look over there. Is that a model of the AllSpark Cube on display?"

"Oh, it sure is, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he took a photo it, "I think its amazing. Do you know who else thinks its amazing? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're still so funny!"

"Muscle Man, these jokes have got to stop!" said Skips, "We're in a public place!"

"I'm still a little worried about this ride..." said Pops, "I don't know if I can handle or not..."

"Don't worry, Pops." said Rigby, "I'll be sitting with you the whole time. It'll be fine."

"Thanks Rigby..." said Pops, as he and the others walked closer and closer to the ride boarding area, "You're a great friend."

"No problem, Pops." said Rigby, "I just want to help you as a friend."

At that point, everyone stood line line for the boarding area. As they did, a TV screen on the right played a safety video on a continuous loop. This video featured Transformer robot, Bumblebee...

"Hello humans..." said Bumblebee, "I'm Bumblebee, one of the Transformers robots trying to stop Megatron's reign of terror. To stop him, we need your help. In order for you to help us, you'll be in specially designed cars molded after an Autobot called Evac. Before you board, I'm going to go over a few safety regulations first. When you board the Evac, please move all the way across your assigned row to make room for other fellow passengers. Once you do that, take a seat, and put all carry-on times in the cargo pouch in front of you. Then, pull down on the lap bar restrain in front of you. During the mission, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the Evac at all times. Please dont eat or drink in the Evac, and please refrain from smoking, flash photography, and video taping during the mission, as doing those things can catch Megatron's attention. Before you board the ride, please grab a pair of Night-Vision Goggles from the bins provided. Please do not put them on until asked to do so my an Army troop. Thank you and good luck on your mission."

At that very moment, a male cast member dressed up as an Army troop directed Mordecai and the others to rows #1 and #2 of the next available Evac ride vehicle. As they boarded the Evac ride car, everyone grabbed a pair of black-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses. Each ride car had 3 rows of 4 seats. A total of 12 guests could fit into one of the Evac cars. They were designed similarly to the "SCOOP" cars used in the ride, "The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man", in the "Islands of Adventure" theme park. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips and Pops sat down in row #1. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost sat down in row #2 with 2 other random guests. 4 more random guests filled up the last row of 4 seats. Mordecai took off his book bag and placed it into the cargo pouch in front of. Pops then took off his top hat and placed it into the cargo pouch in front of him. Everyone in the car then pulled down the lap bars in front of him. Another male cast member checked over everyone seated, to make sure that they were all secured and safe. He then asked everyone to put on their 3-D glasses. Everyone did so as the cast member pushed a button on the ride. A massive curved door swung down, and closed up on the right side of the Evac ride car.

"I can't wait to kick Megatron's butt!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "Do you know who else can't wait to kick Megatron's butt? MY MOM!"

"Muscle Man, cut it out!" said Mordecai, "That joke is so repetitive and its so embarrassing. Stop it!"

"Guys, chill out." said High-Five Ghost, "It's just a ride!"

At that very moment, the Evac car was dispatched out of the boarding station. It made a turn to the left, and went in front of a hidden 3-D screen. The screen showed an evil Transformer robot, Ravage, grabbing a canister containing the AllSpark Cube inside. The Evac quickly spun around 180 degrees, and faced another 3-D screen, showing Transformer robot, Bumblebee, fighting an evil Transformer robot, Sideways, for the AllSpark Cube. Suddenly, the cube flew in front of the screen, making it look like it ended up in the Evac's possession. The Evac car turned around, facing backwards. The Evac car reversed into and elevator shaft. The elevator platform ascended to the second level of the attraction. As it went up, the Evac car was in front of another 3-D scrren. The screen showed Optimus Prime battling Megatron...

"ONE SHALL STAND, AND ONE SHALL FALL!" boomed Megatron, "PREPARE TO DIE, OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"YOU'LL SHALL NOT WIN THIS BATTLE, MEGATRON!" yelled Optimus Prime, as he contuined to attack Megatron, "IT'S YOU WHO SHOULD FALL AND DIE!"

"YEAH, YOU TELL HIM!" yelled Muscle Man, "MEGATRON, YOU SHALL NOT WIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

At that point, the screen also showed another evil Transformer robot, Grindor, chasing after the Evac car, trying to get the AllSpark Cube. At that very moment, the platform made it up to the second level of the attraction. The Evac car sped in reverse. As it did, another 3-D screen showed Grindor chasing after the Evac car, and then his left arm got ripped off by a train. Suddenly, the Evac car lifted up into the air and tilted around very fast as the screen showed Megatron picking up the Evac car. After the Evac ride car violently shook, Megatron lost his grip of the car as he accidentally broke a water pipe. Tiny sprinklers inside the car sprayed all of the guests, as the Evac car entered a dead pathway before facing forward and facing another 3-D screen. This screen showed Megatron firing a missile at the Evac while continuing to fight Optimus Prime. A controlled explosion of fire, hot air, and smoke went off on the right, causing the Evac car to make a sharp right turn into a hole in a building set. Inside the set ion another 3-d screen, another evil Transformer robot, Devastator, was trying to suck everything out of the building...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Pops in horror, "That robot is sucking everything out of the building! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

At that point, the 3-D screen showed Ratchet and Ironhide cover fire while the Evac car reversed and escaped the suction. On another 3-D, everyone could see Autobot Sideswipe helps in the battle against the evil Decepticon Bonecrusher. Devastator returned to the scene alongside another evil Transformer robot, Starscream. The Evac car escaped from Devastator a second time by going through him, but Starscream grabbed Evac and it tilted backwards very fast. The 3-D screen made it look like the car was being thrown across several city blocks before landing on a construction site, and smashing into some drums which released clouds of fog onto the riders...

"Humans, are you okay?" asked the voice of the Evac car in the background, "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, we're fine..." said Pops, as he kept on inhaling and exhaling, "But thanks for asking."

On another 3-D screen, Megatron continued their battle with Optimus Prime in the construction site as Evac reversed away in an attempt to protect the AllSpark Cube. Starscream appeared on the screen for a second time but was being chased away by two "N.E.S.T" helicopters. At that very moment, the Evac car reserved into another elevator shaft. As the platform slowly descended to the first floor, another 3-D screen showed Megatron chasing after the Evac car. Evac got grabbed by Megatron, causing the Evac car to get lifted up into the air again. The screen showed the Evac violently forcing the AllSpark into Megatron's chest, causing Megatron to fall backwards and drop the Evac car. The platform free fell towords the first floor...

"WHOOOHOOOO!" cheered High-Five Ghost, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

Suddenly, the screen showed Bumblebee rescue the Evac car, causing the car to lower back to the level of the track. The platform then made it back to ground level and the Evac car moved forward again. As it made it's way towards the unloading station platform, Bumblebee's voice could be heard over the intercom...

"Congratulations on your mission, everyone." said Bumblebee's voice, "Thank you all for helping us save the world. When the Evac comes to a full and complete stop, please lift up on your lap bars and gather all of your personal belongings. Then, watch your head and step as you exit the Evac car to your right. As you exit the Evac car, please deposit your Night-Vision Goggles into special bins near the unloading station. Thank you and have a great day."

As the car turned to the right into the unloading station, everyone could see the twisted wreckage of Megatron stuck in the ceiling near the exit to the ride. At that very moment, the Evac car rolled into the unloading station, and it came to a full and complete stop. The curved door on the right swung upward and opened up. Everyone pushed up on their lap bars and stood up. Mordeical grabbed his book bag from the pouch and placed it back onto his shoulders. Pops grabbed his top hat from the pouch and placed it back onto his head. Everyone then exited the Evac ride car to the right...

"THAT WAS AWESOME, BRO!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "I LOVE Transformers and I LOVED this ride!"

"Yeah man, that was awesome!" said Rigby, "Mordecai, this ride is better than the movie its based on!"

"We should go on it again!" said High-Five Ghost, "AGAIN!"

"Maybe later, High-Fives..." said Skips, "There's still so many other rides left to do in this park."

"Well, I was scared at first when it came to those evil robots..." said Pops, "But now, it's all over and I'm not afraid of this ride anymore!"

"Hey, let's go see if this ride takes our picture." said Mordecai, "And then, we'll go on another ride."

And with that, Mordecai in the others walked out of the ride boarding station, dropping their 3-D glasses into a nearby special bin as they did. Unfortunately, this ride didn't take on-ride photos. But the gift shop was FULL of "Transformers"-themed merchandise. Mordecai and the others walked outside the exit doors of the gift shop, and everyone walked away from the area surrounding the "Transformers: The Ride". It was now 11:15am, and everyone went off to look for another attraction to go on together...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It seems that everyone enjoyed the "Transformers: The Ride" ride. It was in 3-D, and it was just as good as the ride, "The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man". I'm bringing up that ride because "Transformers: The Ride" uses the same system for its ride vehicles. In the next chapter, another 3-D attraction will be featured. What will it be? Is it based on a popular film? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 44 of this brand new story...**


	44. Terminator 2: 3-D

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Yep, I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone enjoyed the "Transformers: The Ride" attraction. The best part is that it was a 3-D attraction. In this chapter, Mordecai and the others shall all go see the "Terminator 2: 3-D" show. This show combines a 3-D film, and live actors, and blends them seemingly into one show. Will everyone enjoy this show? Will it be worth waiting in line for it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 44 of this brand new story..**.

Mordecai and the others walked away from the area around the "Transformers: The Ride", looking for another attraction to go on and enjoy. At that point, Muscle Man noticed an attraction called, "Terminator: 2-3D". The outside of the attraction building had the words, "Cyberdine Systems" displayed on a silver marquee sign above the entrance doors. Muscle Man's eyes widened with excitement...

"YES, YES, YES! YAHOOOOOOO! THEY HAVE A TERMINATOR SHOW!" exclaimed Muscle Man, as he suddenly took off his shirt and waved it around in the air, "WHOHOOOO! COME ON, LETS GO ON IT! COME ON, HURRY UP BEFORE THE LINE GETS TOO LONG!"

"Muscle Man, keep it down!" said Mordecai, "And put your shirt back on. A few people are looking over at us!"

"Ugh, fine!" said Muscle Man, as he put his shirt back on, "I'm just very happy, Mordecai. I LOVE Terminator movies."

"And if you want us all to go on that ride, that's fine..." said Rigby, "But don't yell very loudly in a theme park, and don't take your shirt off, either. Its rude when you're in public, and its embarrassing!"

"Guys, just chill out." said High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man was just excited!"

"Yeah, but he should't take off his shirt and wave it around in a public place." said Skips, "If a security or an employee guard saw him doing that, we would all get kicked out of the park!"

"Guys, guys, let's not turn this into a debate." said Pops calmly, "Let's just make Muscle Man happy and check out this Terminator attraction."

"Now that's an agreement I can live with!" said Muscle Man, "Thanks Pops!"

"Come on, what are we all waiting for!?" asked Rigby with excitement, "Let's go!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others all walked into the main entrance of the "Terminator 2: 3-D" attraction. Everyone walked through the "Cyberdine Systems"-themed indoor queue and walked to the left, passing a random display of a Terminator robot's exoskeleton. As everyone made their way through the queue, everyone walked by some flat bins that were full of black-rimmed 3-D viewing glasses. Everyone grabbed a pair and continued to make their way through the queue. At the and of the queue were 3 pairs of opened-up double doors, leading to the huge pre-show room. Mordeical and the others entered the pre-show room, and made their to the front of the room. As they did, hundreds of other randoms guests entered the room, too. The huge room had 4 massive TV screens on the walls, 2 on the left side and 2 on the right side, a few feet away from each other. All of the screens were currently displaying a 3-D "Cyberdine Systems" logo on them. At the front of the room were 4 pairs of double doors. 5 feet above the doors was a metal catwalk, a door, and a control panel. 5 more minutes passed as dozens and dozens of random guests entered the pre-show room. Finally, once the room was full with about 700 guests inside. The entry doors at the back of the room closed up and everyone cheered. At that point, a woman with brown hair, brown shoes, and a red outfit walked out of the door, and appeared on the catwalk above the doors, overlooking all 700 guests...

"Hello everyone and welcome to Cyberdine systems." said the woman, "My name is Kimberly Duncan, and I'm Cyberdine Systems's Director of Community Relations and Media Control. How are you all doing today? You all feeling great? Wonderful, because today and today only, you're all going to witness a spectacular presentation of our latest and most exciting technology. Doesn't that all sound like fun, everyone?!"

Everyone cheered in reply to Kimberly. She smiled back before she continued speaking...

"Super!" said Kimberly Duncan, "Well, before we get started, did anyone loose or break a pair of their Safety Visors? They're those special glasses you all received outside..."

No one replied back to Kimberly or raised their hands in response to her question...

"No one? Well, I'm surprised!" said Kimberly Duncan, "Usually, I do have one or two people loose a pair at times. But this time, no one lost or broke a pair. Well, that's just super! Oh, and please don't put on your Safety Visors until you're seated inside the main auditorium. If you do, you'll just get dizzy or disoriented, and certainly wouldn't want that to happen, would we? No, no we don't. Anyways, the auditorium of the main presentation is not ready for visitors yet. But while you wait, I would like to present all of you with a little video presentation, that I, Kimberly Duncan, personally supervised. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Cyberdine!"

And with that, Kimberly Duncan turned around and pressed a green button on the control panel behind her. She then smiled and walked out the door. As she did, everyone in the room cheered, all of the lights inside the room dimmed, and all 4 massive TV screens began showing the pre-show's presentation video. As the screen showed several clips of futuristic technology, a male voice could be heard in the background...

"Imagine a world where butterflies run on batteries..." said the male voice narrating in the background, "Imagine a school system where children in Chicago, Detroit, Los Angeles, and Seattle, all learn exactly the same lesson, from exactly the same teacher, at exactly the same time, every day. Where a grandmother can choose from 5,000 television channels, and if she can't make up her mind, her television chooses for her. Imagine the exciting development of a world where a neurosurgeon can remove a brain tumor, with technological precision, without missing the sunset. Where a mother can tuck her baby in at night, from halfway around the planet. Where contact lense neural vision enhancers make human error a thing of the past..."

"Boy, I wish we had those things!" said Rigby, "Those all look like great ideas for the future!"

"Yeah, I know, due!" said Mordecai, "Man, I would LOVE that 5,000-channel TV set!"

"Me too, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else would love that 5,000-channel TV set? MY MOM!"

"It's happening...today...at Cyberdine Systems!" said the male voice narrating in the background, "That's right, Cyberdine! We're back, bigger and better than ever. And we're ready to lead the world down the information superhighway. Our goal? Complete domination of global communications. Cyberdine Systems has always been a pioneer in advanced robotic systems for medicine, industry, and consumer products, making your life happier, healthier, and richer. Cyberdine Systems is also the leader in defense technology. By the end of the decade, Cyberdine Systems will unveil the most powerful thinking machine ever imagined...Skynet! When the Skynet system comes online, this nation and its allies will be protected by the ultimate guardian...the fully computer-controlled defense system. Skynet satellites, in orbit high above the Earth, can read the license plate of any car, in any city, anywhere in the world. Commanding all our weapons systems in one coordinated force, Skynet can react instantly with anything from a surgical air strike using a single smart bomb, to the deployment of 10 armored divisions, or the sixth fleet. Skynet also commands the nation's nuclear arsenal, taking out of human hands, and thus reducing the possibility of error, to absolute zero. Soon, we can all sleep soundly, knowing that Skynet is running the show. Thanks to Cyberdine Systems and Skynet, our children will grow up in a world free of fear. Cyberdine Systems, the future of information systems and robotics, the future of national defense..."

But before the video could couture any further, static appeared on the screen, cutting off the video presentation...

"HEY, PUT THAT VIDEO BACK ON!" yelled Muscle Man angrily, "IT WAS VERY INTERESTING!"

"Yeah man, it was just getting to the good part!" complained High-Five Ghost, "KIMBERLY DUNCAN, COME OUT HERE. YOUR VIDEO IS BROKEN!"

"Muscle Man, High-Fives, chill out." said Skips, "I'm sure it's just a technical malfunction or something."

At that point, the screens worked again, but it wasn't the presentation video that was onscreen. It was John and Sarah Connor from "Terminator 2: Judgement Day". It looked like they had hacked into the screens, trying to get a message out to everyone...

"Are we in?" asked Sarah Connor to John.

"Easy money." said John Connor in reply.

"Okay listen to me everyone, we don't have much time..." said Sarah to the guests, "Skynet is your enemy. It must be destroyed before it destroys us! Don't believe those cutesy-pie video can their slick marketing! These corporate pigs aren't selling safety, they're seeing death! They should all be barbecued in their own..."

"MOM!" interrupted John, "The mission remember?"

Shara nodded and walked offscreen to the left for a second. As she did, Kimberly Duncan could be seen walking back out onto the catwalk, pushing some buttons on her control panel...

"She's a little tense." said John Connor, "Okay, um, attention everyone in this building. This is a warning from the human resistance. Cyberdine is a menace. Skynet threatens the future of the human race. We're going to stop it. You got 5 minutes to get out. I repeat, all civilians in this building have 5 minutes to get out."

"John, roll the tape..." said Sarah, as John walks offscreen to the right, "Now, listen to me very carefully."

At that point, the screens showed clips of the evil robotic exoskeletons that have taken over the world. The clips all came from the first two "Termintor" films...

"Only days after its completion, the Skynet computer will turn against us, launching an all-out war against mankind." said Sarah, "The battle will last over 30 years, with the fate of the human race at stake. How do I know this? How do I know it's in the future? Because the future paid me a visit."

"Come with me if you want to live." said the T-800 terminator robot from the second film.

"Skynet sent killer cyborgs, Terminators, back through time to remove those who would oppose it." said Sarah, "John and I were at the top of their hit lists. But the resistance sent a lone warrior, a protector, for John. A terminator programmed to defend human life. And despite my reservations about this particular model, he defended us to the every end, sacrificing himself to save the future. Then John and I were alone again... We though we prevented Judgment Day, but is starting all over! Skynet must never be completed! Get out the building, you have been warned. You have 5 minutes to get out of here before John and I..."

At that point, the rest of the presentation video came back on and continued playing. Pops was now shaking in his shoes...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Pops in fear, "Cyberdine is bad?! I don't want to die! I'm too young to die! We got to get out of here!"

"Pops, relax!" said Skips, trying to comfort Pops, "It's just a show! There is no actual war against the human race!"

"Making the future safer and friendlier for everyone..." said the male voice narrating in the background, "And perhaps you'll witness Cyberdine'a latest breakthrough, and incredible new technology that will change your world today and tomorrow..."

"Listen you morons..." said Kimberly Duncan, using the telephone next to the control panel, "You find the Connors and get the arrested, OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Today...it's happening..." said the male voice narrating in the background, "Today, st Cyberdine Systems. We are the future!"

And with that, the presentation video ended. All of the TV screens went blank and all of the lights in the pre-show room came back on. Kimberly Duncan was now back on the catwalk, looking down at everyone in the room...

"Was that just super?" asked Kimberly Duncan, "Yes, it was. Oh, and allow me to apologize for that silly interruption. It takes just a few, sad, mind-twisted people to ruin things for everybody, doesn't it? Well, I can assure you, IT WONT HAPPEN AGAIN! So, on to the main event. Now in just a few moments, these doors beneath me will automatically open up towards you allowing all of you to enter our main demonstration auditorium. Once inside, find a seat, and refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or video taping during the show. And please, don't put on those Safety Visors until I ask you to do so. Is everyone ready?! Super! Well, I will see you all inside were the FUTURE IS WAITING!"

Everyone cheered as Kimberly Duncan exited out the door behind her. At that point, all 4 pairs of double doors automatically swung open. All 700 people including Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost walked into the main auditorium. Mordecai and the others found seats in the front row, in the center section. As everyone else went to find a place to sit down, Mordecai and the others studied the stage. In front of the room was a 3-foot high stage with a metal podium on the left. Behind the stage was a screen with the words, "Cyberdine Systems" displayed on it. Next to the screen on the left and right were 2 other hidden screens, covered up what looked like a metal wall. On both sides of the seating area were 4 hidden platforms and trapdoors. They would be used at the very beginning of the show. Kimberly Duncan was already onstage, smiling at, and greeting everyone was they enetred the auditorium and sat down. After 5 minutes, everyone had finally found a seat. The double doors automatically closed up and Kimberly Duncan walked behind the podium...

"And now, since you're all seated, let's begin this presentation." said Kimberly, "Here at Cyberdine Systems, armed combat as enetred the age of robotics. And today, I'm pleased to present are newest technology, the Synthetic Soilders!"

At that point, uplifting music played in the background. On the left and right side of the room, 4 hidden trapdoors opened up, and fog began to fill the aisles. As it did, 8 animatronic cyrbog exoskeletons rose right out of the trapdoors, each holding a machine gun, and had glowing red eyes...

"Cyberdine Systems is pleased to present, the Cyberdine Series 70 Automated Fighting Infantry units!" announced Kimberly, "Or as we like to call them, the Terminators! Now everyone, please put on your Safety Visors and observe..."

As everyone seated in the auditorium put on their 3-D viewing glasses, a couple of fake targets came down from hidden spaces in the ceiling. After a female computerized voice spoke, the T-70 robots began firing the fake machine guns. Sparks could be seen at the ends of the machine guns, creating the illusion that bullets were actually begin fired. As they did, fake bullet holes appeared in the targets. After 60 seconds of the fake shoot, the T-70 robots stopped and everyone cheered. The fake targets dissapered and Kimberly continued the show...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Terminators!" said Kimberly, "And that is just the beginning. Our next project is Skynet! Skynet is..."

Suddenly, "BAM!", a ceiling panel on the right side of the stage flung open and a rope came down. A red light beganvto flash all over the room, and a nosiy alarm went off. Actors playing Sarah and John Connor came down the rope, each holding a gun. Scary and suspenseful music began playing in the background...

"What the?!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "What is going on here?! They're running the presentation!"

"Security, the Connors are in the auditorium!" yelled Kimberly, "Get them out of here!"

"Mom, the alarm!" yelled John.

"On it!" said Sarah, as he fired her fake gun, making the alarm go off, "Everyone, I tried to warn you! Skynet means the end of everything, don't you understand!? Skynet must be stopped, now!"

"Over my dead body..." said Kimberly Duncan, "I'm calling the police right!"

"You, shut those robots down right now!" yelled Sarah, pointing her gun at Kimberly, "Do it now!"

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?!" asked Kimberly, "You're not the boss of me!"

Sarah got angry and shot 3 fake, but realistic looking bullet holes into the screen, making 3 holes in the "Cyberdine Systems" logo. Kimberly shook in fear...

"Fine, fine" said Kimberly, giving in, "Just don't hurt me!"

As the robots shut down, the "Cyberdine Systems" logo began to move, it it transformed into a long 3-D snake, brought to life by everyone wearing the 3-D viewing glasses. At the end of the long grey snake was the face of the T-1000 Terminator from the second movie. He was played by Robert Patrick...

"Woah, look at that!" said Rigby, "Its the T-1000!"

"What the heck is that?!" exclaimed Kimberly in fear.

"John Connor..." said the head of the T-1000, "Sarah Connor..."

At that point, the 3-D T-1000 disappeared and a live actor playing the T-1000 appeared onstage to the right. Everyone as he walked over to where Kimberly Duncan was standing...

"Sir, sir, you can't be back here!" said Kimberly Duncan, "This area is off limits..."

But the T-1000 didn't listen. He grabbed Kimberly Duncan by the neck, lifted her off the floor, and chocked her, killing her instantly. He tosses her "dead" body behind a metal panel, hiding her from view. He then pushed some buttons behind the podium...

"OH NO!" exclaimed Pops in fear, "HE KILLED KIMBERLY!"

"He's using the robots!" yelled John, "Come on, we better get out of here!"

As the animatronic robots came back on, John and Sarah Connor tried to run down the aisle on the right. The robots aimed their guns at them, causing them both to run back towards the stage. As all hope seemed lost for the Connors, "VEROOM!", an actor dressed as the T-800 Terminator robot rolled onto the stage on a motorcycle attached to a hidden track on the stage. He rolled out from a hidden hole on the screen as a time portal was shown. And then, "BAM!", the T-800 actor fired a fake shotgun at the T-1000 actor, making him fall to the ground as if he actually got shot...

"Woah, look dude, it's the T-800 Terminator!" exclaimed Mordecai, "This show really knows the Terminator franchise every well!"

"I said I'd be back." said the T-800, as he put his shotgun away and stopped his motorcycle, "Come with me if you want to live."

"Go with him!" said Sarah, "John, go! I'll be fine!"

John got onto the back of the motorcycle and the T-800 sped off towards the screen, entering another secret door inside the screen. As the time portal vanished, the podium disappeared below the stage, and the 3-D film portion of the show began, showing the T-800 and John on the motorcycle, speeding through what was left of a city in the year 2029. It was the same apocalyptic set from the "Terminator" films. In the film, the T-800 Terminator was reprised by Arnold Schwarzenegger, and John Connor was reprised by Edward Furlong...

"Welcome to the future." said the T-800.

"This is the future?!" asked John, "Wow, it's much worse than I imagined."

Suddenly, another time portal opened up, and the T-1000 appeared, transforming his hands into hooks. He then chased after John and the T-1000 running almost as fast as the motorcycle was going.

"Faster, he's gaining on us!" yelled John, "Faster! FASTER!"

The T-800 pulled out his shotgun and, "BAM!", shot the T-1000 in the head, causing it to explode. The T-1000 fell over, and John and the T-800 continued to speed through the apocalyptic setting. Suddenly, a Flying Hunter-Killer machine appeared overhead, shooting lasers at John and the T-800...

"JOHN, MOTORCYCLE GUY, GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled Pops, "GET OUT OF THERE, RIGHT NOW!"

John and the T-800 dodged the lasers, and took shelter into a falling-apart parking garage. Since the e Flying Hunter-Killer machine was too big to fit inside, a small hatch opened up and four hovering mini Hunter-Killers. They chased after John and the T-800, shooting bullets at them. However, John and the T-800 managed to destroy them all...

"Phew, that was close." said John, "Now what?"

Suddenly, "BOOM!", a hole exploded in a nearby wall. A Terminator robot exoskeleton walking into the garage, holding a machine gun. He looked to the right and so no one. He then looked to the left and saw John, shaking in fear. The exoskeleton aimed a machine gun at him, but suddenly, "BOOM!", the T-800 shot a grenade launcher at him, causing the exoskeleton the explode, and causing the head to fly into the air. The T-800 grabbed it...

"Let's go." said the T-800, as he and John ran out of the other side of the garage, "Skynet is up ahead."

"That's Skynet?" asked John, "Wow, it sure looks impressive."

At that point, John and the T-800 entered the giant Skynet core building, just before the massive sliding metal doors closed up. As this happened, the live actors playing John and the T-800 appeared on the stage. As this happened, everyone cheered and the 2 hidden screens on both sides of the main screen, making it look like the main core of Skynet. Needless to say, it was very impressive...

"Woah, this is impressive!" said Rigby, "How come this is not in the films?!"

"No idea, bro!" said Muscle Man, "But I sure wish it was!"

John and the T-800 actor walked up a hidden ladder and into a hidden compartment in between the main screen and the screen on the right. The T-800 began to push some buttons...

"Smile, we're on camera." said John, "So, what's your plan?"

"Well destroy some charges to take out the CPU..." said the T-800, "Then, that'll blow up the entire Skynet core. Before the explosion, I'll open up a time portal to get you back home."

"So, what kind of responses do they have down here?" asked John, "Any good ones?"

"Just one, but it's a good one." said the T-800, "Its called a T-1000000."

Suddenly, at that very moment, a huge block of metal transformed into a 3-D giant sliver spider-live killing machine. That was the T-1000000 killer robot creature! Pops shook in fear as it tried to attack John and the T-800...

"There it is!" yelled Pops, "LOOK OUT! ITS GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

A brief action scene took place, in which John and the T-800 tried to stop the T-1000000 from killing them. Finally, the T-800 and John broke open a nearby pipe, and sprayed the T-100000 with liquid nitrogen, freezing it in place. Everyone cheered as the T-800 ran back to the control panel and pushed some more buttons. A time portal appeared on the screen to the right...

"You must go!" said the T-800, "This place will blow up in 1 minute!"

"But what about you?!" asked John, "Aren't you coming?"

"No..." said John, "But I'll be back. GO!"

"WHOOHOOO!" yelled Muscle Man, "Its explosion time!"

And with that, John entered a secret passageway on the right. He appeared on the screen and he ran into the time portal. As the portal closed up, the T-1000000 broke out of his nitrogen-frozen state and it began to attack the T-800 again. And then, "KABOOM!", a massive explosion happened onscreen. As it did, fog filled up the room and red flashing lights flickered on and off. As the fog covered the guests, the 2 other hidden screens were covered up by the walls again, and the he entire room became dark. Everyone cheered as the podium appeared back onstage. And then, the center screen lit up, showing a Terminator exoskeleton. The actors playing John and Sarah Conno were onstage again, giving each other a hug...

"And son another battle ends again..." said Sarah Connor's voice in the background, "And once again, I find that I owe my son's life to th machine, the one who defended our lives, the Terminator."

And with that, the exoskeleton morphed into the face of the T-800 Terminator robot. The screen turned black and the actors playing John and Sarah Connor stood against each other, back to back. Then, all of the lights above the stage turned off and the room was left in the dark. Everyone cheered as the ending theme from the "Terminator 2: Judgement Day" film played in the background. Then, the music stopped playing in the background. All of the lights came back on, revealing an empty stage and blank screen. As the lights came back on, a set of double doors on the left of the theater in the back automatically opened up. As they did, a voice spoke over the intercom...

"Please exit through the doors on your left and deposit your Safety Visors in specified containers." said the male voice over the intercom, "Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Universal Studios Florida."

And with that, everyone stood up from thier seats, took off thier 3-D viewing glasses, and walked out of the theater through the open doors on the left. Everyone walked into a "Terminator"-themed gift shop. As they walked into the gift shop, she deposited her 3-D glasses into the specially labeled bins...

"Well, that was a great show." said Mordecai, "Wasn't that amazing, Rigby?"

"Oh, you get it was!" exclaimed Rigby, "WOOOOOOOOAH!"

"I thought it was epic!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else thought that show was epic? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost very hard, "Muscle Man, even AFTER an attraction show ends, you're so funny!"

"Well, I thought the live-action stunts were cool!" said Skips, "Man, I never thought it was possible to blend a live-action stunt show and a 3-D film into one show."

"Well, I thought it was scary!" said Pops, "I'm NOT seeing this show again! NO WAY, NO HOW!"

"Its alright, Pops..." said Mordecai, "Its all over now. And look, if you don't want to do it again later, you don't have to."

"Well, what else is there to do here?" asked Rigby, "I'm on a ROLL with these attractions today."

"I don't know..." said Mordecai, "Let's go outside and check the map."

And with that, everyone walked out of the exit doors of the "Terminator"-themed gift shop. Once outside the gift shop, Mordecai pulled out his park map and everyone looked at the map, looking for the nearest attraction to go on and enjoy together. It was now 11:30am, and everyone was on a roll with the park's attractions so far...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone enjoyed the "Terminator 2: 3-D" attraction. Muscle Man REALLY enjoyed it, as he reacted the most to it. Pops was a little scared at first, but he soon got over it and enjoyed the show. I hope everyone else enjoyed the show, as this chapter was very detailed when it came to every part of the show. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall go and enjoy an attraction called, "Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Starring You". What will happen on the attraction? Well, you'll just have to keep on reading and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 45 of this brand new story...**


	45. Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Ride

**Well everyone, it's time for us to begin another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone saw the famous 3-D attraction, "Terminator 2: 3-D". Pops was scared of it, but Muscle Man LOVED it. In this chapter, Mordecai and the others shall go enjoy an attraction called, "Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Starring You". What is this attraction all about? It it any good? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 45 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked away from the area around the "Terminator"-themed gift shop, and towards another area of the park. As they did, Mordecai noticed a ride called, "Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Starring You"...

"Hey, let's go on that ride." said Rigby, as he pointed to the attraction entrance, "It looks like a lot of fun."

"Disaster?" asked Mordecai, "Wht kind of a ride is that?"

"I'm not sure..." said Rigby, "But judging by the title, it sounds like a lot of fun."

"Well, alright then." said Mordecai, "Let's go."

"I think this ride is going to be epic." said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else thinks this ride is going to be epic? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Oh Muscle Man, that's so funny!"

"What do you think the ride is about?" asked Skips, "What kind of disaster is the ride about?"

"I'm not sure..." Pops, "But I hope it's not too scary like the last two attractions were."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked to the rid entrance. The wait time for the regular entrance was over an hour long, so everyone walked in through the "Express Pass" entrance. Once everyone walked through a small outdoor queue, everyone entered a pre-show room. The room had a huge "Disaster" sign displayed in the front, as well as several action movie screenshot photos around the room. In the front of the room on the right was a set of double doors. The pre-show room filled up with a total of 245 guests. Once everyone filled up the room, the doors closed up and an actor wearing a red shirt and brown pants walked into the front of the room. He was holding a clipboard...

"Hello everyone welcome to Disaster Studios!" said the man, "My name is Lonnie and I'll be your guide today. I'm the Assistant Director of Disaster Studios. Why the name, you ask? Well, this studio is run and operated by the talented Frank Kincaid. Incase you don't know who he is, he's a famous movie director that specializes in action movies. Yep, only action movies. Fire, explosions, floods, snowstorms, tornados, cars flipping, hurricanes, thunderstorms, you name it. But today, the studio is facing a dilemma. You see, the entire cast is in rehab today after the previous days of filming, so we need some volunteers to help out. There's only one rule...I get to pick! Let me see...it says here on this document that I need an actor to play...a random man in a pit. Let me see..."

Lonnie scanned the room for a moment and noticed Mordecai. He smiled and pointed to him...

"Ah, you sir are perfect!", said Lonnie, "What's your name, sir?"

"Oh, uh...my name is Mordecai..." replied Mordecai, not knowing what to say, "It's...uh...very nice to meet you sir."

"Well, sir, it's very nice to meet you, too." said Lonnie, "Come over here and stand right under the D of Disaster, please."

Mordecai smiled to be polite, nodded, took off his book bag, handed it to Skips, and walked over to the front over of the room. He stood under the "D" and faced everyone else on the room...

"Alright, since that's done, I now need an actor to play...a child doing a slow-motion stunt jump." said Lonnie, "Okay, let me see who to pick..."

Lonnie picked a blonde-haired 12-year-old boy named Dylan. He introduced himself to the crowd and was told to stand under the "I" of the "Disaster" sign. Lonnie then looked at his clipboard again...

"Okay, let me see here..." said Lonnie, "I know need an actor to play...a grandmother hoeing in a field."

Lonnie looked around and picked a 55-year-old woman named Allison. She introduced herself to Lonnie and was asked to stand under the first "S" of the "Disaster" sign. Lonnie then looked at his clipboard again...

"Now I need an actor to play...a man screaming in fear." said Lonnie, "Now let me see..."

Lonnie scanned the room and pointed at Muscle Man...

"Ah, you look perfect." said Lonnie, "Sir, what's your name?"

"Who me?" asked Muscle Man, "My name is Muscle Man, bro!"

"Well sir, you have been selected to be in this film." said Lonnie, "Come on over here and stand under the A of the Disaster sign, please."

"Sure, I'll be right there." said Muscle Man, as he walked over and stood under the A of the sign, "Do you know who else will be right there? MY MOM!"

"Sir, I'm not sure what you mean by that." said Lonnie, "Is your mother here? Is that what you're saying?"

"No sir, he's just joking around." said Skips, "Don't mind him. He ALWAYS makes that joke!"

"Well sir, thank you for letting me know." said Lonnie, looking back down at his clipboard, "Now, let's see here... I now need an actor to play...a man firing a shotgun to stop a man-eating creature."

Lonnie scanned the room and picked a 34-year-old man names Dave. He was introduced to the crowd and was asked to stand underneath the second "S" of the "Disaster" sign. Lonnie then looked down at his clipboard again...

"Alright, now I need three actors to finish the job." said Lonnie, "These three actors will play three lab workers in an underground hidden lab, just as its collapsing to rubble."

Lonnie first selected a 16-year-old teenage girl named Helen. She smiled and stood under the "T" of the "Disaster" sign. Lonnie then selected a 15-year-old teenage boy named Issac. He introduced himself and stood under the "E" of the "Disaster" sign. Lonnie then looked around the room for one more person to choose...he then pointed at Pops...

"Ah, perfect." said Lonnie, "You sir, what's your name?"

"Oh...my name?" asked Pops, as he slightly shook in fear, "Its...um...Pops."

"Pops, huh?" asked Lonnie, "That's a very unique name. Well, you've been selected for the final spot available. Come on down here and stand under the R please."

"Thank but I'm going to have to delicne this offer." said Pops, "I'm to really show business material, let alone movie business material."

"Oh, come on!" said Lonnie, "I think you have potential, sir! And you look really good for the film in that suit of yours."

"Actually, it's a dark-gray fancy vest, but thanks for noticing." said Pops, "But I'm still not sure if I'm acting material."

"Oh, don't worry about a thing, sir." said Lonnie, "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Well, if this film ready needs me...I guess I can't reject it..." said Pops, "Oh, very well, I'll be in this film."

Pops walked to the front of the room and stood in under the "R" of the "Disaster" sign. Lonnie looked towards the guests and continued speaking to everyone...

"Well, now that's done, what we're going to do now is meet the director himself." said Lonnie, "That's right, in just a few minutes, the door next to me on the right will automatically open up towards you all, so please strand behind the yellow line. Once the door opens, please move into the room, select a row to view from, and move all the way across your row to make room for everyone else around you. Once inside the briefing auditorium, you'll meet the famous action movie director himself, Frank Kincaid! The selected extras will be in the front row and then I'll show them into the soundstage where the movie is being filmed. Alright, here we go!"

And with that being said, the doors opened up, and eveyeone entered the next pre-show room. This one had rows of viewing areas, each other half a foot higher than the one in front of it. At the very front of the viewing area was a black stage with a new office set pieces. As the selected extras, Mordecai, Muscle Man, and Pops were led into the front row, Lonnie enetred a stage door and got onto the stage, since he was part of the second pre-show, too. Rigby, Skips, and High-Five Ghost stood in the second viewing rows along with 35 other guests. Once everyone was inside the next room, the double doors on the left automatically closed up and the lights dimmed...

"Well everyone, Frank Kincaid will be out to greet you all in a second." said Lonnie, as he walked around the set, "For now, I just got to get some of my things off his desk her. He tells me he's using of my things for film scene inspiration. Frankly, I think that's weird, but at the same time, I NEVER argue with my boss."

Suddenly, a hologram of Frank Kincaid, played by Christopher Walken, walked onstage to the left...

"Lonnie, what are you doing on here?" asked Frank, "I told you not to enter my office when I'm not around."

"But sir, I needed my stuff back and..." began Lonnie.

"Lonnie, I don't want to discuss this any further." said Frank, "I got guests here and I don't need you to embarrass me at the moment!"

"Alright, fine..." said Lonnie, as he walked out of the view to the left, "I'm sorry, Mr. Kincaid, sir."

"Good, now please move aside while I introduce myself to the guests." said Frank, as he looked towards the guests, "Anyways everyone, sorry about that interruption from Lonnie over here. As you were probably told, my name is Frank Kincaid, the director and head of Disaster Studios. I'm also the director of my next upcoming action move called Mutha Nature!"

"Oooooooh, Christopher Walken is playing Frank Kincaid!" said Pops, "Jolly good, show! Jolly good!"

"Man, I hate this guy." said Mordecai, "He's just as rude and mean as Benson is. He got mad at Lonnie just for being in his office!"

"Yeah man, Frank Kincaid is so inconsiderate to his employee." said Rigby, "Man, I wish I could fire his butt right out of this place!"

"I disagree, Mordecai." said Skips, "Benson yells a lot more than Frank Kincaid does, here. Frank is strict, but not mean or loud, judging by the tone of his voice."

"And if you just did your work all the time, you and Rigby wouldn't be yelled at by Benson." said High-Five Ghost, "Working hard on the job is the ONE thing that'll impress any boss!"

"Ugh, fine I get the picture." said Mordecai, "Now, let's watch the rest of this pre-show..."

"This movie will be 10 times better than Armageddon or Twister was." said Frank, "Mutha Nauture will revolutionize the film industry and help show everyone the importance of evolved special effects, wether they're digital effects or practical effects. In a few minutes, the actors will be getting the scenes done in the room on the left, but until it's time for that, I would like to share with you some of my personal secrets when it comes to directing a great blockbuster movie."

Frank Kincaid picked up a book nearby, which was also a hologram...

"Page 1: secret to explosions." said Frank, as he opened up the book and read from it, "Explosions are cool, but slow motion explosions are cooler. Page 2: Shaking he camera is cool, but vibrating an entire room is cooler. Page 3: A scene with no music is boring, but a scene WITH music is exciting..."

Frank Kincaid read a few more pages before closing the book and placing it down on the table. He then looked towards the crowd again...

"And those are some of my secrets to filmmaking." said Frank, "But now, we've got a movie to film. When the doors on your right automatically open up, please proceed into the main soundstage room. Once inside the soundstage, please find a sat and sit down right away. All actors selected for this film will be directed onto the stage and will be filmed by the filming crew. Lonnie, open the doors please."

"Yes sir!" said Lonnie, as Frank Kincaid walked out of view to the left, "Alright everyone, you heard the man. Let's get ready to make a movie!"

And with that, Lonnie opened up a small control panel and flipped a switch. The doors on the right side of the room automatically swung open, allowing everyone to proceed into the soundstage room on the right. On the stage in the front of the room was a massive multi-setting set, complete with a small greenscreen, a pit full of styrofoam balls, a brackdrop of a farm, an underground lab set, 4 movie cameras, several set lights, a few boom microphones, and a movie camera monitor. All of these things made the soundstage look very realistic. As everyone enetred the room, Lonnie led the selected guests onto the stage. He then had everyone get into position. Mordecai got into the tub of styrofoam balls, Muscle Man stood in front of a small greenscreen, and Pops put on a lab coat and hard hat before standing in the underground lab set with the two other selected teenagers. Finally, once everyone was in the room, everyone found a seat, sat down, and the double doors on the left automatically closed up...

"Alright everyone, let's get to work!" said Lonnie, "We only have 6 minutes and counting, so let's do this!"

Lonnie first filmed the shot of a boy jumping from one small crate onto another one while in front of a greenscreen. Lonnie then filmed the shot of the grandmother actress hoeing on a farm. Next, he filmed the shot of Mordecai trying to dig through the pit of styrofoam balls in an emergency. Lonnie then filmed the shot of Muscle Man screaming in fear. He then filmed the shot of the man firing a fake shotgun at a creature. Finally, Lonnie filmed the shot of rubber rocks falling onto the three actors in the underground lab. Needless to say, Pops was flawless during the filming of the last shot. Everyone cheered as the timer reached zero and Lonnie took a bow...

"We done, actors." said Lonnie, "Well done."

Suddenly, the camera monitor showed static and then Frank's face appeared on the screen...

"Lonnie, I saw the shots..." said Frank, "And I must say, you did a very fine job."

"Oh, we'll thank you, sir." said Lonnie, "It was nothing, really..."

"Nothing?" asked Frank, "No, that's not the right word. It was SOMETHING! Lonnie, you did a very nice job with the camera work and all. I think my Mutha Nature movie is going to be a HIT at school box office. But we still need one more shot..."

"And what's that?" asked Lonnie, "We got all of shots already..."

"Well, the shot we need is the big finale scene." said Frank, "And since we're low on extras, I'm going to allow these guests here to be a part of the big finale scene!"

"Did you hear that, everyone!?" exclaimed Lonnie, "You ALL get to be in the movie!"

"Lonnie, open the doors to next soundstage and then come assist me with the editing." said Frank, "Everyone, please gather all of your personal belongings before you stand up, and enter the soundstage through the doors behind you. You'll figure out the rest."

And with that being said, Lonnie pushed a button on a control panel and two pairs of double doors automatically swung open. The selected guests onstage returned their costumes and rejoined all of other guests as they entered the next room of the attraction...

"I think I did a pretty good job." said Pops, "Hey Mordecai, how do you think you did?"

"Pretty good..." said Mordecai, as Skips handed back his book bag, "But Pops, why didn't you want to be a part of the film before?"

"Well, I have Stage Fright." said Pops, "Ever since I was a young child, I've always had a big fear of being part of a major production in front of a lot of people watching it."

"Oh..." said Mordecai, "Sorry about that, Pops. I had no idea."

"It's alright, Mordecai." said Pops, "You didn't know."

At that point, everyone walked into the next room. This room had a track in the middle and a long passageway ahead. Parked in the middle of the track, was a white ride train that almost resembles a subway train. However, it was not fully enclosed like an actual subway train was, nor did it have seats facing sideways or backwards. The train had 6 whole long cars connected to each other, each one holding 10 rows of bench seats facing forward. On the left side of the boarding station, the train had little doors that were opened up, as well as metal boarding gates surrounding the train. The metal gates were already open, so everyone ran for the train to get the best seats. Mordecai and the others got lucky and managed sit down in the very first row of the first car of the train. As each row of bench seats filled up, a cast member closed up each door once that specific row was full. As everyone boarded the train, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention all extras..." said a male voice over the intercom, "During the filming of this scene, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, or video taping during the filming of this scene. Also, during the scene, keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the subway train at all times. Hold onto all loose articles and please watch your children. Thank you and good luck on the set!"

By then, all of rows of seats were full. Mordecai took off his book bag and placed it on the floor in front of his legs. Pops just kept his top hat on his head, hopping it would not fall off during the ride. All of the doors on the left side of the train were all closed up. The metal boarding gates around the train closed up automatically. The subway train was then dispatched out of the boarding station and it slowly traveled down the long passageway towards the next set. As it did, small TV monitors on the roof of the train came on. A man was on it, looking at the guests...

"Hello everyone, my name is Tom, the head of the Special Effects Department here at Disaster Studios." said Tom, "Right now, Frank is in the editing room putting the film together, and Lonnie is assisting him. So, I'm going to help you on your roles in this scene. Now, you're all playing innocent daily commuters who are on the subway train like normal. But then, an earthquake occrurs and you all must act scared and freaked out! Well, that's all you need to know. I won't be on these screens annoying you all, so I better go and wait for the scene to be shot. And also, there are hidden cameras all around this train so we capture the footage we need. Anyways, I gotta go while you focus on your roles. See you later!"

And with that, the screens blinked off as the train enetred the set. Once inside the set, the train stopped moving. Surrounding the set was a set that looked like just an empty subway station in San Francisco. It had all the details that any subway station would have, such as entry and exit trunstiles, a bulletin board with advertising flyers, another track on the left, a station platform on each side, a concrete ceiling, and a few benches...

"Rolling cameras..." yelled a voice in the background, "AND...ACTION!"

"I wonder what's going to happen..." said Pops, "Oh, I hope it's nothing too scary..."

Suddenly, the entire room began to vibrate a little. The track underneath the train vibrated too. Suddenly, the vibrating got louder and louder. The lights inside the station went off and the vibrating got really violent. The train car suddenly, tilted up and downward with the help of hydraulic pipes and fluid lines. As the vibrating got louder and harder, huge cracks formed in the subway station platforms! Sections of the roof collapsed, as well as some of the pipes on the ceiling. The bulletin board flipped downward, the turnstiles flipped over onto the floor, and the benches broke in half! Everyone on the train screamed very loudly as the cars tilted side to side very fast. At that point, an animatronic of another subway train sped along the track on the left, but the train derailed, nearly hitting the train with all of the passengers in it. Pops screamed, but not out of fear, but because he was ACTING scared for the scene. Suddenly, "BAM!", a massive section of the roof on the left collapsed and tipped open like a book. Everyone would see what looked like a city above. A massive animatronic gas tank trunk came sliding down the roof section and tipped over to the right at the edge. Water sprayed out of the tracks spraying some of the guests, and fire shot out around the gas tank. Finally, an entire flash flood of cold water rushed down the subway stairs on the right, flowing down the steps, and into a hidden trough next to the train on the right...

"AND...CUT!" yelled the voice in the background, "CUT, CUT, CUT!"

A bell rang in the background and the train went back to the normal level along the track. The water stopped flowing and the controlled fire around the gas truck died down. The train then reversed back out of the set, back towards the station. Everyone cheered as the train slowly backed out of the set. At that point, the small TV screens came back on. Tom appeared on the screen...

"Well done, everyone!" said Tom, "And I got really good news. I got the trailer for the Mutha Nature film already!"

The scenes then showed the fake trailer for the "Mutha Nature" movie. Everyone laughed when they saw the selected guests in their shots, incorporated into the trailer. Pops even giggled when he saw himself on screen. Muscle Man and Mordecai cheered in delight when they saw themselves on the screen. Finally, the trailer ended and Frank Kincaid appeared on the screen...

"Well everyone, you really helped me out today." said Frank, "Thanks for your help. Anyways, when this train comes to a full and complete stop at the station, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your head and step as you exit the train to your right. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Universal Studios Florida."

And with that, the train finally made it back to the loading station from before. All of the screens blinked off and everyone cheered. On the right side of the train, exit doors unlocked and opened up. Everyone stood up, grabbed their personal belongings, and stepped off the train to right. Everyone exited the unloading station and went of the doors, leading back into the park...

"Wow, that was awesome!" said Rigby, "Mordecai, I saw you in the trailer!"

"Yeah, I know!" said Mordecai, as he put his book bag back over his shoulders, "It was awesome!"

"Pops, you were great in the trailer!" said Skips, "Nice job."

"Oh, thanks Skips." said Pops, "It was nothing, really."

"I was awesome in that trailer, too!" said Muscle Man, "But it was a short appearance of me. I wish I had more screen time, bro!"

"Me too, dude!" said High-Five Ghost, "You deserved more screen time than that!"

"Well, let's go look for another ride." said Mordecai, "We're on a roll today."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked away from the area around the exit of the attraction, "Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Starring You", and they went off to find another ride to enjoy together...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone enjoyed "Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Starring You". Pops didn't even get scared this time. He did have Stage Fright. at the beginning, but he got over it very well. Sadly, this ride closed for good on September 8th, 2015. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted, huh? In the next chapter, everyone shall go on a reallly popular ride based on a popular 1975 film. What is this upcoming attraction? Which movie is it based off of? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 46 of this brand new story...**


	46. Jaws: The Ride

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU! ITS A SHARK! RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! Hahahahahahaha! That was so funny! I scared you all, didn't I? You all thought there was a shark, didn't you all? Hahahahahahaha! I'm so funny! But yes, I did this little joke because this chapter features a ride called, "Jaws: The Ride", based on the 1975 film of the same name. What will everyone think of this ride? Will anyone get scared on it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 46 of brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked into another section of the "Universal Studios Florida" theme park called, "Amity Island". The whole place was sea-themed, as it was right next to a big man-made lake. There was a few game stands, a counter-service seafood restaurant called, "Captain Jack's Lobster Shack", a few gift shops, and of course, a ride. This ride was an outdoor water ride called, "Jaws: The Ride". Skips was the first one to notice it...

"Hey guys, they have a Jaws ride." said Skips, pointing to the ride's entrance, "Let's go on it!"

"Oh cool, a Jaws ride!" said Mordeicai, "Rigby look, they have a Jaws ride!"

"A Jaws ride?!" exclaimed Rigby, "COOL! Let's go!"

"Jaws?" asked Pops, "Isn't that move about the shark killing people?"

"Yes..." said High-Five Ghost, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm SCARED of that movie!" yelled Pops, "It scared me when I saw it as a child! There's no way I'm going on that ride!"

"Oh, come on, Pops!" said Skips, "I'm sure the ride won't be THAT bad!"

"How do you know?" asked Pops, "You've never been on it before!"

"Yeah, so what?" said Mordecai, "This IS my first time on it, but I'm not worried about riding it."

"What are you worried about, Pops?" asked Skips, "Are you scared that a shark might appear and eat you?"

"EXACTLY!" exclaimed Pops, "After I saw Jaws, I was afraid of the ocean! When my dad took me to the beach, I was too scared to even set one foot into the water. I thought that if I did, I would get killed and eaten by a shark!"

"Pops, you're such a crybaby!" said Muscle Man, "They would not put a real shark in a theme park ride, bro!"

"Muscle Man, don't call Pops a crybaby." said Mordecai, "Didn't you learn ANYTHING from what you did after the Jurassic Park ride yesterday?"

"No, I guess I didn't!" said Muscle Man, "You know who else didn't learn anything? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "That's so funny, Muscle Man!"

"High-Fives, you're encouraging him." said Mordecai, "Stop that."

"Look, can we all stop the arguing?" asked Skips, "Pops, I'll be with you on the ride in case you get scared. Okay?"

"Well...okay." said Pops, "I guess I can try to go through with this ride and not get too freaked out."

"Pops, you really don't have to go on it if you don't want to." said Mordecai, "I mean, you can wait outside if you want."

"No..." said Pops, "I've been afraid of this film for too long. I want to face it...with everyone!"

"That's the spirit, Pops!" said Rigby, "Come on, let's get in line before it gets too packed."

And with that, everyone went towards the ride's entrance. the wait time for the regular line was over 2 hours long, so everyone entered through the "Express Pass" entrance. After walking through the outdoor queue, everyone walked through an open-air wooden building. The open-air building queue was full of many displays of fish statues, framed sea-themed paintings, a few black-and-white photos of fishermen, and fake stuffed fish models hanging from the ceiling. Mordecai and the others walked through the queue inside the building before they finally made it to the ride boarding dock. A tour boat pulled up into the boarding station dock, a large side door of metal railing swung open upward, and about 50 people including Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost stepped onto the boat and sat down. The boat had a total of 5 bench seats. Each row could hold up to about 10 people, so a total of 50 guests could fit into each boat. At that very front of the boat in front of the seats was a small section for the driver. Yep, these boats were driven manually by boat skippers. The driver's section had a steering wheel, a radio communication system, a throttle system, a brass ball, a stationary flashlight, and a fake grenade launcher. Mordecai and the others all sat down in the front row together along with 4 other random guests. Once seated, Mordecai took off his book bag and placed it down on the floor in front of his legs. Once everyone was fully seated, a male cast member on the dock swung the metal railing side door down and closed up the right side of the boat. He then locked up the railing and the boat skipper spoke over the boat's speakers...

"Good morning everyone and welcome to Captain Jake's Amity Boat Tours!" said the skipper, "My name is Skipper Bill and I will be your guide today as I take you all on a tour of Amity Island! During our tour, please refrain from eating, drinking, smoking, flash photography, and video taping. Also during our tour, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the boat all times during the tour. And now, without further delay, let's begin our tour!" _  
_

And with that, Bill turned the ignition key and started up the boat. He drove the boat out of the station and turned away from the boarding station area. He then entered the first section of the ride. As they passed a church building display on the right, Bill spoke some more...

"Welcome to Amity Island, a very popular tourist destination!" said Bill, "As I said before, I'm Bill, one of Captain Jake's skippers. In case anything happens during our tour, I have this an army surplus 40 mm grenade launcher. Its for any shark attacks that happen during the tour. However, we won't need to use it because no one has seen a shark in the area since 1974! Yep, for 43 years, no one has seen a shark here!"

"Oh, thank goodness." said Pops in relief, "I was worried that a shark was going to attack us today!"

"Oh, don't worry about sharks." said Bill, "I've been on this route so many times and there's never been a shark attack!"

At that point, the boat turned to the right, they passed by the houses of Chief Brody, Mayor Larry Vaughn and various harbor side businesses, such as a doctor's office, a library, an ice cream parlor, a dentist office, an empty playground, city hall, a hardware store, and a grocery store...

"Ah, it's another perfect day here on Amity Island." said Bill, "On your right, you'll find the house of Chief Brody and Mayor Larry Vaughn. On your left, you find several harbor-side businesses."

Suddenly, a panicking voice came on over the radio communication system speakers...

"Help, is anyone there?!" asked a panicked voice over the radio, "This is Skipper Gordon! I need help!"

"Yeah, this is Skipper Bill..." said Bill, responding to the radio, "What's wrong, Gordon?"

"I'm being attacked!" yelled Gordon over the radio, "HELP! HEEEEEEELP!"

Suddenly, the radio signal got cut off. Pops shook in fear as the boat passed a scary scene... On the left side of the boat, was the half-sunken ramains of Gordoen's tour boat, "Amity 3"...

"Uh oh..." said Bill, "This is not good. It looks like Gordon has...well...gone to a better place."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Pops, "Its must've been the shark! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

At that very moment, a massive fin of a great white shark rose up out of the water on the left and went towards the boat, going under the water, and going to the other side of the boat. As this happened, scary music began to playing in the background...

"Uh oh..." said Bill, "It looks like after 43 years, a shark has come to Amity Island! Hey, let's go hide in that boathouse up ahead!"

The boat approached the doors of the boathouse up ahead. The doors in front automatically swung open and the boat went inside and stopped. The doors closed up behind the boat, leaving everyone in the dimly lit boathouse set, full of fishing and shark hunting supplies...

"Don't worry, folks..." said Bill, "We should be safe in here."

Suddenly, the wooden walls of the boathouse began to shake very violently, casuing some items and tools inside to fall over. Pops covered his eyes I now fear, not wanting to see what was happening. Skips put an arm on Pops's back, trying to calm him down. Bill tried to drive the boat out of there, but the engine wouldn't start. As he tried to make the boat run, he called Chief Brody in distress...

"Oh, come on!" exclaimed Bill in fear, "We got to get out of here! That shark is attacking us!"

"Call 911!" yelled Pops, "Do something!"

"I'm trying!" said Bill, "And I don't have a cell phone!"

Suddenly, the engine began running again. The doors at the front of the boathouse opened up and Bill drove the boat outisde to the next part of the ride. As he turned the boat to the left, Chief Brody's voice could be heard over the boat's intercom...

"Skipper Bill?" asked Chief Brody's voice over the speakers, "Bill are you there? Please, don't worry about a thing. I'll be there to help you in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?" asked Bill in fear, "Man, I think we're all going to be shark bait in 10 minutes! That's it, I'm using the grenade launcher!"

At that very moment, an animatronic great white shark appeared just as the boat went pass a gas-refueling pump dock. "BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!", he fired the grenade launcher at the shark, but missed as it looked like he hit the nearby dock instead. "KABOOM", a controlled fiery explosion went off, causing the guests to feel heat from the fire. Bill turned the boat to the left, getting away from the flames just in time...

"Phew!" said Pops, "That was close!"

"Oh, we're not out of the woods, let." said Bill, "Everyone, I'm going to let you all off at the fishing dock as an evacuation precaution."

The boat made another left turn, heading towards another fishing dock set. This one was located right near a high voltage badge set piece. Another shark attack with an animatronic great white shark took place, with it trying to bite the side of the boat. As it did, Pops tried to attack it, but Skips held him back, not wanting to get in trouble. The animatronic shark then appeared to accidentally bite an underwater power cable, causing it to get electrocuted.

"I...must...kill it!" said Pops, as the animatronic shark disappeared underwater, "I'm tired to being afraid of it!"

"Pops, it's not a real shark!" said Skips, as the boat made another left turn, "Please, stop. You're going to get us in trouble!"

At that point, the ride was almost over. The boat moved along the path at a speed of two knots. The smell of roasted shark filled the air, and a cloud of steam engulfed the tour boat...

"HORRAY!" exclaimed Bill, "We made it! That shark is dead! From this day forward, that shark, now known as Jaws, will be known as the shark who died by electrocution!"

Suddenly, as the smoke dissipated, "WHOOSH!", animatronic of the charred great white shark corpse appeared on the surface of the wire to the right, lunging towards the boat. But before it could do so, "BANG!", Bill fired the fake grenade launcher at it, causing it to disappear below the surface of the water for good. Everyone cheered as this happened...

"NOW, he's dead!" exclaimed Bill, "And I was the one that killed him this time! Hahaha! No more shark attacks here once Amity Island! Everyone, I got good news...we're going home! Our unloading dock is right up ahead. When this boat comes to a complete stop, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your head and step as you exit the boat on your left. Thank you, and have a great day here at Amity Island."

And with that, the boat pulled up into the unloadin station, and a cast member on the dock unlocked the metal railing side door. The side door was then swung open upward, and everyone stood up from their seats. All 50 guests stepped off the boat to their right and everyone exited the station through the attraction's exit path. Mordecai placed his book bag back onto his shoulders...

"Well, that was pretty decent." said Mordecai, "Not as fast as the Hollywood Rip-Ride Rockit or as action-packed as Terminator 2: 3-D, but it was still pretty good for a boat ride."

"I liked it, too." said Rigby, "But I thought they needed more effects."

"Well, I thought it followed the plot of the movie very well." said Skips, "Do you think they sell the Jaws DVD around here? I've only seen the movie on TV multiple times."

"I'm not sure, but maybe they do." said High-Five Ghost, "Jaws is a Universal Studios movie after all..."

"That ride was cool, bro!" said Muscle Man, "I liked the parts where the shark tries to attack us!"

"Well, some parts were very scary..." said Pops, "But for some reason, I don't feel so afraid anymore."

"If that's the case, I'm proud of you, Pops." said Mordecai, "Well, want to go on another ride? You in the mood for it?"

"Oh, sure." said Pops, "I'm in the mood for another ride. Let's go!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked away from the area around the the exit of the attraction, "Jaws: The Ride". It was now 11:57am in the morning, and everyone was still on a roll when it came to going on all of the rides in the park...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. That evil shark, Jaws, is now DEAD! Yep, there's no more shark. "Jaws: The Ride" was a great ride for me to experience whenever I went to "Universal Studios Florida" in the past. Sadly, the ride closed for good on January 2nd, 2012. It's sad to see such a great attraction get closed forever, but it was all fun while it lasted. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall go on a ride that would be like a video game to Mordecai and** **Rigby. What is this next ride? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 47 of this brand new story...**


	47. Men in Black: Alien Attack

**Well everyone, this is great chapter happening right now. This chapter is all about a ride based off of a popular film franchise, that stars Will Smith and Tommy Lee Jones in the lead roles. Yep, I'm talking about the one and only, "Men in Black" franchise. With three films made so far, it's no wonder how this film got its own theme park ride. My favorite "Men in Black" film would have to be "Men In Black 3", where we find out a secret about Agent J's childhood when it was a boy. What will happen onboard this ride? Will Pops get scared on it again? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's** **begin chapter 47 of this brand new story...**

It was now 12:00pm in the afternoon. Mordeical and the others exited the "Amity Island" section of the park and walked to the right. As they did this, Rigby noticed a building up ahead. It resembled a white pavilion from the "1964 New York World's Fair". As he and the others got closer, they saw a black oval-shaped sign with the words, "Men in Black: Alien Attack" displayed on it in white letters...

"Hey look, they have a Men in Black ride here!" said Rigby, "Let's go on it!"

"Yeah, let's go!" said Mordecai, "I didn't know they even had a Men in Black ride here!"

"Me neither." said Skips, "The first film is the best!"

"What about the second film?" asked High-Five Ghost, "I think the second one is better than the first one!"

"Well, I hate the second one." said Skips, "The plot made no sense at all."

"What about the third one?" asked Muscle Man, "What do you think of that one, bro?"

"It's stupid!" said Skips, "It used he cliched plot of time travel. It's been done many times before!"

"Aliens?" asked Pops, "I'm not sure about this ride..."

"Oh, come on, Pops!" said Mordecai, "It'll be fun! Come on, let's go!"

And with that, everyone walked towards the entrance of the attraction building. The wait time for the regular entrance was over 50 minutes long, so everyone entered through the "Express Pass" entrance. Everyone walked through the indoor queue, going past several displays of the "Men in Black Headquarters" from the movies, such as the alien immigration office, and the alien science labs. Everyone could see animatronic MIB agents and alien helpers down below them in the main headquarters setting display...

"Wow, dude." said Mordecai, "It feels like already in the movie despite us only walking through the queue."

"I know, right!?" exclaimed Rigby, "This is AWESOME!"

"I can't wait to kick some alien butt!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "Do you know who else can't wait to kick some alien butt? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, MUSCLE MAN, YOU'RE SO HILARIOUS!" laughed High-Five Ghost loudly, "You're so funny!"

"Muscle Man, High-Fives, keep it down!" said Mordecai, "You're going to get us kicked out! Use your indoor voices."

"Ugh, fine bro!" said Muscle Man, "But seriously, take a joke once in a while."

"Guys, I'm still not sure about this ride." said Pops, "I'm afraid of aliens!"

"Pops, there's no such thing as aliens." said Skips, "Its just a ride. Any aliens we see are just animatronics."

At that point, Mordecai and the others walked down a flight of stairs and approached the ride boarding station area on the right. All of the cast members in the area were dressed up as MID agents in black suits. A female cast member directed Mordecai and the others to wait in boarding gate area #1. At that point, a ride vehicle pulled up into the boarding station. The ride vehicle had 2 black cars connected to each other, each on a small spinning platform. Each of the 2 ride cars had 2 rows of 3 seats. So each ride car would hold up to 6 guests, adding up to a total of 12 riders per vehicle. In front of each seat was a plastic laser guns called, "S4 Alienators". When a blue button on the handle was pushed, a red light on the nozzle flashed and a laser shooting noise was made. There was also a red button in front of each seat, too. Once the ride vehicle came to a stop, the metal boarding gates opened up and everyone stepped onboard the front car of the ride vehicle. Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops sat down in the front row. Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Skips sat down in the second row. 6 more random guests sat down in the second car of the ride vehicle. Everyone pulled down their lab bars. As they did, Mordecai took off his book bag and place it on the floor of the ride car, in front of his feet. As he did, the voice of Agent Zed spoke over the ride's speakers...

"Attention everyone, welcome to the MID headquarters." said Zed's voice over the speakers, "During your training, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the vehicle at all times. Any loose articles you have should be secured at all times. And please, do NOT push the red button as its for emergencies ONLY! Thank you and you may begin training."

And with that, the ride vehicle was dispatched out of the station. The ride vehicle exited the boarding station and entered the first set of the ride...a training room full of cardboard cutouts and crudely drawn images of aliens that all had flashing red lights...

"Well, it looks like we get to practice." said Mordecai, as he began firing his laser gun at the alien cardboard cutouts, "This is like a tutorial in those video games we play at home."

Suddenly, Agent Zed's voice spoke over the speakers again...

"Attention recruits, we've got an intergalactic emergency on our hands!" yelled Agent Zed's voice over the speakers, "An alien prison ship has crash landed in the middle of New York City! Your laser guns have been automatically set to FULL POWER! Get out there, and shoot the aliens in their most vulnerable areas, such as the eyes and shoulders! Now, GET STARTED!"

And with that, the ride vehicle exited the training room and went into a setting that looked like the heart of New York City. Different sized animatronic aliens were all over the place. Some of them were hiding in trashcans, and others were raiding hot dog carts. Some of them were hiding behind open window, some were opening doors, and others were hiding on top of nearby trees...

Needless to say, everyone onboard the ride cars had a lot of fun, firing the fake lasted guns at the aliens, and scoring tons of points. All of the points could be seen on tiny screens next to the laser gun. Mordecai and Rigby LOVED this...

"TAKE THAT, you aliens!" yelled Mordecai, as he scored over 6,000 points, "You can't have Earth!"

"Yeah, go back to your own planet!" exclaimed Rigby, as he scored over 5,000 points, "MIB is here to take you down! WOOOOOOOAH!"

"Aliens, get out of here!" said Pops, not afraid of the aliens, "You don't scare me!"

"Man, this feels like all our video games have come to life!" said Rigby, "I wish this could happen at home!"

"No way, dude!" said Mordecai, "If aliens were real, we'd all be dead!"

After a brief romp through the city, the ride vehicle went through a tunnel and a series of scanners scanned both cars. As it did, Agent J's voice could be heard in the background...

"This is an alien scan, folks." said Agent J's voice, "I'm trying to see if there's any aliens attacking your car."

At that point, everyone went past a screen that reviewed invisible aliens attacking the cars. Some alarms went off and the cars spun around. After 15 seconds of spinning, the cars faced forward and continued going through the setting of alien-infested New York City. At that point, Agent Zed's voice was heard over the car's speakers again...

"Recruits, we have a new problem!" yelled Agent Zed over the speakers, "There's a really big bug out there, so you all need to get your game on! It's nicknamed Edgar. It's a 30-foot tall alien, it's 50 feet wide, has 8-feet sharp teeth, and 20-foot long claws!"

"What?!" exclaimed Pops in fear, "I'm not prepared for a massive alien!"

"Well, you'll have to get prepared Pops..." said Mordecai, as the ride vehicle made a left turn, because there it is right now!"

Pops and the others indeed saw the giant animatronic alien monster named Edgar. It's mouth was open, the eyes were moving, and a scary noise could be heard in the background...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Pops, "We're all going to die! SOMEONE, GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M TO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"I'm going to shoot that thing!" said Muscle Man, just as he scored over 7,000 points, "No alien messing with New York City while I'm around!"

"Recruits, those laser cannons are powerless against the monster!" yelled Agent Zed's voice over the speakers, "Agents, when you get eaten by that monster, you'll have to push the red button! It'll activate the Subatomic Thermonuclear Disruptor and kill that monster!"

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO INSIDE THAT THING!" yelled Pops in fear, "I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!"

But Pops's yelling didn't do anything as the ride vehicle went into the mouth of the giant animatronic creature. As it did, everyone pushed the red button, as so did Pops despite being afraid. Pops covered his eyes in fear as fog filled the room. Then, flashing white strobe lights went off, and the ride cars spun around very fast...

"PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Pops, "I WANT TO GO HOME AND LIVE!"

"Pops, chill out!" said High-Five Ghost, as he scored over 5,5000 points, "Your yelling is so annoying."

After 45 seconds, the ride cars stopped spinning around and faced forward. The ride vehicle exited the other end of the massive alien monster animatronic, and headed towards the ride's unloading station. As it did, it passed by a screen with Agent J facing everyone...

"Hey look, it's Agent J from the movie." said Skips, as he smiled at his final score of 8,000 points, "I wonder what he has to say..."

"Well everyone..." said Agent J, "It looks like everyone got high scores. With all your scores added up, you all got a total of 210,100 points!"

At that point, both ride cars turned to the right, facing another screen. This one showed an animated alien tailor...

"Well, your suits will be ready next Wednesday!" said the tailor alien, "Welcome to the team, everyone."

And with that, "SNAP!", a white light flashed just as the ride vehicle turned to the right, entering the ride unloading area...

"Well everyone, thank you for helping us on our mission..." said Agent J's voice in the background, "You might not remember it since you all got neuralized, but it was epic. Please wait until the vehicle comes to a full and complete stop before pushing up your lap bars. Then, watch your step as you exit the vehicle to your right. Thank you have a nice day."

And with that, the ride vehicle pulled up into the ride unloading station. Everyone pushed up their lap bars, and stood up. As they did, Mordecai grabbed his book bag and put it back over his shoulders. He then joined the others as they stepped off the ride car. Everyone then exited the unloading station and entered a "Men in Black" gift shop. There, Mordecai and the others could see their on-ride photos. Everyone looked great in the photos. Even Pops looked great since he was down screaming by then...

"Ah, perfect photo." said Pops, "Let's buy it!"

"Alright, good idea." said Mordecai, "You guys wait outside while I pay for our photo."

The others nodded and waited outside the exit doors of the gift shop. As they did, Mordecai walked up to the counter and purchased the photo. He bought the one that was framed in a plastic alien-themed frame. The man behind the counter placed it into a plastic bag and handed it to Mordecai. Mordecai grabbed the plastic bag, zipped open his book bag, and placed the plastic bag inside. Mordecai then zipped up the book bag, put it back over his shoulders, and walked out of the gift shop...

"Well, I got the photo." said Mordecai, "Come on, let's go see what else we can do here."

"That ride was so cool!" said Rigby, "It felt like we were inside one of the those shooting video games."

"It was okay..." said Skips, "The aliens were so fake-looking. Pops, I told you there was nothing to be scared of."

"I thought the ride was cool!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else thought tthe ride was cool? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, that joke will never get old."

"Muscle Man, please stop with that joke. It's so annoying." said Mordecai, "Let's just go find another ride."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked away from the area around the gift shop, and they went off to go and find another attraction to go on together...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like Mordecai and Rigby enjoyed the ride, considering that it kind of resembled one of their video games that they've played before. Pops really enjoyed the ride too...except for that part at the end, that is. Boy, that last part scared him, didn't it? Oh, and I got good news for all of you. This story is now over 100,000 words long! Wow! Isn't that amazing?! Yes, yes it was. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall go on a ride based on the most popular TV cartoon of all times. What is this ride? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Let's move on to chapter 48 of this brand new story...**


	48. The Simpsons Ride

**Hello again, everyone. It's time for another chapter of this brand new story. This chapter will feature a ride based on the most popular TV cartoon on "Fox". This cartoon is none other than, "The Simpsons". It's still running today with a total of 28 seasons. We all know the "Simpsons" cartoon for many memorable characters such as Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Millhouse, Martin, Groundskeeper Willie, Dr. Hibbert, Troy McClure, Krusty the Clown, Mr. Burns, Principal Skinner, Patty, Selma, Edna Krabaple, Moe, Kent Brockman, Edna, Cletus, Otto, Apu, Superintendent Chalmers, Professor Frink, Reverend Lovejoy, Ned Flanders, Mayor Quimby, Sideshow Mel, Chief Wigum, Lenny, Carl, Mr. Smithers, Sideshow Bob, and so much more. To this day, I still remember the ride. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 48 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others walked away from the area surrounding the gift shop of the "Men in Black" attraction building. As they did, Pops noticed that they were approaching a very colorful attraction building. Pops's eyes widened with excitement as he saw that the front of the attraction building looked like a 32-foot fall head of Krusty the Clown...

"Ooooooh, this must be the Simpsons Ride!" said Pops, jumping for joy, "Can we go on it?! Please, Mordecai? PLEASE?!"

"Sure, we can on it." said Mordecai, "You like the Simpsons, huh?"

"Oh, I sure do, Mordecai." said Pops, "Like I said before, I used to watch the Simpsons all the time when I was a young kid."

"Do you remember all of the characters?" asked Skips, "You seem to like the show a lot, so you must know a lot of characters."

"Well, I know a lot of them..." said Pops, "But I can't name them all. There's so many of them!"

"Sounds like you're a huge fan of the Simpsons, bro." said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else is a huge fan of The Simpsons? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "You're so funny, Muscle Man!"

"Muscle Man, how many times do I help to tell you to keep your jokes to a minimum here?" asked Skips, "Please, stop with these jokes!"

"Yeah man, they're way beyond old now!" said Rigby, "Anyways, let's go on the ride before the lines get too long."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked towards the ride's entrance. The wait time for the regular entrance was over 3 hours, so everyone walked in through the "Express Pass" entrance. Everyone then walked through the massive queue, that was a pavilion under various circus tents themed to carnival stalls. Various posters in the queue displayed advertisements for the attractions at the "Krustyland" park, while various TV monitors displayed clips from "Simspons" billed as moments from Krusty's past, as well as live animated footage from the "Krustyland" theme park. Mordecai and the others walked up several inclined concrete walkways, and up a flight of stairs. Once on the second level of the attraction building, everyone walked past a sign that said, "Krusty's Carnival Midway". Once inside the indoor midway-themed pre-show room, a cast member led then to wait in row #6. As they filled up waiting area row #6, everyone could see the colorful area around them. There were TV screens posted inside the walls on the left and right sides of the room, displaying the residents of Springfield running the midway booths at the park. The residents running the booths were doing and saying funny things to pass the time for guests waiting in the pre-show room. At that point, as the room filled up with more guests, a TV screen in front of the room came on, showing Krusty the Clown on the screen. He was standing in front of an animated queue full of Springfield residents...

"Hey, hey, hey, kids and adults! Its your good friend, Krusty here!" exclaimed Krusty the Clown, "Today, you're all here to witness the opening day of my new ride, "Thrilltacular: Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride", the most extreme ride at the park. But before you all enjoy it, I would like to share my history with you..."

"Ooooooooooooh..." said Pops, "This should be interesting..."

"After my show was a big success, I decided to open a theme park called, Krustyland!" said Krusty, "However, my park wasn't complete until this ride was thought of. So today, I promise you all a great day. NOTHING will ruin this day. Oh, and be on the look out for one person that MUST be reported if seen. His name is Sideshow Bob! You see, he used to be my sidekick on my TV show. However, Bob tried to frame me for robbery and I was sent to jail. But then, he was foiled by the Simpsons family! Now, he wants to get revenge on and kill all of them, even the baby!"

"Uh, that's not true!" said Pops, "The Simpsons didn't foil Bob! Bart did! Bart did it! He figured out the whole thing! Seriously, this ride doesn't get his facts straight!"

"Pops, I'm sure its just a continuity mistake." said Mordecai, "Don't be so upset about it."

"Recently, Bob escaped from the Springfield Penitentiary and is still after the Simpsons, and worst of all, ME! But please people, don't worry about Bob." said Krusty, "My security team is top notch!"

The screen then showed Chief Wigum and 2 other cops standing next to a tree in the waiting area. All of the cops looked confused and had no idea about how to protect the place...

"I'm sorry, but does anyone know which way the bullet goes in?" asked Chief Wigum, as he fiddled with his gun.

At that point, the screen showed a man putting on an Itchy costume, walking through the back area of the ride. He didn't notice Sideshow Pop, hiding behind a palm tree. But before he could put the head of the costume on, "WHAM!", Sideshow Bob appeared and whacked the man in the head with a baseball bat, killing him instantly. Bob took the man's costume and put it on. He then disappeared from the back area, and walked towards the waiting area of the ride...

"Ouch, that must've hurt." said Mordecai, as the screen cut back to Krusty in the queue, "Well, at least he wasn't important to the story."

"Bob will never learn, will he?" commented Pops, "That man is crazy. All he wants to do is kill the Simpsons, and an innocent man had to get killed for him to do so."

"Well kids, the ride is just about ready." said Krusty, as he pointed all around the queue, "I'll choose the first family to ride. Now, lets see...Eenie, meenie, miney, moe, make it quick I gotta go, to the little clowns room so, the family that will see my show, is the one who hollers..."

"DOH!" yelled Homer, As Bob in the Itchy costume accidentally stepped on Homer's foot.

"Fine, you're in." said Krusty, "Come with me. Oh, and you can pick one other group to come with you."

"What these guys?" asked Bart, pointing at the guests waiting in the rows.

"Uh sure, whatever. They look clean. You guys come with me." said Krusty, as the Simpsons family walked off screen to the right, As for the rest of you people, you stay here and wait for someone to tell you to do something."

And with that, Krusty walked off screen to the right. Bob laughed evilly as the screen faded to black...

"Uh oh..." said Pops, "I think Bob has done something to the ride."

"Meh, I'm sure its nothing." said Mordecai, "Hey, I wonder what kind of ride this is."

At that point, all of the lights inside the first pre-show room lit up. Several cast members directed the guests to a series to smaller pre-show rooms, one row at a time. After 5 minutes of waiting, a female cast member directed Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Pops to the nearest pre-show "Funhouse" room, along with 2 other random guests . Once inside the room, the doors on the left automatically closed up. The lights dimmed and the screen at the front of the room came on, showing Krusty leading the Simspons family backstage area to where the ride is...

"This is where we make all the wonder and imagination that fuels our park!" said Krusty, "Hurry! Put on these lead vests!"

Everyone nodded and put on a vest. Lisa noticed a room with a nuclear reactor behind a metal door...

"Is this a nuclear reactor?" asked Lisa.

"What do you know about nuclear energy, kid?" said Krusty, "Leave that to us clowns!"

At that, Professor Frink ran over...

Oh, uh, Mr. Krusty, sir! The reactor is terribly dangerous!" said Frink, "With the leakages and the crackages, Observe!"

Professor Frink put a hamster into a cage and put the cage into the reactor room. The hamster grew so large, breaking the cage into pieces...

"Now, if a human being were to enter that room, who knows what events might occur-ulate!" said Professor Frink, They could grow 50 feet tall, or three extra arms, or an eye where their nose should be, which is painful."

"Hey, Nerden-heimer!" said Krusty, "Don't you have a test tube to polish?"

"Yes, I do, actually..." said Frink, "But you denied my request for test tube polish! I've been using rainwater and my shirt-tail..."

"GET OUT OF HERE!" said Krusty, making Frink run off screen to the left.

At that point, Krusty led everyone through a door, into the ride boarding station room. The door was guarded by a teenage ride attendant...

"Sorry sir..." said a ride attendant to Abe Simpson, the grandfather, "People with certain heart conditions may not ride."

"My heart's fine!" exclaimed Abe Simpson, "Why, I'm in the best shape I've ever..."

Suddenly, Abe clutched his chest and fell over backwards...

"Oh! Heart attack!" yelled Abe in pain, "Massive aneurysm! Ugh...I'll wait outside."

"Oooh, you can watch Maggie." said Marge, as she handed Maggie to Abe.

"You can enjoy each other's nonsense!" said Homer.

Maggie just made a bunch of babbling noises. Pops laughed at the whole thing. Mordecai and Rigby giggled a little, too...

"You don't say?" said Abe,"Well, back in my day, people never had to..."

At that point, Bart, Lisa, Homer, and Marge took off their lead vests, and walked through the door. Abe began to talk to Maggie but he fell asleep in the process. Maggie crawled into the room with nuclear reactor room, wiggled out of her vest, and she then entered the dangerous room...

"Uh oh..." said Skips, "This cannot end well."

At that point, the scene showed the rest of the Simpsons entering the room with the ride boarding station...

"Wow! We're the first people ever to ride this baby!" exclaimed Homer, "We're like that space guy who did that moon thing!

"Neil Armstrong?" asked Lisa.

"No!" said Homer, "Chewbacca!"

"Now enjoy the Ferris wheel..." said Krusty, "Or whatever this is."

Suddenly, a hand holding a gun poked at Krusty. The person holding it was wearing an Itchy costume...

"Oh, what do you want?!" asked Krusty.

"A dish best served cold!" said Bob, taking off the head of the costume.

"No..." said Bob, "REVENGE!"

And with that being said, "WHAM!", Bob punched Krusty in the back of the head, knocking onto the floor, unconscious. Everyone in the room was shocked...

"But we're on vacation!" said Homer, "Can't you kill me on a workday?"

"Simpsons..." said Bob, "GET IN THAT RIDE!"

"Forget it, Bob!" said Lisa, "We'll never...DAD!"

Homer happened to be sitting in the ride car...

"I've waited in line an hour for this thing and I'm riding it!" said Homer, "Now hop in!"

Marge, Lisa, and Bart quickly gave in and sat down inside the ride car. Bob smiled and looked over at the guests in the second pre-show room...

"Now, the last thing you'll ever see..." said Bob, "A legally required safety video."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Marge, Homer, Bart, and Lisa at the same time.

At that point, a funny animated safety video came on, featuring the funny and gory cartoon characters, Itchy and Scratchy...

"Here are some brief guidelines to ensure a safe and pleasant experience." said a female voice in the background, "When the doors open, move immediately into the vehicle boarding station. Walk; don't run. Proceed to the left and right side of the vehicle. We ask that you place all large or fragile items, including cameras and video recorders, against the wall outside the vehicle, and hold on to all loose articles. Take your seats in an orderly fashion and please watch your head as you enter the vehicle. If you have difficulty dealing with small spaces, make the Krusty Krewmember aware of this before entering the vehicle. Once you are seated, please pull down on the lap bar. Please remain seated and face forward while the vehicle is in motion. No still or motion picture photography of any kind is allowed. And also, please refrain from eating, drinking, or smoking during the ride. Thanks for your attention! Enjoy the ride!"

And with that, the lights inside the smaller second pre-show room lit up again. A set of double doors on the right side of the room automatically opened up, revealing the ride boarding station with the red ride car in the middle. The ride car had a huge pair of gullwing doors what would raise up and down instead of opening up sideways. Once inside the room, the entry doors automatically closed up. Each car had 2 rows of seats, and could up to a total of 8 guests at a time. Mordecai took off his book bag and placed it on the floor to the night of the car. Pops took off his top hat and placed it onto the floor, next to Mordecai's book bag. Everyone then boarded the car and sat down. Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, and Skips sat down in the first row. At that point, "WHOOSH!", the gullwong doors swung down and closed up. At that point, a small screen in the front of the room came on and the lights inside the room dimmed. It showed Jeremy Freedman in the control room, talking about an upcoming math test. Suddenly, the screen showed static before Sideshow Bob appeared. He was inside a crane's operating hub, holding a switch in his hand...

"Attention all guests..." said Bob, "I've taken over Krustyland and I'm going to kill you all! Have a KILLING ride! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And with that, Bob flipped the switch from "Thrilling" to Killing". The ride car rose up into a massive hidden room above. Car in this room and the cars in the other rooms all rose up into a room with a massive IMAX dome screen. The car would move along in motion with the 3-D animated film being shown. The first shot of the film was the inner structure of a massive wooden roller coaster...

"Daddy, I'm scared!" said Lisa in the background.

"Lisa honey, they wouldn't REALLY kill you in am amusement park." said Homer, "Its all part of the ride!"

At that point, the scene shows the Simpson family's car making it to the top of the roller coaster, and everyone could see Sideshow Bob on the balcony of a crane a few feet away. This crane was holding a massive black wrecking ball...

"Die Simpsons, die!" yelled Bob, as the Simpsons family's car went down the roller coasters's massive slope, "Oh, I see more victims. Hey, how are you all today?"

But then, "WHOOSH!", the ride car tilted forward and vibrated, making it look like the ride car was moving along with the events of the 3-D animated film...

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Muscle Man, taking off his shirt and waving it in the air, "THIS IS EPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

"Put your shirt back on!" exclaimed Skips, "Its so embarrassing!"

Muscle Man frowned and put his shirt back on. As he did, the massive screen showed the massive wrecking back detaching from the cable, and rolling down a roller coaster slop, going after Homer, who had fell out of his family's ride car...

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Homer, "I'm being chased by a giant wrecking ball!"

At that point, an explosion took place, casuing it to look like the riders were being flown off the roller coaster with Bart and Lisa, and into the kiddie ride called, Happy Little Elves in Panda Land"...

"Oh man, the kiddie ride!" said Bart in an annoyed tone.

"Well, at least we're safe from Bob." said Lisa.

"Kids, I wouldn't say that if I were you..." said Pops, " whenever the protagonist says something like that, something bad always does happen!"

Suddenly, "BOOM!", Bob appeared, controlling a massive animatronic evil panda...

"See, I told you so." said Pops, "Kids, when will you ever learn?"

"Haha!" exclaimed Bob, "I've got you now! HAHAHAHA!"

Bob sent the ride's vehicles to go crashing through the attraction. Once again, it looked like everyone was thrown into another attraction. This time, the screen showed Homer and Barge on a wodden rowboat boat, floating down a river inside of a cave. This was inside an attraction called, "Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-Off"...

"Ah, alone at last." said Homer, as the boat floated down to the right.

"Bob is trying to kill the kids!" exclaimed Marge.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine!" said Homer, as the boat floated towards a screen of mist.

Suddenly, Sideshow Bob appeared on the mist screen...

"Attention fellow riders..." said Bob, "Be aware that there's many temptations up ahead..."

The boat went through the mist screen and entered a setting that resembled a pirate-like town. It was a parody of the " Pirates of the Caribbean" ride at "Walt Disney World". Instead of animatronic pirates, there were animatronic dinosaurs drinking beer...

"This is totally a ripoff of Pirates of the Caribbean!" said Skips, "Simpsons, why can't you be original?"

"Skips, The Simpsons has always been well known for making parodies of movies and stuff." said Pops, "So please, leave them alone."

At that point, Homer saw a huge barrel of "Duff" beer on the left...

"BEER!" exclaimed Homer, "Finally, my alcoholic beverage friend!"

"Homer, don't!" exclaimed Marge.

But it was too late. Homer jumped off the boat and grabbed the barrel, causing him to trigger a trap that got everyone thrown out of the attraction. Everyone then arrive dat "Krusty's Wet and Smoky Stunt Show"...

"So far, it's been one disaster after another!" said Rigby, as the car kept on moving around in front of the screen very fast, "First, it was that roller coaster demolition. Then, it was that giant panda robot, and then, we got those pirate dinosaurs! What's next!?"

At that point, everyone was seen tied to a killer whale, speeding around the perimeter of the tank. The Simpsons family sped towards an "Exit" sign...

"Look, an Exit sign!" exclaimed Homer, as he and his family sped towards it, "This must lead to the exit!"

But instead of an exit path, The Simpsons family got cornered by Bob in a huge wooden room. Bob was holding a huge sharp buzz saw...

"I got you now, Simpsons!" exclaimed Bob, "Time for one big cut!"

Bob swung his buzzsaw at the Simpsons, but missed as they dodged the blade. Bob cut through the floor instead, causing to look like the ride car was falling down a head towards what lookef like Hell at the bottom...

"This is getting worse by the second!" exclaimed Mordecai, "Pops, why aren't you screaming this time!?"

"Oh, I'm not afraid of anything Simpsons-related." said Pops, as as lava-filled Hell got closer and closer, "Nothing from the Simpsons has ever scared me, not even the Treehouse of Horror Halloween specials!"

As the car tilted backwards to simulate falling, everyone could see a giant Maggie grabbed Bob from behind like he was a toy and disappear offscreen...

"Maggie!" exclaimed Marge's voice, "You're huge!"

"Oh no, she must've gotten near that nuclear reactor room!" exclaimed Lisa's voice, "We got to stop her!"

Suddenly, right before the car could touch the lava of Hell, "WHOOSH!", Professor Frink flew up to it on a hovercraft, and caught it with a hook and cable...

"It looks like you all could use a rescue." said Frink, as he pulled the car out from the long pit, "Good thing I wad here to save you in time."

The car tilted forward as the screen showed the center of Springfield at night, animated in 3-D. Bob was on top of Maggie, holding her giant pacifier over her head...

"I'll give you back your pacifier if you destroy Springfield!" exclaimed Bob, as giant Maggie walked around the town.

"Leave her alone, Bob!" exclaimed Pops, "She's just a baby!"

As the car moved around very fast, the 3-D film made it look like the riders were going through Springfields in a reference to the opening sequence of the "Simpsons" cartoon. Suddenly, giant Maggie picked up the car, thinking it was her pacifier, and put it into her mouth, sucking on it. As this happened, small water sprinklers sprayed everyone with water...

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!" yelled Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, grossed out by the whole thing.

"Maggie, spit that car our right now!" said Marge's voice, "You don't know where it's been!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed High-Five Ghost, "Spit us out, you big baby!"

Maggie spat the car out, causing the ride car to be catapulted through Sprinfield. A few characters made a cameo appearance, such as Moe, Apu, Kent Brockman, Millhouse, and a few others. As the car flew through Sprinfield very fast, the Simpsons family could be seen running to their house like any opening sequence for the cartoon. Finally, the ride car stopped moving as it showed the living room and the Simpsons family sitting on their sofa. It looked like it was all over...

"Well, that ended well." said Mordecai, "I guess the ride ends here."

Suddenly, the entire living room set collapsed, revealing that the Simpsons were actually in outer space. A shoulder restraint held the entire family to their sofa, which was attached to a giant metal roller coaster track. A UFO suddenly appeared too, and the two famous aliens, Kang and Kodos could be seen inside...

"Ah, it's Kang and Kodos from the Halloween specials!" said Pops, "Its so nice to see them again."

Oh, this must be where they take your picture!" said Marge, as the sofa fell down towards Earth, "Say CHEESE!"

The ride car tilted forward and vibrated very fast to make it look like it was actually falling down towards Earth. The screen then showed the entrance gate to "Krustyland". Sideshow Bob was standing in front of it, holding his buzzsaw again...

"This is bad..." said Bob, "I've only got five seconds to kill somebody!"

He then noticed the riders and grinned...

"Oh, hello there..." said Bob, pointing his buzzsaw at the riders, "Want to die!?"

Suddenly, "WHAM!" Bob was crushed (not to death), by the sofa. Maggie shrunk back down to her normal size, and crawled back over to the rest of the Simpsons family. Everyone got up from the sofa and hugged her. It seemed like a happy ending...that is, until the massive Krusty the Clown head tipped over and nearly crushed everyone. As it tipped over, fog effects filled up the car, as it stopped moving and descended it back into the ride boarding station room. As it did, the massive IMAX dome screen turned off and the small screen in the boarding came back on, showing Krusty the Clown in good old-fashioned 2-D animation. He was standing next to a red button that was labeled, "Do not push"...

"Hey, hey, hey!" said Krusty, as the fog went away, "I hope you all enjoyed the ride! Sorry if anyone almost died."

Krusty paused and looked left and right before pushing the red button as a joke. The car vibrated and then stopped as Krusty laughed. The screen conceded to black as a female voice spoke over the intercom again...

"We hope you enjoyed your ride." said the female voice, "When the doors open up, please keep your hands clear of your lap bars as they will be opened up automatically. Once you've one that, please watch your head and step gather up all of your personal belongings as we are not responsible for any lost or stolen items. Then, exit through the open door located at the back of the room to the left. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Universal Studios Florida."

And with that, the gullwing doors opened up and all of the lap bars automatically went up. Everyone stood up and exited the ride car. Mordecai grabbed his book bag and placed it back over his shoulders. Pops grabbed his top hat and placed it back onto his top hat. Everyone then exited out a pair of open doors located at the back of the ride boarding room. Everyone then walked down the attraction's exit path...

"That's was awesome!" said Mordecai, "I never knew that the Simpsons could be so funny in a theme park ride."

"Me neither!" said Rigby, "That ride was amazing!"

"That ride EPIC, bro!" said Muscle Man, "My favorite part was when the baby put us in her mouth!"

"HAHAHA! That was my favorite part, too." said High-Five Ghost, "I also liked the part where we almost landed in Hell!"

"Well, I thought the ride was okay." said Skips, "Some parts didn't make sense, but other than that, it was a very great ride."

"It was the BEST ride in the park!" said Pops, "I LOVED it! It was my favorite ride in all of Universal Studios! I could ride it all day if I wanted to."

"Well Pops, I'm glad that you found a ride that you enjoyed the whole time we were on it." said Mordecai, "I'm proud of you for not screaming, too."

"Oh, it was nothing." said Pops, "Like I said before, I NEVER get scared of anything having to do with the Simpsons."

"Hey, let's go find something to do for lunch." said Mordecai, "Its past 12:00pm and I'm starving."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked down two flights of stairs, exiting the ride building, and heading back down to ground level. Once back on the ground, everyone walked away from the area surrounding the attraction building's entrance. It was now 12:20pm in the afternoon and everyone was in the mood to enjoy a nice big lunch at "Universal Studios Florida"...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone enjoyed the ride. Even Pops liked it. Pops didn't even scream ONCE! He really enjoyed the entire ride with no fear at all! Sorry that this chapter got delayed at first. I had a lot of college homework to complete and it got in the way of my writing. But now, I'm back on track! Well, that's not the only "Simpsons"-themed thing to do in "Universal Studios Florida". What do you mean? Well, I'll tell you all this... In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall enjoy a delicious lunch in the new "Springfield" section of the park. What will everyone eat? Will everyone enjoy the food? What will this new section of the park look like? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 49 of this brand new story...**


	49. Lunch in Springfield

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone rode the attraction called, "The Simpsons Ride". In this chapter, Mordecai and the others shall enjoy lunch in the "Springfield" section surrounding the "Simpsons Ride" attraction. This section was added to the park on 2013, and I've been there only once in my life. What will everyone order for lunch? Will everyone enjoy the food? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 49 of this brand new story...**

"Man, I'm so hungry!" said Rigby, "Where can we go for lunch?"

"I'm not sure..." said Mordecai, looking at his park map, "But I do see an area with LOTS of restaurants just up ahead."

"Ooooooooh, perfect." said Pops, "I'm so hungry for seafood. I sure hope they have seafood."

Mordecai and the others walked into this area. This was a section of the park called, "Springfield". It was based on the town of the same name in the "Simpsons" cartoon. There was a "Kwick E Mart" gift shop, a replica of "Moe's Tavern", an aireal coaster ride called, "Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl", and restaurants such as, "Krustuy Burger", called, "Cletus's Chicken Shack", "The Frying Dutchman", "Luigi's Pizza", and, "Lisa's Teahouse Of Horror". There was also a few outdoor snacks stands such as, "Lard Lad Donuts", "Duff Gardens", "Phineas Q. Butterfat's", and "Bumblebee Man's Taco Truck". There was also a meet and greet where guests could meet Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob. Needless to say, everyone was impressed by this place...

"Wow, this place has everything." said Mordecai, "It'll be hard for us to choose where to go."

"Well, I've got an idea..." said Skips, "Why don't we all split up and go meet up again in one hour?"

"Sounds good." said Rigby, "What do you want for lunch, Mordecai?

"Well, I'm thinking of getting a burger." said Mordecai, "What about you, Rigby?"

"The same." said Rigby, "Let's try that Krusty Burger place."

"Well, I'm in the mood for some seafood." said Pops, "I think that Frying Dutchman place will do."

"Well, I'm in the mood for a pizza." said Skips, "That Luigi's Pizza place looks perfect."

"High-Fives and I want chicken wings!" said Muscle Man, "So, we are going to Cletus's Chicken Shack. Do you know who else wants chicken wings? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're so funny when you're hungry, too!"

"Alright, so we all know what we want to eat." said Skips, "Let's all meet back here at this spot by no later than 1:20pm."

And with that, Mordecai and the others all split up and went off to different restaurants in the area around them. Mordecai and Rigby walked into the "Krusty Burger" restaurant. After waiting in line for 12 minutes, it was their turn to order their lunch at the counter...

"Hello and welcome to Krusty Burger." said the male cast member behind the counter, "How may I help you today?"

"I'll have a Krusty Burger with fries." said Mordecai, "To drink, I'll have a large Sprite, and for dessert, I'll have a large vanilla milkshake."

"I'll have a Clogger Burger with fries." said Rigby, "To drink, I'll have a large Coca Cola."

"Would you be interested in a dessert?" asked the male cashier, as he typed the order on his cash register.

"No thanks." replied Rigby, "I'm going to get something from that Lard Lad Donuts for dessert later."

"Alright, that'll be a total of $35.35." said the male cast member, handing them a tracker with the number 57 on it, "Just pay right here and take this tracker. An employee will be being your food and drinks over to you."

Mordecai took the tracker and paid for the meal. Mordecai and Rigby got their change and walked over to the dinning room area. They sat down at a table next to a window. About 5 minutes later, a female cast member walked over to their table, holding a tray in her hands. She took the tracker back and placed the tray onto the table...

"Enjoy your meal." said the female cast member, as she walked away from the table.

Mordecai and Rigby got some condiments and placed them onto their foods. They then sat down, and began to enjoy the delicious lunch. Meanwhile in "Cletus's Chicken Shack", Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost entered the restaurant and stood in line to order their lunch. After 15 minutes, it was finally their turn to order their lunch...

"Hello and welcome to Cletus's Chicken Shack." said the male cast member behind the counter, "How may I take your order?"

"Well, my buddy and I will like an order of 30 fried chicken wings!" said Muscle Man, "Give us two large orders of French fries, 2 bread biscuits, and two large orange sodas. Oh, and for dessert, give us each a fudge brownie. And give us some BBQ and honey mustard dipping sauce."

"Yeah..." said High-Five Ghost, "The dipping sauces will be nice. Oh man, I can already TASTE the food even though we haven't gotten it yet."

"Alright, that'll be a total of $42.46." said the male cast member, typing up the order on his cash register, "Take this receipt and wait in front of the service counter on the left. Your order will be ready soon."

Muscle Man nodded and grabbed the receipt. He and High-Five Ghost approached the service counter and waited for their lunch order. After 10 minutes of waiting, a cast member approached the counter, holding 2 trays. One of the trays had 6 plates of 5 chicken wings on it. The other tray had the two orders of French fries, the two bread biscuits, the two large soft drinks, the honey mustard dipping sauce, the BBQ dipping sauce, and the two fudge brownies on it. Muscle Man showed the receipt to the cast member, who nodded and handed the trays to him and High-Five Ghost. They booth took the trays, walked over to an empty table, and sat down. They both then began tp enjoy their meal. Meanwhile, Skips entered the "Luigi's Pizza" restaurant and stood in the line for the cast register. There were about 24 other guests in front of him, waiting to order their food. After 15 more minutes, it was finally Skips's turn to order his food...

"Hello sir, and welcome to Luigi's pizza." said a female cast member behind the counter, "How may I help you today?"

"Well, I'll have a personal cheese pizza topped with peperoni, bacon bits, sausage, ham, and extra cheese." said Skips, "I'll have an order of Italian breadsticks for a side, and to drink, I'll have a large Diet Coke. Oh, and I'll have a large chocolate milkshake for dessert."

"Okay, your total is $19.87." said the female cast member, as she handed a tracker and receipt to Skips, "Your order will be brought out to you in a few minutes. Go find a place to seat so a server can track you with that tracker."

Skips paid for the food, and he then grabbed the tracker and the receipt before nodding and walking over to a nearby empty table next to a window. After 7 minutes of waiting, a male server walked over to Skips's table, carrying a tray with Skips's lunch order on it. He placed it down on the table and Skips handed him the tracker...

"Enjoy your meal, sir." said the server.

Skips nodded as the server walked away. As he did, Skips got some napkins from a condiment table, sat back down, and began to enjoy his delicious lunch. Meanwhile, Pops was entering the seafood restaurant called, "Frying Dutchman". He stood in line behind 21 other guests. After waiting in line for 25 minutes, it was finally Pops's turn to order his lunch...

"Hello and welcome to the Frying Dutchman." said the male cast member behind he counter, "How may I help you today?"

"Well, I'll have a Baske O Bait dish." said Pops, "I'll have a tuna salad as a side dish, and a large iced tea. Oh, and for dessert, I'll have a slice of vanilla cake."

"Alright, your total will be $24.48." said the male cast member, as he typed the order on his cash register, and printed out a receipt, "Take this receipt and bring it over to the service counter on the right. Your order will be ready soon."

Pops paid for the food and took the receipt. He then walked up to the service counter on the right and waited for his lunch order to be ready. After 10 minutes of waiting, a male server walked up to the counter, holding a tray with Pops's order on it. Pops showed the server how receipt, who nodded and handed Pops the tray. Pops took the tray, walked over to an empty table by a window and sat down. He then began to eat his delicious lunch. Back with Mordecai and Rigby, they had just finished eating thier meals at "Krusty Burger"...

"Oh man, that was delicious." said Mordecai, as he and Rigby threw the trash away, "But now I'm so full, I couldn't at another bite."

"Well, good thing I decided to get dessert from someher else." said Rigby, "Let's head to Lard Lad's Donuts."

"Hey, what are you going to get from there?" asked Mordecai, "A donut? Some ice cream?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure..." said Rigby, "But when I see the menu, I'll make my decision then."

Mordecai nodded as he and Rigby walked outside the "Krusty Burger" restaurant. They both then walked up to the nearby "Lard Lad Donuts" snack stand. Rigby waited in line behind about 18 other random guests. After 15 minutes of waiting, it was finally Rigby's turn to order his dessert...

"Hello and welcome to Lard Lad's Donuts." said the female cast member behind the counter, "How can I help you?"

"Well, I'll have a Brain Freezin' D'oh-Nut Sundae with vanilla ice cream." said Rigby, "I'll have it topped off with caramel sauce and cookie dough pieces."

"Alright, that be $7.59." said the female cast member, as she printed up a receipt, "Please take this receipt and wait at the serving window on the left. Your order will be ready in a few minutes."

Rigby grabbed the receipt and walked up to serving window on the left. After 5 minutes of waiting, a male server handed Rigby a plate with his order on it. Mordecai and Rigby then sat down on a nearby bench, as Rigby began to enjoy his delicious dessert. Finally, at 1:15pm, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost all met up with each other at the entrance of the "Springfield" section of the park...

"Ah, nothing like a sweet dessert after lunch." said Rigby, as he threw his trash into a nearby trashcan, "It was so good!"

"That lunch was very good." said Mordecai, "How was your lunch, Muscle Man?"

"Oh, it was very good." said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else thought it was very good? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "You're so funny, Muscle Man. Even after a meal, you always know how to make me laugh!"

"Well, my lunch was okay." said Skips, "How was yours, Pops?"

"Oh, it was very exquisite." said Pops, "How kind of you to ask."

"Hey, let's all go on another ride." said Mordecai, "We're on a roll today!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked through the rest of the "Springfield" section of the park. Once they walked out the other end, everyone went off to find another ride to enjoy together. It was now 1:22pm, and everyone was still on a roll...

 **Well everyone, it looks like everyone enjoyed lunch in the "Springfield" section of the park. Yep, all of that food does sound very good. I hope I made none of you hungry for, reading this. I seem to have a habit of doing that every time I write and post a chapter about food. But now, it's all over. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall go on the oldest ride in the park. What is this ride called? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 50 of this brand new story...**


	50. ET Adventure

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this brand new story. Well, this is it. I'm not joking or lying. This is the official 50th chapter of this story. Yep, I made it up to 50 chapters! HORRAY! YAHOO! YAY! YES! WHOOOHOOOOOO! I MADE IT! I MADE IT THIS FAR! YES! Sorry about the yelling, but I'm jumping yelling for joy right now. I'm now only 15 chapters away from finishing this story. Once this story is over, I will be mentioning everyone who supported me in the very last chapter. In this chapter, everyone shall ride the oldest ride in the park, that has been open since June 7th, 1990. What is this very old ride? Will everyone like it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Oh, and I included a reference to the "Regular Show" episode, "Sleep Fighter" in here somewhere. Try to see if you can find it. If you do, PM me and tell me where in this chapter you found it. Well, what are waiting for? Let's begin chapter 50 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others all walked away from the "Springfield" section of the park. As they did, Pops noticed another attraction up ahead. This attraction was called, "E.T Adventure". Pops's eyes widened with excitement as he saw the ride...

"Hey, can we go on that ride?" asked Pops, "Please?! I love the movie E.T!"

"Sure, we can go on it." said Mordecai, "I saw E.T in the theaters once in 1982 during college and I thought it was okay."

"E.T?" asked Rigby, "Isn't that the movie about the boy who finds an alien and makes friends with it? I think I was it with you."

"Yes." said Pops, "Isn't it an emotional story?"

"I guess..." said Mordecai, "I actually cried at the scene where E.T dies, and the one where he's saying goodbye to Elliot before heading back to his home planet."

"Oh, I cried at that scene to. But I cried more at the scene where E.T died." said Pops, "I was embarrassed to cry in the movie theater but my dad, who was with me, hugged me and told me that it was alright to cry because I was just showing emotion. He also told me that there would be a happy ending at the very end of the movie."

"Aww, that's so nice of Mr. Maellard to do so." said Skips, "I've never seen ET, but I'm sure this ride will be nice."

"I hope this ride is worth the wait." said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else hope the ride is worth the wait? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you really know to make me laugh, even before we get on a ride."

Skips didn't even bother to get Muscle Man to stop. He just closed his eyes and shook his head in embarrassment. Mordecai and the others walked up to the ride building's entrance. The wait time for the regular entrance was over an hour long, so everyone walked in through the "Express Pass" entrance. Once everyone walked through the outdoor queue, Mordecai and the others waited behind a yellow line on the floor, along with 234 other random guests. In front of everyone was 3 pairs of double doors hat would lead into the pre-show room. In only 2 minutes, they automatically opened up, allowing all 240 guests, including Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost to enter the pre-show room. Once everyone was inside, the doors automatically closed up. The lights dimmed and 4 TV screens in front of the room came on. Steven Spielberg was onscreen, looking at the guests...

"Hello everyone and welcome to the E.T Adventure." said Steven Spielberg, "E.T accidentally got stranded here on planet Earth and he can't stay here for very long. His teacher, Botanicus, needs E.T to come home fast. You see, his planet, The Green Planet is dying. Only the magic of E.T's healing touch can save the planet and its inhabitants. So, he'll need your help to get him back home. To do this, you'll all need to get on specially designed bicycles. Don't worry, you won't have to pedal. However, to get there safely and to leave Earth, you'll all need Interplanetary Passports to do so. When the doors in front of you open, you'll go up to the desks, one by one. Once it's your turn, one of my assistants will ask for your name, and type it onto your passport. It'll be up to you if you want to use either only your first or last name. Before you board the bicycles, you must hand your passports to a forest ranger yo clear you all for departure from Earth. But before you go and do that, I better go over some safety rules. During the trip to The Green Planet, please do not eat, drink, smoke, take pictures, or videotape during your journey. Doing this will attract unwanted attention to yourselves. Also, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the bicycles at all times. Any carry-on items can be put in the baskets in front of you. And finally, supervise you children. If anyone here is afraid of the dark, heights, or flashing white lights, you may want to rethink going on this mission. Anyways, I think that covers everything you need to know. Thank you and good luck on your mission."

And with that, the screens turned off and all the lights came back on. 4 pairs of double doors in the front of the room automatically swung open, allowing all 240 guests to exit the room, and line up for the desks to get Interplanetary Passports. After 3 minutes of waiting in line, Mordecai and the others were next in line...

"Name, please." said the male cast member behind the counter.

"Mordecai." replied Mordecai.

The male cast member nodded and typed up his name. He then printed out a card with Mordecai's name on it, and handed it to him. Mordecai then walked away from the desk to the left...

"Next..." said the male cast member, as Rigby approached the desk, "Name, please."

"Rigby." replied Rigby.

The male cast member nodded and typed up his name. He then printed out a card with Rigby's name on it, and handed it to him. Rigby then walked away from the desk to the left...

"Next..." said the male cast member, as Skips approached he desk, "Name, please."

"Skips." replied Skips.

The male cast member nodded and typed up his name. He then printed out a card with Skips's name on it, and handed it to him. Skips then walked away from the desk to the left...

"Next..." said the male cast member, as Muscle Man approached the desk, "Name, please."

"My name is Muscle Man, bro!" said Muscle Man, "My girlfriend, Starla, calls me Mitch, but I prefer Muscle Man when I'm not with her."

The male cast member nodded and typed up his name. He then printed out a card with Muscle Man's name on it, and handed it to him. Muscle Man then walked away from the desk to the left...

"Next..." said the male cast member, as High-Five Ghost approached the counter, "Name, please."

"High-Five Ghost." replied High-Five Ghost.

The male cast member nodded and typed up his name. He then printed out a card with High-Five Ghost's name on it, and handed it to him. High-Five Ghost then walked away from the desk to the left...

"Next..." said the male cast member, as Pops approached the counter, "Name please."

"Pops Maellard." said Pops, "But you can just call me Pops."

The male cast member nodded and typed up his name. He then printed out a card with Pops's name on it, and handed it to him. Pops then walked away from the desk to the left. He and the others then walked through another queue, into the ride boarding station room, which resembled the forest at night from the "E.T" movie. The ride cars looked like 12 bicycles put together in rows of 4. Each bicycle had a seat, a cargo basket, a handlebar lap bar, and a footrest. The ride vehicles hung from ceiling on a track, and could turn in any direction with the help of hydraulic cylinders. After waiting in line for 10 minutes, it was finally Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost's turn to board a ride vehicle. A female cast member directed them to board the ride vehicle's first 2 rows. As they boarded, everyon handed thier "Interplanetary Passport" cards to a make cast member dressed up as a forest ranger. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Pops sat in the first row. Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and 2 other random guests sat in the second row. 4 other random guests sat in the third and final row. The front basket of the bicycle in the middle of the front row had an animatronic of E.T himself. Mordecai took off his book bag and placed it into the cargo basket in front of him. Everyone then pulled down thier lap bars, and a male cast member dispatched the ride vehicle out of the boarding station room...

"That Interplanetary Passport thing was so lame, dude." said Mordecai, "It was so unnecessary."

"I know, right!?" exclaimed Rigby, "It was nothing but filler!"

At that moment, the ride vehicle entered the first scene of the ride. The first scene of the ride looked like more of the forest. A white "NASA" labeled van was on the right, as well as two animatronic scientists in white lab coats...

"See anything yet?" asked one of the two animatronic scientists.

"No, not yet...wait, look!" exclaimed the other animatronic scientist, "Over there on those bikes! They have E.T! Officers, they're over there!"

At that point, the ride vehicles sped up a little, going past an animatronic cop on a police motorcycle, speaking into a walkie-talkie...

"They're getting away!" said the cop into the walkie-talkie, "Unit three, cut them off!"

"Uh oh..." said Pops, "We better get out here! The scientists and cops are after us!"

"Pops, those cops and scientists aren't real." said Skips, "They're just animatronics."

At that point, police sirens could be heard and some flashing red, white, and blue lights came on. An animatroinc police car sped out from behind some bushes, and appeared in front of the path of the ride car. And then, "WHOOSH!", the ride vehicle ascended over the police car and into the air. The ride vehicles then entered a massive dark room. 8 feet below everyone was a miniature of the city of Culver City, Califronia at night from the movie. It was very detailed, complete with tiny moving cars, a miniature football stadium, and two miniature baseball fields. The ride vehicles passed by a revolving moon with the shadow of E.T and the bikes painted on it with black paint. At that very moment, the ride vehicle went through a portal of flashing white lights. Once through the portal, the bikes were now inside the next set of the ride..."The Green Planet" itself. The set was all dark grey with no colors in sight...

"Wow, what is this place?" asked Mordecai, as the ride vehicles passed an animatronic of Botanicus, urging guests to help E.T save all his friends, "I've never seen this place before."

"This must be the Green Planet." said Pops, as animatronic of E.T on the right touched the wall with his magic finger, "Look, E.T is healing the planet!"

At that point, as E.T touched the wall of the planet, causing the entire dark-grey set lit up with color. There were numerous animatronic baby E.T.s frolicking, singing, and playing all around the set. The set included colorful trees, flowers, and other colorful plants. There was also a waterfall set with running water, as well as several colorful rocks and walls all over the set...

"This is creepy, bro." said Muscle Man, as he noticed a smiling baby E.T animatronic on the right, "It reminds me of the time that time that I saw kid show, Huggstables. It gave me nightmares and I was fighting in my sleep, hurting everyone!"

"Yeah, I remember that." said Skips, "We had to use all those dream catchers to help you."

"Yeah, and one of those creepy hugging creatures almost destroyed the whole park!" said High-Five Ghost, "I just hope none of THESE alien creatures give you nightmares that induce more sleep fighting."

"Aww, look at all the creatures!" said Pops, as the ride car made another left turn, "They're so cute!"

"Why was this not in the film?" asked Mordecai, as he laughed at an animatroinc baby E.T inside of a colorful lake, "It would've made a better ending to the movie."

"I know, right?!" exclaimed Mordecai, "The aliens all look very adorable."

At that point, the ride vehicle passed by the final animatronic of E.T on the right. It was standing on top of a colorful ledge, holding up his glowing index finger, and waving to the guests. As the ride vehicle approached the final turn on the right, E.T spoke to the guests...

"Goodbye..." said the E.T animatronic, "Thank you Marry, Josh, Harry, Vicky, Ned, Larry, High-Five Ghost, Muscle Man, Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, and Pops. You got me home. Be good."

"Aww, you're welcome, ET!" said Pops, waving back to E.T, "I hope to see you again soon!"

"He said our names!" exclaimed Rigby, "How on Earth did E.T know our names!?"

"I don't know." said Mordecai, "But however they did it, it was impressive."

"I have to agree." said Skips, "It was nice to hear E.T say my name."

"I really hope I don't have any nightmares from that." said Muscle Man, "If I do, it won't be pretty."

"Don't worry, Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, "If you do begin to sleep-fight, I'll wake you up before you hurt anyone."

And with that, the ride vehicle turned to the right, and pulled up into the unloading station room. As it did, Steven Spielberg's voice spoke over the intercom...

"Thank you all for helping E.T reach his home planet." said Steven Spielberg's voice in the background, "Please wait until your bikes come to a complete stop at the unloading area. Once stopped, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your head and step as you exit the vehicle to your right. Thank you and have a great day here at Universal Studios Florida."

And with that, the ride vehicle pulled up into the station and it came to a complete stop. All 12 passengers lifted up their lap bars and grabbed all of their personal belongings. Everyone then exited the ride vehicle to the right, stepping onto the unloading platform. Mordecai placed the book bag back over his shoulders and walked out of the unloading station area with the others. Everyone then walked down the exit path, and entered an E.T-themed gift shop...

"Now that was a good ride." said Pops, "It was a jolly good ride. And those baby aliens were so cute!"

"Meh, it was okay." said Mordecai, "Nothing too spectacular or anything like that."

"The effects were nice." said Rigby, "I have to give the ride credit for all those special effects."

"It was plain okay." said Skips, "But it's not something that I would go on again."

"Some parts were creepy, bro." said Muscle Man, "Especially those baby alien creatures."

"Yeah, they were kind of creepy." said High-Five Ghost, "I hope I never see alien creatures like that in REAL life!"

"Well, let's go find another ride." said Mordecai, "We're on a roll today with these rides!"

"Yeah, come on!" said Rigby, "Let's go!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others all walked outside the exit doors of the E.T-themed gift shop. Once outside the exit doors, everyone walked away from the area surrounding the "E.T Adventure" attraction building, they all went off to find another ride to go on and enjoy together. It was now 2:30pm and everyone was still on a roll with going on the rides of "Universal Studios Florida"...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. I hope you all liked the ride, "E.T Adventure". It looks like Pops enjoyed the ride...a lot. Everyone else thought that it was either just plain okay or nothing that special. Well, we don't all like the same rides, do we? No, not everyone does due to their own personal opinions. I hope you all like that ending with E.T saying goodbye and everyone's name. Yep, due to the cast members at the beginning taking everyone's names, a computer sends them to that final E.T animatroinc. Great idea, huh? In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall go on a really INTENSE indoor ride! What is this really intense ride? Will everyone enjoy it? Will anyone get scared while riding it? Well, you'll all just have to read and find out for yourself. I refuse to spoil it all now. Well, what on Earth are we all just sitting around and waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 51 of this brand new story**


	51. Revenge of the Mummy

**Hello everyone, it's time for another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone rode the very old ride, "E.T Adventure". Pops LOVED the ride, while Muscle Man thought it was creepy. In this chapter, everyone shall enjoy the very popular ride dark indoor ride, "Revenge of the Mummy". What will happen on it? Will everyone enjoy it? Will Pops get scared of it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. It would not be very nice of me to do so. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 51 of this magical musical story...**

Mordecai and the others walked down the path from the "E.T"-themed gift shop, and went off to look for another ride. A few minutes later, they all walked by a ride called, "Revenge of the Mummy". The attraction building looked like a museum called, "Museum of Antiquities" on the outside. Rigby was the first one to notice this attraction...

"Look, a Mummy ride!" exclaimed Rigby, "It must be based on the Mummy movie franchise! Can we go on it?!"

"Yeah dude, that's a great idea!" said Mordecai, "You know that you and I LOVE the Mummy movies. Let's go!"

"Revenge of the Mummy?!" asked Pops in fear, "Isn't a mummy a wrapped dead body?"

"Yeah..." said Skips, "So? What about it?"

"I'm terrified of mummies!" said Pops, "No way am I going on that ride!"

"Oh, come on, Pops!" said Mordecai, "It can't be that bad."

"Yeah Pops..." said Rigby, "Its just a ride."

"I don't care!" said Pops, "I'm terrified of mummies and that's final!"

"Oh, so I guess you're a chicken!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else guesses that you're a chicken? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you really know how to crack me up!"

"Muscle Man, leave Pops alone." said Skips, "Pops, don't be scared. It's just a ride like all the others."

"Well..." said Pops, "I'll go on the ride...if you, Mordeacai and Rigby sit next to me."

"It's a deal, Pops." said Mordecai, "Rigby, Skips, and I will be sitting next to you the whole time."

"Thanks." said Pops. "You're all really good friends."

"No problem, Pops. That's what friends are for." said Skips, "Now, let's get in line before it gets too long."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked towards the entrance of the "Revenge of the Mummy" attraction building. The wait time for the regular entrance was over an hour long, so everyone walked inside the attraction building through the "Express Pass" entrance. The entire indoor queue resembled a 1940s archaeological dig inside an Egyptian tomb. The walls were covered with hieroglyphics, and the queue was lit up with dim lanterns hanging on the walls. Pops trembled with fear as he and the others walked through the indoor queue. Everyone then walked up a flight of stairs, and into the room where the ride boarding station area was located. Each ride car resembled a mine car from the "Mummy" movie. Each ride car had 4 rows of 4 seats, holding a total of 16 guests at a time. As everyone walked into the boarding station area, an empty ride car pulled up into the boarding station and stopped. A female cast member directed Mordecai and the others to the first two rows of the ride car. As everyone boarded the ride car, a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention archaeologists..." said the female voice over the intercom, "During your journey to the Temple of the Mummy, please keep your hands, arms, feet, and legs inside the mine car at all times. Also, please secure all loose articles in the cargo pouch in front of you, and pull down on your lap bars until you're secured tightly in the mine car. If you're prone to motion sickness, or if you are frightened by dark and scary scenes, fire, the dark, or loud noises, it's highly recommended that you do not ride this attraction. And please, supervise your children. Thank you and enjoy your ride."

Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Pops sat down in row #1. Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and 2 other random guests sat down in row #2. 8 random guests occupied the last two rows of 4 seats. Mordecai took off his book bag and placed it into the cargo pouch in front of him. Pops took off his top hat and placed it into the cargo pouch in front of him. Everyone then pulled down their lap bars and the ride car was dispatched out of the ride station. The ride car then rolled into the first set of the ride... Imhotep's tomb. A sarcophagus opened up and an animatronic of Reggie, who was partially mummified, came out...

"Are you insane?! Get out of here!" said Reggie, "The curse is real; this whole place is a trap! He is after your souls! Look for the medjai symbol. It's your only hope!"

"SILENCE!" yelled an evil and deep voice in the background, as the sarcophagus suddenly slammed shut, ""With your souls, I shall rule for all eternity!"

"OH, NO YOU WON'T!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "Not unless I KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"Muscle Man, keep it down!" said Skips, "The Mummy isn't real!"

At that point, the ride car slowly rolled into the second room where there was treasure on the left and right sides of the room. At that point, a holographic projection of Imhotep's appeared in front of the room from the sand in front of a tomb mural...

"Serve me and savor riches beyond measure, or refuse and savor a more bitter treasure!" said the giant face of Imhotep.

At that very moment, "WHOOSH!", several animatronic solider mummies appeared on the left and right side of the track, along with fire jets shooting out in front them. Pops screamed in fear again, as the ride car suddenly sped up and made a sharp turn to the right, into a dark room. Then, at that very moment, "SCREECH!", the ride car made a sharp left turn and stopped in front of a wall. The wall had a projection of a purple wall on it...

"Phew..." said Pops, "That was close. Well, it can't get any worse."

But Pops was wrong. At that very moment, a small hole appeared in the center of wall, and done by projections, hundreds and thousands of scarab beetles came pourinf out of the wall, covering up the whole wall, making it look like they were pouring onto the guests. Pops was really petrified by this event...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Pops in fear, "GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF! EEEEEEEWWWWWW!"

Suddenly, "WHOOSH!", the ride car dropped backwards into another room where it stopped. Pops shook in fear as another projection of Imhotep appeared again on a hidden screen above the ride car, laughing evilly and moving across the screen to the screen on the back of the room. As this happened, the ride car turns 180 degrees on a hidden rotating turntable to follow him...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Pops in fear, as Mordecai tried to comfort him, "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

At that point, once the ride car was facing forward again, it began slowly going up a hill climb. As it did, another projection of Imhotep appeared above the top of the hill climb, evilly laughing at the guests in the ride car...

"OH NO!" yelled Pops in fear, "THE MUMMY IS HERE TO KILL US ALL!"

""Not even the medjai can save you now. There is no escape. Your end shall be my beginning. Behold your fate. Will this be your destiny?" said Imhotep, "Your souls are mine!"

And with that. "WHOOSH!", the ride car took off at 40 MPH, speeding through a fog display of Imhotep's skull, and into the darkness of the ride's main roller coaster track. This time, Pops didn't scream in fear. He screamed with joy and delight instead, as he wasn't scared of the main roller coaster track. The ride car went down several drops through various sharp inversions and turns, while speeding past projections of mummies and fire. Needless to say, it was all very intense and impressive to everyone in the ride car. As this happened, "CLICK!", a flashing white camera light went off, taking everyone's picture...

"WHOOHOOOOOOO!" yelled Muscle Man, as the ride car made another inversion, "THIS IS EPIC!"

"LET'S GO ON THIS AGAIN, LATER!" yelled High-Five Ghost, "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time.

"WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Pops, "HORRAAAAAAAAY!"

At that point, "SCREECH!", the ride car pulled up into what looked like the ride's unloading station room. At the front of the room on the left, was a glass window with a silhouette of a woman in the center...

"Its over, already?!" asked Mordecai, "Wow, that was...quick."

"Well, I'm glad no more mummies are comming after us." said Pops, "Well, it's time to go..."

"We hope you enjoyed your ride." said the lady's voice in the background, "Please stand up and exit the ride to your left..."

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke exploded in front of the window and flashing green lights went off behind the window. The glass now had a massive whole in the center, and an animatronic of Imhotep appeared in the place of the lady. As he did, the ceiling above the dark passageway ahead was set on fire...

"Prepare to forfeit your souls!" yelled Imhotep, "Death is only the beginning!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Pops in fear, as Skips tried to comfort him, "THE MUMMY IS BACK! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

And with that, "WHOOSH!", the ride car sped into the dark room ahead, dropped down a 39-foot drop, and sped down a winding drop until a glowing medjai symbol appeared in front of it. The car then went up, going back to ground level, and going back to a normal horizontal level. Then, "SCREECH!", the ride car came to a sudden halt, and made it's way slowly towards the REAL unloading station. As it did, a screen in front of the ride showed Rick O'Connell, portrayed by Brendan Fraser...

"Hey, welcome back! Hope you enjoyed yourself." said Rick, "I would have enjoyed this interview a lot more if I HAD GOTTEN MY CUP OF COFFEE!"

At that point, the hand of Imhotep appeared on the right and handed Rick his cup of "Starbucks" coffee...

"Uh oh..." said Rigby, "This cannot end well for him."

Indeed, Rigby was right. Rick looked up and saw WHO was giving him his coffee. The screen blacked out as Rick screamed in fear in the background, as well as Imhotep's evil roaring. Everyone onboard the ride car burst out laughing. As everyone calmed down from laughing, the ride car pulled up to the unloading station on the left. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Thank you for surviing the Curse of the Mummy." said the female voice in the background, "Please wait until your mine car comes to a full and complete stop at the unloading station before lifting up your lap bars. Once you do that, be sure to gather all of your personal belongings, and watch your step as you exit the mine car to your left. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at Universal Studios Florida."

And with that, the ride car stopped in the unloading station. Everyone lifted up their lap bars and stood up. Mordecai grabbed his book bag and put it back over his shoulders. Pops grabbed his top hat and placed it back on top of his head. Everyone then stepped out of the car to the left, and walked through an exit path, leading into a gift shop and on-ride photo pick-up store called, "Sahara Traders", an Egyptian-themed gift shop...

"THAT WAS EPIC!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else knows that the ride was epic? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you really know how to joke around after getting off a ride."

"I must say, that was very impressive." said Skips, "It matches the Mummy movies very well."

"That evil mummy scared me!" said Pops, "But the roller coaster layout itself was very fun to experience!"

"That ride was awesome!" exclaimed Rigby, "Let's go on it again!"

"Maybe later, dude." said Mordecai, "Hey, let's go and see how our on-ride photo turned out."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked over to the where the on-ride photo screens were. Sure enough, everyone's on-ride photo looked great, just like the last one. Pops was cheering for joy, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were waving their arms up in the air, Mordecai and Rigby were smiling with joy, and Skips was cheering while holding on tight...

"You guys go wait outside while I piurchase our on-ride photo." said Mordecai, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

The others nodded and waited outside the exit doors of the gift shop. As they did, Mordecai walked up to the counter and purchased the photo. He bought the one that was framed in a plastic mummy-themed frame. It cost him about 20 dollars. The male cast member behind the counter placed it into a plastic bag and handed it to Mordecai. Mordecai grabbed the plastic bag, zipped open his book bag, and placed the plastic bag inside. Mordecai then zipped up the book bag, put it back over his shoulders, and walked out of the gift shop...

"Okay guys, I got the photo." said Mordecai, "Let's go find something else to do for fun."

And with that, Mordecai and the others all walked away from the area surrounding the "Sahara Traders" gift shop. They all walked away from the "Revenge of the Mummy" attraction building, looking for something else to do for fun. It was now 2:55pm, and everyone was still on a roll with the rides of "Universal Studios Florida"...

 **Well everyone, that's it for this chapter. It looks like everyone enjoyed the "Revenge of the Mummy" indoor roller coaster ride. Pops, on the other hand, got REALLY scared of the whole thing. He screamed almost the whole time! But at the end, he was okay. Poor Pops, huh? I was scared when I first went on this ride, but now, I LOVE this ride! And hey, at least the on-ride photo turned out okay. In the next chapter, everyone shall go around the entire park again, and take picture of each other for preserving great memories. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 52 of this brand new story...**


	52. Photos Around the Park

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back and I just took my college mathematics final exam. I didn't get my results yet, so I'm hoping for the best results I can get. I REALLY hope I passed my exam. Anyways, as I await the results, I proudly present chapter 52 of this brand new story of 2017. In the last chapter, everyone rode the famous attraction, "Revenge of the Mummy". In this chapter, Mordecai and the others shall go all around the park again, taking pictures of each other for the purpose of preserving memories. How will the photos turn out? Will everyone do a good job? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 52 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others all walked away from the area around the "Revenge of the Mummy" attraction building, and then, they all sat down on a nearby bench, trying to think about what to do for fun...

"Well, we already rode all the good rides." said Mordecai, "What can we do now?"

"Re-ride all of them!" said Rigby, "We can split up, and re-ride the rides we all like!"

"Hmmm, that's not a bad idea..." said Moredecai, "But I was was kind of hoping if we can all take pictures of each other."

"Pictures?" asked High-Five Ghost, "What for?"

"Memories, man." said Mordecai, "Trips like this don't happen very often, so I was wondering if we can preserve memories of this trip by taking pictures of each other."

"That's not a bad idea, Mordecai." said Skips, "We should all do the photos in front of our favorite attractions. My favorite attraction would have to be the Jaws ride."

"Oooooh, take my photo in front of the Simpsons Ride!" said Pops, "I'll stand in front of the sign."

"My photo should be in front of the Terminator 2: 3-D sign." said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else thinks my photo should be in front of the Terminator 2: 3-D sign? MY MOM!"

"Hey, have my photo in front of that AND the Transformers: The Ride sign!" said High-Five Ghost, "It'll look nice there."

"We should take our photos in front of the Men in Black: Alien Attack sign!" exclaimed Rigby, "It would look nice there."

"Okay, that all sounds good..." said Mordecai, "But you guys will have to hand me your cameras for when it's time for me to take your photo. I'm not going to waste too much data space on my camera."

"Hey, I think we're close to the Transformers ride." said High-Five Ghost, "Let's start there!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others stood up from the bench, and made their way to the "Transformers: The Ride" attraction building. Once their, High-Five Ghost handed Mordecai his digital camera and posed in front of the sign. Mordecai held up the camera, turned it on, and "CLICK! CLICK!" snapped two photos of High-Five Ghost, who was smiling while posing next to the sign. Mordecai then handed the camera back to High-Five Ghost, who looked at the photo results...

"Perfect." said High-Five Ghost, "You're a great photographer, Mordecai."

"No problem, High-Fives." said Mordecai, "Hey, which attraction is also close by?"

"Terminator 2: 3-D, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Let's go get my picture in front of it!"

And with that being said, Mordecai and the others walked away from the "Transformers: The Ride" attraction building. They all walked towards the entrance of the "Terminator 2: 3-D". Once there, Muscle Man handed Mordecai his digital camera, and stood in front of the attraction's sign. He smiled and posed right next to the words, "Terminator 2: 3-D". Mordecai help up the camera, turned it on, and "CLICK! CLICK!" snapped two photos of Muscle Man next to the sign. He then handed the camera back to Muscle Man, who took a look at the results of the photos...

"Perfect photos, bro." said Muscle Man, "Starla is going to love these."

"Alright, who's next?" asked Mordecai, "Which attraction is close to this one?"

"Well, from here, we can reach the Jaws ride." said Skips, "It's right after we pass Disaster and Twister: Ride It Out."

Mordecai nodded, and he and he others all walked away from the area around the front of the "Terminator 2: 3-D" attraction building. Everyone then passed the "Twister: Ride it Out" attraction, as well as the attraction, "Disaster: A Major Motion Picture Starring You". Everyone then walked back into the "Amity Island" section of the park, and towards the entrance for "Jaws: The Ride". Once in front of the attraction sign, Skips handed Mordecai his digital camera and posed in front of the sign, next to the massive shark face painting. Mordecai help up the camera, turned it on, and "CLICK! CLICK!" snapped two photos of Skips next to the sign. He then handed the camera back to Skips, who looked at the photo results...

"Not bad." said Skips, "Well done, Mordecai."

"No problem, Skips." said Mordecai, "Hey, I think we're getting closer to Men in Black: Alien Attack. Let's head there now and take our photos."

And with that, Mordecai and the others all walked out of the other side of the "Amity Island" section of the park. Once out of the section, everyone made their way to the entrance area of the "Men in Black: Alien Attack" attraction building. Rigby was the first one to get his photo taken on front of the oval-shaped attraction sign. Rigby handed his camera to Mordecai and stood in front of the sign, posing for the photos. Mordecai held the camera up, turned it on, and "CLICK! CLICK!", took two photos of Rigby in front of the sign. Mordecai then handed the camera back to Rigby, who looked at the results of the photos...

"Man, these look good!" said Rigby, "Thanks, Mordecai."

"No problem, dude." said Mordecai, "Hey, could you take some photos of me now with my camera?"

"Sure thing, dude." said Rigby, as he turned off his digital camera and put it away.

Mordecai handed his digital camera to Rigby and stood next the sign, posing for the photo. Rigby held the camera up, turned it on, and "CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!" snapped three photos of Mordecai. He then handed the camera back to Mordecai, who looked over at the results...

"Wow dude, you're good at this." said Mordecai, "Thanks."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." said Rigby, "Man, we're making so many great memories here."

"Ooooooh, I think the Simpsons Ride is just up ahead." said Pops, "I'm next for photos!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others all walked away from the area surrounding the "Men in Black: Alien Attack" attraction building. Everyone then approached the area surrounding the colorful "Simpsons Ride" attraction building. Pops handed his old-fashioned film camera to Mordecai and ran up to the attraction sign. He then posed next to he sign and smiled. Mordecai held up the camera, turned it on, and "SNAP! SNAP!", took two photos of Pops in front of the attraction sign. Mordecai then handed the camera back to Pops, who put it back into his pocket...

"I won't be able to see the results until the photos are developed." said Pops, "But I think you did pretty good, Mordecai."

"No problem, Pops. I'm always willing to help out a friend." said Mordecai, "Well, I think that's all the photos for now. Why don't we all split up and re-ride the attraction's we like?"

"Great idea, bro!" said Muscle Man, "High-Fives and I are going to see Terminator 2: 3-D again!"

"Nice!" said High-Five Ghost, "And maybe afterwards, we can go on Transformers: The Ride Again!"

"I'm definitely going on Jaws: The Ride again." said Skips, "Its totally worth it!"

"Well, Mordecai and I are going on Men in Black: Alien Attack again!" said Rigby, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well, I'm going on the Simpsons Ride again!" said Pops, "Where can I meet up at the end?"

"Well, we can all meet back up near the exit gates of the park by 4:00pm." said a Mordecai, "Once there, we'll figure out what else to do for fun."

"Come on!" said Rigby, "Let's get on Men in Black: Alien Attack again before the line gets too long!"

And with that, Mordecai and the others all split up, and walked away in several different directions. Everyone went off to go enjoy their favorite attractions again. It was now 3:10pm and everyone was still on a roll when it came to the rides of "Universal Studios Florida"...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone did a wonderful job of taking pictures of each other. Well, it looks like they'll all be having GREAT memories of this trip, huh? Well, chapter 52 is sadly over now. In the next chapter, Pops shall run into those two guys he met on the plane to Orlando. Upon doing so, the two guys will be doing something really nice for Pops, Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost. What is this really good deed? Will it be a really surprising one? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 53 of this brand new story...**


	53. Blue Man Group

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Yep, I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others went all around the park again, taking pictures of each other for the purpose of preserving memories of the great birthday trip. In this chapter, Pops shall run into those two guys he met on the plane and get a very special gift from them. This gift will allow Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost to see an amazing show, just outside the gates of "Universal Studios Florida". What is this gift that the two guys have? What is this show amazing show called? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. It would not be very nice of me, would it? No, no it would not. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 53 of this brand new story...**

By 4:30pm, Mordecai and the others finished re-riding the rides that they liked the best. Upon doing that, everyone met up by the park's entrance gate and tried to figure out what to do next for fun...

"Well, that was a lot of fun." said Mordecai, "Well, what can we all do now?"

"Yeah, what can we do?" asked Rigby, "The park closes in less than 6 hours and we have till then to do something fun."

"Well, why don't we just walk around Universal CityWalk?" asked Muscle Man, "Maybe I can buy us all some Wing Kingdom chicken wings for dinner!"

"Muscle Man, it's not even dinnertime yet." said Skips, "So that idea won't work for us."

"Oh, come on!" said Muscle Man, "That was my best idea!"

"Yeah dudes..." said High-Five Ghost, "I liked that idea, too!"

"Well, you're just going to have to think of something else to do." said Mordecai, "Because it's not even time for dinner yet. It's only 4:35pm on the evening."

As Muscle Man continued to argue back, Pops noticed two people walking by. They looked very familiar to him. As a matter of fact, they WERE familiar to him. They were Kyle and Jason, the two guys that sat next to him on the flight to Orlando. They two men seemed to have noticed Pops, since they were walking over to where he and the others were standing...

"Hey, I remember you!" said Jason, as he walked over to where Pops and the others were standing, "You're Pops from the plane!"

"Yeah, I remember you, too!" said Kyle, "How's your trip doing?"

"Oh, it's going very well." said Pops, "Guys, meet Kyle and Jason. I met them on the plane while flying over here."

"Please to meet you, sirs." said Mordecai, "I'm Mordecai."

"I'm Rigby." said Rigby, "Its very nice to meet you, sirs."

"My name is Skips." said Skips, "Its very nice to meet you."

"My name is Muscle Man, bros!" said Muscle Man, "My girlfriend calls me Mitch, but Muscle Man is what I prefer to be called when I'm not with her."

"And I'm High-Five Ghost." said High-Five Ghost, "Its very nice to meet you, sirs."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all, too." said Jason, "So, what are you all doing now?"

"Well, we spent the whole day here going on rides." said Mordecai, "Then, we all went on our favorite rides again. But now, we're all out of ideas."

"Maybe Jason and I can answer that." said Kyle, "You see, on the plane, Pops mentioned how this trip is for a birthday. So, Jason and I have a great offer for you. We are the owners of the famous show, Blue Man Group. It's a really great show, full of music, colors, and art. It's a great performance, lasting an hour and 45 minutes. If you want, Jason and I can get you all free tickets to see the show."

"For free?" asked Mordecai, "Really? You'd do that for us?"

"Of course!" said Kyle, "Your friend Pops here is our new friend after all, and he seems like a nice guy. Offers like this don't appear very often."

"So, what do you think?" asked Jason, "Will you all accept this great offer?"

"Heck, yeah!" exclaimed Rigby, "A free show?! Oh, we will accept it alright!"

"So will I!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else will accept it? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're so funny!"

"Sorry about that, sirs. He makes hat joke all the time. Don't mind him." said Skips, "Yeah sirs, I'll accept the offer too."

"So will I!" said High-Five Ghost, as he stopped laughing, "I'm in the mood for a show today!"

"Me too." said Mordecai, "Count me in!"

"Don't forget me." said Pops, "I'm the one who inspired this offer in the first place!"

"Alright then..." said Jason, "Just follow us to the Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre and we'll print out the tickets for you at the box office booth."

And with that, Mordecai and the others followed Jason and Kyle out of the park's exit gate. They followed the two men and walked to the right, walking past most of the "Universal CityWalk" attraction. Everyone then walked down a long curved path, surrounded by "Blue Man Group" banners hanging on lampposts. After 10 minutes, everyone made it to the area surrounding the front of the "Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre". The theater was dark blue, with splotches of light-blue all over it. It was now 5:10pm, and hundreds of random guests were walking in through the front entrance doors of the theater. The next show would begin at 5:30pm in the evening...

"You guys wait out here." said Jason, "Kyle and I will get the tickets for you."

Mordecai and the others nodded as Jason and Kyle walked inside the building through the front doors. 5 minutes later, the two men came out with 6 tickets, and handed each one to Mordecai and the others. All of the tickets were for seats in the front row, in the center seating section. Needless to say, everyone was impressed by their seat assignments...

"Well folks, I hope you all enjoy the show." said Jason, "Well, Kyle and I better get going. We have to get the actors ready."

"Enjoy the show." said Kyle, "I hope this show is worth your time!"

And with that, Jason and Kyle walked away from where Mordecai and the others were standing, and walked into the theater via a door at the back of the building, leading to the backstage area...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time happy about their seats, "FRONT ROW!"

"I'm so happy that we got front row seats!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else is happy that we got front row seats? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost very loudly, "Muscle Man, even before a show, you really know how to crack me up."

"Muscle Man, that's enough. Please, stop with that joke. I've already told you many times that it's getting old." said Skips, "And, yeah, I like how we got front row seats."

"Uh, guys, the show starts in 20 minutes..." said Pops, "I suggest that we all go inside the theater and get seated before it's too late."

And with that, Mordecai and the others all walked in through the front doors of the "Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre" building and into the lobby. The lobby was "Blue Man Group"-themed. The lobby was painted in several shades of blue. On the left, there was a concession stand with snacks, cold drinks, and cocktails. On the right, there was a gift shop called,"BMG Gear", which sold "Blue Man Group"-themed merchandise. Needless to say, it was all very impressive...

"Hey, you guys go find your seats." said Moredecai, "I'm going to go buy us some snacks."

Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost nodded and headed to a pair of nearby open double doors. A male ticket-taker was standing by the door on the left, checking each ticket was it was presented to him. Anyone that was seated in the first 4 rows of seats was handed a clear plastic poncho due to substances that would splash off the stage and onto guests during the show. As Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost presented their tickets to the male ticket-taker, he handed them each a clear plastic poncho...

"You may want to put thees one before you get seated." said the male ticket-taker, as he then handed everyone their ticket stubs, "You may get wet during some parts of the show, so I would highly recommend putting them on before sitting down."

Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost nodded and grabbed the ponchos and ticket stubs. They then entered the main theater room, and walked down the aisle on the left, heading towards the very front row to find their assigned seats. Meanwhile, Mordecai was at the snack stand, standing in line behind 6 other random guests. 5 minutes later, it was finally Mordecai's turn to order some snacks and drinks...

"Hello and welcome to the Blue Man Group Consession Stand." said the male cashier behind the counter, "How may I help you today?"

"Well, this is going to be a big order." said Mordecai, "I'll have a bag of assorted lollipops, two orders of nachos and melted cheese, 2 jumbo hot dogs, a bag of cotton candy, and a bucket of popcorn."

"Alright..." said the male cashier, typing the order into the cash register, "Will there by anything to drink?"

"Yes." said Mordecai, "Give me a large iced tea, 2 large orange sodas, 2 large Coca Colas, and a large root beer."

"Will that be all, sir?" asked the male cashier, "Will there be anything else?"

"No, that'll be all." said Mordecai, "Thanks."

"Alright..." said the male cashier, "That'll be $54.24."

Mordecai nodded and paid for the snacks. The male cashier printed up, and handed Mordecai a receipt...

"Your order will be ready in a few minutes." said the male cashier, "Just wait right here and I'll hand you the trays."

Mordecai nodded and waited for his snacks. 5 minutes later, the cashier handed Mordecai the two trays with the order on it. One of the trays had all of the food items on it, as well as few condiment packets on it. The other tray had all of the beverages on it. Mordecai took both trays, and placed away from the counter. He then walked to the nearest open set of double doors. He showed his ticket to the male ticket-taker, who handed him a poncho upon seeing that Mordecai was assigned to a front row seat...

"Hey, I don't mean to sound rude..." said Mordecai, "But what's the poncho for?"

"The poncho is for the show, sir." said the male ticket-taker, as he handed Mordecai his ticket stub, "Since you're seated in the front row, you might get wet from some of the substances used in this show. So, I would highly recommend putting this on before the show starts."

Mordecai nodded and grabbed the poncho and ticket stub. He then walked down the aisle on the left and headed towards the front of the theater. He found Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and Pops, all seated together in the center of the first row, wearing the ponchos...

"Alright, I got snacks and some drinks here." said Mordecai, as he placed both trays on the floor to put on his poncho and take off his book bag, "Just let me out on this poncho first, and then I'll pass around the snacks and drinks."

After Mordecai put on the poncho, he handed everyone the snacks and drinks. He handed the two orders of nachos and cheese and the two large Coco Colas to Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost. He gave the large root beer and cotton candy to Skips. Pops got the small bag of assorted lollipops and large iced tea. Mordecai and Rigby got the two jumbo hot dogs and two orange soda, as well as the packets of ketchup. Mordecai got the two empty trays and placed them on the floor in front of his feet. He also placed his book bag on the floor in front of his feet. He would get rid of them after the show. The stage was big and saw covered by a big black curtain. In front of the stage was the orchestra pit and all of the musicians and musical instruments needed for the show. Surrounding the stage was metal rigging, as well as colorful lights and several black cables. There was only 5 minutes left until the show would begin at 5:30pm. As the time got closer and closer, more and more random guests filled up the theater, looking for their assigned seats. 5 minutes later, all 1,015 seats were full. It was now 5:30pm i nthe evening. The doors of theater were closed up and a pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to Blue Man Group." said a male voice over the intercom, "During our show, please refrain from smoking, video taping, flash photography, or the use of cellular phones. Also, please do not leave any trash on the floor, as we would like our theater kept clean. After the show, please dispose all trash in specified trash containers near the exit doors. Also, if you need to leave during the show, please exit out the doors at the back as they're the safest way out. Finally, please silence your cell phones as they can be a distraction during the performance. Thank you for your attention and cooperation, and we hope you enjoy the show. And now, Universal Studios Orlando Resort proudly presents, Blue Man Group!"

And with that, the theater lights dimmed. Everyone cheered as the black curtain opened up. Everyone then quieted down as three bald men entered stage left. The three men all had blue heads, and blue hands, and they all wore black pants, black shoes, and black sweaters. Everyone was silent as they rolled a table into view to begin their first act. The table had an vertical electronic spinner on it, as well as a piece of white construction paper, and 3 buckets of paint. The orchestra starting playing music in the background as one of the three men picked up the white construction paper sheet and clamped it onto the electronic spinner's turntable...

"Hmmm, I wonder what they're going to do..." said Pops, as another one of the men plugged in the spinner's cord to an electrical outlet, "This will be interesting to find out..."

Pops proceeded to take a sip of his iced tea. The third blue man pulled a flathead screwdriver out of his pocket and opened up the three cans of paint. As he did, he he second blue man turned on the spinner, which spun the white sheet of construction paper very fast. And then, the third man dipped his hand one of the paint cans, pulled it out, and "WHAM!", flung a handful of blue paint at the spinning sheet of cardboard, causing it to appears a a swirly pattern on the paper. Everyone cheered as the third man did the same thing with a handful red paint and a handful of yellow paint. Then, the three man did the same thing to a small canvas with a wooden frame...

"Oooooooooooooh, that looks exquisite." said Pops, "I wonder if they plan to put it up for sale. Because if so, I'll buy it!"

At that point, spinner stopped spinning and the second blue man unplugged it. The first man rolled it out of view and everyone cheered. But it wasn't over yet. After 30 seconds, the first blue man rolled out a giant-sized version of the spinner and a massive 10-foot tall and 10-white sheet of white construction paper clamped onto it. The first man also rolled out 10 opened paint cans on a table. The second blue man plugged in the massive spinner and turned it on. The giant turntable spun very fast and the third blue man dipped his hand into a can of blue paint. And then, "WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!", he chucked a handful of blue paint at the spinning paper sheet, as well as the 9 other colors, creating a massive painting of blue, red, yellow, orange, purple, green, pink, black, brown, and grey swirls. Everyone cheered as the turntable stopped spinning. The second blue man unplugged the massive spinner and rolled it out of view, as well as the table with he 10 cans of paint...

"WOOOOOOOOOAH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, as they took another bite of their hot dogs.

"Good show!" said Pops, as he sucked on another lollipop, "Jolly good show!"

The first blue man disappeared from view for about 40 seconds and the orchestra stopped playing the music. He then came back out, rolling out a massive drum set. This drum set was no ordinary set. This set had several tin can-sized drums on the top part, and several colorful waving tubes connected to the bottom of the drums. And some of these tubes had partially inflated balloons at the bottom. Once the table was in the middle of the stage, the orchestra pit began playing the background music again, and the three men got out drum sticks. And, "WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BANG! BANG!", they all began playing the drums, making the colorful tubes underneath wave around in various directions. And then, "POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!", all of he balloons began popping, causing paint inside of the them to fly out all over the place, and only a few drops hit the people siting on the front row of seat. Luckily, none of the pain hit anyone's snacks. Finally, the three men stopped playing the drums. Everyone cheered as the first men collected the drum sticks, and rolled the table out of view...

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Mordecai, "Rigby, did you see that?! We almost got paint all over us!"

"I know, right?!" exclaimed Rigby, "Man, I can see why this show is very popular here!"

At that point, the first blue man reappeared. But this time, he was rolling out something else. He rolled out 3 massive drums and 3 jugs of paint into view. As this happened, massive colorful neon projects came on a screen behind them, and all of the colorful lights lit up all around the theater. The orchestra pit music got more intense as the first blue man handed the other two man their drumsticks...

"Uh, what are the paint jugs for?" asked Skips, "And what do they plan to do with those drums?"

Skips got his answer right away. The three blue man began pouring the paint all over the drums, and then, they all picked up their drumsticks and, "BAM! BAM! BAM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BANG! BANG! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!", the starting banging the drums very loudly, causing the paint to jump up into the air, and fly all over the place. The background music got even MORE intense as the men played the drums even LOUDER! The paint flew off the stage, causing it to splatter all over the ponchos of the people sitting in the front row. Everyone in the front row laughed with delight, as they were not expecting to get covered in paint during the show...

"Good thing I'm wearing this poncho." said Pops, "My outfits can only be dry cleaned and it'll cost me an arm and a leg to get them to dry clean paint stains off."

"WHOOHOOOOOOOO!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "THIS IS SO EPIC!"

"I wish I can do things like that!" said High-Five Ghost, "We should try that when we get back home, Muscle Man!"

At that point, "SPLASH!", a final massive wave of paint flew all over the place, causing the paint to splatter all over the first four rows of seats. The three men stopped playing the drums and everyone cheered for the spectacular act. The first man collected all of the drumsticks and rolled the three drums out of view. The orchestra stopped playing the background music and everyone cheered as the next act would begin very soon...

"HORRAY!", cheered Pops, "GOOD SHOW!"

"Wonderful!" said Skips, "I've never seen art come to life like this before!"

"Dude, I wonder what's next!" exclaimed Mordecai, "This is just getting better and better!"

"I know!" exclaimed Rigby, "THIS IS SO EPIC!"

"Bring on bigger things!" exclaimed Pops, "I want to see MORE!"

At that point, Pops got what he wished for. The orchestra began playing more intense music in the background. The first man appeared onstage again, rolling a table into the view. The table had a paintball gun and a few sheets of white construction paper on it. The first man grabbed the paintball gun while the other two blue men each grabbed a sheet of paper and walked off the stage, into the aisle of the theater room. The other two men held it up high and, "BANG! BANG! POP! POP! BOOM! BOOM! BANG! BANG! CRACK! CRACK!", the first man aimed and shot several different colored paint balls at the construction paper sheets that the other two men were holding. Not ONE paintball missed the paper and hit anyone in the audience. After 2 minutes of doing this, the paintball gun became empty and ran out of paint balls. Everyone cheered as the other 2 men showed the now colorful sheets of construction paper to the audience. The other 2 men ran back up onto the stage and placed the sheets of construction paper back onto the table. The first man then placed the empty paintball gun back onto the table and he rolled the table out of view. As he did, the orchestra pit stopped playing the music in the background again...

"WHOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" That was amazing! It was spectacular! Those men ROCKED when using that paintball gun! It reminds me of the time when I kicked Gene's butt in the Prank War!"

"Yeah, I remember that." said Pops, "It was also the day you accidentally hurt me with the mattress."

"Yeah, I'm still very sorry about that." said Muscle Man, "I didn't mean to do it."

"It's okay, Muscle Man." said Pops, "I know you didn't mean to do it."

"I know." said Muscle Man, now smiling, "Do you know who else didn't mean to do it? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, even DURING a show, you always manage to make me laugh."

Skips didn't even TRY to tell Muscle Man to stop making that joke. He just closed his eyes and shook his head in embarrassment. At that point, the orchestra pit starting playing more intense music in the background. The first man appeared back onstage again, rolling another table in front of him. This table had another massive setting of tubular drums, with soft flexible glowing tubes attached to the bottom of all of them. The first man handed the other two men their drumsticks and then, "BAM! BAM! BAM! BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!", they all started banging the drums very hard, causing the glowing flexible glowing tubes attached to the bottom to start moving up in the air, waving around like giant snakes. After 3 minutes of doing this, the three men stopped playing the drums. Everyone cheered as the other two men handed their drumsticks back to the first man. The first man then rolled the one-of-a-kind drum set out of view. The orchestra pit stopped playing the intense music in the background...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time.

"This is a great show!" said High-Five Ghost, And its already 6:00pm! We still have 1 hour and 15 minutes left to watch!

"I hope the acts get better and better!" said Mordecai, "This show is nothing like I've ever seen before."

About 1 hour and 15 minutes later, the show finally ended at 7:15pm. Mordecai and the others had already finished up their snacks and drinks. The show ended with an amazing finale act of exploding paint balls covering a massive white canvas surrounding the walls of the stage. The three men disappeared from view and the black curtain closed up. Everyone was still cheering as all of the lights in the theater and stage came back on, and the curtain swung open again. The three blue men appeared, and took a bow, all at the same time. The entire audience of 1,015 guests cheered even louder, giving the actors of "Blue Man Group" a huge standing ovation! They then waved to the guests for the last time and the black curtain closed up for the last time. The doors at the back of the theater room were opened up by employees, and another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"We hope you all enjoyed this performance Universal Studios Orlando's production of Blue Man Group." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please gather all of your personal belongings and exit the theater through the doors located at the back. As you exit, please dispose all trash in the specified containers, as well as the dirty ponchos you received. If you wish to purchase Blue Man Group souvenirs, our gift shop, B.M.G Gear, as a great selection. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day here at the Universal Studios Orlando resort."

And with that, everyone in the theater grabbed their personal belongings and trash, and made their way up the aisles, heading towards the exit doors located at the back at the theater. As they did, everyone threw away their trash and dirty ponchos away into the trashcans near the exit doors. Mordecai put his book bag back onto his shoulders, and walked back into the lobby with the others...

"THAT WAS EPIC!" exclaimed Rigby, "Man, that was the best live show I've ever seen!"

"Yeah dude, it was awesome!" said Mordecai, "What a great way to end day 2 on a high note!"

"You said it, Mordecai!" said Skips, "This really was a great way to end day 2 of this trip on a high note."

"Man, I'll NEVER forget this show!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else will never forget this show? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "You're so funny even AFTER a show, Muscle Man!"

"Good show." said Pops, "Jolly good show!"

"Well, what can we do for dinner?" asked Mordecai, "I'm starving!"

"Me too, man." said Rigby, "It's already 7:20pm."

"Well, we can go to WING KINGDOM!" exclaimed Pops, "I LOVE Wing Kingdom!"

"Dude, we've eaten at Wing Kingdom so many times back home." said Mordecai, "Let's do something else for a change."

"Hey, I've got an idea." said Skips, "I saw a restaurant called Hard Rock Cafe on the way over here. Why don't we give it a try?"

"Now THAT'S a good idea." said Rigby, "Let's go!"

"I hope the food is very good." said Mordecai, "Skips, lead the way!"

And with that, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, Pops and Skips all walked out of he exit doors of the lobby of the ""Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre" building. Once outside the theater building, everyone walked back down the long curved path, surrounded by "Blue Man Group" banners hanging on the now lit-up lampposts. Once at the end of the very long path, Mordecai and the others walked past most of the "Universal CityWalk" attraction again, and toward's the "Hard Rock Cafe" restaurant. It was now 7:30pm in the evening. The sky was now a shade of dark-blue and all of the attractions of the "Universal Studios Orlando" resort. The second day of the great vacation was slowly coming to a close...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. Yep, everyone saw the famous "Blue Man Group" show. A show, that's all about music, art, and color. It seems that everyone enjoyed the performance. Yep, what a great way to end a day at the "Universal Studios Florida" theme park! Sorry if the actual show wasn't that detailed, but I have never seen the show before, and very little plot information is available online. In the next chapter, everyone shall go out for dinner at a nearby restaurant. What's the name of the restaurant? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Oh, and I got my final mathematics exam results. I got a score of 64%. So that means I failed unfortunately. A** **lso, I want to thank "FanFiction" author, "** **S Danyal Allen", for giving me the show information that I needed to complete this chapter. Without him, this chapter would not have been written**. **That's all I wanted to say for some extra good news. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 54 of this brand new story...**


	54. Dinner at Hard Rock Cafe

**Well everyone, I'm back once again with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others met Jason and Kyle, the managers of the famous live show, "Blue Man Group". Pops met them on the plane to Orlando, and because of that, they became friends with Mordecai and the others. And that friendship got everyone free front row seat tickets to a wonderful performance of "Blue Man Group". In this chapter, everyone will go out to a nearby restaurant for their final dinner in Orlando, Florida. What is this restaurant? What will everyone order? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 54 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others all walked up to the entrance doors of the "Hard Rock Cafe" restaurant. Once inside, they all walked up to the podium where a host was. He looked up at Mordecai and the others, and smiled...

"Hello and welcome to the Hard Rock Cafe." said the host, "Would you folks like a table or booth?"

"Whichever is fine." said Mordecai, "It doesn't matter where we sit. I hope you don't mind..."

"Nah, I get that a lot." said the host, as he grabbed six menus from behind the podium, "Follow me, please."

Mordecai and the others nodded and followed the host through the main dinning room of the restaurant. The restaurant was full of rock and roll-themed memorabilia, displayed on the walls, on the ceiling, and even in between booths. There was even some rock and roll music playing in the background, as well as colorful neon lights lighting up the place. Needless to say, it was all very impressive...

"Woah, this place really knows rock and roll, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else thinks this place really knows rock and roll? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, even before a meal, you know how to make me laugh."

Skips just closed his eyes and shook his head again. At that point, was seated at all a round table next to a window overlooking the entire "Universal CityWalk" attraction. The host handed everyone a menu...

"Your server will be with you all in a moment to take your order." said the host, "In the meantime, check out our rocking menu!"

And with that, the host walked away from the table. As he did, everyone opened up their menus and began to browse through them, trying to decide on what to order. Needless to say, there was so many food and drink choices to choose from...

"Man, this place is awesome!" said Rigby, "So far, this trip has been nothin but fun! We really need to have MORE fun tomorrow!"

"Uh, Rigby, that won't be possible..." said Mordecai, "Tomorrow, we all have to fly back to Los Angeles. Today was our last full day here in Orlando."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Rigby, "That's not possible!"

"It's the truth, dude." said Mordecai, "Our returning flight is scheduled for 12:00pm in the afternoon tomorrow. We need to be at the airport by 9:00am at the most. And I also have to find out a way for all of us to get to the airport tomorrow."

"But why do we have to leave?!" asked Rigby, now very upset, "Why on Earth do we have to leave a paradise like Universal Studios Orlando?!"

"Dude, we can't live in Orlando forever." said Mordecai, "Look, know it's hard, but all vacations must come to an end. All vacations come and go, but you'll always have the memories of them to look back on. Our hotel reservation lasts until tomorrow and this trip was a gift from Benson. Rigby, I know you like it here, and so do I, but remember that we have lives back home."

"Indeed." said Pops, "My dad probably misses me right now."

"I miss my trailer, bro!" said Muscle Man, "The hotel suite is just not as dirty as my trailer!"

"Yeah, I agree." said High-Five Ghost, "I like my hotel room and all, but I prefer Muscle Man's trailer a lot more."

"And I have a working routine back home." said Skips, "I kind of miss working at the park."

"And I kind of miss Margret. Rigby, I know you like I here, but tomorrow, it's our day for us to return home." said Mordecai, "But hey, who knows? Maybe one day, we'll all return to this place in the future."

"Well...alright." said Rigby, "And to be honest, I DO miss my mom, dad, and my brother, Don. Ever since that Park Audit incident, I've started to not hate my brother so much. And also, I do miss it whenever Benson yells at us."

At that point, a waitress walked up to the table, holding a paper notepad. She looked up everyone and smiled...

"Hello and welcome to the Hard Rock Cafe." said the waitress, "I'm Sally and I'll be your server today. Can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"Yes, ma'am." replied Mordecai, "I'll have a glass of pink lemonade. No lemon slice, please."

"I'll have a glass of orange soda." said Rigby, "Its a nice drink to enjoy when dinning out with friends."

"For me, I'll have a glass of root beer." said Skips, "To me, its perfect to drink on summer nights."

"We'll, l'll have a glass of iced tea, please." said Pops, "But do me a favor and serve it to me in a wine glass. I like drinking from fancy glasses whenever I'm in a sit-in restaurant."

"I'll have glass of Sprite!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else will have a glass of Sprite? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're a great jokester! Anyways ma'am, I'll have a glass Coca Cola."

And with that Sally wrote everything down and walked away from the table. As she did, Mordecai and the others picked up their menus again, and continued to browse through them. About 6 minutes later, Sally came back with all 6 drink orders on a serving tray, and she placed each drink order onto the table, along with some plastic straws, and a small stack of white napkins...

"Are you all ready to order?" asked Sally, "If not, I'll be happy to give you all more time to decide."

"Nah, I think we're good. We're ready to order." said Mordecai, "I'll have the Hickory Barbecue Bacon Cheeseburger. Have it cooked medium-well and I'll just have French fries with it."

"I'll have Honey Mustard Grilled Chicken Sandwich." said Rigby, "Give me sone extra honey mustard on the side, and for a side dish, I'll have sweet potato fries."

"I'll go with the Grilled Chicken Arugula Salad." said Skips, "No dressing, please."

"I think I'm going to have an order of Buffalo Wings." said Muscle Man, "Make them covered with the Classic Rock sauce."

"I'll have a Cowboy Rib-Eye steak. Have to cooked medium-rare." said High-Five Ghost, "For a side, I'll have some French Fires."

"I'll have a Grilled Norwegian Salmon." said Pops, "For a side dish, I'll have some grilled asparagus."

Sally wrote down all of the orders and took all 6 menus. She then walked away and headed into the kitchen to give the orders of the cooks inside. 20 minutes later, she came back out again, holding a huge circular trap with all 6 dinner orders placed on it. She walked over to the table, and placed each order onto the table. She then carried the tray under her arms and walked away. Everyone then began to eat their dinners...

"This is really good." said Mordecai, as he took a bite of his burger, "And they got the beef patty medium-well."

"This sandwhich is very sweet." said Rigby, as he took another bite of it, "Man, I which I could make a sandwich like this back home."

"Hmm, I take the crunchiness of this salad." said Skips, as he ate another forkful of it, "And the lettuce isn't even soggy."

"This salmon is very exquisite." said Pops, as he ate another piece of it, "And the grilled asparagus is grilled really well."

"I love how the steak come out." said High-Five Ghost, as he ate another piece, "Its medium-rare, just the way I like it."

"And I LOVE these buffalo wings, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else loves these buffalo wings? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, nearly choking on his food, "Muscle Man, even DURING a meal, you really know to crack me up!"

After 15 minutes, everyone finished up eating their dinners. Sally walked back over to the table and took care of all of the empty plates, used bowls, dirty silverware, and all used drinking glasses. She then handed everyone a small dessert menu...

"Can I interest you all in a dessert this evening?" asked Sally, "Or do you just want the check?"

"Well, I'll have the Hot Fudge Brownie Sundae." said Mordecai, "I'll have it with extra hot fudge and no nuts."

"I'll have a Chocolate Molten Lava Cake." said Rigby, "Top it off with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, please."

"I'll have the Homestyle Apple Cobbler." said Pops, "Oh, and put some extra caramel on it, please."

"I'll just have a scoop of vanilla ice cream." said Skips, "A small one, please."

"And I'll have an Oreo Pieces Cheesecake!" said Muscle Man, "And put some extra Oreos on it!"

"I'll have the same." said High-Five Ghost, "Oh, and on mine, give me extra Oreos AND whipped cream!"

Sally nodded and wrote down the dessert orders on her notepad. She then took all 6 dessert menus and walked away from the table, into the kitchen to give the order to a cook. 10 minutes later, Sally walked back to the table, holding another large round tray, with all of the dessert orders on it. She then placed each dessert order onto the table and placed all of the dessert orders onto the table, as well as some spoons and forks...

"Check, please." said Mordecai, "After dessert, we have to go."

Sally nodded and walked away from the table to get the bill for the meal. As she did, Mordecai and the others began to enjoy their desserts...

"Hmmm, not bad." said Mordecai, as he ate a spoonful of his sundae, "Very warm and cold at the same time. I like it."

"Now THIS is really sweet!" said Rigby, as he ate a piece of his chocolate molten lava cake, "WOOOOOOOOAH!"

"Oooooooooh, now this is what I call an exquisite dessert." said Pops, as he took another bite of his apple cobbler, "Do you think they make desserts like these back home?"

"I'm not sure." said Skips, as he ate another spoonful of his ice cream, "I wouldn't know that."

"Well bro, I'm impressed!" said Muscle Man, as he took another bite of his Oreo cheesecake, "Do you know who else is impressed? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, as he ate another piece of his cheesecake, "Muscle Man, even during dessert, you still manage to make me laugh! And I love this cheesecake. It's so good!"

A few minutes later, as everyone finished up their desserts, Sally returned to the table and handed Mordecai the bill. As she cleared up the table, Mordecai paid for the meal, which cost about $74.47 in total. Sally handed Mordecai his change and walked away from the table. Everyone then got up and exited the restaurant. Once outside, everyone made their way through the rest of the "Universal CityWalk" attraction...

"I must say, that was a very good meal." said Rigby, "I liked it."

"Me too, but it was very pricey." said Mordecai, "It was almost 80 dollars for the whole thing."

"Well, at least Benson gave us all 2,000 each to spend." said Skips, "And I can see why. It's very expressive to buy food from this place, let alone souvenirs."

"Well bro, I really enjoyed that meal." said Muscle Man, "It was big and delicious!"

"Me too, Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, "Me too!"

"Well, I though the meal was perfect." said Pops, "Not the same as I mean I would have at home, but delicious just the same."

"Wait, before we leave, can we at least take a picture in front the gates to each park?" asked Rigby, "I don't want to leave here without a photo memory like that!"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" said Mordecai, "Let's go!"

And with that being said, Mordecai and the others walked back to the entry gates of the "Islands of Adventure" theme park and the "Universal Studios Florida" theme park. There, Mordecai asked a random guest to take the picture of them while they all posed on front of the gates. The random guest agreed to helped out and snapped 2 good photos of everyone in front of each of the two entry gates. Once that was done, Mordecai took back his camera and walked with the others back to the end of the "Universal CityWalk" attraction, heading towards the escalator of the parking garage...

 **Well everyone, that's all for this chapter. It seems that everyone enjoyed their delicious meals at the "Hard Rock Cafe". I hope I made none of you readers hungry. I seem to do that every time I post a chapter about food. In the next next chapter, everyone shall get back on a bus and head back to their hotel for the last time. How will that go? Will everyone make it back safely. Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all now. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 55 of this brand new story...**


	55. Return to the Hotel Again

**Well everyone, I'm back once again! Well, I found pure luck on Friday when my college professor told me that I did well on my math projects. Even though I failed the final, he told me that if I did some extra credit worksheets over the weekend, he'll allow me to pass the class, overwriting the final exam. So now, I passed the mathematics course! I'm so lucky! Anyways, in the last chapter, Mordecai and the others all enjoyed dinner at the "Hard Rock Cafe" restaurant. In this chapter, everyone shall get back on a shuttle bus and head back to the hotel. Will the ride back go well? What will happen on the way back? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 55 of this brand new story...**

It was now 8:00pm at night, and the sky was now pitch black. The full moon was in the sky, lighting up the night sky, as well as the billions of stars in the sky. Mordecai and the others walked all the way to the back of the "Universal CityWalk" attraction, and they all went up the escalator leading to the massive parking garage complex. Once on the second floor of the complex, everyone walked down the path, passing several advertisement posters for several attractions in "Islands of Adventure" and "Universal Studios Florida". Everyone then passed the security checkpoint, and down another path, and down another escalator, leading down to the bus's boarding platform area. Once back on ground level, Mordecai and the others walked onto bus loading platform #12. After waiting on the platform for about 15 minutes, a dark-blue coach/shuttle bus pulled up alongside the boarding station platform. The doors then opened up, and Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and 32 other random guests all stepped onboard the bus and sat down. Mordecai and Rigby sat down together on the right in the 6th row. Pops and Skips sat down together in the 7th row. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost sat down together in the 8th row. Mordecai took off his book bag and placed it on the floor in front of his feet. After the other 32 guests got seated, the door closed up, and the lights inside the bus dimmed. The bus driver then started up the bus and drove out of the bus station platform area. For Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost, this would be the last time that they would all see the "Universal Studios Orlando" resort...

"Well, that's the last time we'll see this place." said Mordecai, "Tomorrow, we head back come to Los Angeles."

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss this place." said Rigby, "But like you said, maybe we'll return one day in the future."

"Right, dude." said Mordecai, "Maybe we we accumulate enough free time, we can make it happen. If we save up the money, of course."

Rigby nodded in repy and gave Mordecai a fist-bump. As the bus drove away from the bus station area, a pre-recorded announcement played over the intercom...

"Hello everyone and welcome aboard the Universal Orlando Resort Shuttle Bus Transportation System." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please remain seated at all times while the bus is in motion. If you need to use the restroom, please hold on to the handrails as you approach the restroom located at the back of the bus. And please refrain from smoking on the bus. Now, we invite you to sit back, relax, and let us do the driving. You'll be home soon! Our next stop is the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino. Thank you for your attention and enjoy your ride!"

And with that, the bus drove through the ground level floor of the main parking garage complex, driving past hundreds of parked cars. The bus then drove out of the other end of the parking garage, and made a left turn onto the main road. The bus then made its way to the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino" resort hotel. It would be another 20 minutes before the bus would make it to it's destination...

"I have to say, this was a very pleasant day." said Pops, "Sure, I got scared on some of the rides, but I had a fun time. My favorite rides would have to be the Simpsons Ride and that E.T Adventure ride. Going to E.T's planet was so pleasant and it reminded me of the time I once saw beautiful planet through my dad's telescope.

"Well, my favorite attractions were the Terminator 2: 3-D show and the Transformers: The Ride, bro!" said Muscle Man, "And I also liked the Hollywood Rip-Ride Rockit roller coaster!"

"Yeah, that was my favorite too!" said High-Five Ghost, "I also liked the Jaws ride and the Disaster Ride!"

"Well, my favorite ride would have to be the Revenge of the Mummy roller coaster and that Twister: Ride it Out show." said Rigby, "Those rides were both a lot of fun."

"Jaws was my favorite ride." said Skips, "I also liked the Shrek: 4-D show."

"Well, I liked the Men in the Black: Alien Attack ride. It reminded me of one of those shooting video games." said Mordecai, "I also liked that Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem ride. Sure it was designed for the kids to like a lot more, but I thought the ride was still pretty enjoyable."

"Hey, since we're leaving tomorrow, we'll need some lunch for the flight." said Rigby, "Do you know any place to buy some sandwiches or anything like that?"

"Well, I DID see a small market place called Emack & Bolio's Marketplace in the lobby..." said Mordecai, "Tomorrow, I'll go downstairs while we're packing up, and I'll buy us some lunch for the flight."

"Thanks, Mordecai." said Rigby, "Oh, and buy some sweets while you're at it."

"Will do, dude..." said Mordecai, "Will do."

20 minutes later, the bus made a left turn, entering the parking lot area of the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino" resort hotel. Once in the parking lot area, the bus turned left and entered the valet parking area near the front doors of the hotel lobby. As it did, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino." said the male voice over the intercom, "Please wait for the bus to come to a full and complete stop before standing up from your seat. Once the door opens, please gather all of your personal belongings and watch your head and step as you exit the bus to your right. Thank you and have a nice day here at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino."

And with that, the bus driver came to a full and complete stop in the valet parking area of the hotel. All off the lights inside the bus came back on and the bus driver opened up the door. Mordecai grabbed his book bag and placed it back onto his shoulders. As he did, he stoop up from his seat, just as all of the other passengers on the bus did the same thing. Everyone on the bus including Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost all stepped off the bus, and headed back inside the hotel lobby through the automatic sliding doors of the hotel...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone made it back to the hotel, safe and sound. And man, it's so sad to have to leave Orlando in less than 24 hours. But all vacations must come to an end. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall all have some fun in the hotel's swimming pool! Yep, the hotel's swimming pool is going to be on the next chapter! What will happen in the pool? Will everyone have fun? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. That would not be very nice of me. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 56 of this brand new story...**


	56. Fun at the Pool

**Well everyone, I'm back. Yep, I'm back once again with another chapter of this brand new story. I'm now only 10 chapters away from finishing up this new story of 2017. It didn't take as long as my other story, "Perry the Platypus Goes to Walt Disney World: A Magical Musical", but it's still very detailed and enjoyable, just the same. In the last chapter, everyone took a shuttle/coach bus back to the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino" resort hotel and made it back safely. In this chapter, Mordecai and the others shall have some fun at the hotel's pool before finally going to bed for the night. What will happen at the pool? Will everyone have fun? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 56 of this brand new story...**

It was now 8:30pm at night. The sky was pitch black outisde and the full moon was lighting up the night sky. Inside the hotel lobby, Mordecai and the others walked back to the nearest set of elevator doors. As they did, Mordecai and Rigby noticed another automatic glass door at the back of the lobby, leading to the hotel's pool outside...

"Hey, look guys..." said Mordecai, "I didn't know they had a pool here."

"A pool!?" exclaimed Rigby, as he saw it through the glass door, "Cool! We should go have fun in the pool!"

"Are you sure?" asked Skips, "It's already pretty late as it is."

"Aw, come on, Skips!" said Mordecai, "Its our last night here in Orlando, so why don't we make the best of it and go down to the pool?"

"Yeah Skips, it's a relaxing idea." said Pops, "If there's a hot tub, I'll go in it and relex in the heat."

"And if we go to that pool, High-Fives and I can enjoy the water slide!" said Muscle Man, "I read online that the pool was a water slide AND an underwater music playing system!"

"Yeah man, it'll be fun!" said High-Five Ghost, "Come on, Skips! Try something refreshing to the end this trip on a high note!"

"Well, then I guess we can all go to the pool..." said Skips, "But we better go upstairs and get our swimming gear on, first. Good thing I packed a swimming before flying out here."

"I packed one, too." said Mordecai, "I always pack a swimsuit when I travel. I usually pack one in case I go to a beach or pool at my destination."

"I packed one, too!" said Rigby, "I also packed sunscreen, but since it's dark out, I highly doubt that I'll need it."

"Well, let's stop wasting time talking about and get prepared for the pool." said Skips, "I'm sure it'll be good idea to enjoy the pool before we leave Orlando."

And with that, Skips pressed the button for the elevator. The doors opened up, and everyone stepped onboard the elevator. Once inside, Skips pressed the button for the 50th floor, and the elevator doors closed up. The elevator then went al the way up to the top floor of the hotel. Once at the 50th floor, the doors opened up, and everyone stepped off, and entered the hallway. Everyone then walked down the hallway to the left, and headed towards the double doors of their hotel suite...

"Alright guys, before we go in, let's plan this all out." said Mordecai, "When we get inside, we should take no more than 10 minutes to put on our swimming suits for the pool. Don't take any towels, as I think the hotel would provide pool towels. Our time at the pool should be at least 90 minutes. After 90 minutes, we dry off, and we head back upstairs, and we take showers before getting ready for bed. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, 90 minutes is all we need." said Rigby, "And 10 minutes is perfect for preparation time."

"Good idea, Mordecai." said Skips, "I'm onboard with this plan."

"So am I, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Just open the door already!"

"Yeah, I want to get ready!" said High-Five Ghost, "I want to rock and roll inside the pool before it's too late!"

"Yes, Mordecai..." said Pops, "I'm familiar with the plans."

Mordecai nodded and took out the room key card. He insterted it into the lock and opened up the door. Everyone went went inside the suite, went into their bedrooms, and began to get ready for the pool. In one of the bedrooms, Mordecai took off his book bag, opened it up, and dumped the contents onto his bed. He placed all of the contents he didn't need into his big suitcase, and he took the folder with the plane tickets, and placed it into his carry-on bag. He then took all of the purchased photos from the trip, and placed them into his carry-on bag, as well as his digital camera, and his wallet. He then opened up his big suitcase, rolled up the now empty book bag, and placed it into the suitcase. He then put on his swimming suit. As he did, Rigby did the same thing and prepped his carry-on bag as well. Mordecai then plugged in his cellphone to charge, and so did Rigby...

"Ah, perfect." said Mordecai, "I good to go. What about you, Rigby?"

"I'm all set for the pool." said Rigby, "Let's go wait in the living room for the others."

As they did that, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost were also inside their bedrooms, getting ready to go downstairs and have fun at the pool. Everyone put away their valuables into their carry-on bags, and out on their swimsuits. Everyone then plugged in thier cellphones to charge, and they all walked into the living room where Mordecai and Rigby were waiting...

"Alright, we're ready to go." said Skips, "Let's go have some fun in the pool!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time.

And with that being said, Mordecai and the others exited the hotel suite and walked down the long hallway. As they did, Mordecai put the room key card into his swimsuit pocket and zipped it shut. He and the others approached the nearest elevators. Mordecai pushed the button and doors opened. Everyone stepped inside, and Skips pushed the button for the lobby. The doors closed up, and the elevator went all the way back down to the lobby. Once back on ground level the doors opened up, and everyone stepped off. Everyone then walked to the right, and exited out the automatic sliding doors at the back of the lobby. It was now 8:40pm at night. Once everyone walked through the back doors, everyone ran towards the pool...

"I'm going to do a cannonball dive!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else is going to do a cannonball dive? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you really do know humor!"

The hotel's huge pool was over 12,000 square-feet wide, and the deep end of the pool was 8 feet deep and 20 feet wide. The inside of the pool had an underwater music speaker system, and bright lights for when it was dark outside. The pool also had a 60-foot water slide, 2 hot tubs, a real sandy beach, a volleyball court, dozens of deck chairs and tables, 3 cold freshwater shower stations, a small drink stand selling sodas, a stand where towels were given out to guests, and a used-towel drop-off box. Everyone walked over to the pool...except for Muslce Man, who made a mad dash for the deep end of the lit-up pool...

"CANNONBAAAAAAAAAL!" yelled Muscle Man, as he ran towards the edge of the pool around the deep end.

"SPLASH!", Muscle Man jumped very hard and fast into the pool, causing cold, chlorinated water to splash all over the deep end area, and causing a couple on the edge of the pool to get soaked...

"HEY!" exclaimed the random man sitting at the edge, "What that heck?"

"We were on a date and you ruined it!" said the woman, "You almost got chlorine in my eyes!"

"So what?" asked Muscle Man, "I'm just trying to have fun here! You two should just get a room! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed High-Five Ghost, as he enetred the pool, "A room would be great for both of you!"

"That's not funny, sir!" said the man, as he and his girlfriend got up, "If you do that again, I'm telling the manager!"

"Oh, like I'm going to be scared of the manager of the hotel!" said Muscle Man, "You people just don't know anything about humor!"

The man and woman just walked away, grabbing two white towels as they left. Meanwhile, Pops carefully stepped into one of the two hot tops near the main pool. He signed with releaxtion as he leaned back in the small hot tub full of warm water. No one else was inside the hot tub at that moment...

"Ah, this is so relaxing..." said Pops, as he closed his eyes, "Nothing like a nice hot tub dip after a huge day of going on rides."

At that very moment, 2 teenage girls stepped into the hot tub...

"That was a great dinnner we've had, wasn't it Cindy?" asked one of the girls.

"Yeah Mary, it was alright." said Cindy, the other teenage girl, "Now, we get to relax before heading off to bed."

"Hey, your mom was so nice to let us drive out her by ourselves." said Mary, "This vacation is going great so far!"

"Oh, hello girls." said Pops, trying to be polite, "My name is Pops Maellard. How are you two doing today?"

"Oh, we're both doing fine, thank you." said Mary, "How are you doing, sir?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you." said Pops, "I just got back from a long day at the Universal Studios Florida theme park."

"Really?' asked Cindy, "That must've been fun. Tell us more if you want."

Pops then continued to tell the two teenage girls all about his day at the "Universal Studios Florida" theme park. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby were at the top platform of for the beginning of the the waterslide, waiting for their turn to go down it. There were about 14 other random guests in front of them, waiting in line for their turn...

"Ugh, why do we have to wait so long for?" asked Rigby, "I want to go down the slide, already!"

"Dude, chill out." said Mordecai, "We just have to wait in line like everyone else. We're almost there."

"But I hate waiting in line!' said Rigby, "At least in the parks, the Express Pass card allowed us to skip all the long lines! But here, there is no Express Pass lane!"

"Rigby, they're not going to have an Epxress Pass lane built for a water slide." said Mordecai, as the line got shorter and shorter, "Its just not necessary here."

12 minutes later, it was finally Mordecai and Rigby's turn to go down the water slide. He laid down on the beginning part of the slide, crossed his arms in front of him, and, "WHOOSH!", sped down the water slide with the help of a strong current of cold water. He went through several curves, sharp turns, and sudden drops. Finally, "SPLASH!", Mordecai handed in a small roped-off section of the pool. He cheered and stepped out of the pool...

"That was awesome!" said Mordecai, Rigby, you're next!"

At that point, Rigby laid down on the beginning part of the slide and crossed his arms in front of him. As he did, the lifeguard near the beginning of the slide motioned to Rigby that it was okay to go down the slide. And with that, "WHOOSH!", Rigby sped down the entire length of the slide, going through several curves, sharp turns, and sudden drops. Suddenly, "SPLASH!", Rigby landed in a roped-off section of the pool. He stood up and stepped out of the pool to the left...

"Man, that was awesome!" exclaimed Rigby, "Man, we should do that again!"

Meanwhile, Skips was swimming around the pool in laps, trying to get some exercise while having fun at the same time. He did a total of 5 laps in only 3 minutes. Needless to say, he was very happy about this...

"Now this is what a call a great workout!" said Skips, as he started on his 6th lap, "I haven't had the chance to exercise ONCE during the trip. But now, here I am, swimming laps around the pool."

After an hour and 30 minutes, it was 10:10pm at night. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muslce Man, and High-Five Ghost all exited the pool and dried themselves off with white towels as they headed back to the back doors of the hotel lobby. As they headed back to the lobby, Mordecai collected all the used towels and dropped them off in the used towel drop-off box nearby. Everyone then walked up to the nearest elevator and Rigby pressed the button for the 50th floor...

"That was so relaxing." said Pops, "I talked to two girls in the hot tub and I told them all about the fun I had at the park today."

"That couple I scared was so funny!" said Muscle Man, "They threatened to call the manage on me, when all I did was get them soaking wet!"

"The water slide was the best part!" said Rigby, "I went down, going through all these twists and turns, not knowing what was coming next!"

"Yeah, that was a lot of fun!" said Mordecai, "But when we get upstairs, we better remember to take showers and go to bed."

"What about our swimsuits?" asked Rigby, "They're all wet from the pool. We can't pack them up in our suitcases if they're all wet."

"Well, maybe we can use the washing machine to clean them up." said Skips, "After our showers, we'll throw them onto the washing machine and wash them off. It'll take only 30 minutes or so. Then, right before we go to bed, we can throw them into the dryer. So in the morning, they'll be all dried up when we pack them into our suitcases."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." said High-Five Ghost, "Let's do it."

At that very moment, the elevator doors opened up. Everyone stepped inside and the doors closed up. Mordecai pushed button for the 50th floor, and the elevator made its way all the way up to the top floor. Once on the 50th floor, the elevator doors opened up. Everyone then stepped out of the elevator and walked down the long hallway to the left. Once the reached the double doors of their hotel suite, Mordecai took out his room key card from his swimming suit pocket and instered it into the slot in the doorlock. The small green light flashed and Mordecai opened up the doors...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It seems like everyone had a great time at the hotel's swimming pool. Man, I wish I could go and swim at a place like that. But, due to my college schedule, I can't. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others will finally be going off to bed again. They'll need plenty of sleep if they plan to wake up early in the morning again. In the morning, they all have to fly back home to Los Angeles, California. When chapter 57 comes around, you'll see how it goes. But for now, it's time to move on. I'm now only 9 chapters away from finishing up this brand new story. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 57 of this brand new story...**


	57. Off to Bed Again

**Well everyone, I'm back once again. Yep, I;m back and its time for another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others enjoyed some time at the hotel's swimming pool. In this chapter, Mordecai and the others shall get cleaned up and go to bed for the night. Yep, its time for everyone to go to bed for the night. They all need as much sleep as possible before the morning of their departure from Orlando, Florida. Sorry that the big trip is almost over, but they can't stay in Orlando, Florida forever. Well, what on Earth are we all standing around and waiting for? Let's begin chapter 57 of this brand new story...**

It was now 10:20pm at night. Mordecai and the others enetred the hotel suite and headed for thier assigned rooms. Everyone had to take a shower, take care of their oral hygiene, and get ready to go to bed for the night. In one of the rooms, Mordecai and Rigby both took off their swimming suits and took turns taking a shower. Mordecai went first, followed by Rigby. Once they were done taking showers, Rigby grabbed both wet swimsuits and placed them into the washing machine near the kitchen. Then, they both brushed their teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash. They then exited the bathroom, turned off the bathroom lights, and entered the bedroom, turning off the main light as they both got into their beds...

"Well dude, tomorrow is departure day." said Mordecai, as he reached over and turned off the bedside table lamp, "Man, we've had a great day today. Goodnight, Rigby."

"Goodnight, Mordecai." said Rigby, as he snuggled under he covers and rested his head against his pillow, "I'll see you in the morning, buddy."

And with that, both Mordecai and Rigby closed their eyes and fell asleep in their beds. By then, it was 10:30pm at night. Meanwhile in another bedroom, Skips had already finished up his shower. He then brushed and flossed his teeth, and also used mouthwash. He then turned off the bathroom light, exited the bathroom, and walked out of his bedroom, holding his wet swimsuit in front of him. He tossed it into the the washing machine and walked back to his bedroom...

"I'll wait for everyone to toss their swimsuits in the washing machine..." said Skips, going over the plans, "Then, I'll turn on the washing machine. After 30 minutes, they'll be throughly washed, and I'll toss them into the dryer before going to bed."

Skips then walked back onto his bedroom and sat down at the desk, reading a magazine. He kept his door open so he could see everyone put their swimsuits in the washing machine. By then, it was 10:40pm at night. In another bedroom, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost took turns taking showers. Muscle Man went first, followed by High-Five Ghost. After their showers, Muscle Man took both wet swimsuits and walked over to the washing machine by the kitchen. He tosses them inside and walked back to the bedroom. He and High-Five Ghost then brushed their teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash. After they both got done with their oral hygiene, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost exited the bathroom, turned off the bathroom light, turned off the bedroom light, and got into the bunk bed. Muscle Man put on a shirt to wear to bed as he did this. High-Five Ghost got into the bottom bunk and Muscle Man climbed into the top bunk. High-Five Ghost then reached over to the bedside table and turned off the bedside table lamp...

"Well, this was a great day. I had a lot of fun." said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else had a great day? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, even before going to bed, you still manage to crack me up!"

"I know, bro." said Muscle Man, as he got under he covers, "It's what I do best. Goodnight, High-Fives."

"Goodnight, Muscle Man." said High-Five Ghost, as he got under the covers, "I'll see you in the morning!"

And with that, both Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost rested their heads on the pillows, crawled under the covers, and closed their eyes. They both then fell asleep for the night. By then, it was 10:50pm at night. Meanwhile in the final bedroom, Pops wrapped a towel around himself after he took off his wet swimsuit. He then walked outside the bedroom and tossed the swimsuit into the washing machine near the kitchen. He then walked back into his bedroom, and into his bathroom. He then turned on the shower, took off the towel, and stepped inside. After 5 minutes, Pops dried himself off and put on his pajamas. He then brushed his teeth, flossed, used mouthwash, and washed his face. He then exited the bathroom, and turned off the bathroom light. Pops then turned off the main light to his bedroom and got into his bed. He then set his old-fashioned alarm clock to wake him up at 7:00am...

"Ah, perfect day I had." said Pops, as he placed the old-fashioned alarm clock back onto the bedside table, "Well, tomorrow is another day, and it's also the day we fly back home. I hope my dad will be happy to see me upon returning. Well, I better get to bed now..."

And with that, Pops turned off the bedside table lamp, got back under the covers, rested his head against the pillow, and closed his eyes. He then fell asleep for the night. By then, it was 11:00pm at night. Back in the other bedroom, Skips had seen everyone put their swimsuits in the washing machine near the kitchen. Skips walked over to the machine, and opened up a provided box of detergent. He got the scooper, measured one cup of powdery detergent, and dumped it into the washing machine. He then put the scooper and box away before closing up the washing machine's lid. He then set the washing settings and pushed the green button. The machine began to rumble as the washing cycles began. In only 30 minutes, the swimsuits would be washed...

"So far, so good..." said Skips, "I'll come back at around 11:30pm to put everything into the dryer."

And with that, Skips walked back into his bedroom and put on his collared pajamas. He then sat down on his bed, and read his magazine some more. Meanwhile back in Los Angeles, California, Benson was in his apartment, sitting at his dinning room table, eating some chicken wings from "Wing Kingdom". As he did, he looked up at a framed photo on the wall. The photo was he, Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost smiling and posing in a group photo, taken on the day of the park's 50th anniversary of it being opened...

"I sure do miss having everyone around. Man, it's just not the here without them." said Benson, as he ate another chicken wing, "I mean, yeah they all have their flaws, but no matter what, they're still a part of the Park. Oh well, they might not be here now, but they'll all be back home tomorrow evening."

At that point, Benson looked down at his watch. It was 11:05pm at night. The sky was pitch black outside and the full moon was the only source of light in the nigh sky...

"Well, I better get to bed." said Benson, "I have so much work to do in the morning. Good thing Tomas will be helping me out again."

And with that, Benson stood up from the dinner table and walked out of the small dining room. He then went into the bathroom and took care of his oral hygiene. He then washed his face, dried himself off, exited his bathroom, and entered his small bedroom. He then got into his bed, got under the covers, turned off his bedside table lamp, and closed his eyes, falling asleep for the night. Back in Orlando, the 30 minutes finally had passed. It was now 11:30pm at night. The washing machine stopped running. Skips walked over to the machine and opened the lip. He then opened up the dryer nearby and put all of the washed swimsuits into the circular compartment of the dryer. He then closed up the dryer door and turned it on. As the dryer ran, Skips turned off the other lights in the suite and went back into his bedroom. He then turned off the bedroom light and got back into his bed. He then reached over and turned off his bedside table lamp...

"Well, that's done." said Skips, "Tomorrow, everything should be dry enough for us to pack them up into our suitcases. I better go to sleep now. Man, today was a great day."

And with that being said, Skips laid back, rested his head against his pillow, and closed his eyes. He then fell into asleep. By then, it was 11:45pm at night. Everyone was finally fast asleep. Both "Universal Studios Florida" and "Islands of Adventure" were closed for the night, as well as, the "Universal CityWalk" attraction. Outside, crickets could be heard chirping through the air of the night. The full moon shined brightly, along with the billions of stars in the night sky. Tomorrow was another day to come...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Goodnight everyone! Sweet dreams! In the next chapter, everyone shall wake up in the morning and enjoy their final breakfast in Orlando, Florida before packing up to leave and fly back to Los Angeles, California. They'll do this by ordering room service again. What will they all order for breakfast? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. It would not be very nice of me to do so, would it? No, no it would not be very nice of me. Well, what on Earth are we standing around and waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 58 of this brand new story.**


	58. Final Breakfast in Orlando

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others all went to bed for the night. Also, Skips took car of washing everyone's used swimsuits and throwing them all into the dryer. In this chapter, Mordecai and the others shall all wake up in the morning and enjoy a delicious breakfast. This isn't just any breakfast. This breakfast is the final breakfast that they'll have in Orlando, Florida. For breakfast, everyone will order room service. What will everyone decide to order? Will the food be any good? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I refuse to spoil it all now. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 58 of this brand new story...**

In the morning at 7:00am on Tuesday, the sky was light-blue, white fluffy clouds were outside, and the birds were singing. The sunlight streamed into the hotel suite, lighting up all of the rooms. Mordecai and Rigby were sound asleep in their beds. Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", their alarm clock went off, causing Mordecai and Rigby to both wake up, and sit up in their beds, rubbing their eyes. Mordecai reached over and turned off the alarm clock...

"Ugh, it must be morning already." said Mordecai, "Well, good morning Rigby."

"Good morning, Mordecai." said Rigby, "Man, I'm so tired and hungry."

"Well, let's get ready and cleaned up first..." said Mordecai, "And then we'll decide what to do for breakfast."

Rigby nodded as he and Mordecai stepped out of their beds. They both went into the bathroom and turned on the light. They both brushed their teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash. They then both washed their hands and faces. Finally, they both exited the bathroom and walked into the living room. It was now 7:05am in the morning. Meanwhile in another bedroom, Pops was rolling around in his sleep, having a dream of encountering Sideshow Bob from "The Simpsons"...

"Bob, you not going to go through with this evil scheme of yours!" said Pops, as he rolled around in his sleep, "I'm taking you to prison!"

Suddenly, "RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!", Pops's old-fashioned alarm clock went off, causing Pops to wake up, and sit up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and turned on the bedroom light. He then turned off the alarm clock and stretched his arms up into the air...

"Ah, what a beautiful morning!" said Pops, as he looked out the window, "I better get ready to go. After breakfast, we head home today."

Pops walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. He brushed his teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash. Pops then washed his hands, face, and dried himself. He then took off his pajamas, put on a new fancy outfit for the day, and he placed his top hat onto his head. He then exited the bathroom and walked into the living room. It was now 7:10am in the morning. Meanwhile in another bedroom, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were still asleep. High-Five Ghost was dreaming about going on a date, and Muscle Man was dreaming about him and the T-800 Terminator trying to destroy the T-1000 Terminator robot...

"TAKE THAT, T-1000!" exclaimed Muscle Man, "NO WAY are you killing off John Connor, today! NO WAY!"

Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock went off, waking up both Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost. High-Five Ghost reached over and switched off the alarm clock. They then both sat up in their beds, and rubbed their eyes. They then both stretched their arms up in the air..

"Ugh, its morning already?" asked Muscle Man, as he climbed down from the top bunk, "Oh man, I don't want to get up now..."

"Well, we have to." said High-Five Ghost, as he too got up from his bed, "Today, we fly back home to Los Angeles."

"Oh, fine!" said Muscle Man, as he turned on the bedroom light, "Let's get ready to go. High-Fives, put both of our suitcases on the bottom bunk while I brush and floss my teeth."

As Muscle Man entered the bathroom, High-Five Ghost grabbed both suitcases and placed them on the bottom bunk, side by side. In the bathroom, Muscle Man brushed his teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash. He then washed his hands and face, dried them off, and exited the bathroom...

"Alright bro, your turn for the bathroom." said Muscle Man, "Thanks for helping out with the suitcases."

High-Five Ghost nodded and walked into the bathroom. Once inside, he brushed his teeth, flossed and used mouthwash. He then washed his hands and face, dried them off, and exited the bathroom, turning off the bathroom light. He and Muscle Man then exited the bedroom, and walked into the living room. It was now 7:15am in the morning. Meanwhile in the final bedroom, Skips was still sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the alarm clock went off, waking up Skips, who sat up in his bed and turned off the alarm clock...

"Well, it's time to get up." said Skips, as he stood up out of his bed, "I better get ready for breakfast."

Skips turned on the bedroom light and walked into the bathroom. He then brushed his teeth, flossed, and used mouthwash. He then washed his hands and face, dried them off, and exited the bathroom, turning off the bathroom light. He then exited the bathroom and walked into the living room where Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were waiting. By then it was 7:20am...

"Good morning, Skips." said Mordecai, "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine, thanks." said Skips, "How did you sleep, Rigby?"

"I slept just fine." said Rigby, "Anyways, what's for breakfast?"

"Yeah bro!" said Muscle Man, "I'm hungry! Do you know who else is hungry? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, even in the morning, you're so funny!"

"Hmm, I was just thinking about that." replied Mordecai, "Why don't we just order room service again?"

"Oooooooooh..." said Pops, "Great idea, Mordecai. I love getting room service for breakfast."

"Alright, then that's what we'll do." said Mordecai, "You guys go look at the menu and decide on what you all want to order."

The other nodded and looked through the menu. After 5 minutes, everyone had already decided on what to order. This time, everyone wanted the same thing. Yep, they wanted the same main breakfast foods, side dishes, same toppings, and even the same drinks. Mordecai agreed to getting the same things, too. He then went over to the telephone, picked up the receiver, and dialed the number for "Room Service". By then, it was 7:25

"Hello, this is Room Service." said a man on the other end, "How may I help you this morning?"

"Hello, I'm in the Graceland Suite on the 50th floor." said Mordecai, "I would like to order 6 orders of a stack of 4 waffles. I'll also need 6 side dish orders of bacon strips, 3 fried eggs, 2 bread biscuits, and a bowl of sweet glaze drizzled strawberries."

"Alright..." said the man on the other end, "Will there be anything else?"

"Yes sir." replied Mordecai, "I would 6 glasses of orange juice, 6 glasses of water, 6 classes of chocolate milk, and 6 glasses of white milk."

"Alright..." said the man on the other end, "Will that be all, sir?"

"No, we need some toppings." said Mordecai, "We would like a pitcher of maple syrup, a can of whipped cream, some butter slices, and some cherries."

"Aright..." said the man on the other end, "That's a total cost of $130.94 plus a sales tax of $0.07. So, with sales tax, your final total is $131.01. Will you be paying with cash or credit?"

"Cash, sir." said Mordecai, "Cash will be just fine."

"Alright sir, your order will be really in 20 minutes or so." said the man on the other end, "Enjoy your meal."

And with that, Mordecai hung up the phone. To pass the time, everyone sat down on the sofa and watched some "Cartoon Network" cartoons on the flat screen TV set. 15 minutes later, at 7:40am, there was a knock at the door. Mordecai opened the door and saw that it was another room service waiter, pushing a food service cart in front of him. On the cart, was 6 covered big plates, 6 covered small plates, 24 drinking glasses, a 2 covered bowls, a white pitcher of maple syrup, a small butter plate with a cover, 6 rolled up cloth napkins with silverware inside, and 6 paper coasters...

"Hello sir, I have your breakfast order right here..." said the waiter, "May I bring this all inside?"

"Sure." said Mordecai, "Go right ahead."

And with that being said, the room service waiter walked into the suite, rolling the cart in front of him. He then walked into the dining room and placed all of the covered plates, bowls, utensils, cloth napkins, topping-holding dishes, and drinking glasses onto the table. Mordecai then handed the waiter a 100$ bill and a 50$ bill to pay for the food. The waiter handed Mordecai $18.99 as his change. The waiter then pushed the cart out the front double doors, and exited the suite. Mordecai then closed up the doors...

"Breakfast is here, guys!" said Mordecai, "Come and get it!"

"Finally!" said Muscle Man, as he and the others stood up from the sofa, "I thought I was NEVER going to eat!"

Everyone ran into the dinning room and sat down at the table. Everyone uncovered their plates and began to top off their waffles and eat. Everyone at the table enjoyed the waffles, side dishes, the drinks and sweet glazed drizzled strawberries...

"Now this is what I call the best breakfast ever!" said Muscle Man, as he ate a massive piece of a syrup-drenched waffle, "Do you know who else would call this the best breakfast ever? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, as he ate another piece of bacon, "Even at breakfast, you're so funny, Muscle Man!"

"These strawberries are so exquisite." said Pops, as he popped another one into his mouth, "I could eat these day long..."

"These fried eggs are really good." said Skips, as he ate another piece of a fried egg, "I wish I could make them as good as this back home."

"Man, this breakfast is very delicious!" said Rigby, as he topped off his piece of a syrup-drenched waffle with whipped cream, "I wish we could have these every day!"

"Well guys, I just wanted to say that we've really had a great time here in Orlando." said Mordecai, as he took a sip of orange juice, "Yep, there was a huge effort to get out here, but it was all worth it. And now, after breakfast, we'll have to begin packing up to get ready to leave and head back to Los Angeles. This is our last breakfast right here in Orlando and I just wanted to say...I hope you all had fun while we were here."

"Oh, you bet I had lots of fun!" said Rigby, as he ate another bacon strip, "This trip was spectacular!"

"I had lots of fun, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he took another bite of a syrup-drenched waffle, "Do you now who else had lots of fun? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, as he ate another strawberry, "Muscle Man, you really know how to crack me up. Yeah, I really enjoyed this place."

"Well, I had a very pleasant trip here, too." said Pops, as he ate another piece of a waffle, "Even though the parks weren't too fancy, I still had a lot of fun here."

"It was nice to get a break from working." said Skips, as he ate bacon strip, "I sure did enjoy this place. Oh Mordecai, I took care of washing and drying the swimsuits last night."

"Oh, thanks Skips." said Mordecai, as he ate another bread biscuit, "I really appreciate that."

"No problem, Mordecai." said Skips, as he took a sip of chocolate milk, "I'm always willing to help out friends in need. They're all in the dryer right now."

"Well guys, remember the plan." said Mordecai, as he ate a waffle piece with cherries, and took a sip of water, "After breakfast, we must all pack up EVERYTHING we own into our suitcases and/or carry-on bags for the flight back to L.A. Don't leave anything behind."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat their massive breakfast. By then, it was 7:55am in the morning. Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost stood up from the dinning room table, and went off to their bedrooms to pack up for the flight back to Los Angeles, California. Mordecai stayed behind and stood up from the table. He then stacked up all of the dirty plates, dirty bowls, drinking glasses, used cloth napkins, and dirty silverware into a pile. Mordecai picked up the pile of dirty stuff and walked over to the front double doors of the suite. Mordecai placed the stack on the floor in front of him, and opened up the doors of the suite. He then bent down, picked up the stack of dirty stuff. He then placed it outside the doors of the suite, against the wall on the right. Another hotel staff member would come an collect it later. Mordecai then went back inside through the doors of the suite, and closed them up behind him...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone enjoyed their final breakfast in Orlando, Florida. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall all begin to pack up their big suitcases and their carry-on bags for the ride to "Orlando International Airport". Also, Mordecai will also call for an airport shuttle van to take everyone to the "American Airlines" departure terminal. He will also go downstairs to grab he and Rigby some snacks and pre-made sandwiches for the flight. How will the packing process go? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 59 of this brand new story...**


	59. Packing Up to Leave

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. I hope I made none of you hungry while reading the last chapter. I seem to have a habit of doing that every time I post a chapter about food. In this chapter, Mordecai and the others will get packing for the long trip back home. Mordecai will also call for a shuttle van so everyone can get to the airport with little to no trouble. Oh, and he'll buy some snacks and pre-made lunch food from the marketplace in the lobby. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 59 of this brand new story...**

The time was now 8:00am in the morning. Mordecai went back to his bedroom and grabbed his cell phone. He then walked back to into the living room and sat down on the sofa. He then went on his phone's Internet app and looked up the "Ground Transportation" section of the website, "Orlando International ". After some searching, he found a convenient shuttle van service, along with its phone number. He dialed tthe number and put the phone to his ear as it began ringing. After 30 seconds, a man picked up on the other end...

"Hello, this is Airport Shuttle Service." said a man on the other end, "How may I help you today?"

"Hi, my name is Mordecai, and my friends and I need a lift to the American Airlines departure terminal at Orlando International Airport." said Mordecai, "Do you think you could be here sometime around 8:45am or so?"

"Sure, I'll send someone over there right away." said the man on the other end, "How many people are you transporting and how many pieces of luggage do you have?"

"Well, there's me and five others, so that's a total of 6 people." said Mordecai, "And we have a total of 7 big suitcases to hand over at check-in, and 6 carry-on bags. So in total, that's about 13 bags in all."

"Alright, sir..." said the man on the other end, "I'm sure everything will fit in the back and trunk of the van. Please tell me your name and phone number so the driver can make sure he's picking up the right group of people."

"Sure thing." said Mordecai, "My name is Mordecai and my phone number is 555-257-4735."

"Alright, thank you every much." said the man on the other end, "And now, just tell me your location."

"Well, we're at the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino, located at 5800 Universal Blvd, Orlando, FL 32819." said Mordecai, "Have the driver arrive at the valet parking area. We'll all be downstairs by then, ready to be picked up."

"Alright, that's all the information I need." said the man on the other end, "The shuttle van will be there by 8:45am. Have a good day."

And with that, Mordecai hung up the phone and walked back to his bedroom to pack up with Rigby. Rigby was already in the middle of packing up his big suitcase. He started by packing up his now dried up swimsuit, and then his bottle of shampoo, a bottle of mouthwash, a tube of toothpaste, his floors, his toothbrush, his phone charger, and other needed stuff. Mordecai, picked up his big suitcase, placed it on the bed, opened it up, and began to pack up as well. After packing up all of his toiletries, Mordecai then packed up his dried up swimsuit from the dryer. Once everything was all packed up, Mordecai and Rigby closed up their big suitcases and got to work packing up their carry-on bags...

"Make sure you got everything you need for the flight." said Mordecai, "It'll be another 6-hour flight before we arrive back home."

Rigby nodded as he packed his digital camera into his duffle bag. He also packed up his new comic book, his fully-charged "Nintendo DSI" game system, the game chips, and other things to stay entertained on the 6-hour flight. Mordecai put his "Nintendo DSI" system into his carry-on bag, as well as his digital camera, his own comic book, and other stuff. He and Rigby then closed up their carry-on bags, and took them and the big suitcases out of their bedroom, into the living room. It was now 8:05 am in the morning. Meanwhile in the other bedroom, Pops was busy packing up his 2 big suitcases. One suitcase was being used for clothes. The other suitcase was being used to hold all 69 framed photos of Pops...

"Well, I think that's all of them." said Pops, as he placed all of the photos on his bed, "Now, I just have to count them. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11..."

2 minutes later, Pops got to the end of his counting...

"...59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, and 69!" said Pops, "Ah, perfect. All of my photos are here. Now, I just have to pack them up."

Pops grabbed all 69 photos, and placed them, one by one, into one of his big suitcases. Once all of the photos were inside, Pops closed up the suitcase and placed it on the floor by his bed. He then opened up his other suitcase and began packing up his clothes. He packed up his fancy buttoned-up dark grey vests, several long-sleeved off-white dress shirts, several pairs of lighter gray pants, an extra pair of dark grey shoes, a few black fancy top hats, several pairs of white socks. He then packed up his dried up black swimsuit, his pajamas, his sleeping cap, a bottle of shampoo, a bottle of conditioner, a tube of toothpaste, a toothbrush, and a loofa. Pops then zipped the suitcase shut and placed it on the floor next to his bed...

"Ah, all done." said Pops, as he then grabbed his carry-on bag and placed it onto his bed, "Now to take care of preparing my carry-on bag."

Pops opened up the carry-on bag and began the process of packing it up. Pops placed his film camera inside, as well as his old-fashioned 1990s cellphone, his charger, a few novels, his reading glasses, a notepad, a pen, and other necessities. Pops then closed up his carry-on bag, and grabbed it by the handles along with his big suitcase, and carried it out of his bedroom, into the living. By then, it was 8:10am in the morning. Meanwhile in another bedroom, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were packing up their big suitcases and carry-on bags...

"Make sure you have EVERYTHING High-Fives." said Muscle Man, as he packed his shirts and pants into his big suitcase, "We can't turn around once we leave this hotel."

"Alright, alright, I know..." said High-Five Ghost, as he packed up his dried up swimsuit into his big suitcase, "I'm packing everything I own."

Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost continued to pack up their big suitcases. Muscle Man placed his dried up swimsuit into his big suitcase, as well as several pairs of socks, his toiletries, and his phone charger. High-Five Ghost packed up his phone charger, a pair of sunglasses, his sandals, and a few toiletries. Once everything was packed up in the big suitcases, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost closed them up and placed them on the floor near the door. They both then packed up their carry-on bags and closed them up. They both then closed up their carry-on bags, and they both carried them and the big suitcases out to the living room. By then, it was 8:15am. Meanwhile, in the final bedroom, Skips was packing up his big suitcase...

"Good thing I wrote up a checklist to memorize and help me pack." said Skips, as he packed his dried-up swimsuit into his big suitcase, "That way, I wont forget to pack anything."

Skips proceeded to pack up his bottle of shampoo, his toothbrush, his toothpaste, his bottle of conditioner, his bottle of body wash, his washcloth, his floss, his bottle of mouthwash, several pairs of jeans, and several pairs of socks. Skips then closed up his big suitcase and began the process of packing up his carry-on bag. Inside, he packed up his digital camera, his comic books, his novels, and his phone charger. He then grabbed both bags and walked into the living room. By then, it was 8:20am in the morning...

"Well, I think that's all of the bags." said Mordecai, "Let's go."

"I'm very sad that we have to leave this place." said Mordecai, as he picked up his suitcase and carry-on bag, "Well, at least we had fun in here while it lasted."

"Well, you can thank Benson for this trip when we get back." said Skips, "If it wasn't for him, this trip would have never happened."

"Yes Rigby..." said Pops, "We wouldn't have been here at all if it weren't for Benson."

"I'm sure glad we got to come here at all." said High-Five Ghost, "Otherwise, we would have been stuck working like usual."

"Well, at least we had a blast, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else had a blast? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "You're so funny, Muscle Man! Even in the early morning, you still manage to make me laugh!"

"Muscle Man, this is not the time to do that right now." said Skips, "Please cut it out until we get back to Los Angeles."

"Hey, what kind of snacks do you want for the flight, Rigby?" asked Mordecai, "Any chips? Candy bars? Snack cakes?"

"Maybe a combination of all of them." said Rigby, "If you know what I mean..."

"Yes, I do." said Mordecai, "Come on guys, let's head downstairs to the lobby. I'll handle the check-out process."

And with that, everyone exited the "Graceland Suite" for the final time, and headed down the hallway. Everyone then stepped into a nearby elevator, and Rigby pressed button for the lobby. The doors closed and the elevator went all the way back down to the lobby. After a few seconds, the elevator made it down to the lobby and the doors opened up. Everyone stepped out of the elevator and walked into the lobby again. By then, it was 8:25am in the morning. Mordecai collected everyone's room key cards, and walked up to the front desk to handle the checkout process...

"Hello, can I help you sir?" asked the lady behind the desk.

"Yes ma'am, I'm here to check out." said Mordecai, as he handed all 6 room key cards to the lady, "My freinds and I leave today. So, here's our room keys."

"Alright, thank you very much." said the lady, as she took the 6 room key cards, "However, the official checkout process is automatic. So, if your reservation ends today, you'll automatically be erased from the computer system at midnight."

"Alright, thanks ma'am." said Mordecai, as he walked away from the desk, "Have a good day."

Mordecai walked back to where Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost were waiting. It was now 8:30am in the morning. There was still 15 more minutes before the shuttle van arrived at the hotel...

"Hey Rigby, I'm going to go and buy those snacks and pre-made lunch foods now." said Mordecai, "Want to come along?"

"Nah, I'm good." said Rigby, as he pulled out his cell phone, "I'm going to call my brother to chat with him."

Mordecai nodded as Rigby began to dial Don's phone number. As he did, Mordecai walked away and entered the store called, "Emack & Bolio's Marketplace". Inside was a massive array of snacks, beverages, custom-made ice cream treats, and pre-make lunch items to choose from. Mordecai grabbed a shopping basket and walked over to the snack section. He grabbed a bag of BBQ-flavored chips, a bag of sour cream & onion flavored chips, a bag of "Doritos: Cool Ranch" chips, a bag of "Doritos: Nacho Cheese" chips, a bag of "Lay's Classic" chips, a couple 2-packs of "Swiss Rolls", a couple 2-packs of "Twinkies", a package of "Chips Ahoy" chocolate chip cookies, a package of "Oreo Double Stuffed" cookies, and a large shareable-sized box of "Ritz Original" crackers, and placed them all into his shopping basket. Mordecai then walked over to the pre-made food section. He grabbed a pre-made wrapped ham & cheese sandwich, a pre-made wrapped turkey & bacon sandwich, a warm hot dog wrapped up in tinfoil, and a warm bacon cheeseburger wrapped up in tinfoil, and placed them into his shopping basket. He then grabbed several packets of ketchup, mustard, and mayonnaise, and placed them into his shopping basket. He then walked over to the counter where a male cashier was...

"Woah, that's a lot of food there." said the cashier, "You going to a party or something, sir?"

"No, its for a 6-hour long flight to Los Angeles, California." said Mordecai, "But thanks for asking."

"No problem." said the cashier, as he scanned each item, "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, this will be all I need." said Mordecai, as he pulled out his wallet, "How much will it all cost?"

"Well sir, let me see here..." said the cashier, as he scanned the last item, "Your total comes to $58.89."

Mordecai nodded and handed the cashier a 50$ bill and a 10$ bill. The cashier took the money and printed up a receipt. He gave it to Mordecai, as well as $1.11 as his change. Mordecai took the receipt and change, and placed it all into his wallet. The cashier then placed all of the snacks, condiment packets, and lunch foods into a plastic bag and handed it to Mordecai. Mordecai took the bag and exited out the front doors of "Emack & Bolio's Marketplace". Mordecai then walked back to the lobby where the others were standing. Rigby was still talking to Don on his phone about how the whole trip went. Pops was talking to Mr. Maellard over his phone about his arrival time upon landing in Los Angeles, and about how much fun he had. Muscle Man was talking to Starla on his phone about how much he missed her during the trip. Mordecai picked up his carry-on bag, opened it up, and placed the plastic bag of snacks, condiment packets, and lunch foods into his bag. He then zipped his bag shut and placed it down on the floor next to his feet. He then called Margret on his phone, talking to her about how much fun he had during the trip and about what time he'll be arriving in Los Angeles. By then it was 8:40am in the morning. There was only 5 minutes left until the shuttle van would arrive at the hotel...

"Alright dad, I'll see you when I get home." said Pops over the phone right before he hung up, "I love you. Bye."

"Miss me no longer, babe." said Muscle Man, right before he hung up his phone, "I'll be home in only a few hours. Bye."

"Margret, I'll be home by 6:00pm or so." said Mordecai, right before he hung up his phone, "Have a good day. Alright, bye."

"Alright Don, I'll see you soon at your birthday party next month." said Rigby, right before he hung up, "Bye."

At that point, a dark-blue van with the words, "Airport Shuttle" painted on the sides in yellow letters pulled up into the hotel's valet parking area. It was now 8:45am in the morning. The male driver stepped out, opened up the trunk doors at the rear, and stood in front of the passenger door on the right. Mordecai looked up and noticed the shuttle van outside the front doors of the lobby...

"Hey guys, the shuttle van is here." said Mordecai, as he grabbed his big suitcase and carry-on bag, "Grab your bags and let's go."

Everyone nodded and picked up their big suitcases and carry-on bags. Everyone then exited the hotel lobby through the automatic sliding doors, and headed towards the shuttle van. As they did, everyone placed their suitcases into a pile next to the opened trunk of the van. Mordecai then walked up to the driver...

"Hello sir, I'm Mordecai." said Mordecai, "I'm the guy that called for a shuttle van lift to Orlando International Airport."

"Let me see your I.D card, sir." said the driver, "I have to make sure you're really Mordecai. Company policy."

Mordecai nodded and took out his wallet. He pulled out his I.D card from the wallet and showed it to the driver. The driver looked it over and nodded...

"Alright sir, you're clearly Mordecai." said the driver, as he began load all of the big suitcases into the trunk of the van, "Just get seated in the van and I'll be up there in a minute."

Mordecai nodded and opened the passenger door on the right. He and the others all stepped inside the van, carrying their carry-on bags inside with them. Everyone got seated, sat down, and buckled up. As they did, the driver put the last big suitcase into the trunk, and closed it shut. He then walked around to the front of the van, closing the passenger door on the right as he did. He then got into the driver's seat on the left, and closed up his door. He then buckled up and started the ignition key...

"Where to, sir?" asked the driver, "Which part of the airport do you need to be taken to?"

"The American Airlines departure terminal, please." said Mordecai, "We have a flight at 12:00pm to catch."

The driver nodded and drove out of the hotel's valet parking area. He then drove through the parking lot and onto the main road. As he did, Mordecai and the others looked out the window, and gazed at the "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino" for the last time. The van continued to drive down the main road, driving past several restaurants, gift shops, banks, hotels, and retail stores, heading towards, "Orlando International Airport". It was now 8:46am in the morning, and everyone was right on time...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It seems like everyone had no trouble packing up and getting in the shuttle van on time to leave the hotel. Yes, it's sad to leave such a great Orlando resort area, but they can't stay in Orlando forever. They all have lives back home. In the next chapter, Mordecai and the others shall make it "Orlando International Airport", and go through the process of the "America Airlines" departures terminal before boarding the plane. How will everything go? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 60 of this brand new story...**


	60. The Orlando Airport

**Hello everyone, I'm back once again. I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Mordecai and the others packed up their big suitcases and carry-on bags, and they all got into a shuttle van headed for "Orlando International Airport". In this chapter, the van shall get to the "American Airlines" departure terminal of "Orlando International Airport". Once at the airport, everyone will go through the usual process before getting on the plane that will fly back to Los Angeles, California. What will happen during the process? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what on Earth are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 60 of this brand new story...**

15 minutes later, at 9:05am in the morning, the dark-blue airport shuttle van arrived at the "American Airlines" departure terminal of "Orlando International Airport". The van stopped and parked outside the entry doors to the "American Airlines" departure terminal. The inside and outside of the airport was crowded with hundreds of travelers exiting and entering the airport. Once the van stopped, Mordecai and the others opened up the door on the right, and stepped out of the van, grabbing their carry-on bags as they did. The driver then stepped out of his driver's seated, walked to the trunk of the van, opened it up, and took out all 7 big suitcases. He then placed all 7 suitcases on the ground. Everyone grabbed thier big suitcases and walked away from the airport shuttle van, and in through the doors of the "American Airlines" departure terminal...

"Well guys, we made it." said Mordecai, as he looked at his watch, "Let's go check in our big bags."

As he and the others walked towards the "American Airlines" check in desk, Mordecai took out the folder and looked at the printed plane tickets for the flight back to Los Angeles. The flight number was 2560. Everyone then waited in line behind 50 other random travelers. After 40 minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn to check in their big suitcases...

"Hello and welcome to American Airlines" said the lady behind the check-in desk, "How can I help you, today?"

"Well we're here to check in our bags for American Airlines flight #2560 to Los Angeles, California." said Mordecai, as he showed the lady all 6 printed plane tickets, "Its taking off at 12:00pm."

"Alright, we the tickets seem to be in order." said the lady, as she looked over at each one, "Okay, well, I'm going to give you all some ID tags to put in the outsides of your suitcases. The first bag per person is free, but any additional bags will cost a fee of $35.00. Once you take care of the ID tags, you'll have to weigh your bags on the scale, one at a time, before I send them off to get on your flight. If your bags weighs more than 60 pounds, you'll have to pay a $50.00 baggage fee."

Everyone nodded in reply as she handed everyone a total of 7 ID tags, and a black permanent marker. Everyone wrote their name on the tag, as well as their phone number, departure time, and flight number. After that, they all tied them to the outside of their big suitcases. Mordecai then handed back the markers to the lady, grabbed his big suitcase and placed it on the scale. It weight only 45 pounds. The lady nodded and placed the suitcase on the slowly-moving conveyor belt behind her. Rigby was next to weigh his suitcase, which only weighed about 40 pounds. The lady nodded and placed it on the conveyor belt behind her. Skips did this process next, followed by Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost. Pops was the last one to do this process. He took care of his first suitcase, which weighed only 50 pounds. But as he weighed his second suitcase, which weighed 59 pounds, the lady behind the counter looked over at him...

"Sir, you'll have to pay a $35.00 fee for this second bag." said the lady, "Sorry about that. Airline policy."

Pops didn't complain this time. He nodded and took out his wallet. He then paid the free and the lady placed his second suitcase onto the slowly-moving conveyor belt behind her. All of the big suitcases would be taken care of before the plane took off at 12:00pm...

"Alright, everything is in order." said the lady, as she put all of the printed plane tickets back into the folder, and handed it back to Mordecai, "Your boarding gate is going to be gate #K85. Enjoy your flight, sir."

Mordecai took the folder back and nodded in reply. He and the others walked away from the "American Airlines" check in desk, still holding their carry-on bags. By then, it was 9:45am in the morning. They all then walked past many direction signs, and approached the "T.S.A" security checkpoint. Once again, the checkpoint had conveyor belt x-ray machines, metal detectors, wide cylindrical full-body scanners, bins for small loose articles, bins for larger loose articles, plane ticket scanners, hand-check tables, trashcans for disposing of contraband items, and chemical-wipe scanners. There was also hundreds of "T.S.A" security guards wearing blue uniforms, as well as trained police dogs in the area. There were also tons of signs in the area, reminding passengers of what they could or could not bring on a plane...

"Pops, remember to empty ALL metal objects from your pocket." said Skips, "We don't want a repeat of what happened the last time we went through an airport security checkpoint."

Pops nodded in reply and began to empty his pockets as he and the others stood in line for the security checkpoint. Everyone stood being 45 other random travelers. After 10 minutes of waiting, it was finally their turn to go through the security checkpoint. At the end of the line was a "T.S.A" guard, scanning plane tickets and checking over ID cards. Mordecai and the others got their printed plane tickets scanned and they presented their ID cards to the guard. Once that was done, another "TSA" guard split everyone up and sent them through 6 different lanes in the security checkpoint area. In the first lane, Mordecai placed his carry-on bag on the conveyor belt, as well as his wallet, and cell phone. He then walked through the metal detector, which didn't set off. Once the bag and loose articles went through the x-ray machine, Mordecai grabbed them from the other end and waited near the large doorway by the massive wing of the airport where all of the boarding gates were located...

"Well, that went well." said Mordecai, "No illegal items were found and I didn't set the metal detector off."

Meanwhile in the second lane, Rigby placed his carry-on bag onto the conveyor belt, as well as his wallet, and cell phone. He then walked through the metal detector, which didn't go off. Once the bag and loose articles went through the x-ray machine, Rigby grabbed them from the other end and waited near the large doorway by the massive wing of the airport where Mordecai was standing...

"Done and done." said Rigby, "Man, the TSA checkpoint process goes by very quickly."

Meanwhile in the third lane, Skips placed his carry-on bag onto the conveyor belt, was well as his shoes, wallet, and cell phone. He then walked through the metal detector, which didn't go off. Once his carry-on bag, shoes, and loose articles were through the x-ray machine, he grabbed them from the other end and walked to where Mordecai and Rigby were standing...

"Well, that was not so bad." said Skips, as he put his shoes back on, "I wonder how Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost are doing..."

Meanwhile in the fourth lane, Pops placed his carry-on bag onto the conveyor belt, as well as his shoes, his top hat, wallet, his gold pocket watch on a chain, and his 1990s cell phone. He then walked through the meta detector, not setting it off this time. Once the bag, shoes, and and loose articles went through the x-ray machine, Pops grabbed them all from the other end and walked over to where Mordecai, Rigby, and Skips were standing...

"Well, that certainly went better than last time." said Pops, as he put his shoes back on, "No more extra searches for me."

Meanwhile in the fifth lane, High-Five Ghost placed his carry-on bag onto the conveyor belt, as well as his wallet and cell phone. He then went through the metal detector, not setting it off at all. Once the carry-on bag and and loose articles were through the x-ray machine, High-Five Ghost grabbed them from the other end, and then walked over to where Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and Pops were standing...

"Well, that was easy." said High-Five Ghost, "I wonder how Muscle Man is doing."

Meanwhile in the sixth and final lane, Muscle Man placed his carry-on bag onto the conveyor belt, as well as his wallet, cell phone, shoes. He then walked through the metal detector. As he did, "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!", the metal detector went off. A "T.S.A" guard holding a hand-held metal detector approached him, folding his arms in front of him...

"Sir, do you have any metal in your pockets?" asked the guard.

"Uh, let me see, bro..." said Muscle Man, as he reached onto his pockets, "Hmm...let me see, ah, here's something!"

Muscle Man pulled out a ball of aluminum foil from his pocket...

"Oops, sorry, sir." said Muscle Man, "Hehe...whoops..."

Muscle Man stepped back, placed it on the conveyor belt and went through the metal detector again. This time, it didn't go off. The guard nodded and walked away. Once the bag, shoes, and loose articles went through the x-ray machine, Muscle Man grabbed them and walked over to where Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, and High-Five Ghost were standing...

"I can't believe I almost got in trouble, bros!" said Muscle Man, as he put his shoes back on, "But I'm done with that now. Let's head to the boarding gates."

Bh then, it was 10:00am in the morning. Mordecai and the others walked past dozens of stores, gift shops, gift stands, information kiosks, and restaurants surrounding the boarding gate area. Once everyone found gate #K85, everyone sat down on some chairs nearby to wait for the plane to begin boarding passengers...

"Well, we have 2 hours to kill before we board the plane." said Mordecai, "What do you recommend we do until then?"

"Well, I'm going to read one of my books." said Skips, as he took one out of his carry on bag, "I'm almost done reading Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone..."

"Ooooooooh, I want to get my photos developed." said Pops, as he pulled his film camera out of his carry-on bag, "And I think I see a Kodak stand right over there next to that Starbucks stand. I'll be right back..."

Pops got up from his seat and walked over to the "Kodak" stand nearby. As he did, he noticed that no one else was waiting in a line for it. In fact, Pops was the only one even approaching the stand...

"Hello and welcome to Kodak." said the man behind the counter, "How can I help you today?"

"Well, I need EVERY single photo on in this camera developed please." said Pops, as he handed the camera to the man, "All photos must be standard sized, please."

"Sure thing..." said the man, as he grabbed the camera from Pops, "For a whole bunch of photos of be developed, it'll cost you a total of $50.00."

Pops nodded and handed the man a $50.00. Once he paid the fee, the man opened up the back of the camera, took out the roll of film, and began the process of developing all of the photos that Pops took during the trip. By then, it was 10:10am in the morning. Back at the seating area, Rigby, Muscle Man, and Mordecai were making phone calls once again. Mordecai called Margret, Muscle called Starla, and Rigby called Don...

"Hey Margret, I just got to the boarding area..." said Mordecai over the phone, "Yeah, everything is fine. Uh huh, uh huh, yeah, I miss you, too. In 6 hours, I'll be home. Okay, bye. I'll see you later, too."

Mordecai then hung up his phone. As he did, Rigby was finishing up his phone call to Don...

"Yeah Don, I'm doing great." said Rigby, "No, nothing supernatural like that park audit happened during this trip. Okay, I'll see you next month. I'll get home whenever I can. Bye."

Rigby then hung up his phone. As he did, Muscle Man was finishing up his phone call to Starla...

"Yeah Starla, I'll be home pretty son, babe." said Muscle Man, "Yeah, I know the flight is 6 hours long, but there's nothing I can do about that. Okay, uh huh, well, I got to go now. Bye."

Muscle Man then hung up his phone. By then, it was 10:30am in the morning. Back at the "Kodak" stand, Pops took out his old 1990s cell phone and called his dad, Mr. Maellard again. After 4 minutes of chatting, he finished up his phone call...

"Yes dad, I'll be home by 6:00pm or so." said Pops, "Yes dad, I love you too. You're a great father. Uh huh, yes, okay. Bye dad. I love you. I'll see you soon!"

And with that, Pops hung up his phone. A few more minutes later, at 11:00am, the man finally finished developing all of Pops's va action photos. He handed Pops the now-empty film camera and an envelope containing all of the developed photos inside...

"Here you go, sir." said the man, "Man, you sure do have a lot of photos."

"Yes, yes I do." said Pops, as he took the envelope, and placed it inside of his carry-on bag, "Have a good day, sir."

And with that, Pops walked away and headed back to where Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost were sitting. There was now only 1 hour left until the plane boarding process began...

"Hey, do you know what I was thinking?" asked Skips, I was thinking that we should all buy some lunch foods for the flight. I'm in the mood for a cheeseburger and salad."

"Ooooooh, I'll see if they have seafood here." said Pops, "Is there a seafood place here?"

"I don't know..." said High-Five Ghost, "Maybe. I'm in the mood for a hot dog."

"I'm in the mood for some chicken wings, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else in the mood for chicken wings? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "You're so funny, Muscle Man!"

Skips just signed, closed his eyes, and shook his head in embarrassment...

"Want something for the flight, Mordecai?" asked Skips, "I'm sure the airport here has a lot of stuff to choose from here."

"Nah, Rigby and I are good." said Mordecai, "I bought us some food to eat from the hotel's marketplace."

Skips nodded as he, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost stood up from their seats and walked over to the area where nearby food stands were. Skips went over to a small store called, "Orlando Airport Market". From there, he bought a pre-made cheeseburger wrapped in plastic wrap, a bag of BBQ potato chips, a brownie wrapped up in tinfoil, a banana, a bottle of orange juice, and a pre-made Cesar salad. He walked up to the counter to pay for everything...

"That'll be a total of $20.35." said the female cashier, "Will you pay with cash or credit?"

"Cash..." said Skips, as he took out his wallet, "Cash will be fine, ma'am."

And with that, Skips paid for the food, and the cashier placed everything into a plastic bag, and handed it to Skips, as well as his change. Meanwhile at a stand called, "Nathan's Hot Dogs", High-Five Ghost waited in line behind 10 other random travelers. After 12 minutes, it was his turn to order his food...

"Hello and welcome to Nathan's Hot Dogs." said the male cashier, "How may I help you today."

"I would like 3 large hot dogs with ketchup, 2 large orders of French fries, 5 chocolate chip cookies, and 2 large orange sodas." said High-Five Ghost, "And I'll have it all to go, please."

"Alright, that'll be $15.96." said the cashier, "Will you pay with cash or credit?"

"Cash..." said High-Five Ghost, "I'll be paying with cash."

And with that, High-Five Ghost paid for the food, and the cashier placed everything into a paper bag, and handed it to High-Five Ghost. The cashier then handed High-Five Ghost his soft drink separately. After that, High-Five Ghost walked away, heading back to the seating area. Meanwhile, at a restaurant nearby called, "Chili's", Pops and Muscle Man walked up to the bar area to order meals to go. They both grabbed a menu and spent 5 minutes figuring out what they wanted to order. After those 5 minutes passed, a male bartender walked up to them...

"Hi there and welcome to Chili's." said the male bartender behind the counter, "How may I help you two?"

"Well, I would like an order of 6 crab cakes with mashed potatoes, French fries and mixed vegetables please." said Pops, "Oh, and to drink, I'll have a large iced tea. And for dessert, I'll have the Chocolate Molten Lava Cake. And I'll have it all to go, please."

"Give me an order of 20 chicken wings, bro!" said Muscle Man, "DRENCH them in the best spicy BBQ you got and give me a huge order of French fries with that. To drink, give me a large Sprite, and for dessert, I'll have a Chocolate Molten Lava Cake, too. And just like Pops here, I'll have it all to go."

The bartender nodded and wrote the order down. He then walked off to the kitchen to give the orde to a cook. 15 minutes later, the bartender came back with 2 plastic bags with a food order container inside each one. He also carried two large styrofoam cups with lids and straws, 2 packets of plastic utensils, the two packaged dessert orders, and some paper napkins. He carried everything to where Pops and Muscle Man were sitting near the bar...

"Alright guys, your total price comes to $39.63." said the bartender, "Will be paying with cash or credit?"

"Cash, bro..." said Muscle Man, as he took out his wallet, "I'll be paying with cash."

Muscle Man then paid for his food, and the man handed him his food and drink order. Pops then grabbed his own food and drink order. After that, Pops and Muscle Man exited the "Chili's" restaurant and walked back to the waiting area were Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, and High-Five Ghost were sitting back down again, holding their carry-on bags and food orders for the flight. It was now 11:30am in the morning, and there was only 30 minutes left before the boarding process would begin...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everything worked out for Mordecai and the others. All of the big suitcases got checked in, the "TSA" security checkpoint went well, Pops got his photos developed, and everyone else bought some lunch items for the long flight. In the next chapter, everyone will board the plane, and the plane will take off, beginning everyone's journey back home to Los Angeles, California. How will the flight go? Will everyone have a good trip back home? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are all waiting for? Let's all move on to 61 of this brand new story...**


	61. The Flight to Los Angeles

**Hello everyone, I'm back. I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone went through the usual pre-boarding process at the "Orlando International Airport". In this chapter, everyone shall board the plane, and finally fly back to Los Angeles, California. The flight will last about 6 whole hours and will take place at 35,000 feet up in the air. What will everyone do during the flight? Will the flight go very well? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's all begin chapter 61 of this brand new story...**

For a while, everyone managed to keep themselves occupied on the seating area by boarding gate #K85. A few minutes later, at 11:35am, another pre-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention travelers, we're now boarding all Priority Class passengers on American Airlines flight #2560 to Los Angeles, California at gate #K85." said a female airport employee over the intercom, "Once again, this message is for all Priority Class passengers only! Thank you for your attention!"

And with that, about 40 random passengers stood up from the boarding area and lined up in front of the podium next to the now opened boarding ramp door at gate #K85. 10 minutes later, at 11:45am, another pe-recorded announcement came on over the intercom...

Attention travelers, we're now boarding all Economy Class passengers on American Airlines flight #2560 to Los Angeles, California at gate #K85." said the female airport employee over the intercom, "Once again, all confirmed economy class passengers with a boarding pass please proceed to gate #K85 at this time."

And with that, Mordecai and the others stood up from their seats, grabbed their carry-on bags, and waited in line in behind 144 other random travelers. Each traveler's ticket was scanned before he or she walked down the long boarding ramp tunnel and onto the plane. After 5 minutes of waiting, Mordecai and the others got their plane tickets scanned, and they walked down the long boarding ramp tunnel, and into the plan e via the open front curved door. Mordecai and the others stepped onto the plane, one by one, with a female flight attendant looking at each ticket as they did, telling them where their seats were located...

"You'll all be in the economy class cabin, folks." said the female flight attendant, as she collected all 6 printed plane tickets, "Take your time to find your seats they're located apart from each other."

Mordecai and the others nodded as they walked through the 40-seat Priority Class section of the plane, and into the 160-seat economy class section of the plane. The airplane had a total of 200 passenger seats, and 6 flight attendant seats. Mordecai and the searched all around the cabin for their seats. Once again, because Benson booked the plane tickets at the last minute, everyone sat down in different seats around the cabin of the plane. The only ones seated together were Mordecai and Rigby, along with Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost, Mordecai and Rigby were the first ones to find their seats. Their seats were located in row 26 on the left. Mordecai sat down in the middle seat and Rigby sat down in the window seat...

"Well, these will be our seats for the next 6 hours." said Mordecai, as he placed his bag on the floor in front of his feet, "We better get comfortable here."

"Don't worry, it won't be so bad." said Rigby, as he placed his bag in front of his feet on the floor, "When can we eat our snacks and lunches?"

"When we take off and reach the cruising altitude, dude." said Mordecai, "I don't want to make a mess of everything while the plane takes off onto the sky."

Rigby nodded in reply as he and Mordecai buckled up their seatbelts. Meanwhile in seat 12 on the right, Skips placed his bag into the overhead baggage compartment and sat down in his seat, which was next to the window. As he sat down and buckled up, two random women sat down in the seats next to him. As they did, Skips opened up the window shade and looked outside...

"Well, just 6 hours left until we get home." said Skips, as he took out one of his Harry Potter books, "Oh well, I can wait."

Meanwhile in seat 18 on the left, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost found their seats. After putting their bags into the overhead baggage compartment, Muscle Man sat down in the window seat, and High-Five Ghost sat down in the middle seat. A random man sat down in the aisle seat. As Muscle Man fastened his seatbelt, he looked out of the window, looked up at the light-blue sky, and smiled...

"Starla, I hope to see you again very soon." said Muscle Man, "I'm only 6 hours away from seeing that beautiful face of yours again."

"Uh, Muscle Man, who are you talking to?" asked High-Five Ghost, "I don't see anyone in front of you."

"I'm talking to Starla, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Yes, she might not be here in front of me, but she'll be in front of me in only 6 hours!"

"Oh...okay." said High-Five Ghost, "I didn't know. Sorry..."

Meanwhile, in row 1 on the left, Pops found his seat, which was the window seat. He sat placed his bag into the overhead baggage compartment, sat down in his seat, and buckled his seatbelt. As he did, two other random passengers enetred the cabin and sat down in the middle seat and the aisle seat next to Pops...

"Ah, now this is what I call a perfect seat." said Pops, "I got extra legroom and a tray table that comes out of my armrest."

After a while, a total of 200 passengers filled up all of the seats. Once everyone was buckled up and the carry-on baggge as propley stowed away, the door at the front of the plane was closed up. Once that was done, all 6 flight attendants onboard the plane sat down and buckled up. The plane then paused back from the boarding ramp and faced a forward position. The plane then taxied away from the main airport building and towards the runway. As it did, an announcement came on over the plane's intercom...

"Attention passengers, this is you captain, Joe, speaking." said a male voice over the intercom, "Welcome aboard American Airlines flight 2560 to Los Angeles, California. I'm your pilot, and inside the cockpit with me is my copilot, Harold. In a few minutes, we will takeoff. But before we do, please direct your attention to one of the video monitors above your heads, as a mandatory safety video will now play for all of you to watch."

And with that, the small TV screens above everyone's heads came on, and played a safety video. After the 6-minute video played, the screens went blank and the plane stood on the every end of a nearby runway. As it did, the "Seatbelt" signs lit up, and the pilot spoke over the intercom again...

"Alright passengers, I hope you all enjoyed the video." said Joe over the intercom, "We've been cleared for immediate takeoff. Please keep your seat belts fastened at all times until we reach are cruising altitude and when the seatbelt sign switches off. Also, please keep your tray tables latched up and your seat backs in the upright locked position. Thank you and enjoy your flight..."

And with that, the plane started accelerating down the runway. The plane then picked up speed, going faster and faster. And then, "WHOOSH!", the plane tilted upward and took off into the sky. As the plane got higher and higher, the city of Orlando got smaller and smaller, starting to look like a child's playset or an architect's city model. By then, it was 12:00pm in the afternoon. After about 10 minutes, at 12:20pm, the plane had finally reached its cruising altitude of 35,000 feet high. Once it did, the seatbelt sign off...

"And we just reached our cruising altitude of 35,000 feet." said Joe over the intercom, "So please, sit back, relax, and enjoy your flight, and we shall arrive in Los Angeles, California a few minutes a head of schedule. Our flight time will be 6 hours. You all may now use electronics in flight, except for cell phones, radios, or other signal-transmitting devices. If we start to feel unexpected turbulence, the seatbelt sign will be switched back on as a precautionary measure, and you will need to put your seatbelt on. In a few minutes, our team of 6 flight attendants will be serving some snacks and some drinks. Please took at your inflight menu for more information. Thank you all for your attention and enjoy your flight."

And with that, all 200 passengers onboard the plane began to keep themselves occupied. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost all pulled out their lunches and began to eat them up. Needless to say, everyone enjoyed their lunches...

"Now this is what I call a meal fit for an airline!" said Mordecai, eating his bacon cheeseburger, "I wish all planes could serve these for lunch instead of peanuts."

"Me too!" said Rigby, as he ate his ham & cheese sandwich, "This sandwich is delicious!"

After Mordecai and Rigby finished up their lunch items, Mordecai got out the other two lunch items from his bag, placed Thea's into the overhead baggage compartment, and sat back down. Mordecai did this so there would be more legroom for him if he had to get up from his seat at any time during the flight. He handed Rigby the turkey & bacon sandwich and hecand Rigby at up their second set of lunch items...

"Wow, two sandwiches in one flight." said Rigby, "Thanks Mordecai."

"No problem, dude." said Mordecai, "That's what friends are for."

About 50 minutes later, it was 1:00am in the afternoon. There was only 5 hours left until he plane would land in Los Angeles, California. The plane was now flying over the stage of Georgia. Inside the plane, Mordecai stood up from his seats opened up the overhead baggage compartment, took out his bag, opened it up, took put the plastic bag of snacks, and handed it to Rigby. He then closed up the bag, sealed the overhead baggage compartment, and sat back down in his seat again...

"Go ahead and open up the bag." said Mordecai, "I think you'll be surprised of the snacks I got for us, Rigby."

Rigby nodded and opened up the plastic bag. He smiled when we saw all of the snacks and chips inside it...

"Oh man, Mordecai, you are amazing!" said Rigby, as he opened up a 2-pack of Swiss Rolls and began eating, "This is the best trip I've ever taken!"

"Oh, it was nothing." said Mordecai, as he opened up a bag of BBQ-flavored chips, "This whole trip was centered around your birthday after all. So, I bought us all of these snacks to end this trip on a very high note."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time, as they began to enjoy their snacks.

After 15 minutes, about a quarter of all the snacks were consumed. Mordecai closed up the plastic snack bag and placed it under the seat in front of him. At that point, a flight attendant walked by, rolling a beverage-serving cart in front of her...

"Hello there." said the flight attendant, "Would you two be interested in anything to drink?"

"Yeah, I guess it wouldn't hurt..." said Mordecai, "I'll have a cup of Sprite, please."

"Orange soda for me, ma'am." said Rigby, "I like orange soda."

The flight attendant nodded and poured both drinks into plastic cups, which she handed to Mordecai and Rigby. She then walked away to serve drinks to more passengers. As she did, Mordecai and Rigby enjoyed their nice cold drinks. An hour later, it was 2:00pm in the afternoon. There was now only 4 hours left until the plane would land in Los Angeles, California. The plane was now flying over the state of Missouri. Inside the plane, Skips had just finished reading chapter 27 of his book, "Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone"...

"Ugh, this is such a long book." said Skips, as he placed his bookmark inside the recent page he read, "I think I'll take a break from it."

Skips looked at the two women sitting next to him. They both were talking to each other about the Universal Studios resort in Orlando. He smiled and decided to chat with them both...

"Hi there." said Skips, "I'm Skips. Sorry about interrupting your conversation there, but I couldn't help but notice you were talking about the Universal Studios resort in Florida..."

"Yeah, we're we're talking about that." said one of the women, as he shook Skips's hand, "Hi, I'm Jenny and this is my friend, Alexa."

"Hi there." said Alexa, as she shook Skips's hand, "Its very nice to meet you, sir. So, what's your favorite ride of Islands of Adventure?"

"Hmmm..." said Skips, "I guess it would have to be Harry Potter & The Forbidden Journey."

"Oh, that's my favorite ride, too!" said Jenny, "Man, that was SO much fun but it was kind of scary at the same time...for the first time riding it, of course. We rode it a total of 5 times with the help of our Express Pass card."

"My favorite ride would have to be Poseidon's Fury!" said Alexa, "That was an EPIC ride!"

"I thought it was neat, too." said Skips, "But the only nitpick I have is at we have to walk in between rooms every time a new scene takes place."

"I know, right?" said Jenny, "That part is so annoying."

For the next 20 minutes, Skips, Jenny, and Alexa talked about all of the rides that both "Islands of Adventure" and "Universal Studios Florida" had to offer. An hour later, it was 3:00pm in the afternoon. There was only 3 hours left until the plane would land in Los Angeles, California. The plane was now flying over the stage of Kansas. Inside the plane, Mordecai and Rigby ate a couple more of the snacks they brought along. In the front row of seats on the left, Pops finished reading one his novels and put it away. He looked at the two random passengers seated next to him, and decided to have a chat with both of them...

"Hello there, sir." said Pops, to one of the two passengers seated next to him, "I'm Pops Maellard."

"Oh, hi there." said one of the passengers, shaking Pops's hand, "I'm Ben, and this is my wife, Samantha."

"Hello there, young man." said Samantha, shaking Pops's hand, "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." said Pops, "Say, have you visited Universal Studios Orlando, by any chance?"

"No, we didn't go there." said Ben, "My wife and I went to a wedding at the Hyatt Grand Cypress hotel."

"Oh..." said Pops, "Well, how did that go?"

"It went fine." said Samantha, "Thanks for asking. It almost rained during the outdoor wedding ceremony by the beach, but then it stopped just in time for the groom to kiss the bride."

And with that, Pops, Ben, and Samantha talked more about the wedding trip experience. They talked about the wedding ceremony, as well as the wedding reception. After that, they both talked about their favorite novels, movies, and things to do when not working. An hour later, it was 4:00pm in the afternoon. There was now only 2 hours left before the plane would land in Los Angeles, California. The plane was now flying over the state of Colorado. Inside the plane, Mordecai and Rigby began to play their "Nintendo DSI" gaming systems, trying to get high scores playing "Mario Kart 8". In another row of seats, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were both reading their comic books that they brought along with them. Muscle Man was eating one of his chicken wings that be bought from "Chili's"

"Man, this comic is so funny, bro!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else is so funny? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, even on a plane 35,000 feet up in the air, you're so funny!"

At that point, High-Five Ghost noticed something accross the aisle from them. It was a 7-year-old boy and his mother. The boy did not look too well...

"Mommy, I don't feel so good." said the boy, as he grabbed the white barf-bag from the pouch in front of him, "Why did we have to fly back home? Why couldn't we take a train?"

"Because sweetie, it would take over 2 days by train to get home, and you start daily summer camp tomorrow." said the mother, "Anyways, I got to go to the restroom. I'll be right back."

The mother stood up from her middle seat and walked out of her row towards the back of the plane where a bathroom was located, leaving the boy all by himself in his seat...

"Muscle Man, look at that kid over there..." said High-Five Ghost, as they kid puked into the white bag, "Man, he doesn't look too good."

Muscle Man put down his comic book and looked over at the kid. He sure felt bad for the kid...

"Hey kid..." said Muscle Man, taking a chicken wing out of the food to-go container, "Want one of my chicken wings? I hear that protein is good for an upset stomach."

"No thanks." said the kid, as he puked into the bag, "I'm good."

"Hey, what's your name?" asked Muscle Man.

"Tom." said the kid, "My name is Tom."

Muscle Man took a bite of the chicken wing, still looking over at the kid. He then noticed a man in the seat in front of him, leaning back in his seat, sleeping. Muscle Man then had an idea to cheer the kid up...

"Hey kid, watch this." said Muscle Man, as he pulled out an empty "M&M" pouch from his pocket, "I'm going to wake up this man."

The kid looked over as Muscle Man inflated the "M&M" pouch with his mouth. He then held it over the man in front of him, and "WHAM!", smacked the pouch, hoping that it would make a loud popping noise, waking up the man. But since the "M&M" pouch was very small, it merely deflated with no loud bang. Muscle Man frowned and looked around for another bag. At that point, the kid closed up the top of the barf bag, and Muscle Man looked over at him...

"Hey kid, can I borrow that bag of yours?" asked Muscle Man, as he reached over and grabbed it, "Thank you."

"Uh sir, I don't think that's a good idea..." warned the kid, as Muscle Man inflated the bag with air by blowing in it through the top, "Sir, that bag is full of vomit!"

But it was too late. Muscle Man didn't know that as he held the bag over the sleeping man in front of him and, "WHAM!", smacked the vomit-filled bag, causing it to pop openc As this happened, the vomit inside the bag covered the man's face and neck! The kid, High-Five Ghost, and Muscle Man gasped in fear as the man suddenly woke up and sat up in his seat. As he did, several other passengers looked over at him and gasped...

"What's going on?" asked the man, as he stood up from his seat, "Whats on my body? What are you all looking at?"

No one replied back to the man as he ran up to the front of the plane, and swung open the door to a nearby restroom. He turned on the light and looked in the mirror...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the man, as he saw the vomit all over his face and neck.

And with that, the man fainted and "BAM!", fell over backwards. 3 flight attendants ran over to him and carried him to the back galley of the pain, trying to clean him off and resuscitate him. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost gasped at the whole thing, as this was not part of the prank plan. The kid looked away from the whole thing, not going wanting to get blamed for the whole thing as his mother returned from the restroom and sat back down in her seat...

"That didn't go well, bro!" whispered Muscle Man to High-Five Ghost, "Please don't tell anyone."

"Don't sorry, dude." whispered High-Five Ghost back, "I won't say a word. Good thing that man sitting next to us was using the restroom. Man, he would've ratted us out if he was here."

Within a few minuets, the flight attendants brought the man back to consciousness, and the man walked back to his seat, all cleaned up, and a little angry...

"If I find out who did this to me, there's going to be a beating like there's no tomorrow!" said the man, "I want to find out who did that stunt!"

Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost quickly went back to reading their comic books, not wanting to get I noticed trouble for the whole thing. An hour later, it was 5:00pm in the evening. The plane was now flying over the stage of Nevada. There was only 1 hour left until the plane would land in Los Angeles, California. Inside the plane, Mordecai and Rigby were done playing "Mario Kart 8", and were seating some more of their snacks...

"Dude, these snacks are very good." said Rigby, as he ate a 2-pack of "Twinkies", "Once again, thanks for getting them, Mordecai."

"Once again, no problem, Rigby." said Mordecai, as he ate some "Chips Ahoy" cookies, "Hey, you want to see our photos from this trip?"

"Yeah, I would." said Rigby, "Do you have them with you?"

"Yeah, I got them in my carry-on bag." said Mordecai, "Hang on and let me go get them."

Mordecai unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up from his seat. He then stepped into the aisle, and opened up the overhead baggage compartment. He then took out his bag, opened it up, and took out a plastic bag with all of the on-ride photos from the trip. He then closed his bag, closed up the overhead baggage compartment, and sat back down in his seat. He then bucked up, opened up the plastic bag, and began looking at each photo with Rigby...

"Hey, check out this one from Men in Black: Alien Attack." said Mordecai, as he showed it to Rigby, "We look so into the ride as we were blasting those aliens!"

"Yeah, I remember that!" said Rigby, "That was so much fun!"

"And take a look at this photo!" said Mordecai, "Remember when we rode Hollywood Rip-Ride Rockit?"

"Oh yeah, that was intense!" said Rigby, "I liked how we got to listen to music during the ride!"

After looking through the other on-ride photos, such as the one from "Revenge of the Mummy", "The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man", and "Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey". Finally, Mordecai pulled out photo from the "Incredible Hulk Coaster" attraction...

"Woah!" exclaimed Rigby, "Is that Muscle Man throwing up!?"

"You bet it is, dude!" said Mordecai, "I secretly bought this photo while everyone else exited the ride. I didn't want Muscle Man to see it, especially after how angry he was over it."

"Man, if Muscle Man catches you with that photo, you're dead, dude." said Rigby, "You better hope that he'll never find out about it."

"Don't worry, he won't." said Mordecai, "I'm going to hide it somewhere where he'll never find it."

"And where exactly are you going to hide it?" asked Rigby, "Under your bed? Inside the dresser drawer? Under the living room rug?"

"Nope. None of those places." said Mordecai, "I'll show you when we get back to the house."

Rigby nodded and continued to eat his snacks. Mordecai then put all of the photos away back into his bag. About 40 minutes later, at 5:40pm in the evening, the plane finally was flying over the state of California. There was only 20 minutes left until the plane would land. Outside, the sky was now dark blue, and there were no clouds in the sky. As the plane flew over the state of California, another announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention passengers, this is your captain, Joe, speaking." said Joe's voice over the intercom, "We're now beginning our descent into Los Angeles, California. Please put your seat backs and tray tables into their upright, locked, position, and the metal fasten your seat belts. If you're standing or using a restroom, please finish up and return to your seat immediately. Also, of you have any trash to dispose of, please hand it over to a flight attendant, who is coming down the aisle now to collect all trash. Thank you and we hope you had a safe flight."

And with that, the "seatbelt, sign switched back on again. All of the passengers onboard the plane did as they were told, and buckled up again. As they did, a flight attendant holding a trash bag walked down the aisle, collecting all of the trash that passengers had to dispose off. Once that was done, all 6 flight attendants onboard the plane sat down and buckled up. Once they did, the plane began making its descent towards the "Los Angeles International Airport". All 200 passengers looked out the window and saw the entire city of Los Angeles get bigger and closer as the plane descended to the ground. Rigby smiled as he saw the the park in the distance below...

"Ah..." said Rigby, as the plane got closer and closer to landing, "It feels just like I ever left."

Finally, at 5:55pm in the evening, the plane touched down on the runway of "Los Angeles International Airport" and landed back on he ground. The plane then slowed down and began taxing towards the nearest boarding ramp tunnel. As it did, another announcement came on over the intercom...

"Attention passengers, welcome to Los Angeles, California." said Joe over the intercom, "The temperature outside is currently 75 degrees Fahrenheit. Please do not get up from your seat until the aircraft has come to a full and complete stop at the boarding ramp. Also, please beg careful when opening the overhead bins as objects maybe have shifted during flight. We would like to thank all of your passengers for flying with us and we hope you see you all again soon. Thank you for your attention and have a nice day here in Los Angeles, California."

And with that, the plane finally connected to a nearby boarding ramp tunnel. Once it did, the plane was parked into position, the door at the front of the plane was opened up, and the "seatbelt" sign switched off. All of the passengers onboard the plane unbuckled their seatbelts and stood up from their seats. As they did, everyone opened up the overhead baggage compartments, grabbing their carry-on bags before making their way to the front of the plane. It was now 6:00pm in the evening. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost were finally back home in Los Angeles, California...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. Yes, everyone is FINALLY back home in Los Angeles, California. The plane landed at "Los Angeles International Airport" and everyone has made it home safe and sound. It sure feels great for everyone to be back home after a while of being away on vacation. In the next chapter, everyone will exit the airport's arrival terminal, only for Pops, Mordecai, and Muscle Man to get a big surprise. What is this big surprise? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's move on to chapter 62 of this brand new story...**


	62. Arrival in Los Angeles, California

**Well everyone, im backs. I'm back once again with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, everyone boarded the plane, and flew back to Los Angeles, California on a 6-hour flight. And then, the plane landed at the "Los Angeles International Airport" safely. In this chapter, Mordecai, Muscle Man, and Pops shall get a big surprise upon exiting the airport arrival terminal. What is this surprise? Will they like it? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. I'm not going to spoil it all for you now. It would not be very nice of me, would it? No, no it would not. Well, what are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 62 of this brand new story...**

Mordecai and the others grabbed their carry-on bags from the overhead baggage compartments and walked down the aisle towards the front of the plane. Everyone then stepped off the plane, and walked to the left, and onto the boarding ramp tunnel. Everyone then walked through the boarding ramp tunnel and through the departure gate doorway at the end of the tunnel, leading back into the gate area of the "Los Angeles International Airport". Mordecai and the others were now inside the airport. This airport is where the great vacation all started. It felt great for everyone to be back at home in Los Angeles, California...

"Well, it feels so good to be back." said Mordecai, "Isn't it great to be back, dude?"

"Oh, you bet it is." said Rigby, "Orlando was fun, and I will miss it and all, but for now, it feels great to be back at home."

"Yes, it sure does." said Pops, "Home is where you where born, and where you were raised."

"You said it, Pops." said Skips, "And I'm glad to be home, too."

"I'm going to see Starla again after we get back to the park." said Muscle Man, "What do you plan to do, High-Fives?"

"Well, I plan to watch some WWE wrestling on TV." said High-Five Ghost, "That'll ought to welcome me back home."

"Well, I'm going to call Benson and tell him that we've landed." said Mordecai, as he took out his cell phone, "Let's head to the baggage claim area while I do so."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked out of the boarding gate area, past the "T.S.A" security checkpoint, and into the "American Airlines" baggage claim area of the arrival terminal. As they walked into the area, Mordecai, dialed Benson's phone number and waited for him to pick up on the other end. A few seconds later, Benson picked up on the other end...

"Hello?" said Benson at the other end, "Oh hey, Mordecai. What's going on?"

"Hey Benson." said Mordecai, "We just landed a few minutes ago." said Mordecai, "We're in the baggage claim area of the arrival terminal now."

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." said Benson, "I'm in my office now. Just let me finish filing this paperwork and I'll be on my way to pick you guys up."

"Alright." said Mordecai, "By the way, thanks for this trip, Benson."

"No problem, Mordecai." said Benson, "It was for Rigby's birthday after all."

And with that, Mordecai hung up his phone and put it away. He and the others then approached the baggage claim luggage carousel area. At that point, a red light next to one of the carousels came on, and the conveyor belt started moving. As it did, all of the checked-in big suitcases started to appear on the moving conveyor belt for all of the travelers to see. Mordecai was the first one to see his suitcase and grab it. Rigby grabbed his bag next, followed by Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost...

"So Mordecai, when will Benson be here?" asked Skips, "Is he on his way?"

"No, not yet." said Mordecai, "When I spoke to him, he told me that he had to finish filing some paperwork before he came to get us. He told me that he'll get us pretty soon."

"Well, what are we going to do until then?" asked Rigby, "I really want to get back to the park already."

"Well, we can wait outside and sit on a bench or something." said Mordecai, "It's all I can think of at the moment."

And with that, Mordecai and the others walked outside the automatic sliding doors of the "American Airlines" arrivals terminal of the "Los Angeles International Airport". Once outside the doors, everyone sat down at a nearby bench in the pick-up area, waiting for Benson to arrive and pick them up. The pick-up and drop-off area was packed with hundreds of travelers walking in and out of the airport. A few minutes later, at around 6:20pm in the evening, Pops got a huge surprise. A white stretch limousine pulled up into the pick-up and parked right next to where Mordecai and the others were sitting. Once stopped, the limo driver stepped out and walked over to the back of the limousine. He opened up the back door, and out stepped Pops's father, Mr. Maellard. Pops smiled at the sight of his own father...

"DAD!" exclaimed Pops, as he jumped up from the bench and ran over to his father, "Dad, I"m so happy to see you!"

Mr. Maellard barely had any time to react before Pops hugged him very fast and tightly...

"Oh son, you're such a big hugger." said Mr. Maellard, laughing a little at his own joke, "Hey, how was Orlando?"

"Oh, it was fun!" replied Pops, "But dad, what are you doing here? This is a big surprise!"

"Well, when you called me and told me what time you were coming home at 6:00pm today, I decided to pick you up and surprise you." said Mr. Maellard, "Well son, where's your bags?"

"Right here, dad." said Pops, pointing to his two big suitcases and his carry-on bag, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I decided to take you out for dinner tonight in honor of your arrival back home." said Mr. Maellard, "You and I have a 6:40pm dinner reservation at Bistro En Le Parc."

"Bistro En Le Parc?!" exclaimed Pops with excitement, "Ooooooooh, that's my favorite restaurant. Dad, you really know what I like!"

"I sure do, son!" said Mr. Maellard, "So, hand your bags to the limo driver, and he'll put them in he trunk. We have a fancy dinner reservation to catch."

Pops nodded and got into the back of the limousine with Mr. Maellard. As he did, the limo driver took Pops's 2 big suitcases and carry-on bag, and he placed them all into the trunk of the limousine. He then closed the trunk, ran to the front of the limousine, sat down in the front driver's seat, closed his door, buckled up, and started the up ignition. Pops opened up the window and waved goodbye to Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost as the driver drove the limousine out of the pick-up area...

"Well, that's very nice of Mr. Maellard." said Mordecai, "It seems that Pops gets to spend some time with his dad upon arrival at home."

"Well, Pops does need more time with his dad." said Rigby, "Maybe if he does spend more time with Mr. Maellard, he won't be so grumpy all the time."

"I don't know about that..." said Skips, "But it is nice of Mr. Maellard to go out of his way and do that for him."

Suddenly, at that very moment, a blue car pulled up into the pick-up area. The car stopped and the driver stepped out. This driver happened to be Starla, Muscle Man's girlfriend...

"There's my boyfriend!" said Starla, as she ran over to where Muscle Man was, "How's my Mitch doing?!"

"Starla!" exclaimed Muscle Man, as he jumped up and hugged Starla tightly, "Oh, I'm doing great, sweetie! I must say, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, when you called me and told me that you were landing at 6:00pm, I decided that I just had come down here and surprise you!" said Starla, "Put your bag in the trunk and you and I can go out to eat at Wing Kingdom to celebrate your return home!"

"Sure thing, Sweetie!" said Muscle Man, as he grabbed his suitcase and carry-on bag, "Let's do this!"

Starla got into the driver's seat and opened up the trunk. Muscle Man placed his suitcase and carry-on bag into the trunk of the car and closed it up. He then got into the passenger seat in the front of the car and drove off. Starla the started up the ignition and drove out of the pick-up area...

"Man, that was another surprise." said Mordecai, "Well, I'm happy for Muscle Man."

"So do I, Mordecai." said Rigby, "So do I..."

"At least we won't have to put up with anymore of his My Mom jokes for a while." said Skips, "I'll be able to focus on getting ready to go back to work tomorrow."

"Hey! Don't talk about Muscle Man's jokes like that!" said High-Five Ghost, "He's great at making those jokes!"

At that very moment, a red car pulled up into the pick-up area. The car stoped and the driver stepped out. This driver was a big surprise to Mordecai. It was none other than Margret...

"Hey Mordecai!" said Margret, as she walked over to Mordecai, "Its so nice to see you again!"

"Margret!" exclaimed Mordecai, as he walked up to her and gave her a hug, "What a surprise! I didn't expect you to be here like this!"

"Well, when you called me and told me your arrival time, I just had to show up." said Margret, "I hope I'm not too late. The traffic here was massive."

"No, you're not too late." said Mordecai, "I'm just so happy to see you again."

"So am I, Mordecai." said Margret, "Well, I got us two movie tickets for the 7:30pm showing of Kong: Skull Island. Put your bags in the trunk and let's go!"

Mordecai nodded as Margret walked over to the driver's side door, sat down inside, buckled up, and opened up the trunk. Mordecai then placed his big suitcase and carry-on bag into the trunk and closed it up. He then got into the front passenger seat, buckled up, and closed the door. Margret then started up the car and Mordecai waved to Rigby, Skips, and High-Five Ghost as Margret drove out of the pick-up area...

"Well, that was nice of Margret." said Rigby, "Wasn't it, Skips?"

"Yes, it sure was." said Skips, "I wonder when Benson is going to get here already."

"I hope he gets here soon." said High-Five Ghost, "I don't want to miss any WWE."

At that very moment, a dark-red car drove up into the pick-up area. Once the car stopped, the window opened up, revealing it to be Benson. By then, it was 7:00pm in the evening...

"Hey guys, I'm here." said Benson, "Sorry I took a while to get here. Hey, where's Mordecai, Pops, and Muscle Man?"

"Muscle Man was picked up by Starla." explained Skips, "Mr. Maellard picked up Pops, and Mordecai got picked up by Margret."

"Oh, okay." said Benson, "Put your bags in the trunk and let's get out of here. I don't want the roads to be crowded with traffic on the way back to the park."

Rigby, Skips, and High-Five Ghost nodded as Benson opened up the trunk. They placed their bags inside and then closed up the trunk. Rigby, Skips, and High-Five Ghost all got into the backseat of the car and closed the door. Everyone buckled up and Benson started up the ignition. He then drove the car out of the pick-up area of the "Los Angeles International Airport"...

"So guys, how was Universal Studios?" asked Benson, "Did you all have a lot of fun?"

"Yeah, he was LOADS of fun!" said Rigby, "There was so many rides and other attractions to enjoy!"

"It was a great trip." said Skips, "Thanks for booking it, Benson."

"Yeah Benson, this trip was a lot of in!" said High-Five Ghost, "Thanks for allowing us to have some fun!"

"No problem, guys." said Benson, "No problem at all..."

And with that, Benson drove away from the "American Airlines" arrival terminal of the "Los Angeles International Airport". Once away form the airport, Benson then made his way down the highway, and all the way back to the park. The trip was now over and everyone was almost back at the park...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like Pops, Muscle Man, and Mordecai got quite surprise, huh? Yes, they sure did. Pops gets to spend time with his dad, Mr. Maellard. Mordecai gets to spend some time with Margret. And Muscle Man gets to spend some time with Starla. And it all happens upon arrival in Los Angeles, California. In the next chapter, Rigby, Skips, and High-Five Ghost shall arrive back at the park with Benson and settle back into their home. In the morning, it's back to work for everyone. How will it all go? Well, you'll just have to read and find out. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 63 of this brand new story...**


	63. Return to the Park

**Well everyone, I'm back. Yep, I'm back once again with another chapter of this brand new story. In the last chapter, Muscle Man, Pops, and Mordecai all got a huge surprise upon exiting the "Los Angeles International Airport". In this chapter, Rigby, Skips and High-Five Ghost shall all arrive back at the park and settle back into their usual routine. Mordecai, Pops, and Muscle Man shall also arrive back home much later. How will it all go? Well, you'll just have to read and find out for yourself. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's begin chapter 63 of this brand new story...**

About 20 minutes later, at 7:30pm at night, Benson drove his car past a few more retail stores, restaurants, and other local businesses, before he made a left turn, and drove into the park. He then drove down the driveway and parked right in front of the house's garage door. He then unbuckled his seatbselt and turned off the ignition...

"Alright guys, grab your bags from the trunk and do whatever you want to do before you go to bed." said Benson, as he pressed the button open the trunk, "I have to head back to my apartment for the night. Tomorrow, you guys go back to work, starting at 9:00am. Try not to be late."

Rigby, Skips, and High-Five Ghost all stepped out of the car holding their and walked back to the trunk. They then grabbed their big suitcases and their carry-on bags, too. They then closed the trunk and walked up the porch steps towards the front door. Benson then started up his car again, and drove away from the driveway, and exited the park, heading towards his apartment that was a few blocks away. Skips took out the house key from his pocket and unlocked the front door. Skips then opened up the door and he and the others entered the house...

"Man, it's great to be back..." said Rigby, "Smell that, guys? It smells like smog."

"Yep, it smells like the smog of California." said Skips, "Nothing like the smell of smog to welcome you home."

"Well, I'm going back to Muscle Man's trailer to watch some WWE." said High-Five Ghost, as he floated away from the house, holding his scuitcase and carry-on bag, "See you guys later!"

Skips closed the front door behind him and went upstairs to his room. Rigby did the same thing, and enetred his room, which was also Mordecai's room. He placed his big suitcase on his bed and began unpacking everything from it. Once he did, he unpacked all of the items from his carry-on bag. He then placed both the empty suitcase and carry-on bag into the closet and closed the closet door...

"There, all done." said Rigby, "Hey, its getting late. I think I'll order a pizza for dinner."

Rigby took out his cell phone and dialed the number for "Pizza Hut". After the phone rang for a few minutes, a male voice spoke on the other end...

"Hello. This is Pizza Hut." said a man on the other end, "How can I help you?"

"I'll have a large cheese-stuffed crust pizza topped with pepperoni, bacon, ham, and sausage." said Rigby, "Also, can I get a small pizza cookie dessert with fudge dipping sauce?"

"Sure." said the man on the other end, "Anything to drink with that?"

"Yeah, I'll have a 2-liter bottle of orange soda." said Rigby, "Oh, and throw in an order of breadsticks while you're at it."

"Sure thing." said the man on the other end, "That'll be a total of $35.97. Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash, sir." said Rigby, "I'll be paying with cash."

"Alright..." said the man on the other end, "All I need now, is your address."

"My address is 3563 NW, 78th Street Park Avenue." said Rigby, "Its the blue house in the center of the park."

"Alright, it'll be there in 45 minutes or so." said the man on the other end, "Enjoy your meal."

And with that, Rigby hung up the phone and went downstairs into the living room. He turned on the TV, booted up the video game system, and began to play some "Zombie Hunter 4". Meanwhile, Skips had already finished upkacking his big suitcase and carry-on bag...

"Ah, now that's done." said Skips, "But man, I'm hungry. I think I'll make myself a sandwich and some salad for dinner."

Skips walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As he did, he looked to the right and noticed Rigby having fun playing "Zombie Hunter 4"...

"Ah, there's goes Rigby, playing his new video game." said Skips, smiling as he walked onto the kitchen, "I'm glad he's having fun."

Skips proceeded to open the fridge and pull out some salad and sanwhich ingredients. He made himself a ham & cheese sandwich and a fresh garden salad as a side dish. To drink, he poured himself a glass of white milk. Skips then put the unused ingredients away, sat down at the table in the kitchen, and ate up his delicious dinner...

"Ah..." said Skips, as he put his dirty dishes and used drinking glass inside the kitchen sink, "That was a good dinner. I wonder how Rigby is doing."

Rigby at the moment had finished level one of "Zombie Hunter 4". He was about to start playing level two, when at that very moment, "DING DONG!", the door bell rang. Rigby paused the game, stood up from the sofa, exited the living room, and opened up the front door. Standing in front of the doorway was a "Pizza Hut" delivery man. He was holding a foam warmer pack with the pizza dinner order inside...

"Hello sir, if you're the person who called, I have your pizza order right here." said the delivery man, "Pay up, please."

Rigby nodded and paid for the massive pizza order. The man took the order out of the foam warmer back and handed it to Rigby. He then walked away from the porch, and Rigby closed the front door. Rigby then walked into the kitchen, and placed the dinner order onto the round table. Rigby then grabbed a plastic plate from the pantry, opened up the large pizza box, and began to enjoy his massive dinner...

"Now this is what I call a Welcome Home dinner!" said Rigby, as he ate a slice of a pizza and a breadstick, "Man, this is so good!"

Meanwhile in Muscle Man's trailer, High-Five Ghost was sitting on the egde of his bed, watching a "WWE" wrestling match on TV. So far, the Undertaker was beating John Cena during the fight...

"Come on, Undertaker!" exclaimed High-Five Ghost, "Finish him off!"

At that vey moment, "WHAM!", the Undertaker tossed John Cena out of the ring, just as the bell rang, ending the match. The referee held up the Undertaker's arm, as he won the match...

"YES!", exclaimed High-Five Ghost, "YES! THE UNDERTAKER WON!"

By then, it was 8:00pm at night. Before High-Five Ghost could change the channel, there was a knock on the front door. High-Five Ghost stood up from the edge of the bed, floated over to the door, and opened it up. It was Muscle Man, holding a plastic bag, his big suitcase, and his carry-on bag...

"Hey High-Fives." said Muscle Man, "I just got back from having Wing Kingdom with Starla. She just dropped me off..."

"Oh, well, did you have a good time?" asked High-Five Ghost, "Did Starla really miss you?"

"Yeah, she did." said Muscle Man, as he walked into the trailer and closed the door behind him, "Do you know else really missed me? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, you're such a great joker!"

"Oh, I know I am, bro!" said Muscle Man, as he placed the plastic bag on the bed, "Oh, and I got you some leftover wings from Wing Kingdom!"

"Oh, you really know what I like, Muscle Man!" said High-Five Ghost, as Muscle Man handed him the plastic container with the leftover chicken wings inside, "Thanks, man!"

"No problem, bro." said Muscle Man, as he placed his big suitcase on the bed, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to unpack my bags."

As High-Five Ghost enjoyed the leftover chicken wings for dinner, Muscle Man unpacked all of the items from his big suitcase, and his carry-on, and he placed everything back we're it belonged. After he was done doing that, Muscle Man placed the empty suitcase and carry-on bag into his closet, and closed up the closet door. Meanwhile in the house, Rigby was already through 3 slices of pizza, 4 breadsticks, 2 cups of orange soda, and a few slices off the small cookie pizza dessert...

"Oh man, I'm so full. If I eat any more, I'll probably get really sick." said Rigby, as he placed all of the leftover food into the fridge, "Oh well, I'll just save the rest for tomorrow."

Rogby then closed up the fridge and went back into the living room. He sat down on the sofa and continued playing "Zombie Hunter 4". An hour later, at 9:00pm at night, there was a knock at the door and the sound of a car driving off. Rigby exited the kitchen and answered the door. It was none other than Mordecai, holding his suitcase and carry-on bag...

"Hey dude, I'm back." said Mordecai, as he enetred the house and closed the door behind him, "Man, that movie I saw with Margret was so slow."

"Slow?" asked Rigby, "Why would a film with a title like Kong: Skull Island be so slow?"

"I don't know, dude." said Mordecai, "Oh well, at least I go to spend some time with Margret."

"Hey, I have some leftover Pizza Hut in the fridge." said Rigby, "Want some?"

"No thanks, dude." said Mordecai, "Margret and I had some chili-cheese dogs during the movie."

"Hey, want to play some Zombie Hunter 4 with me?" asked Rigby, "I'm already on Level Two!"

"Nah, not tonight." said Mordecai, "Its getting late and we go back to work tomorrow morning at 9:00am. Maybe tomorrow after work we can play."

Rigby nodded and walked back into the living room. He saved his current came and switched off the video game system. He then turned off the TV and walked upstairs with Mordecai. Once inside their bedroom, Mordecai placed his big suitcase and carry-on bag onto his bed and unpacked all of his stuff. He then placed all of his stuff away before placing the empty big suitcase and carry-on bag into the closet. Once he finished unpacking, he and Rigby went into the bathroom, and took care of their oral hygiene. Meanwhile downstairs, Pops returned home and opened the front door to the house. The white limousine drove off as Pops entered the house, carrying his two suitcases and carry-on bag...

"Ah, it's good to be home at last..." said Pops, as he entered the house, "Well, I better unpack, get cleaned up, and go straight to bed."

And with that, Pops walked upstairs and went into his bedroom. He smiled upon seeing his bedroom again after a few days away from home. He placed both the big suitcase and carry-on bag onto his bed and unpacked all of their contents. He then placed all of the contents back where they belonged. After that, Pops placed the empty suitcases and carry-on bag into his closet and closed the closet door...

"Ah, all done." said Pops, "Now to get ready for bed."

Pops went into his bathroom to take care of his oral hygiene and put on his pajamas before he went to bed. Finally, at 9:45pm at night, everyone in the house was fast asleep for the night. Mordecai and Rigby were asleep in their usual bedroom, Pops was asleep in his bedroom, Skips was asleep in his bedroom, and Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost were asleep in their trailer. In an apartment building in the city, Benson was sound asleep in his apartment. Outside, the full moon lit up the pitch black night sky. Tomorrow morning, on Wednesday, a whole new day would begin, and everyone would be back to work...

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. It looks like everyone is settling in quite well. In the next chapter, everyone shall go back to a normal day at work the next day. It'll be the same as when the story started a long time ago. Well, after the next chapter, this story will be FINALLY over! I will he posting a 65th page containing a huge author's note and credits list. So yes, this was the second-to-last chapter of this , what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's all move on to chapter 64 of this brand new story...**


	64. Another Day, More Work

**Hello again, everyone. I'm back with another chapter of this brand new story. But this isn't just any chapter. Yes, this it it. Yep, I made it this far. This is, indeed...the FINAL chapter! Not only that, but this story is now over 150,000 words long! In the last chapter, everyone returned back to the house and settled back in nicely before heading off to bed. In this final chapter, it'll be back to where it all started...with Mordecai and Rigby picking up trash. This time however, the chapter will also be showing how the others are doing while working. At the end of this chapter, expect a really great author's note to celebrate me finishing up this new and very first story of 2017. Well, what on Earth are we all waiting for? Let's begin chapter 64, the FINAL chapter, of this brand new story of 2017...**

The next morning was a normal Wednesday. At 7:00am, everyone woke up like on any normal work day, had breakfast, took care of their oral hygiene, and got ready for work. After the usual morning meeting on the porch at 9:00am, Benson assigned everyone their usual jobs around the park. Skips was assigned to fix the fountain in the center of the park. Muscle Man was assigned to watch over the snack stand. High-Five Ghost was assigned to paint the walls and roof of the tool shed. Pops was assigned to water the flowerbeds. Mordecai and Rigby were assigned to pick up garbage...again. It was the exact same task they were doing before Rigby's birthday, which took place only 4 days ago. It felt really great to be back home...for the most part, that is...

"Man, where's the cops when you need them?" asked Mordecai, as he picked up another piece of trash and tossed it into the trash bag, "These teenagers really need to stop littering the place!"

"I know, right?!" said Rigby, "It creates more work for all of us!"

"Well, at least we can look forward to playing Zombie Hunter 4 after work this evening." said Mordecai, "Say, do you have any more of that Pizza Hut stuff left over?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Rigby, "You want some of if for dinner?"

"Better..." said Mordecai, as he tossed some more trash into the trash bag, "I was thinking that we should have it all for our lunch today!"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Rigby, as he tossed a piece of trash into the trash bag, "You really know how to read my mind!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time.

At that point, Benson drove by in the golf cart and stopped. He looked over at Mordecai and Rigby, who were both doing a good job at picking up the trash...

"Good job, guys." said Benson, "I'm glad to see that even after a huge vacation, you managed to wake up on time, and you're doing a good job at your assignment."

"Hey, no problem Benson." said Mordecai, "You're the boss after all."

"Hey Benson, thanks for booking us that trip." said Rigby, "It was a great vacation."

"No problem, Rigby." said Benson, "It was your birthday, and it was the least I could do."

"Yeah, I really appreciate it." said Rigby, "Thank you, Benson."

"You're welcome." said Benson, "I better go now. I got to go check on everyone else's progress."

And with that, Benson drove away from Mordecai and Rigby, and he drove towards the snack stand where Muscle Man was. So far, only 2 customers bought some snacks from the snack stand. Benson parked the cart, stepped off, and walked over to the service counter of the stand...

"Hey Muscle Man, how's the selling going?" asked Benson, "Did you sell anything yet?"

"Well, I sold only 2 orders of nachos and 2 bottles of Sprite so far." said Muscle Man, "But I kind of expected to sell very little. The park just opened after all."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." said Benson, "And by the way, how was Universal Studios?"

"It was amazing, Benson!" said Muscle Man, "Man, you should have been there! The rides were the best I've ever experienced!"

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, Muscle Man." said Benson, "Well, I got to go now. Keep on selling stuff!"

And with that, Benson walked back to the golf cart, stepped on, and drove off to where High-Five Ghost was. At this point, High-Five Ghost, was painting the back of the tool shed white. As he did this, Benson parked the cart, stepped off, and walked over to him...

"Hey High-Five Ghost." said Benson, "I was just checking in on your progress. How are you doing?"

"Very good." said High-Five Ghost, as he dipped the paintbrush back into the can of white paint, "So far, I've painted the front and left side of the tool shed. They should dry off pretty soon."

"Alright." said Benson, "Hey, how was Universal Studios?"

"Oh, it was a lot of fun." said High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man made a lot of jokes while we were there."

"I'm sure he did..." said Benson, hiding the fact that he was annoyed by Muscle Man's jokes, "I'm sure they were pretty funny. Anyways, I better get going."

"Alright, see you later." said High-Five Ghost, as he continued to paint the back of the wooden tool shed, "I'll see you at lunch."

And with that, Benson walked back over to the golf cart, stepped back on, and drove off towards the fountain wher Pops was fixing the pipes underneath. Benson stopped the gold cart, stepped off, and walked over to where Skips was...

"Hey Skips, how's the pipe fixing coming along?" asked Benson, "Almost done?"

"Not quite." said Skips, "I had to replace some corroded pipes I found and I'm still in the process of checking for more corrosion."

"Alright then..." said Benson, "Keep up the good work. By the way, how was Universal Studios?"

"Oh, it was nice." said Skips, "It might not be somewhere that I want to visit again, but I still had a lot of fun there."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Benson, "Anyways, I better go check on Pops. Let me know whenever the fountain is fixed so I can turn the main water line back on."

"Alright, sure thing." said Skips, "See you later, Benson."

And with that, Benson walked back over to the golf cart, stepped on, and drove off to where Pops was. Pops was in front of one of the park's flowerbeds, watering the flowers. Benson parked the cartoon, stepped off, and walked over to where Pops was standing...

"Ah, nothing like watering the flowers the day after the day I return from my vacation." said Pops, as he watered the flowers, "There you go, flowers. You all needed a nice drink of water..."

"Hey Pops, nice job with the flowers." said Benson, "Hey, how was Universal Studios?"

"Ah, Universal Studios...it was very nice." said Pops, "It wasn't too fancy like I would've preferred it to be, but it was a very nice place to visit."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." said Benson, "Well, I better get going. I got some things to take care of in my office."

And with that, Benson walked back over to the cart, stepped on, and drove away. He drove back to the parking garage door on the right of the house, and parked it in front of the closed garage door. He then took the keys, stepped of the cart, and walked up the porch steps. He opened up the front door and entered the house, closing the front door behind him. Once inside the house, Benson walked upstairs and headed back into his office. He sat down at his desk and continued to work on his paperwork...

"Ah, back to work..." said Benson, "Nothing like going back to work on a normal day..."

From then on, Rigby still never found out that Benson forgot his birthday and booked the trip at the last minute. Rigby never brought it up or asked about it, as he was happy to have even gone on the vacation in the first place. A few hours later, at 12:00pm in the afternoon, it was time for everyone's 1-hour lunch break. Everyone enetred the house and walked into the kitchen. Rigby took out the leftover pizza, breadsticks, and cookie pizza, and heated in up in the microwave. As he did, Skips made himself a sandwich and salad. Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost took the golf cart and drove off to "Kingdom Kingdom" for lunch. Pops made himself a steak and egg sandwich for lunch. After 10 minutes, Mordecai and Rigby's "Pizza Hut" leftovers were all heated up. Rigby carefully took them all out of the oven and plated them up. Mordecai and Rigby sat down at the round table with Skips and Pops, and they all began to eat their delicious lunch...

"Ah, it's great to be eating food from home." said Mordecai, as he bit into a slice of pizza, "Isn't it, Rigby?"

"Yes, it sure is." said Rigby, as he took a bite of a breadstick, "I might not be in Universal Studios, but I'm happy to be back home."

"So am I, Rigby." said Skips, as he ate a forkful of his salad, "So am I."

"Well, I'm glad to be home, too." said Pops, as he took another bite of his sandwich, "And this homemade steak sandwich is really exquisite."

About 30 minutes later, Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost returned with full stomachs, as they ate at the "Wing Kingdom" restaurant. Needless to say, they were both very happy about it...

"Ah, that was the best lunch ever!" said Muscle Man, "Do you know who else thought that was the best lunch ever? MY MOM!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed High-Five Ghost, "Muscle Man, after AFTER a vacation, you really know how to crack me up! Man, you're such a joker!"

Skips wasn't even bothered by Muscle Man's joke this time, as he and the others were not in public. Therefore, it was not so embarrassing to him. Skips just rolled his eyes and went back to eating his lunch. 20 minutes later, lunch break was over for everyone. Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost all went back to work for the day. Finally, at 5:00pm, everyone was finished working. Skips did a good job at fixing the fountain, as the water was now flowing smoothly through it again. Pops put the house away in the now freshly-painted toolshed before heading back into the house. Muscle Man closed up the snack stand before hewding back to his trailer. High-Five Ghost locked up the took shed before heading back to Muscle Man's trailer. Benson got into his car and drove back to his apartment for the day. He would return back to the park at 9:00am in the morning. Finally after dinner, by 6:30pm, Mordecai and Rigby were sitting on the living room sofa, playing some more, "Zombie Hunter 4" together, just like Mordecai and Rigby wanted to do all along...

"Look out, dude!" said Rigby, as he killed a zombie onscreen using his video game controller, "Kill that zombie behind you!"

"Where?!" asked Mordecai, as he struggled to kill all of the zombies onscreen, "Where?!

"THERE!" exclaimed a Rigby, as he continued to kill zombies onscreen, "Look out!"

Suddenly, the zombie behind Mordecai's video game character got killed by the zombie, causing the screen to go back and say, "You Got Eaten by the Zombies!" in bold yellow letters...

"Aw man!" exclaimed Rigby, "Dude, you got killed! Now, we have to start this level all over again!"

"Dude, it's not my fault!" said Mordecai, as he and Rigby restarted the level, "Those zombies kept on coming out of nowhere!"

"Man, this is the toughest Zombie Hunter game, yet!" said Rigby, as he continued to kill zombies onscreen, "When will the zombies truly be dead before they stop making Zombie Hunter games?!"

"I know, right?!" said Mordecai, "But at the same time, I'm so glad to be back home, playing video games with you."

"I'm glad to be doing so, too." said Rigby, "Man, it feels great to be home."

"Yes, it sure does." said Mordecai, as he suddenly killed a trio virtual zombies that were approaching his onscreen character from behind, "YES! I just killed 3 zombies at once!"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" exclaimed Mordecai and Rigby at the same time.

And with that being said, Mordecai and Rigby continued to play "Zombie Hunter 4" until 8:00pm that night. After that, Mordecai and Rigby both went upstairs and got ready for bed. And that was the story of how Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, and High-Five all took a trip to the "Universal Studios" resort in Orlando, Florida. Yep, it was a long but very entertaining story to share with you all. And hey, who knows? Maybe this story shall even inspire you all to go on vacations for YOUR own birthdays. Well, thanks for all for enjoying this fun-filled story. The end!

 **Well, that's all for this final chapter. Yep, it's all OVER! I MADE IT! YES! HORRAY! YAY! YAHOO! This story is all over. I can't believe that it's all over! I worked hard and this story finally paid off! Well everyone, I'm very proud of myself for making it this car. In only 3 months, I finished my first story of 2017! Oh, but I'm not done yet. In the next and final page of this story, I put together an author's note/credits page, thanking all of you readers and reviewers for supporting and motivating me to finish this story. I also added a list of characters, places, real-life theme park attraction updates, and more. Want to check it out and review it? No problem! Just go on to the next page and see it all for yourself! Well, this is it. Until I see you all on the next page...goodbye!**


	65. Author's Note and Credits

**Well everyone, this is it. It's over. It's all over. My new story of 2017 called, "Regular Show: The Great Birthday Vacation" is now over with a grand total of 65 chapters. I'm so happy that now, another story of mine here on "FanFiction" is finished. This one took a while for me to do, even with only 65 chapters to write, counting this credits page. Each one had to be detailed and done right. I had to keep the characters in character, I had to keep the timeline right, and I had to get all of the places mentioned right. But while I was writing this story, there was some real-life "Universal Studios" continuity issues that I chose to ignore until the story was over. But before I get into those issues, allow me to list the entire cast of major and minor characters used in this story, as well as the locations used in it as well. I'm not including any theme park characters as there is way too many to count...**

 **Major "Regular Show" characters:**

Mordecai

Rigby

Muscle Man

High-Five Ghost

Skips

Pops

 **Minor "Regular Show" characters:**

Benson (seen only at the beginning, three cut back scenes, and the ending chapters)

Margret (seen only at the beginning and ending chapters)

Starla (seen only at the beginning and ending chapters)

Mr. Maellard (cameo on phone calls with Pops and seen near the end)

Don (mentioned)

High-Five Ghost's brother (mentioned)

Skips's cousin (mentioned)

Tomas (mentioned)

Muscle Man's mother (mentioned as a joke by Muscle Man)

 **Other minor characters:**

All random hotel guests

All "Islands of Adventure" cast members

All "Universal Studios Orlando" cast members

All "Blue Man Group" performers

All "Islands of Adventure" attraction characters

All "Universal Studios Orlando" attraction characters

All "Los Angeles International Airport" employees

All "Orlando International Airport" employees

All aircraft passengers on both flights

All shuttle bus passengers

All other random park guests

All other brief or unimportant characters

 **Places used (in order of appearance):**

Los Angeles, California

The Park

The gas station convenience store

The "Coffee Shop"

"Los Angeles International Airport"

The "American Airlines" airplane to Orlando

"Orlando International Airport"

Orlando, Florida

The "Hard Rock Hotel & Casino"

The parking garage complex

"Universal CityWalk"

"Islands of Adventure"

"Universal Studios Florida"

"Blue Man Group" building

The "Hard Rock Cafe" restaurant

"Orlando International Airport" (again)

The "American Airlines" airplane to Los Angeles

Los Angeles, California (again)

The Park (again)

"Wing Kingdom" restaurant (in Los Angeles)

The Park (again for the last time)

 **Now that I covered all of the characters and locations, allow to me explain something important to all of you. The years I've been to "Universal Studios" in Orlando, Florida were in 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012, and 2013. Since the last time I went was in 2013, there were some NEW attractions in both parks that I did NOT know about since the last time I went there. In some of the author's notes after the chapters, I did mention SOME rides that CLOSED and are to be replaced since the last time I went there, but not any of the new rides that I found out about. And now, here's a list of those new attractions...**

 **In "Islands of Adventure":**

"Skull Island" (section)

"Skull Island: Reign of King Kong"

In "Universal Studios Orlando":

"Diagon Alley" (section)

"Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts"

 **Connecting both parks together:**

"Hogwarts Express"

 **And now, here's the list of attractions that I did not have the characters go on in my story all together. The reasons are that I forgot about them or I just never liked them when I went there in real life. Well, here's the list...**

 **In "Islands of Adventure":**

"Me Ship, the Olive"

"Camp Jurassic"

"Triceratops Discovery Trail"

"Flight of the Hippogriff"

"The Eight Voyage of Sinbad"

"The Cat in the Hat"

"The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride"

"One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish"

"Caro-Suess-el"

"Oh, The Stories You'll Hear"

"If I Ran the Zoo"

 **In "Universal Studios Orlando":**

"Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl"

"Animal Actors on Location"

"A Day in the Park with Barney"

"Curious George Goes to Town"

"Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster"

"Fievel's Playland"

"Universal Music Plaza Stage"

"The Blues Brothers Show"

"Fear Factor: Live"

"Delancey Street Preview Center"

 **And that's all of the lists I need to mention. Before I go, i also would like to thank some great "FanFiction" author's who motivated me to keep going by reviewing the chapters of this story. These authors are the following...**

"S Danyal Allen"

"FrozenTinkerbellPotter-Lover15"

"The Princess Maker"

"Smokescreen2814"

"Jessie Hamster"

"BSKPrideForever627"

"CrimsonTuba1069"

"Park Ryder"

"Major144"

"Smoker Wrecker"

"RaccoonGirl35"

"BlueRaccoon27"

 **And that's all of the wonderful "FanFiction" authors who reviewed my chapters of this story. Thank you all for motivating me to keep on writing and updating this story. Now that this story, it's time for me to update my other stories here on "FanFiction". I want to say thank you all for helping me get this far. I could not have done it without you, and I really appreciate all of the motivation you gave me. I just can't believe this story is all over. Yep, it ended just as fast as it started. Trips come an go fast, don't they?**

 **Before we go, I have some very sad news for you all. No, no one is dying in real life or anything like that. You see, "Regular Show" ended with its final episode on January 16th, 2017 after a total of 8 season. The show began airing in the year 2010 and it ended this year, in 2017. So it ran for 7 years with a total of 8 seasons. The last episode almost made me cry that the end. If you haven't seen it, go online and watch if for yourself. I hope none of you cry like I almost did. And no, I'm NOT telling you WHY I cried. I'm not one to give spoilers.**

 **Also, I recall that one guest reviewer asked me why I used the Orlando location of "Universal Studios" instead of the location right there in California where the cast of "Regular Show" supposedly lives. Well, the reason is because Orlando has two theme parks, side by side, instead of one. This allows me to add a lot more detail and chapters to the story. It's also because I only visited the Orlando location since I happen to live in Florida. But because I want to protect my privacy, I won't be telling you the city in Florida where I live in.**

 **And with hat being said, this story is also a tribute to "Regular Show", since it ended so recently. I sad to see such a great show leave forever. I'll always remember it for it's humor, action, and memorable characters. Well, that's all I wanted to say. Thank for you much for following this brand new story of mine and for reviewing each and every single chapter as well. So for now, until next time I update or post a new story...well...goodbye everyone! Yes, it's that time now...until next time...goodbye.**


End file.
